Sapphire Vixen
by Rueriha
Summary: When a child experiences horrible things in childhood, they become either a solitary person... or a faker of feelings. Sapphire is no exception. [On Hiatus]
1. A Dangerous Encounter

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--BySunFireVixen--_

_(Full summary in Profile)_

**_Chapter 1 : A Dangerous Encounter_**

Kai Hiwatari woke up that morning with a headache.

He crawled out of bed, and stepped into the shower, and let the water pound against his back. After a quick shower, he dressed in his usual clothes. He yawned as he walked into the empty kitchen. Kai yanked an apple from the table, and munched on it until he met the core.

_'I have a weird feeling about today...'_ he thought as he threw the apple core into the trash bin.

---

Everybody was up but Tyson.

"Tyson!" Hilary yelled at the sleeping (and snoring) boy on the floor.

He woke up with a jump, but his legs had gotten tangled with his covers, so he fell, face down, on the wooden floor. He groaned, and Hilary giggled. Kai stared down at Tyson with a pitiful look.

He stepped outside in the cold.

And instead of going inside to get into something warm, he walked on, towards the forest. He stopped when he came near a lake. He took out his blade and launcher.

He began training. He watched as Dranzer spun around the rocks, making small craters when he tackled at them. After a while, Dranzer jumped back to his hand, and walked back to the house that they were currently residing, in the middle of a forest, for a small break.

All he heard were the birds chirping softly in the trees, and every few minutes, a shuffling sound in the bushes. A squirrel peeked out of the bushes, and it hid again as he passed by.

But then, he heard a much more unusual sound...something...abnormally _fast_. He stopped.

Kai made no sound at all, and strained his ears to try to hear where the strange sound was coming from...

He looked left-

Something...had shot from his left, to his right. The 'thing' had been two inches from his face. It was furry, because he had felt the thing's tail brush against his chest.

5 seconds after the 'shot-thing' had shot back into the bushes, the wind picked up. _It was strong_- he closed his silver eyes to keep anything from entering them. He opened them once again when the wind stopped.

Was that _thing_ so fast, it left the wind eating it's dust?

He started to walk on the forest's dirt road this time.

As he walked back, he couldn't help but wonder once again, what that _thing_ was._ All he saw was something light-blue, blood, and a blur._ It was furry, with a scarlet coat.

It seemed as tall as him, and it was _very_ fast.

He stopped and looked back.

All he saw was a pile of leaves that had been carried by the wind, some acorns and rocks, and small puddles of blood on the floor.

Well, it was definitely alive..._and wounded_. Maybe it had been a bird, but birds do not travel that fast. It couldn't have been a bird; it had fur.

He tried to forget about the situation, and started to run back towards the house.

_Meanwhile..._

_Two light-blue eyes in the bushes stared after the running human..._


	2. Dogs and Two eared Bushes?

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

**_Chapter 2: Dogs and Two-eared Bushes?_**

She jumped over the bush, and followed the boy.She looked back one more time in the direction of the village, and sighed.

_'Those pathetic humans… Mistaking me for a wolf? This is embarrassing.'_

Remembering back on a few minutes ago, she sighed.

_"Go get 'em, boy!" yelled an old man at his dog, waving his cane at the animal._

_The dog was gigantic- bulging red eyes and fangs and claws of a bear._

_The firefox was cornered, and already wounded in her left leg. She only stood there, unable to move, and wincing from the pain in her leg._

_The dog attacked, cutting through her flesh; blood visible on her scarlet fur._

_She screamed in pain as the dog caught her by the throat._

_Blood poured out of her neck, but she could still breathe. She stood, and scratched the dog's nose with her sharp, black claws. The dog whimpered and backed away, but after a few seconds, the dog started to attack again._

_She jumped away from the dog, and landed on the dog's back._

_She dug her claws on the dog's back, then jumped away again, and landed near the edge of the forest. She winced from the pain in her left leg, but she somehow still managed to run._

_The dog was behind the firefox, running towards her like if she was the last thing to eat on earth. She jumped away from the dog again, and landed in one of the skinny trees._

_The dog barked at the tree, and started to push it with its weight._

_"Don't waste your breath, mutt." She told him, sitting in the tree._

_She licked the wound on her left leg, and the pain started to go away, as her healing powers took affect._

_The dog barked once again, and it pushed at the tree one more time._

_'Stupid dog… You'll never be able to knock it down...not with that small brain of yours.'_

_She smirked._

_CRACK-_

_Her smirk vanished from her face and was replaced by a horrified one as the tree crackled and fell down._

_She jumped the second the tree had started to fall. She jumped all over the place; hoping to confuse the dog._

_She jumped three more times, and ran. She shot in one direction passing trees, birds, a human boy, a bush- wait, a human? She saw the human and grew frightened. She couldn't stop!_

_They made contact for only a second- he had silver eyes, blue hair and strange blue marks on his face._

She flicked her tail in fear once, and it touched him somewhere below his neck.

Blood poured out of her wound in her left leg and slid down to her foot, onto the dirt floor.

She shot back into the bushes and tripped over some branches. She hit her nose on the floor. She sat up, dizzy. She crawled towards the human boy, stealthily. She made no noise what so ever, as if to startle the human so that he too, would be shouting about a _wolf_.

She rolled her eyes.

She hid in a bush. She looked at the strange human boy that was staring at the pool of blood she had made earlier. Her paw flew to her left leg, where the wound still was. She winced from the pain.

She saw the human boy running away- had he heard her?

She had followed the boy, but had lost sight of him. She hid in a bush, trying to hear for any sounds coming from the boy she had seen.

_**Kai's Point of View-**_

I sat on a branch in a tree.

Then I heard something shuffle in a bush below me. Two scarlet ears popped out of the bush. I stared, and felt my eyes widen.

_'A two eared bush, a red blur...I knew today wasn't going to be my day...'_


	3. Friend or Foe?

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

**_Chapter 3: Friend...or Foe?_**

**_Kai's Point of View_-**

Kai jumped off the tree quietly, avoiding to scare the thing in the bushes.

He walked over to Rei, and as he looked at his eyes, Kai figured he had known there was something there too. The pupils in his eyes had become slits, and he was making a low growling sound.

"_Rei," _he whispered to him.

Rei's eyes became normal again, and he turned to Kai.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You feel it, too?"

He seemed surprised for a moment, and he nodded. Kai whispered my plan to Rei; theywere to approach from behind it, then make it come out the other side.

They followed the plan, and as they neared the bush the red-eared thing was hiding in, they pounced on it.They landed on the floor, kissing the dirt.

Unfortunately, the thing had heard their conversation. They stood again, and looked for the _thing_.

Then after a while, Kai became bored and he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. As he leaned on a tree, it shook a little, and he opened one eye. Something had fallen to the ground.

The two boys stared at it. It was a drop of blood.

They looked up at the tree, and it was there.

She looked exactly like a fox- but much bigger, about wolf-sized, and as tall as a human.

It had a human-shaped body, and it had a scarlet coat. A black, thick line ran vertically across her body from her nose to her middle. She had a thick, silver mane on her neck that ended somewhere in her chest. She had light-blue, circular-shaped eyes. The colors of her fur on her feet were silvery-white like her mane, and the bottom of her paws were covered in black fur. She wore two long, black gloves that stretched to her shoulders, covering her arms. A scarlet tail with a black tip flicked behind her.

She was crouching on a tree above them. She looked at them pitifully with her light-blue eyes. Then she stared at Kai with narrowed eyes. A low growl escaped from her throat.

Then she changed seating position: legs hanging from the tree branch, elbows on her knees, and her head resting on her paws. She showed a bored expression on her fox face.

She had cuts on her face, 4 long, deep scratches on her stomach, wounds on her arms and paws, and what seemed a broken left ankle. But she didn't show any signs of hurt or pain on her face. A drop of blood traveled down her foot, and then down to the floor.

"Hey, come down here. You look like you need help." Rei said, in a soft voice to the Fox-like animal.

She just lifted her right paw, which had cuts on it too, and started licking it, ignoring the two boys below her. The wound she licked slowly started to close...

Kai, angry and annoyed, kicked the tree, and it shook dangerously. He caught her attention, and she jumped down, afraid of falling. She stood on her hind legs, like a human, and still did not show any pain from the wounds on her left leg.

She walked straight towards Kai. She held her right paw in front of his face, threatening to scratch him. Her claws were enormous, black, and long. But he didn't back away, or show any fear.

"Don't tempt me, human." she growled, in a low voice.

She then glanced at the other boy. She took her paw away from the silver-eyed boy. She sniffed the air around Rei. Her light-blue eyes widened.

"You...you are a-"

"Yes, I know. Nice to meet you- I'm Rei… That's Kai." he said, cutting her off, and then nodded towards Kai, but he just leaned back on the tree once more, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms. Rei just smiled, showing small pointed teeth at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm-" She started to say, but suddenly, she started to sniff the air. She looked up at the sky. She had a terrified look on her face.

Kai opened his eyes, and stared at her as if she was insane.

She quickly jumped behind a tree, hidden from view. Moments later, a bright light surrounded the tree, and the shadow of the fox-like creature started to change. The light disappeared, and a second or two later, two ears popped out from behind the tree. There were the same ears that belonged to the fox-like animal.

_But the face that followed didn't match_. _Her face was human._

Her hair was scarlet, just like the fox's fur, and it was very long. Then two almond-shaped eyes, a nose, and a mouth appeared. She looked like a human girl now.

Well…If it wasn't for the scarlet fox ears that popped out of her head, she'd look normal.

She stepped out, and they could see she was human-shaped and wearing very unusual clothes. She still had the same cuts, bruises, and wounds from the fox-shaped animal.

She narrowed her eyes in anger at Kai, but halfway, her eyes closed, and she started to fall backwards, with a sad look on her face. Kai caught her just before she fell to the floor, and then picked her up in his arms. She was extremely light.

The two boys ran back, Kai carrying the girl.

One thought ran through her mind- _'I hate you all, humans...'_


	4. Secrets and Silent Rain

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

**_Chapter 4: Secrets and Silent Rain_**

_'I feel so tired_...am...am I..._dead_? If so...death is somewhat _tiring_, is it not?'

I opened my eyes, only to meet the blinding rays of the sun. I quickly closed my eyes again.

"Oww..." I whined. I opened my eyes again. Two mahogany orbs stared back at my light-blue ones. I gasped.

"Hiiii, I'm Hilary!" she said in an annoyingly perky voice, and then smiled. _Already I disliked her_.

I sniffed the air around her. _A human._

_'Go away_, human. _I don't like you.'_

I sat up. I felt different. I stared at the clothes I was wearing. It was a long, white gown. I still had on my long black gloves.

_'You've got to be kidding_. _I do not like dresses_. Where are _my_ clothes?'

I looked around. My clothes were nowhere in sight. The curious girl then started to speak.

"If you're thinking of who changed you, it was me. I am washing your other clothes. Do not worry. Meanwhile, you can wear that dress I gave you." she smiled, then said, "Now take off those long gloves so I can wash them." she said, as if she was my mother.

_'Mother...'_

I shook my head. I felt the furry, scarlet fox ears on my head shake also.

"I am thankful, but I _refuse_. _Please return me my clothes_, _human_."

She pouted at my last words.

"My name is Hilary!" she said, and crossed her arms, pouting some more.

"Okay, _Hilary... return me my clothes my clothes._ I need to leave."

With that said, I stood, but collapsed backwards. I had forgotten about my ankle.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the fall. It never came.

I had fallen into someone's arms. I looked up towards the person holding me.

He was the same boy I had almost hit in the forest. He had silver eyes.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere," he said, with stern eyes.

I glanced at the blue marks on his face. I had the same marks on my stomach, but they were a dark, blood red, outlined with a black, thin line. In addition, mine looked like a triangle cut in half. He put me back down.

"See? Now give me your gloves." She said, and then started to tug at both my gloves, so they came off. I quickly covered my arms.

"What is that?" The silver-eyed boy pulled my arms away from my hands.

I struggled, and finally pulled away from him. I searched frantically on one leg, for a way out. I reached for a door near me, but two arms encircled my waist.

_"I said you weren't going anywhere."_

I felt his voice near my right furry, scarlet fox ear on top of my head. I struggled, but he kept holding me back. I covered my arms again, and stopped struggling. He slowly let me go.

I turned to the two humans near me, and growled at them. Then I hid my arms behind me to keep the boy from seeing the marks on them.

_'If he beyblades, and if he finds out- **No**. I'm not going to let him.'_

The human girl named Hilary stared at me wide-eyed. Then she started to leave the room through the other exit.

"Relax! I'm just going to wash them real quick, then I'll give them back to you with your other clothes." she said as she left.

He walked towards me, and I backed away, still hiding my arms behind my back. He stopped in front of me, and we looked at each other.

He stared at me, and I glared back at him for about five seconds, then he walked out the door that I tried to exit from earlier.

---

I glanced at her angry light-blue eyes one more time before I left.

I entered the living room, then outside, where the rest of the team was. Tyson and Max were blading. Rei was sitting, watching. Kenny, as usual, was typing away on his laptop.

Then Rei stood up, and spoke to me.

"Kai, how is she doing? Is she better now?" he said with worry in his voice.

I nodded, and then began my short journey to a secret place I kept for myself.

_'Healthy enough to run away...'_

"Hey Kai, where you going- Don't you want to blade?" Tyson asked, behind me.

I just ignored him, and kept walking. I knew Tyson had pouted; he always did when I ignored him.

I walked on, kicking the dirt and rocks in my way. I figured it was about seven in the afternoon right now, and I was going to a valley a little bit far away from the forest to watch the sunset.

I started to run as I neared the valley, and even faster when I started to reach my favorite hill.

I felt wind hit my face, and my scarf whipping my back and legs as I ran.

_'Why did she have Japanese calligraphy on her hands and arms?'_

I did not get a chance to read them, because I did not understand the language.

I slowed down when I reached the top of the hill, and then I slowly sank to the ground.

I watched the sun slowly disappear, the sky grow dark, and stars speckling the sky.

_When I had looked into her eyes, I saw anger at first_.

However, when I looked deeper, I knew I was wrong.

I saw _fear_. _Fear _of humans. _Fear of... Me._

_I closed my eyes, and I felt silent rain falling from the stars..._


	5. Manners and Curiosity

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

**_Chapter 5: Manners and Curiosity_**

About 5 minutes after he had left, the human named Hilary handed me back my gloves. I put them on frantically.

The boy with silver eyes and blue marks did not return until eight in the night, when the rain had stopped. When he came in through the door, he looked like he had stepped into a lake. He glared at the others staring at him, then glanced at me, and walked towards what I think is his room.

_'I do feel bad about threatening him earlier...' I thought, then came up with and idea._

_'**Don't**.'_

I walked towards a human with big, yellow hair. I tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, where may I get a towel? I would like to give it to him," I said, pointing at the door the silver-eyed boy had entered a few seconds ago.

"Oh...umm...I'll bring one for you!" he said, and then ran to what seemed a bathroom. He came out a few seconds later, with a white towel in his hands.

"You're nice, but I'd think twice if I were you...he might bite your head off...," he said, handing me the towel. I felt my eyes widen.

_'**Feh...like if a pathetic human can hurt me.**'_

_'He won't hurt us.'_

_'**Are you siding with them humans now?**'_

_'I j-just...stop speaking to me. Leave me alone.'_

"Ah...thank you for the towel, and the uhh- err...advice...?"

"Max…Max Tate."

"Thank you." Then, remembering my manners, I inclined my head, making a small bow.

"Hey- You know, you don't have to be so polite! _You're between friends now_."

_'Friends...?'_

_'**Don't believe him.**'_

_'But he said-'_

_'**No. Do not believe him. You'll be hurt**.'_

_'Okay... right.'_

"Oh, I'm sorry, but, I'll keep my manners, Max." I said.

"Okay...Hey, can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Why do you have two ears popping out of your head? They look kind of funny," he said, with a small smile.

"I'm not exactly human, Max," I said, looking at the floor, avoiding his bright blue eyes. I felt the scarlet ears on my head droop.

"Hey, I washed your clothes!"

I looked up, and the human girl named Hilary handed me back my clothes.

"Thank you very much, Hilary-san, I appreciate it very much," I said, inclining my head once more. She smiled.

Then I carried my clothes to the bathroom and changed. I carried the towel that the yellow-haired boy, Max, had given me, to the silver-eyed boy's door and knocked.

**Kai's Point of View-**

I was still wearing my wet clothes and I was trying to squeeze out the water out of my blue hair when I heard a knock on my door.

I walked toward the door, and then opened it. The girl with the light-blue eyes and unusual scarlet ears sticking from her head was there. My eyes widened a bit.

"Yes?" I asked. I felt my throat unusually sore.

Her eyes were sad, and the fox ears on her head were drooped.

"I...I'm sorry...for threatening you. It was wrong, I apologize," she said, looking at the floor. She handed me a white towel.

I felt awkward at her politeness. I accepted the towel.

"It's okay." I said, my throat feeling even more sore and rough.

Her ears perked up, she looked at me, her face lifted in surprise.

"Really...?" She said, losing the politeness in her voice. "Thank you...umm..."

"Kai...Hiwatari. What is yours?" I said, clearing my throat.

"Thank you, Kai. My name…is Sapphire."

"You don't have to be polite. Come in." I said, opening the door wider, letting her in.

Then I started to dry my hair once again, with the towel she had given me.

As I dried my hair, I watched her sniff my alarm clock in curiosity. She clicked the big button the top, and it started to ring loudly. She backed away, growling at the clock. Her eyes had become slits, and fangs were visible on her teeth. She looked ready to attack.

I blinked.

I walked towards the clock, and then turned it off.

She stopped growling, and her eyes became normal again. She stared at me wide-eyed.

Then I sneezed.

"You seem to be getting sick. I'll call …Hilary," she said, then ran outside, closing the door behind her. I quickly changed clothes, and then I crawled into my bed. Moments later, Hilary, accompanied by Sapphire, came in with a thermometer.

I started to fall asleep, and the last two things I saw was Sapphire's worried, light-blue eyes...


	6. Promises and Puppy Faces

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

**_Chapter 6: Promises and Puppy Faces_**

_"I'm not eating it. Leave my room now,"_ Kai said, glaring at Hilary, who was trying to feed him some kind of chicken soup.

It was morning, and Sapphire had been there the whole night, accompanying the red-faced Kai.

He had been coughing and sneezing the whole night, Sapphire was staying in the guest room, and she had woken up, and curled up at the foot of his bed.

He had woken up that morning with a fever.

In addition, something strange had happened in the middle of the night...

_Kai's throat felt sore, and had woken up somewhere around midnight, and then left to the kitchen for a glass of water. He glanced at the digital clock._

'**_11:52 _**'_ flashed back at him._

_He took a small cup of glass from the cupboard...the sound of water hit the bottom of the glass...two lips drank slowly..._

_He washed the glass cup in the sink, and then put it away._

_He yawned, and glanced at the clock once more._

_**11:59...**_

_He walked back to his room, and noticed Sapphire at the foot of his bed._

_'Stupid...uhh...girl?' he thought._

_He examined the fos ears on her head as she slept soundlessly._

_Kai grabbed one of his extra covers, and gently covered her. He glanced back at her scarlet ears again, and rubbed one of them gently._

_It twitched. A small smile formed on his face, and then he crawled back into bed._

_He started to close his eyes when Sapphire shot up, and ran outside. She closed the door behind her, and he could see a bright light coming from the small opening between the floor and the door._

_After a few seconds, the bright light vanished, and Sapphire came back in. She looked entirely different now._

_She looked like the first time she had seen her, when Rei and Kai saw her sitting in the tree._

_She still had the same scarlet ears with black tips, and same colored eyes. However, the shape of them changed. They were circular, and the girl's eyes were an almond-like shape._

_This fox-like creature... was this the same female that had given Kai that towel to dry his hair? _

_And if it was, why did she change appearance?_

_She walked towards the window next to his bed._

_He had not noticed the night before, but her ankle seemed perfectly fine..._

_'Wasn't she hurt? Was not her ankle broken? It is impossible to heal that fast.' Kai thought._

_He saw her left paw curl into a fist, and she glared at the bright moon outside in the dark blue sky._

_Only three fingers were visible, the other two fingers hid behind her black, long glove's sleeve._

_"Once this is all over, I'll keep my promise to Mother- you…nor anybody else, will be able to stop me. You can keep playing this pathetic game, and keep changing the rules, but I'll win in the end, you'll see," she whispered._

_He had barely heard her whisper, but he heard everything she had said._

_She curled up at the foot of Kai's bed again and fell asleep. He closed his eyes too, wondering what she meant…_

In the morning, Hilary found the curled up Sapphire, and the red-faced Kai, sleeping. She woke up Sapphire and Kai, and stuffed a thermometer in his mouth. Then she had left to the kitchen muttering about making her '_special-chicken-soup-for-the-tomato-faced-Kai_' soup. A few snickers were heard as she left.

Now she was helping Hilary put wet and cold towels on his forehead so his fever could cool down. Sapphire gently took the thermometer out of Kai's mouth, and read 95 degrees.

She sighed with relief. Last night he had been in the hundreds.

He stared at the fox-like creature. She had a more serious face.

_Was this really the same girl?_

Then, Sapphire took the now sweat-covered cloth from his forehead and ran off to the bathroom to wet it again. Some time later, she came back with the wet towel in her paws, and she was about to place it on his forehead when a clock somewhere in the house chimed, signaling it was noon. She stopped midway, and a bright, white light surrounded her.

Hilary and Kai stared at her.

Sapphire dropped the towel on his face, covering his eyes. She ran outside, closing the door behind her. He lifted the towel a few inches from his eyes, and he could see the light that had surrounded her coming from the space between the floor and the door.

She came back in, but she was human-like again.

_What was going on?_

She had the same sapphire-blue eyes, and scarlet ears. She had hair the same color as the fur of the other form, scarlet. She had a scarlet tank top that ended at her midriff, and a necklace that held the same silvery-white mane as the fox-like creature.

She had a scarlet, fur skirt that had a dark, black line that ran vertically on her clothes. She was wearing two long, black gloves that extended from her paws to her shoulders. Instead of finger-gloves, there were paws, the same as her other form.

He knew that there were human hands and fingers under those gloves- he had seen them when he had pulled them away from her arms when she tried covering them the day before.

She had scarlet fur boots covering her feet, and he knew there were human feet and toes under there too. A deep red triangle cut in half were on each side of her stomach. However, they did not seem like if they were painted.

She easily could have passed as her other form if only she had had a tail, and her face pointed like a fox.

She lifted the towel from his eyes. Then she placed it gently on his forehead. She looked at him with sad, sapphire-blue eyes. He felt his face redden even more, and he was thankful that he did not have the thermometer in his mouth, because it probably would have popped with the heat radiating from his face.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay." he grunted, staring at the ceiling, avoiding her light-blue eyes.

"Uhh...well, anyways, Kai, please, eat the soup already! You'll feel better!" Hilary whined.

She pushed the spoon into his mouth, but he refused to eat it.

"What part of '_I'm not eating it_' did you not understand? Leave my room…now," he said. He was feeling annoyed now. He glared at her, and turned away.

"Please eat the soup, Kai... I don't want you to be sick anymore."

He started to turn towards Sapphire, to glare at her, but when he saw her face, he almost choked.

She had her hands clasped together, like pleading. The two scarlet ears on her head were drooped, and she seemed on the verge of tears.

It was like seeing a kitten in the middle of a thunderstorm- you just cannot avoid it, let alone ignore it.

'_I'm not falling for that.'_

Some time later, the soup was gone.

'_I feel even more sick.'_

He glared at the Hilary, and Sapphire remained silent, with a curious look on her face.

He only saw a small smile when he was almost done with the soup, but when he blinked, the smile was gone, and she was staring out the window with a stern face.

'_I have never seen her smile before.'_

She was not like Hilary, who liked to giggle and laugh, and have fun. Sapphire remained quiet, only responding when talked to. Someone who was just too sad to manage a small smile, and had grown serious…

'_What happened to this girl?'_

He felt drowsy and started to close his eyes. Hilary left to get another wet cloth.

Kai felt someone pull up the covers to his neck, and he opened my eyes. Two sapphire-blue eyes stared back at silver with concern.

She put her right paw-gloved hand on his forehead, and he felt her glove's black claws. They were cold, and he felt he probably could sleep the whole day like that if she had not taken her paw-glove away. Hilary came back in with the wet cloth and gave it to Sapphire, and then left.

Sapphire carefully placed it on Kai's forehead, and he closed his eyes.

He breathed deeply, and closed his eyes.

_'He must be really tired.'_

'_**So? He's just another human**.'_

He went to sleep...

'_I guess, but I still feel bad for him.'_

'_**You make me sick**.'_

'_You can leave now.'_

'_**You don't give me orders**. **And you do know I am stronger than you will ever be**...**right?**'_

Sapphireconcentrated back to Kai.

The blue marks on his face had faded with the rain from yesterday, and she rubbed one of the triangles on his left cheek. He did not look so serious or angry now.

She saw herself caressing his cheek, and her face reddened. She quickly pulled her hand away.

His eyebrows furrowed together for a moment, and then he turned over the other way.

'_**Idiot. I thought I told you not to make contact with any human. Did I not?'**_

'_Do me a favor and shut up.'_

'_**I'm the one who decides what we're **both** going to do**.'_

Shegrabbed the door handle on the door and looked back at the sleeping Kai. He had turned over soshe could not see his face, only his back.

'_You say something?'_

' _**I hate you.'**_

'_Is there someone who doesn't?'_

Sapphire leaned against the door, and then she slowly sat. She hugged her legs, and placed her head on her knees. She looked at the wooden floor miserably.

"If something bad happens to Kai, it will be my fault," she muttered.

_"No, it won't. His sickness has nothing to do with you."_

Apparently, she was not alone. She looked up.

That boy that had accompanied Kai…Rei.

"Kai likes to be alone and think. He doesn't like talking much." he said.

He offered his hand to help her up, but she stood up by herself.

'_His ears…'_

'_**How odd**. **I smell**...**a difference**.'_

Sapphireglanced at his pointy ears. He smiled.

'_Can we trust him? He seems nice…'_

_'**I'm not sure. However, I will keep on eye on him**.** Just play along with him.**'_

"I'm still worried,"she said, looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry- he'll get better. Hey, do you remember me? Rei?" he asked, slowly grabbing her hand.

"Yes..."

He was easy to remember…

"Well, are you okay? Where are your wounds? I thought you had hurt your ankle. There's no way you can heal that fast," he said, staring at the scarlet ears on top ofher head.

'_**Maybe he is human, because he's as stupid as one**…'_

She smiled secretly.

"I'm not fully human..._either_, Rei. My body heals quicker than a human's." she said, looking away, avoiding his amber eyes. She took her paw-glove hand away from his hand.

"Please, just call me Rei. And it's okay if you don't want to say." He said, with a warm smile. Then he said, "Come with me. I would like to introduce you to everybody. They're in the kitchen."

He took her hand again and gently pulled her towards the kitchen. There were four people there. Two were Hilary and Max, which she had met the night before. But she had not noticed the other two boys.

One boy with dark blue hair and red and blue cap was sitting at a wooden table, wolfing down rice and noodles. The other, a much smaller boy, had mousy brown hair and glasses, and he was typing furiously on his laptop, his nose only two inches away from the computer screen. Everybody looked up as they entered the room.

"Hey everybody! I want you to meet- err..." he looked at me. Then he whispered in my ear, "_You never told me your name…_"

Everybody in the room turned to her.

"Sapphire," she said, looking away.

She wanted to cover the scarlet ears on top of my head, but then she discovered she could not.

Rei was still holding her right hand... Her face reddened, and she looked away, confused on what she should do.

"Everyone, meet Sapphire." He gently pulled Sapphire towards the others.

Everybody stood up, except Tyson, and walked towards Sapphire. Tyson looked up from his bowl of food, his mouth stuffed with rice. He managed to give a rice-stuffed smile at Sapphire. Kenny came closer to Sapphire, and extended his hand towards her.

"I'm Kenny- Nice to meet you."

She hesitated at first, but shook his hand. He smiled at her.

He went back to his seat, and continued typing.

"_My memf's Mymnf!"_

Sapphire stared at Tyson, who had tried to speak with his mouth full. After gulping down his food, he said, "_Gomen_- I'm Tyson." He smiled again, and then continued with his fourth bowl.

"I'm Max- Remember?" Max said, smiling too. Sapphire nodded

"Remember me too?" Hilary said, pointing at herself. She smiled, and Sapphire nodded again.

Everything was quiet, until Tyson started to snicker and Hilary giggled.

Sapphire was looking away, too, hiding a red face. Her right scarlet ear kept twitching every few seconds. She was panicky, and her left foot tapped on the floor nervously.

Rei wanted to scratch his head in confusion, but found out he could not- _he was still holding Sapphire's hand_.

Rei quickly let go of her hand, and backed in to the wall, his raven bangs hiding most of his red face.

Sapphire hid her shaky and sweaty hand behind her. Her face was still red.

There was an awkward silence. Hilary sneezed, trying to break the silence. She was unsuccessful.

"I-I...I'm going to check on Kai..." Sapphire said stiffly. She then quickly walked towards Kai's room.

As soon as she disappeared behind the door, Hilary started to giggle loudly again.

"Oh, Rei- You've got to admit she is cute!" Max said a smile on his puppy-like face.

Tyson and Kenny agreed. Kenny became red in the face and then hid behind his laptop again.

---

Sapphire sat in a chair sideways to Kai's bed, next to the window.

_In her mind, she saw dark clouds and raindrops hit the concrete floor outside. Tiny droplets of rainwater crashed against the window she was looking through._

She smiled. _She loved the rain._

The image swirled in her head. She is close to nature, so weather predictions would come easily for her.

She crossed her arms, placed them on Kai's bed, next to him. She rested her head on her crossed arms. Kai's back was facing her.

"I wish you'd get better..." she muttered.

She closed her eyes, and took a nap.

She soon awakened with a hand grasping on her neck tightly. She could not breathe...


	7. A Sensitive Past

Sapphire Vixen

* * *

Author's Note-

Sun: Hiii! Sorry for the cliffhanger last time! Oh, by the way, when Sapphire turns human-like, her ears kinda look like Inuyasha's. Yeah, how they pop out of his head, behind his sliver hair? Yeah, kinda like that. Except her is scarlet, withblack tips.In this chapter, you'll know why she has those ears popping out of head, and why someone was choking her.

**Sapphire**: Yes.** _Now I would like my neck back, if you don't mind_.**

**Peanuts:** Squee! ( On with the story )

* * *

Chapter 7: A Sensitive Past

* * *

Kai's Point of View-

Dream-

It was dark, and I was running...

I was..._chasing_ _somebody_..._a girl_. _With long, silvery-white hair_..._a white dress_..._big, white wings were on her back_...

_The feathers on her white wings were the only source of light..._

She was fading away..._and I ran faster_...

I caught up, and grabbed her wrist just before it went dark-

Dream-

I woke up, my face wet with sweat. I breathed deeply, and I found out I had actually grabbed something.

I opened my eyes. My left hand was holding Sapphire's throat.

I let go immediately.

Her face had turned slightly red. My hand had made red marks on her neck.

"I'm sorry." I said. I didn't mean to hurt her. But the dream had seemed so real...

Sapphire's Point of View-

His hand was shaky when he had held on to my throat.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry." he said, worried.

"I-i'm...I"m okay. Were you having a nightmare?" I asked, then he nodded once.

His face didn't seem red anymore. He sat up, yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"You don't seem to have a fever anymore. Your face isn't red."

I placed my paw-glove on his forehead. He became red once again.

"Or maybe, it's not...your face is red again." I said.

"N-no...I-i'm fine...I just want to go outside." he, said, quickly, pushing away my hand.

"You can't...It will rain soon."

"What? It's sunny outside."

As if to prove him wrong, dark clouds started to cover the sun and the light-blue sky. A few seconds later, rain hit the window.

He stared at me. And before he could say anything, I stood, and walked over to the door.

"I will be downstairs if you need me." I said, and left.

I walked towards the living room, where everybody else was gathered, still laughing at Ray. He had his face down, his bangs covering his red face.

I felt myself redden too for a moment, then I walked into the living room. Everybody stopped laughing as soon as they saw me enter. They all quickly left the room, leaving only me and Ray. I let out a low growl that only I could hear.

**In ****Kai's Room**...

Kai's Point of View-

/ _How did she know it was going to rain?_ /

I changed into my everyday clothes, and went to the living room, searching for Sapphire. I was determined to find out what that girl kept from us so much.

I found her standing next to the window. Ray was there also, a tinge of pink was visible on his cheeks.

He saw me, and quickly left the room.

"Sapphire?"

She turned to look at me.

"Yes?"

I glanced at the ears on her head.

"Why do you have two ears on top of your head?"

Her scarlet ears drooped a little.

"I'm not all human, Kai-kun. I'm only half." she said, her ears drooping even more.

I didn't believe her.

I walked over to her, and stopped in front of her. I lifted my hand, and pulled on her left scarlet ear.

A loud scream was heard. I covered my own _normal _ears.

/ _I guess she wasn't kidding_. /

She rubbed her ear, which was now drooped, and made small whimpering sounds.

/ _Maybe I did hurt her_...wait, _why should I even care? _/

I leaned on the wall opposite of hers. Big watery light-blue eyes stared back at me. Then they narrowed in anger.

"Don't do that! My ears are sensitive!" she yelled at me, glaring.

The rest of the team came running in. Obviously they had heard the scream.

They looked at her watery eyes, and glared back at me.

Then Hilary spoke up.

"What did you do to her, Kai? You better have not hurt her!" She yelled in my face.

I just smirked. Sapphire was determined to not to let the tears fall. I saw her as she quickly wiped her eyes.

"I-" I started to say, but I was cut off.

"He didn't do anything. It's okay, Hilary." Sapphire said, then she gave everyone a smile.

Everybody smiled back. Ray smiled, reddening, then looked away.

Everybody seemed to like her a lot. Especially when she smiled.She made everyone happy, andit was hard to ignore her happy face and warm smile.

Then everybody else left, leaving only Sapphire and I the only one in the room. Her smile quickly faded as soon as they had gone through the door.

The rain seemed to slow down, but tiny drops of water still hit the window. I watched her as she walked out the door.

Normal Point of View-

Sapphire rubbed her ear.

Her left scarlet ear hurt badly. The whole left side of her head was in ached, and her ear seemed to burn up with pain.

The droplets of water soaked her fur clothes, and she was cold, but she didn't care. She still loved the rain.

She climbed a tall tree, and sat on one of it's branches. She whimpered again as a leaf brushed against her ear. _It hurt so bad_.

Kai saw her close her eyes, and lean back against the tree trunk through the window.

Kai rolled his eyes, and left to thebathroom, andsearched into the medicine cabinetforbandages and a special cream that treated bruises, then walked outside.

Sapphire's ear still burned with pain, and she felt tears starting to pour out of her eyes again. She closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling. She refused to let them fall.

Kai walked slowly towards the tree she was sitting in. Her eyes were still closed, and probably hadn't heard him yet.

The rain had stopped, and the sun slowly reappeared. They both felt a warm wind.

She hadn't heard him. She was concentrated too much on the pain of her ear and head, she didn't listen to any other sound but the wind.

"Sapphire?"

She almost fell out of the tree. She opened her eyes, and looked down. _He_ was there. She looked at him angrily, and let out a low growl. Then leaned back against the tree trunk once more.

His eyes narrowed in anger. He had come to help her heal and apologize. Instead, she glared at him, and ignored him!

He kicked the tree, but she didn't even move. She smirked.

Kai picked up an acorn from the ground, and tossed it at her. It hit her shoulder.

/ _It's just an acorn_. _Calm down_. / she thought.

She didn't move, and ignored the fact that he had hit her with an acorn. He tossed many more acorns, but she kept sitting in the branch, leaning against the tree, ignoring him.

That's when he couldn't take it anymore. He had never been this angry. He had always been the calm one, the one who always kept his cool. But he couldn't take it, _so he threw an acorn_...at_ her ear_.

He regretted this right after. Another loud scream was heard. Birds flew out of the trees, and squirrels hid.

She fell out of the tree, and landed face-down on the floor. She looked up at him.

"What did you do that for!" she yelled at him, teary-eyed again.

He sat cross-legged beside her, picked her up, and sat her close to him. He pulled her against him, so that her head rested on his lap. She looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry." he muttered. He rubbed the cream he had brought with him on her ear.

"It's okay." she mumbled back. A warm breeze picked up again, and toyed with Sapphire's red hair.

They both avoided looking each other in the eye. All was silent except for the birds chirping and the wind.

He bandaged her drooping ear carefully, trying not to hurt her anymore.

Kai's Point of View-

I wrapped the bandages on her ear, avoiding to hurt her.

Her eyes were still watery, but she still refused to let them fall.

She closed her eyes, but tiny, sparkling tears were visible at the corners of her eyes. I finished tieing up her scarlet ear, and then I petted it.

She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, adjusting to the sun's light again and to make her tears disappear. She looked up at me with sad eyes. I saw her as her light-blue eyes closed again. I took a few strands of the red hair that had flown into her face and held them in my hand.

Sapphire's Point of View-

It felt nice being here. The warm wind...his soft fingers...

Then I felt his hand stroke my cheek. His fingers felt warm agains my skin, and I felt myself smile. I leaned against him.

I felt him pet my other ear, and with his other hand, pulled me closer to him. I felt warm and safe.

Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

Because of _Father_...and _then Mother_..._then_ _him_..._he hurt me_...he_ used _me..._then I ran away_..._then I was alone_..._then the dog_, _then_..._Kai_...

So much has happened. Yet I'm still in the same spot, suffering.

Then I felt Kai's fingers touch my lips. I opened my eyes, and I felt myself redden. He smiled.

This was the first time I had seen him smile. My face reddened more, but I closed my eyes again.

I had nothing to smile about. My life this past 14 years had been nothing but hell.

"Sapphire?" he spoke to me in a soft voice. I opened my eyes.

Kai's Point of View-

"You still haven't answered my question." I said, looking down at her.

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at me.

She looked beautiful there, looking at me with her light-blue eyes, halfway open.

/ _Beautiful? Never thought of her like that_... /

She slowly sat up. She sat cross-legged next to me, and leaned back against the tree trunk. She closed her eyes again, and the warm wind played with her hair again. The sun had started to set, and the sky had a tinge of red.

/_ Like her hair_... /

Then she began her story.

"A long time ago...I had a great-great-great grandmother. Her name was Topaz. A man-he was asorcerer- had fallen in love with her. He pleaded her to be his wife, but she refused. She was not in love with him. She was already bethroted to another man, and she was deeply in love with him. He became angered, and cursed her. Cursed her with an old spell, which everybody had forgotten the cure for."

She was infused with a fox, and her genes changed. Her husband, seeing her as a fox, left her. She was a Firefox...a human that can turn into a human-shaped fox at will."

She beared herlove's child, and from then on, only female infants were born. They each were stuck with the same spell. They all married their kind, Firefoxes, never a human, because the fear they had of being left alone. That is, until my grandmother had a child...my mother." she said.

She shook when the words 'mother' left her mouth.

I sat next to her, leaning against the tree, and pulled her next to me. She let out a smallgasp, and opened her eyes. She looked up at me for a moment, then closed her eyes again, leaning against my shoulder.

"My mother married a human. She was a Firefox. He never knew. And then I was born. Since my father was human, and my mother was a Firefox, I became half of each. The human part of me doesn't let me control my Firefox form. That's why at midnight, I turn into a Firefox. At noon, I change again, to this, like you see me now. Human-like, but with my Firefox's form's ears. I can't hide, no matter what form I am in." she said quietly. She was shaking, and I held her tightly.

"I have a feeling you are not telling me everything." I said. She shook more, and I could tell I was right. I held her hand, and she looked up at me.

"I am. But I can't tell you." she said, and stood up. I still held her hand, she looked back at me. She stared at me sadly for a moment, then she walked away, separating us.

I saw her as she entered back into the house.

**Inside**...

**Sapphire's Point of View-**

I walked towards my room. I closed the door behind me, and laid down on my bed. I glanced at the clock.

****

'7:49'

/ **_You are an idiot, Sapphire_**. /

/ _Shut up_. /

/ **_You were caught off guard_**. **_I forbid you to tell him anymore_**. /

/ _You can't forbid me anything_. /

/ **_You're right_**. **But I can still control you**. /

/ _You wouldn't dare_. _Emerald_..._don't you dare_. _Or_- /

/ **_Or what? _I may not have a body**...**_but I still have you_**. **I can take over _whenever_ I want**. **All it requires is strength**. **_Something you will never have_**. /

/ _Don't_. _You'll just hurt somebody_. /

/ **You mean**...**_him? Kai? _**/

My eyes widened. I remembered how he had touched my cheek. how he had smiled at me. I will protect him so that he keeps on smiling. So he will never be like me, or end with the same fate. _I wouldn't let her_.

/ _Don't do it_. _Please, don't_. /

/ **Heh**...**_You are so pathetic_**. **Don't be**. **Do you want to die**...**_like your mother?_** **Left**...**_like your grandmother?_** /

/ _I_..._no_._ I don't_..._but_- /

/ **Then let me take over**...**_let me protect you_**. **_Let me scare away everything that scares you_**.**_ In return, you will never have to face fear_**. **_Never have to face rejection_**. **Never have to face what those humans call**...**_love_**. **Because in the end, you'll end up the same way**...**_miserable_**. /

/ _That's not true_... /

/ **_Yes it is, child_**. **_So either fight by yourself and lose, or let me protect you, and win_**. /

/ No! I won't let you. /

/ _**Heh**-**heh**_...**_It's too late, child_**.** You already have given me what I needed from you**...**your fear**...**your**...**_doubt_**. /

It was already 9 in the night, and I just layed there, in my bed, as the darkness took me in...and carried my soul away in it's arms. I couldn't feel my body anymore, except the dark and the cold, and Emerald slowly taking over my body. She cackled evilly, then smirked at me. I was chained in the dark, and I couldn't move.

I saw her as she took over, and I was slowly swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Author's Note- 

**Sun**: Oooh! Finally...this proves that Sapphire isn't actually insane, but someone else is inside her head...

**Sapphire**: Great. Just great. You just proved them that I am actually _really_ insane.

**Sun**: _Oh_...hee-hee...wait, everybody thinks you're off your rocker! _That you've lost your marbles_! ( skips around the room, laughing )

**Sapphire**: ( starts choking **Sun** )

**Peanuts**: Squee! ( Now for your preview! )

Suddenly, I woke up to some crashing noises.

I jumped out of bed, and ran towards the noise..._which seemed to come from Sapphire's room_.

...

I opened the door, and found Sapphire in her Firefox form, tearing up her bed covers with her sharp teeth.

The walls were scratched, the curtains were torn off it's hangings, the window was broken, and her bed looked like it had been thrown into the wall, tearing up the white wallpaper.

She looked up at me._ Even in the dark, I could see the color of her eyes_._ And they weren't the normal light-blue. _

They were a dark green, with a tinge of red._ Her coat was no longer scarlet on black, instead, it was a dark black on a deep red, almost like blood_.

This wasn't Sapphire._ She wouldn't act like this_..._Or would she? She did keep alot to herself_...

Then she walked towards me, with a smirk on her fox-like face.

Her black claws grew longer, and she stopped in front of me._ She lifted her paw above her head, ready to strike_.

I just stood there, looking up at her, unable to move, unable to think...trying to imagine she wasn't really going to kill me...

**Sun**: Will she really kill him? Well, not even I know! Because I haven't even started on chapter 8 yet! ( runs away from raging reviewers )

**Sapphire**: _**WHAT?**_ ( grabs **Sun**'s throat tightly again )

**Peanuts**: Squee...squeek! (Until next time...Byeee!)


	8. Emerald, Dreams, and Stained Feathers

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

**Don't ownie any characters except my own. Except Sapphire, Emerald, and Fei ( I'm not telling who he is yet.)**

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Hey everybody! I hope you liked the last chapter! I thought it was cool!

**Sapphire**: Oh...sure. Someone taking over my body is _cool_ Let's see if taking over _your_ body is cool.

**Sun**:Chill, Sapphire! Unless you want me to drag Emerald here.

**Emerald**: _Too late for that_.

(Sapphire runs away) (Sun dies of fear)

Peanuts: Squee, squeak! ( hee-hee...so gullible. this was just a puppet!) Squeak! (On with the story)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Emerald, Dreams, and Stained Feathers

* * *

**

**Kai's Point of View**-

I still sat under the tree, I had been here over an hour. Thinking.

About _her_.

/ _Why doesn't she trust me?_ /

/ _**Master...you don't talk so much either. **/_

/ _Dranzer/_

/ _**Yes. You like keeping everything to your self, why? **/_

/_ Let's say I don't like sharing. /_

/_ **Master, is it because you want to show them you are strong/**_

/ _Leave Dranzer...please_. /

/_** After all that has happened to you in the past, you still want to show them your strong? To show them you have no weakness? **/_

/_ The things that I keep to myself, **I keep secret**. I'd like it to stay that way, Dranzer. /_

/_ **I understand, Master. **/_

She left, and my mind wandered over to Sapphire again. Maybe that was _her_ reason. I have _my_ reasons, _she has hers_. I can't force her to tell me everything.

But I need to know. I want to protect her._ I want to see her smile_.

The others may think I have no heart, but I do. I only show emotion to the ones I'm close to.

And I keep wondering, maybe she has suffered like me, or worse. That's why she doesn't like to show emotion. Because it makes her look weak. Because everybody else can see you.

And you want to keepyourself being hidden.

You've created a room to yourself. A dark room...which there is no door, thus, no entrance. Nobody can touch you...nobody can see you. You just block everything. Nobody bothers you, and nobody can come and save you...from the prison you have build around yourself.

"Don't worry...I'll save you, Sapphire." I whispered to myself, and stood. Then I started to walk towards the house.

/ I will save you..._so I can see your smile again_. _Because I know you are meant to smile and laugh_. /

I smiled as I entered. I had my head hung low so that most of my blue hair was covering my face. Nobody could see that I was smiling.

I will only show emotion to the ones that are like me.

I stopped in front of my room, then I glanced back at Sapphire's door.

**In Sapphire's Room**...

**Sapphire's point of View-**

_/ Where am I? _/

/ **_I've taken your place. And I have given you mine's_. **/

/ _What? _/

/ **_Let's just say you don't have a body anymore_**. /

/ I..._I don't understand_... /

Everything was so dark, I couldn't believe someone could actually live here.

/ I don't care how strong you are. Don't you dare hurt anybody, Emerald. /

/ **_Heh...it's too late. I'm already taking over. The process has already begun. I will take over completely in 2 hours. And nobody is around to help you...you closed the door behind you...remember? _**/

My eyes widened. Nobody would be able to save me.

But...

/ _But the door isn't locked_. /

/ **_What? _**/

/ _Once they hear you, they will come in. It won't matter to them if it's closed or not_. /

/ **_How can you be so sure they will come? As soon as I take over, they won't recognize you. _**/

This was true...last time this happened..._he_ didn't recognize me...

But it was _his_ fault to begin with...

Because...he..._created her_...Emerald...

**Outside Sapphire's Room**...

**Kai's Point of View**-

I stood in front of her room. Her door was closed, but it wasn't locked.

/ _I want to see her again_... /

I walked closer to the door, and put my ear next to it. There was no sound...

/ _Maybe she's sleeping_... /

"Sapphire? Are you awake?" I said, hoping she was awake.

There was still no sound.

**Inside Sapphire's Room**...

**Sapphire's Point of View-**

"Sapphire? Are you awake?"

My eyes widened...If only he could open the door, he might save me...

/ _Just open the door, Kai_... /

I felt tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes. Emerald smirked.

/ _**He won't come and save you**...**That's too bad**_. /

My body was still lying on my bed, motionless. Emerald was slowly being sucked into my heart, and the process was less than halfway complete, so _he_ still had time to run away...I closed my eyes to trap the tears that were about to fall.

/ _Please, don't hurt him_..._don't_. /

/** I won't hurt him**...**_I'll kill him_**. /

**Outside of Sapphire's Room**...

**Kai's Point of View-**

There still was no answer. I felt disappointed at first, but then maybe she's really tired...so I decided not to bother her.

I walked back towards my room. As I entered, I glanced at the clock.

**_'9:45'_**

I changed clothes, and crept into my bed. I turned off the lamp next to me, and laid in the dark, thinking about _her._

_She was so much like me_.

I fell asleep a few minutes later. Dreaming about..._her_.

Dream-

_'Sapphire?'_

_She turned around, with a sad look on her face. Like always, she was holding in her tears._

_Even though I knew I had done nothing to hurt her, I still felt bad._

_When she looked at me, she smiled. I smiled back, and walked towards her. She smiled even more, and as soon as I was in reach, I hugged her._

_She leaned against me, and touched my cheek. She put her hands around my neck...She pulled me down..._

_I felt her breath on my cheek-_

Then everything grew dark.

_I couldn't see her anymore. She was gone._

_My hands felt cool, and wet. I looked at my hands._

_They were covered in blood._

_White feathers sorrounded me..._

_...the feathers emitted a soft glow, then they vanished._

_Only one of the feathers had didn't disappear, and I held it in the palm of my left hand. I wondered how it got there.I didn't see it before._

_It gave a small glow like the others, and was the only one that wasn't stained with blood._

_Everything went dark again..._

Dream-

It was about 11:47. And I had woken up to some crashing noises.

I jumped out of bed, and ran towards the noise...which seemed to come from Sapphire's room.

I walked towards her room. Everything was dark, except for the light of the full moon coming from the windows. The moon was partly covered by the clouds.

I opened the door, and found Sapphire in her Firefox form, tearing up her bed covers with her sharp teeth.

The walls were scratched, the curtains were torn off it's hangings, the window was broken, and her bed looked like it had been thrown into the wall, tearing up the white wallpaper.

She looked up at me. Even in the dark, I could see the color of her eyes. And they weren't the normal light-blue.

They were a dark green, with a tinge of red. Her coat was no longer scarlet on black, instead, it was a dark black on a deep red, almost like blood.

This wasn't Sapphire. She wouldn't act like this..._Or would she? _She did keep alot to herself...

Then she walked towards me, with a smirk on her fox-like face.

Her black claws grew longer, and she stopped in front of me. She lifted her paw above her head, ready to strike.

I just stood there, looking up at her, unable to move, unable to think...trying to imagine she wasn't really going to kill me...

**Sapphire's Point of View-**

/ No! _Don't hurt him!_ /

I struggled with the chains, and they finally came off. I still wasn't in control, but I had to fight her someway. This time, I will prove her wrong.

_I am strong_.

I gathered the last bit of my strength...I took some of the control, but it wasn't enough to control her completely.

Emerald shrieked with pain as I forced my paw to dig into my stomach instead of Kai

At least..._he's_ still alive...

**Kai's Point of View-**

She dug in to her stomach, making her coat more red. Dark blood, _her_ blood, spilled on the wooden floor.

She screamed in pain, and backed away from me, crashing into the wall behind her, hiding in the shadows.

The only things I could see were her eyes, which were now a dull green. Her eyes slowly turned back into her light-blue.

Then, something began to emit a white, blinding light.

The clouds moved out of the way of the moon, so I could see her.

I saw her as she transformed, her face was human-like again, and her hair was the usual scarlet. Her clothes were soaked with her blood, and three, deep gashes were visible on her stomach. She was standing on her knees, her head hung low, her bangs covering her face.

I ran to her, and caught her before she fell to the floor.

I laid her head on my lap, and turned her. Blood poured out of her wound in her stomach, and I grabbed the cover she had shredwith her teeth earlier, and wrapped it around her body. I pulled her closer to me, but she started to push me away from her. Her eyes were a dull silver, and they were half-way closed.

I could only see her because of the light that came from the full moon that night...

"Kai, let me go...I need to-"

Then she began to give off another blinding white light.

A clock in the house chimed Midnight again, and I suspected what was going to happen.

But I knew I was wrong as I saw her transform.

**Sapphire's Point of View-**

I was cut off, and that's when I realized that it was full moon. I had forgotten all about it.

If the full moon hadn't been tonight, I could never be able to control Emerald. She could have destroyed everything. _She could have killed Kai_.

I felt my familiar white wings on my back.And thewound in my stomach started to heal.

My long silver-gold-like hair had landed all over the place...

AndI felt my memories rush back to me-

_Father raised his knife over his wife..._

_Emerald trapped in a tall, glass container..._

_The feeling of the speed of **Fei's** beyblade..._

_**Him...**stroking my cheek..._

I opened my eyes.

A boy was there..._he had blue hair_...

And I couldn't remember this boy...who was he?

/ _I think I've seen him before... _/

**Kai's point of View-**

_**She was the girl from my dream.**_

I stared at her in surprise. She still had her light-blue eyes, but her hair had changed.

It was no longer scarlet. Instead it was silvery-gold. She didn't have the two scarlet fox ears on her head.

White wings had appeared on her back. She was wearing a long, sliver-white dress. It covered her whole body, even her feet.

She still had the same face, but she looked like she didn't recognize me.

"Sapphire?" I asked her.

She looked at me surprised.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"_What?_"

She searched my face, and then she closed her eyes, thinking.

I pushed away her silver-gold hair from her face...

**Sapphire's Point of View-**

I felt his fingers on my face, and then I remembered everything.

..._The blue marks on his face had faded with the rain from yesterday, and I rubbed one of the triangles on his left cheek. He didn't look so serious or angry now._

_I saw myself caressing his cheek, and my face reddened. I quickly pulled my hand away._

_His eyebrows furrowed together for a moment, then he turned over the other way_...

..._I fell out of the tree, and landed face-down on the floor. I looked up at him._

_"What did you do that for!" I yelled at him._

_He sat cross-legged beside me, picked me up, and sat me close to him. He pulled me close to him, so that my head rested on his lap. I looked up at him in confusion._

_"I'm sorry." he muttered. He rubbed a cream he had brought with him on my left ear._

_"It's okay." I mumbled back_...

..._I felt his hand stroke my cheek. His fingers felt warm agains mine's, and I felt myself smile. I leaned against him._

_I felt him pet my other ear, and with his other hand, pulled me closer to him. I felt warm and safe..._

Everything that had happened the last two days came back to me. I leaned against him, happy that he was there. I felt myself smile.

For once, I was happy. Emerald won't come back in a month. She had to regain strength, and since my wings made me pure, she could not enter my heart. I hugged him, and he hugged me back.

**Kai's Point of View-**

She seemed to remember, and suddenly she hugged me.

Then I remembered my dream.

I felt myself redden.

I smiled and held her close to me. I felt the feathers of her wings.

Then I remembered the other part of my dream. I hugged her tighter.

I secretly kept hoping it wasn't _her_ blood.

Then I looked down at her stomach.

Her wound was gone, but there still was puddles of her blood on the floor. She caught me staring.

"My left wing helps me heal. That's why my ankle healed extremely quickly."

I looked at her. She stared back at me. _She was smiling._

_I loved her smile_. She made me feel like the happiest person on this stinking planet.

She put her hands around my neck, and pulled me down-

"Uhhh..._guys_?"

_And...That's one reason why I hate Tyson._

**Normal point of View-**

Kai and Sapphire pushed each other away, trying to avoid being seen together.

_It would stab both their prides._

"What's with the thrashed room?" Max asked.

"I never knew Sapphire could go on a rampage." Hilary said, giggling.

Kai stood and leaned against one of the scratched walls.

"Mind explaining?" he asked Sapphire.

Sapphire was still sitting on the floor. She pouted.

"Sure. Why not? It's easy for me to give out my secrets like Halloween candy..." she said sarcastically., with another smile.

* * *

Author's Note-

Peanuts: Squee! Squea squeeak! Squeee, squeak, squeak squee. Squee squeak, squee. Squee? Squeak sqeee squeee. Squeak squee...squee, squee, squeak! (Hiya! This is Peanuts the super-squirrel! Okay, next chapter, she'll tell ya everything. And I'll be doing the Author's Notes too, from now on. Why? Because Sun is dead and Sapphire has moved out of the country. Maybe puppets are evil after all...Well, anyways, here's you preview!)

_They glared at each other._

_"You expect me to tell you everything?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Just leave me alone. I don't even want to talk about it."_

_She started to walk away, but Kai grabbed her wrist, and turned her around. She glared at him._

_"You have to stop running away from your problems!"_

_She stared at him with a bored expression._

_"Riiight. Well...if you don't mind, I think i'll be leaving now."_

_But he held on to her wrist. And held on tighter. She turned around and glared at him._

_"Let go. Now."_

_He smirked. That's when she became mad. She yanked her hand away from him._

_Then she grabbed the scarf around his neck and tied it all around his head.Fianally, she stuffed the end of his scarf in his mouth._

_His head looked like it belonged to a dead mummy's._

**Peanuts**: Squee! Squeee. Squee squee squeak! Squee! Squeak!(tee-hee! well, that was it. I will update the story onthursday!Please review! Thank you!)


	9. Feelings, Wishes, and Experiment Negativ...

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note-

**Sun**: First of all, Peanuts the red-caped super squirrel lied. I'm not dead. Yet. (pokes self in stomach) See? I'm still fleshy. Anyways, this chapter _almost_ killed me. I stayed up until 12:25 this morning so I could finish this chapter. (yawns) As long as no one tells my mom, I'll keep on writing. XD Pfft. At least I got to see Inuyasha right after! Oh, Fei, is pronounced as 'Fey'. Everybody in the story is currently in America,somewhere in Yosemite National Park.Just so you know. Here's chapter 9!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Feelings, Wishes, and Experiment Negative

* * *

**

Sapphire stood. She avoided their stares. Then the wings behind her vanished.

"All I can tell you is that wasn't me." she said, and added, "Now, who's hungry! _I'm_ hungry!"

She happily skipped towards the kitchen. Tyson ran after her.

"MY FOOD!" he screamed at her.

Everybody just stared, wide-eyed at the two running teenagers.

Kia followed Sapphire towards the kitchen. They found both of them, Tyson and Sapphire already eating. They were having an eating contest.

In the end, surprisingly, Sapphire won.

"You're weak, Tyson!" she said happily, poking his stomach. After all that she had ate, she hadn't gained weight.

They all stared at her, and she smiled back. She sighed.

"I need to eat. My wings take up lots of my energy, especially when I heal myself." She jerked her thumb at her wings behind her, which had appeared again. then she continued. "And since I'm part human, and humans need food for energy, I need lots of food."

"What do you mean '_part human_'?" Max asked.

At this, she avoided all of their staring eyes and instead stared at the floor.

**Kai's Point of View-**

/ _Great. Something else she needs to hide._ /

She stood from her seat and walked over to the door.

"Sapphire, you can't go out there-" Hilary yelled at her, but she had already gone outside.

/ _Maybe I should go after her...She might get hurt. /_

I ran after her, closing the door behind me. Almost everything was dark, but I could still see with the help of the full moon's light.

There was a small light shining in the trees, so I decided to chase after it.

/ This is idiotic. I'm in the middle of a forest, chasing a moving light in the middle of the night. And why am I here? I'm searching. _After some girl_. /

/** _Heh. You don't really think about her like that, do you, Master?_ As..._some girl_... /**

_/ Not now, _Dranzer. /

_/ **Alright then, Master. But just think about what I said. **/_

Did I really think of her as _some girl? _

My brain ceases to function at this question...

**Sapphire's Point of View-**

/ Stupid idiots. I hate them._ I hate them all_. /

I was walking in the middle of a forest, just thinking.

/ Well, maybe not _hate_. _Much. /_

Maybe they just want to help, but...I can't just blurt out my past. They'll think it's just like if it was some stupid 'I'm-sad, _pity-me_' story. They can't actually expect me to do that, now, do we?

I'll just evade my problems for now...

/ _Or forever_. _Maybe I should just tell them_... /

But what good will it do? They'll just feel sorry for me, then i'll be the one who will look like an idiot.

I decided that I should get back...they might worry.

That's when I bumped into something...or someone.

Yup. _Someone_.

/ _And I hate you the most, you...stupid blue-haired boy_. /

I didn't really thought of him that way, but he made me feel so bad, so stupid...yet...

_This boy_..._he_ makes me smile, _he_ makes me happy..._he_ makes me think that life may just have a purpose, that life is worth living...

/ _Stupid. I didn't want you to follow me_. /

I actually was very happy that he had. I looked up at him, tears forming in my eyes again. _And I ran up to him and hugged him._

_He made me feel so happy._

And I felt him hug me back.

**Kai's Point of View-**

I hadn't noticed where I was going.

/_ I could have gotten lost_. /

But I didn't care. She was here. With me. I don't care what happens. As long as i'm with her, I'll be happy.

It was unlike me, to care about anybody. It was unlike me, to have feelings for someone. It was unlike me, to hold her. It was unlike me...to smile.

_But she changed me, somehow._

My past didn't seem to matter anymore. Beyblading; it seemed ridiculous now.

All I ever wanted to do now, was to be around her, make her smile, hold her...and wish that she felt what I felt...

/_ But what did I feel? Why wasn't I myself anymore? Why do I feel this way...? _/

I hugged her back, and smiled. I noticed that she no longer had the Japanese calligraphy on her hands and arms.

I didn't understand. I knew myself better than anyone.

/ _Then why don't I know what I feel?_ /

And I felt pain, in my heart...Why? I don't know.

/ _**Maybe it's because...you think she doesn't feel the same way as you do?** /_

_/ Feel...? Feel what, Dranzer? _/

_/ **You need to discover that on your own, Master, I'm sorry. **/_

_Feel what?_

_I didn't understand_. This made me so confused. It made me feel lost.

She looked up at me.

I was startled, I had forgotten I was holding her. Her white wings had disappeared again.

Then she smiled at me. I smiled back.

_Her eyes were the ones that made feel confused_..._Her smile made me feel lost_...

But I _still_ did not understand what Dranzer had said.

What won't she feel? _What do I feel_, that _she_ won't?

She leaned against me, and I placed my head on hers. I held her tighter.

I felt so happy there. Just holding her.

Nothing mattered anymore. She was there. _That made me feel happy already_.

**Sapphire's Point of View-**

"Sapphire?"

I looked up at him.

"Why do you keep secrets?"

I buried my head into his chest.

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid...of what?"

I couldn't hold on to my tears. So I closed my eyes. They threathened more than ever to fall.

"I-"

"Is it because...you think that whoever you tell, you feel they won't understand?"

I nodded.

"Will you tell me what happened? I don't want you to be afraid anymore."

/ _He didn't want me to feel afraid anymore?_ /

I had longed for that for so much time...ever since I was five.

**Normal Point of View-**

**Flashback-**

_A little girl in a white dress skipped in front of a three-story masion, in the backyard. She was picking flowers for her mother._

_She finished picking the flowers, and she ran up to the backdoor._

_"Mama! I got you a present!"_

_She skipped towards the kitchen. She wasn't there. She looked almost everywhere._

_"Mama! Mama? Mama, where are you!"_

_She searched everywhere. Except her parent's bedroom._

_"Mama! Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you-"_

_She burst into the room-_

**End of Flashback-**

She didn't want to remember anymore. Her past frightened her. She had no desire to keep those thoughts and memories of that day. Or those...of Fei.

**Sapphire's Point of View-**

I didn't ever want to let go. He made me feel so safe.

Then he seperated us. He took my hand.

I looked up at him, surprised. Then I felt myself smile.

How much time had passed by, I didn't know. I didn't really care. He was there. He would protect me. He would be the one to save me from everything I fear.

Not Emerald. Not Fei.

_Kai_. Only him.

/ _Maybe I'll give him a chance...Maybe...I'll tell him. Then, he'll understand_. /

We walked back towards the house, holding hands. His hand felt so warm against mine, and I felt my face redden.

I smiled at him. He smiled back.

**Kai's Point of View-**

We walked in silence.

I squeezed her hand.

/ _I wanted to be like this forever_. With her. _**Only** with her. /_

We reached the house pretty quickly. It turned out that we had only walked a little bit.

We stopped at the door. I looked at her. She smiled. She let go of my hand, then she went inside without a word.

I smiled and followed her inside.

**Normal Point fo View-**

"Sapphire! Where were you?" Hilary asked Sapphire.

"Just...out for a walk. I'm okay, please don't worry." she said, and added, "I'm sorry, for what happened tonight."

"It's okay. But you have to explain to us what happened."

She sighed.

"Umm, okay. But I will tell you in the morning. I'm tired right now. I didn't get sleep at all." Sapphire said, yawning. Then she said, "But, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You take my bed, Sapphire. I'l sleep on the couch." Kai said, he was leaning against the wall.

"Are you s-sure?" Sapphire asked. He nodded. She smiled at him.

"Well, now that that's settled, I think we should all go to bed." Ray said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

Then they all, except Kai, left to their own room.

"Goodnight everybody!"

"Goodnight, Max." Everybody answered back. Kai just grunted.

Then he took out extra covers from the closet in the hallway. He turned off all the lights, and then walked back to the couch in the livng room and lay down. He pulled up his covers, and closed his eyes.

"Thank you."

He opened his eyes in surprise. Two big light-blue eyes stared back at him.

Then she quickly kissed him on the cheek. His face reddened, but he smiled.

"Goodnight, Kai."

"Goodnight...Sapphire."

Kai closed his eyes, and Sapphire went back to Kai's room, and went back to bed.

**In the Morning...**

Kai had already left early in the morning, before the others, for a walk.

He headed back to the house, and saw Sapphire closing the house's door. She started walking towards the forest.

She wasn't aware that he was there, too. He chased after her.

"Where are you going?"

She turned around in surprise. He noticed that her wings were on her back, again.

"Nowhere!" she said.

"I thought you were going to explain to us what happened." he said.

"Uhh...I was! I j-just want to go...for a short walk!" she said.

"You were going to run away, weren't you?" he sneered.

She backed away.

"No, I wasn't! Don't accuse me of something I didn't do! Anyways, I don't want to talk about my problems. They're _my_ problems. _I'll_ handle them on my own."

"Just tell me."

They glared at each other.

"You expect me to tell you everything?"

"Maybe."

"Just leave me alone. I don't even want to talk about it."

She started to walk away, but Kai grabbed her wrist, and turned her around. She glared at him.

"You have to stop running away from your problems!"

She stared at him with a bored expression.

"Riiight. Well...if you don't mind, I think i'll be leaving now."

But he held on to her wrist tighter. She turned around and glared at him.

"Let go. Now."

He smirked. That's when she became mad. She yanked her hand away from him.

Then she grabbed the scarf around his neck and tied it all around his head. Finally, she stuffed the end of his scarf in his mouth.

His head looked like it belonged to a dead mummy's.

She giggled and skipped away towards the forest again. He quickly spat out the end of his scarf, and untangled himself.

Then he went the same direction that Sapphire had gone. After a while, he saw the same light again, the one he had seen early that morning when he had gone out to look for Sapphire. The trees grew thicker, and the light suddenly disappeared.

Kai ran faster, and when he caught up to where the light had disappeared, he stopped.

He stopped at the edge of a small waterfall and lake. Tall trees sorrounded the lake. A few tiny streams of light illuminted the area. Sapphire sat at the edge of the lake, her feet in the water. Her back was facing him. There was a pair of sandals next to her, on the grass.

That's when he realized that the light had come from Sapphire's wings. They had vanished again. She threw herself back, her eyes closed.

She still hadn't noticed he was there. Kai slowly and quietly approached her, and sat down cross-legged on the grass near her head.

He stared down at her and smiled mischievously.

_Then he leaned down and kissed her._

She quickly opened her eyes.

His blue hair brushed against her cheek as he lifted his head. He stared down at her. She reddened.

"Payback." he whispered to her.

He smirked and lifted her head on to his lap. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

She closed her eyes again. He stroked her cheek, and brushed away the hair from her face.

**Kai's Point of View-**

She seemed so peaceful, with her eyes closed. We stayed that way for a while, in silence.

"Sapphire. We should go back now."

She opened her eyes lazily, and stared back at me.

"Okay."

She stood up, took out her feet from the water, and grabbed her sandals. She put them on her small feet, and started walking back. We walked back in silence.

Then she slid her hand into mine's. I looked at her. She smiled. I smiled back.

/ _I wish I could tell you how much I like your smile. I wish I could tell you how much I like to see you happy. And I wish I could tell you how happy you make me feel when I'm around you. _I wish...I could tell you..._how much I like you. _/

I squeezed her hand.

/ _But...now I'm the one's who afraid. You look like you return my feelings, but how do I know?_ /

I looked at her. She was staring straight ahead, a smile on her face.

/ _I wish I could make you feel like I do when I'm with you._ /

She seemed so innocent. Whatever happened to her, she didn't deserve it.

**Normal Point of View-**

They finally reached the house. They slowly let go of each other's hand, and walked in. The rest of the team were all gathered in the living room, arguing. They stopped as soon as they saw Sappphire and Kai enter.

"Sapphire! There you are. So, are you going to tell us what happened?" Hilary asked softly to Sapphire. She slowly nodded.

"Good. We were worried about you." Ray said, smiling.

Sapphire sat down on the same couch where Kai had slept. She stared down at the floor, with pain in her eyes.

Kai put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Then she smiled at him.

She looked back at the others.

"First I want to tell you that...I'm not entirely human, as you have noticed. First, my Firefox form, where I don't have a single drop of human blood in me. Then there's my half-Firefox and half-human form. That is the one were I have my Firefox's ears, but otherwise, I would look like any other human. Finally, there's the form I am currently in. In this form, I posess an angel's wings, but like I told you, I need alot of energy in order for me to keep them. That's why I usually put them away." Sapphire said.

"According to the information I have gathered, Firefoxes are rare, aren't they?" Kenny said, looking up from his laptop. She looked at him. Then she nodded.

"Yes. That is correct. A Firefox is either born or turned into one." she answered back.

"And they can create fire...I've never seen you do that." he said curiously. She smiled at him.

"I can try...but I can only create small sparks. I haven't had enough training."

"Wait, you said that they are either 'born or turned as one'." Ray said, "Where you turned into one?"

"No. My family has passed it down to me. My great grandmother Topaz was the first one. She was the one who was turned into one."

She stared down at the floor again.

"Every female in my family from Grandma Topaz and down has married only their kind, Firefox. They feared that they would be left. Some were even betrothed to others whom they didn't feel love for. And I think one of my grandmother Topaz' grandmothers married an angel. And it's strange that only I have inherited my granfather's wings out of all of the females of our family. Not even their daughter had wings."

"That's one really messed up family tree." Tyson said, and Hilary bonked him on the head. Sapphire smiled.

"Well, that's just the beggining. My mother, being a Firefox, fell in love with a human. He had just come from America, and had come back to Japan to visit his family. He fell in love with her, and he proposed to her, but my grandparents wouldn't approve. So they ran away together. He was rich, and so they moved here, to America. Of course, my mother didn't tell him she was a Firefox, so they lived happily. But then I was born. My wings still hadn't grown, so he still did not know. But we both changed at full moon, into our Firefox forms. I remember that our curses were different when I was smaller, though. Back then, Mother and I use to turn into full Firefoxes under the full moon for one night. We stayed that way until daybreak. We escaped once every month, while he was still asleep. Mother told me never to tell him about our secret."

She sighed for a moment, then continued with her story.

"But then he suspected, when he had woken up in the middle of the night. I was four then. He didn't find either of us in bed, so he tried searching for us outside. But we came back in the morning, and he was worried."

Sapphire began to tremble. Kai squeezed her shoulder. And she continued.

"Then he discovered our secret." she said softly. Hilary gasped. Sapphire's lower lip began to tremble.

"We were okay for a year, then I turned five. He was still getting adjusted to it, but he always acted strange around us. He always found excuses to leave the house, or stay away from us. Four months after my fifth birthday, my father..."

Tears formed in her eyes. Hilary sat down next to her, and hugged her. But she pushed her away and stood up. Her hair covered her face.

"He couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't understand that Mother and I were different! My mother gave up safety and protection for that idiot! And...and he..._killed her_."

Everybody gasped.

"Is this the reason why you didn't trust us in the first place?" Ray asked her, pushing away her hair from her face. She pushed his hand away.

"Yes. But there is more."

Hilary pulled her back into her seat, and Sapphire relaxed. She stared hard at the floor, avoiding their worried looks.

"I saw him kill her. I ran back to my room and packed some of my things. Then I climbed down form my window. I ran away. And for 7 years, I lived on the street, with other children. Then my firefox's ears started to grow on my head. I couldn't hide them, so I seperated myself from them, and I lived alone."

"When I was 12, I met a boy named Fei. He let me stay at his home for two months, and in that time, we had already become really good friends. I trusted him because he seemed to understand me. He was my first friend."

He was determined to be a scientist. And he was already talented in it. He was a genius. A while later, he thought of the idea of creating a clone. Of me."

"We spent 8 months preparing. Then we finally finished it. We experimented, and that day ruined my life forever. Of course, my life was never perfect anyways, so it wouldn't change much." she said in a low voice.

"The experiment came out all wrong. The experiment was not able to have a physical body, it came out as some kind of ghost. Her appearance was exactly like mine's but her eyes were green. We put her in a giant glass tube, and we examined her for while. She was always angry, so Fei called her **Experiment Negative**. Her nickname is...**Emerald**."

* * *

Author's Note- 

**Sun**: There you go! I'm so sorry if it's stupid right now. I'm in writer's block once again. I'll put up Chapter 10 next week, like always. Here's your preview!

_Dear Kinmoyo-sama,_

_Mistress Kinmoyo-sama, we hope this came to you. To the point, we would like you to come back to Japan. I, Riza, and your other servants, have a important subject that we need to discuss with you. Your flight will leave from New York City, New York, at 9 a.m.in the morning. We will expect you at 2 p.m. at Kinmoyo mansion. If you have company with you, they may come. We hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely, Riza Igurashi._

**Sun**: I wonder who the letter belongs to...Anyways, please review! Thank you!


	10. Sugar High

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Hey, everybody! I know I said I would put up Chapter 10 this thursday, but I couldn't wait! I'd bet neither could you, huh? And I wanted to make it up to you because the last chapter was too corny. Hopefully you like this chapter. It's not very long, sorry.

Oh, Odango, please update **Proving Myself To You.**

Please?

(puppy face)

I want to know what happens next! Oh, if you haven't read her story...read it! _She's_ the amazing writer!

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Sugar-High

* * *

**

"One day, Fei was out. That day, she became frustated, and somehow was able to break the glass tube. She destroyed the laboratory, and she pushed me towards a rack of glass containers and I was stabbed. I fell unconscious. She entered my body, and she took over."

"Because she was my clone, she had the same abilities as I. Except she was stronger. She was able to turn either human or Firefox whenever she wished,and her appearance was different in Firefox form. Fei came back and saw me destroying the laboratory. But he did not recognize me."

"Then something happened. Something I should have figured out a long time ago. And...I ran away again, and after about a year...I met you guys." she said, slowly looking up. She smiled.

"But, what happened?" Ray asked, and Sapphire's smile disappeared. She stood again. She glared at Ray.

"No. I won't tell you. And don't even try to convince me, Kai." She said, looking at Kai. Then she started to walk towards the door again. "I've had enough of this."

She slammed the door behind her. Then the telephone in the kitchen started to ring. Hilary ran to the kitchen and answered it.

Everybody else remained silent. After a few minutes, Hilary returned to the living room.

"Guys, that was Mr. Dickenson. Our little vacation is over. He wants us to return to New York. We're going to meet him at the San Francisco International Airport. A car will come to take us there in half an hour." she said, turning around, walking towards her room. "_I hate it when he plans out everything for us_. It's annoying...You guys better start packing. Oh, someone go tell Sapphire that we're leaving."

Kai stood, and walked over to the door, but Max stopped him.

"I'll go get her." Max said, and Kai glared at him. Max leaned closer to him. "I don't think she wants to see you right now. You need to give her some time alone." he whispered to Kai, so only he could hear. Kai nodded and stomped over to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him as well.

Max smiled. Then he went outside, searching for Sapphire.

He walked over to the tree she always sat in, and smiled at her. She looked down at him with an annoyed face.

"I wish to be alone."

"Mind if I call you Saph?"

She stared down at him, surprised.

"I don't care if you call me Squeaky, Sparky, or Stupid. Just stay away from me."

Max grinned.

"Well, we're leaving back to New York. Would you like to come with us? It'll be fun with you as part of the team."

She stared down at him. He smiled again.

"But...won't I become a nuisance to you? I don't want to bother anybody."

"We would like you to accompany us. We travel alot, it'll be fun with you around."

She smiled. Then she nodded. He smiled back. She climbed down from her branch, and accompanied him to the house.

Sapphire didn't have anything to pack, so after about 10 minutes, everybody was packed up and ready to go.

They sat in the living room, waiting. Tyson chewed on a chocolate bar, Kenny tapped his fingers on his laptop's top, andMax tapped his left foot on the floor. Ray stared out the window every few minutes, and Kai leaned against the door, arms crossed, eyes closed. He would open one eye to look at Sapphire every few minutes.

Hilary had tied Sapphire's silver-gold hair in a ponytail, and gave her a long black dress and black stockings. She wore black shoes. Her wings had disappeared, so she looked like a normal teenage girl.

She leaned against the wall also, her hands clasped behind her. She stared down at the floor.

Nobody said anything while waiting for their ride.

After 15 minutes, two black cars stopped in front of the small house. They all grabbed their belongings, and entered the cars. Max, Hilary, Tyson and Sapphire went in one, and Ray, Kenny, and Kai went on the other.

Sapphire looked out the window for the whole time, staring at everything outside the window. She hadn't ridden in a carfor a long time.

After a few hours, they arrived at the airport entrance, where Mr. Dickenson was waiting for them.

"Oh, hello, kids. It's nice to see you again. Did you enjoy your break?"

They all nodded. He smiled, and then noticed Sapphire.

"Well...Hello! Who might you be?" he asked, and Sapphire backed away from him.

"S-sapphire..." she said, shyly. He extended out his hand, and Sapphire stared at it. Then she shook it.

Mr. Dickenson smiled, and said,"It is very nice to meet you, Sapphire. Well, we must go now, I have a very important meeting in New York. Hurry, our flight leaves in ten minutes!" he said, letting go of Sapphire's hand and walking inside the building. They all followed, and they all sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room. There were many people there, most of them were standing, looking out the window.

Mr. Dickenson had disappeared behind the crowd.

After a couple of minutes, he came back, with their tickets. He walked over to them, and handed each their own ticket.

"It's time for us to leave. Our flight will be departing soon." he said, leading them towards the gate. They soon boarded the plane.

Tyson and Max sat together, Hilary, Kenny, and Ray sat together, and Sapphire and Kai sat in different seats, alone. They both spended the whole time looking out the window, avoiding each other's eyes.

It was a long flight, and when the plane landed, reporters and fansswarmed the exit.

"Look! It's the Bladebreakers!" "Are you recording? Hurry!" "Katie Simms here, reporting from New York! The Bladebreakers have just arrived..."

Girls squealed, and photographers flashed in their faces. Mr. Dickenson shooed them away, but it was useless.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" "Hurry, you idiot! Press the 'Record' button!"

One of the fans, a green-eyed blond boy, popped out of the crowd, and stood in front of Sapphire.

"Hey, cutie! You available?"

She looked at him, wide-eyed. Then grabbed him by the neck.

"Do I look like a hotel room to you? What kind of nonsense do you speak about?"

Hilary whispered to her, explaining to Sapphire about boys and dating. Her left eye twitched.

"_Oh_..."

The she punched the boy in the nose, giving him a nose-bleed, then threw him to the floor. Then she kicked his left leg. Cameras flashed more than ever.

"Get lost, moron." she said, and started to walk again.

"Wow! That was some show! Did you record that, Mark?" "Katie here, live! A poor fanboy has just gotten a good kick in the pants! Literally!"

They all stared as the boy whimpered and crawled back into the safety of the crowd.

"Sapphire...that was cool and all...but why did you punch him?" Max asked, once they were out of the crowd.

"I felt like hurting something. And now I want food." she said, happy again. Then she gasped. "ICE CREAM! Let's all have ice cream!"

"We'll have some..._after_ we get rooms at the Inn we're staying in." Kai said, dragging Sapphire away form a nearby ice cream truck.

"Okay..."

They stayed at one of the most luxrious, _and expensive_, Inns in New York. From there, Mr. Dickenson left them, handing Kai extra money. Once they each got their own room, and unpacked, they left to the mall.

"Where should we go first?" Ray asked.

"CANDY SHOP!" Max, Tyson and Sapphire yelled at the same time. The ran towards the candy store, and started looking at the candy. They stare wide-eyed at the two teenagers. Thethey followed.

Kai went up to the lady behind the register.

"Three of everything, please." he said.

"Are you sure? It will be...eighty-six dollars and seventy-six cents."

"I'm sure." he said, handing her the money. She went around the store, taking three of each kind of candy in the store, and putting it in a plastic bag. When she finished, she handed him two bags full of candy.

"Okay, let's go." he said, walking out of the store.

"_WHAT?_" Max, Tyson, and Sapphire said, together.

"Let's go. **Now**." he repeated, dragging all three of them out of the store. But Sapphire clung on to the doorframe.

"Noooo..." she whined, and then Kai picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! And let me go!" she said, squirming and banging her fists on his back.

He just kept walking on, until they got back to the inn. They all gathered in Sapphire's room, and he carefully placed Sapphire on her bed.

"Here." Kai said, handing her one of the candy-filled plastic bags. She looked curiously at the bag.

"What is it?" she said, looking inside of the bag. Her face lifted in happiness. Then she tackle-hugged Kai.

"Thank you, Kai!" she said, almost knocking him over.

Max looked into the bag.

"Whoa!"

"What's inside, Max?" Hilary asked.

"See for yourself!" he said, turning the bag over, it's contentswere droppedon Sapphire's bed, revealing a huge pile of different types of candy. Hilary, Ray, and Kenny stared wide-eyed at the mountain of candy.

"Hey, what about us? We left the store without buying anything!" Tyson pointed out, and Kai threw him the other plastic bag. Tyson caught it, but fell. It was heavy. Max hurried over to him, and picked up the bag. He peeked inside, and he smiled. Then he ran out of Sapphire's bedroom.

"Hey! That's mine too!" Tyson said, running out of the bedroom also, chasing after Max.

"Okay, I think we should leave Sapphire's room too. She's had a long day." Ray said, slowly walking out the door. Hilary and Kenny followed.

She smiled at Kai, hugging her candy-filled bag.

"Thank you, Kai." she said again.

"Hn." he grunted, walking out the door.

---

In the morning, at 8, as Sapphire was eating breakfast downstairs alone, a bellboy approached her.

"Uhh...are you Sapphire Kinmoyo?" he said.

She stared wide-eyed at him. She looked around for the others. She didn't recognize anyone there.

"Umm, yes." she said.

"This came for you." he said, handing her a business envelope. He bowed to her, and left.

She stared wide-eyed at the front. In green, cursive letters, it said:

_**'To: Sapphire Kinmoyo' **_

She stared at it for a while.

"A letter for me? But...I've never given my last name to anybody...not even Fei..."

Her hands and fingers shook as she teared open the envelope. She found airplane tickets, money, and a small letter.

In the letter, the handwriting was written in the same way as on the envelope; cursive and green.

_Dear Kinmoyo-sama,_

_ Mistress Kinmoyo-sama, we hope this came to you. To the point, we would like you to come back to Japan. I, Riza, and your other servants, have a important subject that we need to discuss with you. Your flight will leave from New York City, New York, at 9 a.m. in the morning. We will expect you at 2 p.m. at Kinmoyo mansion. If you have company with you, they may come. We hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely, Riza Igurashi._

_P.S. : I have enclosed along with this letter, 200 American dollars in cash (just in case), and your tickets. There are6 extra tickets, also._

She stared at the letter, reading it over and over in her mind.

"'_Come back_'? I've never even been there!"

"So...are you going to invite us or not?"

She quickly stuffed the letter in it's envelope, and turned around to meet Kai's eyes.

She reddened, but smiled.

"What are you talking about, Kai?" she said, smiling, trying to cover up her fear.

But it wouldn't work on him. He had read the letter when he was behind her. He had seen her shaking.

"You know what I'm talking about."

She stared at him, and frowned.

"Please don't read _my_ mail without my permission."

"You woudn't have told us."

"Of course."

"Shouldn't you be packing now?"

"Why? I'm not going."

"Yes, you are. And we're going to be there with you."

"I don't want to!"

"Sucks to be you then."

"_What_?"

"You heard what I said."

"You can't make me!"

"_Try me_."

"_Pfft_. Bite me."

He lifted her andthrew her over his shoulder, and walked towards Sapphire's room.

"I don't want to!" she repeated, squirming.

Then he suddenly stopped at Max's room, and knocked. A loud yawn, followed by a burp was heard inside, and then he answered the door.

"Oh...hey guys..." he said. He looked drunk. He was smiling mischievously, his eyes were halfway open, and his legs would wobble every few seconds.

"What happened to _you_? You look like a hobo." Sapphire said, looking over her shoulder to look at Max.

"Nothing...just (hic) had some fun...(hic)." he said, and collapsed on the floor.

Kai quickly put Sapphire down, and picked up Max. Meanwhile, Sapphire inspected Max's room. She found candy wrappers everywhere, and an empty plastic bag.

"Max! You ate all of your candy!" she exclaimed, picking up the empty bag.

Kai frowned. Then Max opened his eyes.

"Hey, Kai..." he said, looking up at Kai.

"_What?_" he said, glaring at him.

"Have you ever noticed that you hair (hic) is blue? My grandma had blue hair (hic) too...and a (hic) mustache!" he said, grinning.

They stared at him.

"_You're grandmother had a mustache?_" Sapphire asked. He nodded, and hiccuped again.

"And my (hic) great-great-grandmother had a white hair (hic)in her nos-"

"No! No more! _Please_." Sapphire said, covering her ears. "I just had breakfast..."

"Hey, what are you guys- Whoa! Maxie! What happened to you?"

They turned around. Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, and Ray were at Max's door. They stared wide-eyed at Max.

"Hit the candy kinda hard, didn't we, eh, Max?" Hilary said, poking him in the stomach. Max giggled.

"What's a Max? Its sounds funny."

They stared at him.

"You're kidding. Right?" Ray asked.

"I don't have time for this. Sapphire, go pack your things." Kai said, walking out the door.

"What? Where are we going?" Kenny and Hilary asked.

"Kai! I'm not going! I don't even know these people!" Sapphire said, chasing after him.

She stopped at his room's door.

"I'm not going!"

"The letter seemed very important. You're going, and we're coming with you."

"But-"

"_Sapphire_." he said, looking at her. She stared down at the floor. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay. I'll pack and call a cab."

He smiled, and walked towards her. He held her in his arms, and laid a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled. He caressed her cheek, and she leaned her head on his chest.

He let go of her, and she walked to her room. Then she quickly put her clothes it in a small bag.

She stared out the window for a moment, looking down at the crowded streets of New York. Then she picked up the red phone on the her bedside table, and dialed.

She didn't notice that a pair of black eyes had stared back at her...

* * *

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Oooh...who could it be...who knows. I haven't exactly written the next chapter yet. Anyways, here's the next chapter preview!

_He ran towards Sapphire's room, and opened the door._

_"Sapphire, somebody's at the door-"_

_He had barged into her room, and he wished he hadn't._

_Sapphire was there, sitting on her bed. Her back to him, with a white towel covering her, only revealing her back._

_A scar ran across her back, and all her maids sorrounded her, rubbing a cream on her the wound._

_It was deep, and the skin around it was pink. They all turned around when he entered._

_Then the head maid, Riza, stood in front of him, blocking Kai's view. She towered over him._

_"Isuggestyou wait outside..."_

**Sun**: Oooh! He's gonna get it now! Emerald may not have killed him, but maybe Sapphy's maid will! XD


	11. Forgotten Scars

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note-

**Sun**: First of all:

I AM SO SORRY! (sob) I really wanted to put this chapter up on Thursday, but I since I've been doing state Testing at my school, I've been dozing off...Please understand. The same will probably happen next week, so i'll put up the next chapter on Saturday. Sorry!

Second: Oh, god. (is flattered) Odango, not even both of my fics put together could match your fic, **Proving Myself to You!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Forgotten Scars  
****

* * *

**

In a couple of minutes, they were all ready to go. They waited outside, for their cab. Then Max spoke up.

"Guys, I'm staying here, my mother called...She's taking me home." he said, and the others nodded.

A cab stopped in front of them, next to the sidewalk.

"We'll miss you, Max." Sapphire said, giving him a friendly hug. He gave her one of his cute puppy smiles, and started to walk back inside.

"Hey, Max!"

Max turned around, and Sapphire threw something at him. He caught the small item, and stared at it. It was candy, with a blue wrapper. He looked up at her. She smiled and winked at him.

They all stepped into the car, and out of the window, Sapphire waved at him. Max waved back, and smiled again. He looked back at them as they drove away.

At 8:49, they arrived at the airport again, and waited for their flight.

"We...we're going back?" Tyson asked.

Kai nodded. They walked towards the gate, but stopped halfway because Sapphire and Tyson had seen a little girl with a hotdog.

"Please, Kai? I'm hungry!" Sapphire whined, as Kai dragged her away from the scared little girl.

"_What? _You just had breakfast!"

"But I'm still hungry..."

"We'll buy something to eat on the airplane. And...don't you have your candy?" Kai asked.

Her face lifted and she smiled. Then she nodded happily.

They boarded the plane. It was very long. They made two stops during the trip; it was a 26-hour flight.

During the flight, Hilary noticed that Tyson seemed a bit pale.

"Tyson? You okay? You look like you're going to puke." Hilary asked him.

"I'm okay. I 'll live..._I think_." he said.

"Just hold on a little longer. We'll be there in half-an hour. I told you not to eat too much candy!" she said, and Tyson nodded.

He tried holding it in, but he couldn't even last 10 minutes. He ran to the bathroom, holding his stomach.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. Then muttered, '_Weakling_.'

She leaned her head against the window, feeling the cool glass on her forehead.

"_How do they know my name?_" she whispered to herself, closing her eyes.

She fell asleep. Then about 20 minutes later, she was woken up by somebody. It was Ray.

"Sapphire...we're here!" he told her, shaking her gently.

"Okay." she said, yawning.

Once they landed, they hurried over to the Information desk. A lady smiled as they stopped at her desk.

"Excuse me, could you tell us where uhh..." Sapphire looked down at the card. There was no address. "Umm, _Kinmoyo Mansion_ is? I wasn't given the address." she said, holding up the envelope with it's green, cursive letters to the lady.

The lady's eyes widened as she stared at the envelope, then her eyes darted back to Sapphire.

"Erm...I do not...speek...Eeenglesh...berry little..." she said, holding up her hand, her index finger and thumb only a few centimeters apart.

"Oh, thank you anyways. We'll find it ourselves. Thank you again." Sapphire said, giving the lady one of her heart-melting smiles.

At the corner, twosilver eyes stared at Sapphire.

"_Wrong decision, Sapphire_."

They started walking when Ray suddenly stopped. He turned around.

Sapphire turned around, and stared at Ray.

"What is it, Ray?" she asked him. Ray turned to look at her.

"I just remembered...Tyson knows how to speak Japanese...he could of translated for us...But he's not here." he said, turning around again, looking at the people passing by. "Neither is Hilary or Kenny. Those three know how to speak the Japanese language. Where are they?"

Kai stared angrily at something. Sapphire noticed.

"What is it, Kai?" she asked him. Kai kept staring, then pointed. She glanced at the direction he was pointing.

Hilary and Kenny were holding up Tyson, who just stared at the floor, looking pale. Sapphire ran towards them, while being pushed by people in the crowd. She quickly put Tyson's right arm over her shoulder, and pulled him towards Kai and Ray.

"Tyson, you gonna be okay?" she asked him, and he nodded.

"We should stop at Tyson's dojo, he can get rest there." Kai said, taking the arm Sapphire was holding, and placed it on his shoulder, as Sapphire stepped away.

"Dojo? Where's that?" Sapphire asked, curiously.

"You'll see." Ray said, and walked out of the building, on to the streets of Japan. It was very crowded. Sapphire stared in awe.

/ _I've seen this place before...But...I'm not sure..._ /

The walk wasn't very long, and when they got close to the entrance, a old man jumped out of the bushes, in front of them. Sapphire shrieked.

"Hey, little homies! How was your-"

"Don't have time for your rants, Grandpa...need sleep...then food...then more sleep..." Tyson muttered, his head hung low. Grandpa stared at them as they walked into the dojo. Sapphire stayed outside, in front of Grandpa.

"Hey! Who might you be?" he asked Sapphire.

"Sapphire. Nice to meet you..."

"Oh, just call me Grandpa. You here with little Tyson?"

"Yes. I was invited along. Is...is it okay...if I do?"

"Oh! Sure!" he said, walking towards the dojo, also. "_Guess I'll be putting a new futon_..." he whispered to himself.

They met with the others, who had placed Tyson on a futon, on the floor.

"We'll leave Tyson here. Kenny, Hilary...take care of him." Ray said quietly. "We'll leave with Sapphire, to search for the mansion."

"We still have about 4 hours and a half to find it." Sapphire said, looking up at the clock on the wall.

They walked outside, cold wind blowing at Kai's scarf. She looked at him. He had a determined face, and he was staring straight ahead. He had his hands deep in his pockets, but he stood up straight.

He noticed she was staring at him. He turned to look at her. She quickly stared hard at the floor, avoiding his eyes.

Kai took a lock of her hair, and held it in his hand. It felt soft against his fingers. She still didn't look up at him.

/ _I'll talk to you about my past...soon_. / he thought.

Raystared at them andfrowned. Then he looked away.

They searched a small part of the city, and asked people around them if they knew. They traveled far, and were about to give up when a black car stopped in front of them with a loud screech.

The car's dark window slowly lowered. All three of them stared at the descending window with curiosity.

"Mistress Sapphire?"

Sapphire quickly hid behind Ray.

"_Excuse me?_" she squeaked over Ray's shoulder.

"Mistress..._it is you!_" The man behind the window said, and jumped out of the car, pushing the other two away. Sapphire sat on the floor, on her knees, frightened.

"_Eh?_" she said, looking up at him. The man picked her up, and put her inside his car. He closed the door, and Sapphire peeked out of the window.

'_Help._' she mouthed to Ray and Kai.

"What are you trying to-" Kai started to say, but he was cut off.

"Are you here with Mistress? I can take you also." he said, pointing at the door.

They all stared at the uniformed man.

"You're here to meet Riza, is that correct?" he said, and then they all nodded. Then he opened the door for them. They stepped in, and the man started to drive.

"I am Takato. I am one of your butlers, Mistress. I've known you since you were four." he said, Sapphire looked at him.

"Wait. I've never been here. Unless...you are from America and moved here-"

"That is incorrect. We've lived here forever. I've been a servant here all my life. _Very_ good pay." he said, winking at them through the mirror.

"But...I don't remember..." Sapphire said, closing her eyes to think.

Takato suddenly stoped smiling, and remained silent. They pulled up at a black iron gate, and the driver reached for something inside his coat. The gates slowly started to open with a creak, and they drove inside.

They only saw a road, with trees at the side, covering the sun. The drove for some time, and finally stopped at the front steps of a gigantic white mansion. They stared at the house with awe. It was bigger than they had imagined.

Takato stepped out, and opened the door for Sapphire and the others.

Then, suddenly the double doors at the entrance started to open. Maids walked out and lined up, forming a walkway. Then, another maid walked out, towards them. She stared at Sapphire. She seemed to be in her forties. Her maid's dress was different from the others, making her seem much more important.

"Mistress?" she asked, and started to walk faster towards Sapphire. Sapphire took a step back, afraid.

She suddenly started running, and then hugged Sapphire. Sapphire just stood there, confused.

She let go of her, and took a long look at Sapphire. She stared back at the lady, with a scared look on her face. The lady smiled.

"I am Riza. I sent for you. I see you received my letter." She said, then glanced at the two boys that had accompanied her. "And you brought company with you."

Ray smiled and waved, and Kai just looked away. She smiled again.

"Please come in. We were expecting you at 2 this afternoon, but at least were are geting more time to talk." she said, gently pulling Sapphire into the enormous mansion. The other two followed behind Sapphire closely.

The hall was wide and the ceiling was tall. Everything was white and vanilla, and a big chandelier hung on the ceiling. There were many doors going to other rooms, and they stopped at a stairway.

"We will be in the Library. You two...you wait here, until one of the maids finds you a room to stay in." she said, then turned to Sapphire. "Don't you have anymore company?"

Sapphire nodded, and said, "Yes. There are two other boys and a girl."

Riza counted on her fingers. "Six only? I thought I saw you with 5 other boys and a girl."

"Yes, but, one of the boys had to stay back...Wait. Back up a second. How did you know there were people with me?" she said, eyeing Riza suspiciously. Riza giggled.

She sighed. "The great wonders of cable...One of the maids saw you on TV...When you got out of the plane. That was some punch, Mistress." she said, giggling again.

Sapphire reddened, and stared down at the floor.

"Well, we really need to have that talk, Mistress." she clapped her hands, and two maids scurried over to her. "Take the gentlemen to a room they can wait in." she whispered to them, then took Sapphire's hand, and gently pulled her away from Ray and Kai.

She looked back at them with a scared face. They went up the stairs, and walked to the left, and then disappeared behind one of the doors.

Ray and Kai were led by the two maids, into one bedroom. The bedroom was small, with one small bed. The maids excused themselves, and walked out, closing the door behind them.

Ray slowly sat on the bed, and Kai looked out the window.

"I wonder what they wanted to talk Sapphire about. And that maid is a bit suspicious...don't you think?" Ray said, turning around to look at Kai. He nodded, but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

**In the Library**...

Riza rang a small gold bell, and every maid, butler, and cook in the house stopped cleaning, washing, cooking, pruning, or fixing. In a few moments, they swiftly entered the library, closing the doors behind them. They stood near the table, around Sapphire and Riza. Sapphire was the only one sitting, with Riza at her side, standing.

"We are all here today to discuss the future of the Kinmoyo Family and Mansion. What is decided here is what we will be working on immediatly." Riza said, turning to Sapphire. They all turned to her.

Sapphire sat back in her chair. "Uhh..."

"Do I have options?"

"Yes. Sapphire, since you are the last one from the line, this is your house now...you decide what's going to happen. Alright then, the house can be either sold..." she closed her eyes for a moment, and sighed. "Or you can keep it, and live here...with us."

Sapphire sat straight in her chair. She stared down at the mahogany table.

"I'm not very sure what to tell you. I don't think I can take care of the house, and...who will pay you?"

Riza smiled, and said, "You don't need to. I'm taking care of the money here. It's just that you decide what happens to all of us. But think about it, Mistress...this house has been here for centuries. All of your past family has lived here. Do you really want to give up everything that your family has worked for?"

Sapphire eyes widened. Then she shook her head.

"You can stay here with us, we want you to stay." one of the maids in the back said. "You are the only one we have left." "Please don't leave us." "We missed you."

Sapphire looked down at the table again, avoiding their eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking.

She opened her eyes again, and looked up to them.

Then she nodded. "I'll stay."

Riza smiled. "We are very happy you came back, Mistress." she said, then she and the other maids curtsied, and the butlers and cooks bowed. Sapphire backed away.

"Okay...just don't do that anymore."

"Well, we will have a feast tonight, so you must bathe." Riza said. She clapped her hands, and all the butlers and cooks left. Then Riza and the other maids led Sapphire to the largest bathroom in the house, which was located in the master bedroom. In other words, _Sapphire's Room_.

**In the Guest Room**...

Ray paced back and forth, back and forth...back and forth. Kai watched at him as he walked, with a bored expression.

It was like watching a tiger in a cage. Kai's left eye twitched.

"Stop that, Ray. You'll make a hole in the carpet." he snapped, and leaned against the wall. Ray glared back at him, but stopped.

"I'm worried about Sapphire. I want to know if she's okay." Ray said, angrily.

Then Kai went to the door, and went outside into the enormous hall.

Then the doorbell rang, and the sound echoed off the walls. Kai quickly walked towards the door, and looked through the glass window.

A handsome boy of 14 stood on the other side of the door. He had a pale face, and silver hair and silver-blue eyes.

Kai stepped away from the window, and the boy outside rang the bell a few more times.

"I'm going to search for one of the maids, stay here." Kai said, and started to run towards the direction where Riza and Sapphire disappeared.

A butler turned a corner, and saw Kai running in the hall. He stopped in front of him.

"May I help you?" he said.

Kai looked up at him.

"Where is Sapphire? I need to tell her something."

"In her room." he said, pointing at a set of double doors behind Kai. "Over there."

"Thanks."

**In Sapphire's Room**...

"When did this happen?"

"About a year ago."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't listen to him. Then he got mad."

Riza rubbed the wound with a cream. Sapphire flinched.

She sat on her king-sized bed, with her white towel around her. She didn't cover her back, Riza was rubbing cream on her scar.

**Outside Sapphire's Bedroom**...

He ran towards Sapphire's room, and opened the door.

"Sapphire, somebody's at the door-"

He had barged into her room, and he wished he hadn't.

Sapphire was there, sitting on her bed. Her back to him, with a white towel covering her, only revealing her back.

A scar ran across her back, and all her maids sorrounded her, rubbing a cream on her the wound.

It was deep, and the skin around it was pink. They all turned around when he entered.

Then the head maid, Riza, stood in front of him, blocking Kai's view. She towered over him.

"_I suggest you wait outside_..."

Kai quickly walked backwards outside, closing the door.

He stood in front of the door for a long time, thinking over what he had just seen. Then the door opened again, and the maids all walked out.

Then Riza walked out, glaring at Kai on her way.

"Kai. _Come in_."

He walked in, and Sapphire was standing next to the window, looking at the large graden outside. She wore a long, white gown.

One of the maids were there, pruning one of the rosebushes. She looked up, and waved at Sapphire.

Sapphire smiled, and waved back. The maid went back to work. Sapphire's smile then disappeared.

Then she turned to look at him.

"We will not discuss what you saw."

Kai stared down at the maroon carpet.

She strode towards Kai, and looked up at him.

"I can't tell you. Because I can't remember."

He stared down at her

"Things are blocked out. Fragments of my memory are missing."

He placed his left hand on her rosy cheek. She closed her eyes.

"Everyday, I feel I lose something. Kai...I think...some of my memories...are gone."

* * *

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Well, there you go. Chapter 11! I'll probably be taking more test the following week, so I'll update on Friday or Saturday. Anyways, here's your preview!

_Amaid walked in. She stood at the door entrance._

_"Mistress, there is someone downstairs. He wants to see you." she said._

_"Who is he?"_

_"I thinkhis name is-"_

_She was pushed to the side, and silver-haired boy entered. Sapphire's eyes widened in horror._

_"Hello, Sapphire. It's nice to see you again." he said._

_Sapphire back away._

_"Who are you?" Kai asked, stepping in front of Sapphire, protectively._

_The sliver-haired teenager smirked._

**Sun**: oooh! Who could it be? Tune in next time! (heh. I sound like a TV show!) And please review!


	12. Unworthy and Unwanted

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note-

**Sun**: I think you might know already what happened to me, so i'm not repeating it. Too embarrasing.

Odango, your nice comments make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! But your fiction is better!

On with Chapter 12!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Unworthy and Unwanted

* * *

**

Kai blinked and stared down at her. Sapphire's eyes started to water.

"What do you mean?"

He held her in his arms, and she buried her head in his chest. She shook her head.

A maid walked in. She stood at the door entrance. They quickly seperated.

"Mistress, there is someone downstairs. He wants to see you." she said.

"Who is he?"

"I think his name is-"

She was pushed to the side, and silver-haired boy entered. Sapphire's eyes widened in horror.

"Hello, Sapphire. It's nice to see you again." he said.

Sapphire backed away.

"Who are you?" Kai asked, stepping in front of Sapphire, protectively.

The sliver-haired teenager smirked.

"That is none of your concern. Sapphire, I think we need to talk...don't you?"

They all looked back at Sapphire. She stared down at the floor, her silver-gold hair covering her face.

Two tall men entered the room. "Mistress? Do you want me to take him away?"

She nodded, and looked up at them. Then they grabbed the silver-haired boy by the arms.

"No."

They both looked at her. Then she pointed.

Kai's eyes widened. They let go of the sliver-eyed boy, and strode over to Kai, and grabbed him instead.

He yanked his arms away from them, and calmy walked outside. The tall men walked behind him, and closed the door.

"What do you want?" Sapphire snapped.

He slid his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him.

She pushed himaway from her. His smirk grew wider,and let go.

"What do you want?" she yelled at him, backing away from him. Tears started to form at the corners of her almond-shaped eyes.

He pushed her against the wall, cornering her. She pushed him away from her, and he fell to the floor.

He stared up at her, surprised, and his lips curved into a evil smile.

Then he stood. "I've come...for you."

**In the Guest Room**...

Kai stood, staring down at the maroon carpet angrily.

"What happened?"

Kai looked up at Ray. He had a worried expression on his face.

"All I know is that...that boy..the one at the door, barged in when one of the butlers started to open the door." Ray sat down on the bed, and looked up at Kai.

"He came into the room...then Sapphire ordered me out."

Ray's eyes widened.

"I need to know what they are talking about."

A maid knocked on the door, and opened the door. She peeked in.

"May I get you anything?" she asked.

They looked up at her. "We don't need-"

"We will have two glasses of water, please." Ray said happily, cutting Kai off.

She smiled, and shut the door.

"I don't want anything." Kai said. Ray smiled.

The same maid came in, and handed a glass of water to both boys.

She excused herself, and shut the door behind her.

Kai stared down at the glass of water as Ray quickly drank.

"Hurry. Drink it."

Kai obeyed, and in one gulp, the glass was empty.

Ray stood, and quietly opened the door. He peeked outside, and closed the door again. He looked back at Kai.

"Follow me...and take your cup."

He opened the door again, and quickly walked outside. Kai followed.

The halls were empty. They ran upstairs again, and Kai pointed to Sapphire's bedroom door.

Then they heard heavy foot steps. Kai pulled Ray inside the room next to Sapphire's.

"Turn on the light!"

"There isn't any. And stop pushing me."

"There has to be-"

A small light flickered to life. They found themselves squished into a small closet. They listened as the foot steps faded away.

Ray crouched down, and pressed one of his pointy ears on the wall.

Kai crouched down, joining Ray.

"I can't hear anything." Kai said, standing up.

"My hearing is more acute. You use the cup." Ray said, pointing at the glass cupKai was still holding.

He stared down at the glass cup confused.

Ray took his owncup, and pressed the mouth of the cup onto the wall, and then pressed his own ear on the bottom of the cup.

Kai bent down again, and imitated. His eyes widened in suprise.

A thud was heard. Then a male's voice was heard...

_"I've come...for you."_

**In Sapphire's Room**...

Sapphire's eyes widened. She back away even farther, hitting the wall behind her.

"I'm not coming with you."

"I think you are. A green-eyed dove somewhere..." Sapphire scowled. She knew that he was talking about Emerald.

"...told me that you have new friends..."

He smiled at her, his silver eyes sparkling with malice. She glared at him.

"I'm not coming. I do not take orders from you..._Not anymore_." she murmured, staring hard at the carpet, avoiding his eyes.

He smirked again, and slowly strode over to where she was standing.

She felt him caress her cheek, and she slapped his hand away.

"Get out." she said, pointing at the door. She avoided eye conatact, her hair covering her face.

"Sapphire, you think I'll give you up to those idiots? You are your name...Sapphire..." he said, stroking her hair. "You...are_ my _treasure."

"Get out." she repeated, panting slightly.

"Don't you understand? With you, i'm invincible. With you at my side...other beyblader's blades are just some pathetic metal spinning tops with little figurines. With you-"

"**_I don't want to_**! You'll just have to do it- **_without_** me. You think you can barge into my new life and order me around?" she yelled, looking up at him, glowering.

Then a loud smack was heard. Sapphire fell to the floor.

"And you think you can disobey your own master?" he said, pulling her up by her hair.

She smiled. Then she laughed softly. "Master? Not anymore..." she laughed again. "You're not worthy..." she said, a small smirk on her face.

He grabbed her by the neck, and slammed her against the wall.

"Really?" he let go of her neck, and she fell on the floor.

She sat on her hands and knees, and slowly looked up at him. Her bottom lip bled. "Yes...really."

He turned around, and headed towards the door. He stopped as his fingers curled on the brass door handle. He turned back to look at her.

"I'll come back for you, Sapphire. I'll come back...and take back what is rightfully mine. Meanwhile...I would be quiet about your little secret, because...we can't haveyour friendstake you away from me, can they? Only I must hold your power..."

**Outside of Sapphire's Room**...

Ray and Kai quickly walked out of the closet, and ran towards Sapphire's bedroom door.

Kai stared at the doorknob as it turned and the door opened.

They stared at each other for a moment. The sliver-haired boy smirked. They both were the same height. Their eyes were of the same color, silver. But Kai's were lighter.

"Who are you?" he asked, glaring at Kai.Kai crossed his arms.

"That is none of your buisness. Who are you?"

"Fei Nght." he said, smartly. Kai's scowled.

"I thought Sapphire wanted you to leave, didn't she?" Kai shot back, pushing Fei to the side. The he entered the room, and stared wide-eyed at Sapphire.

A red mark had appeared on her left cheek, and her bottom lip was bleeding. Her silver-gold hair was messed up.

She quickly wiped away the blood on her lip with the back of her hand, and stood up.

"Well, I guess I will have to leave now, my Sapphire."

Kai heard Fei say behind him. Kai scowled again.

Fei walked towards Sapphire again, and lifted her chin with his index finger.

He bent down, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kai's scowl deepened. A deep growl escaped from Ray's throat.

Fei pulled away, and turned to walk towards the door again. He smirked at Kai on his way to out, and left.

Kai looked back at Sapphire, and she angrily wiped away the blood on her lips again.

She panted slowly. "Kai...Ray...get out. Now." she said, and she fell to her knees.

Kai ran over to her, but she pushed him away. "Get...out." she panted.

He backed away, and slowly walked away from her. Then he left, dragging Ray with him. He closed the door behind him.

Sapphire panted a few more times, and fell fowards on the floor, unconscious...

* * *

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Oooh! What is wrong with me and cliffies today? I'll put up Chapter 13 next Thursday, like always. Please review!

Thank You!


	13. Desires

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

**Sun**: Hello!

**Sapphire**: **SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade.Only the pathetic plots she makes,and that evil bastard Fei.**

**Sun**: And you,**Sapphire**. And you only call hima bastard because-

**Sapphire**: (Chokes **Sun**)

**Peanuts**: Squee squeak..(She's hiding something...)

**Sun**: What else is new? Well, let's continue with Chapter 13! (runs away from **Sapphire**)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Desires

* * *

**

Ten minutes later, a maid found Sapphire lying on the floor, unconscious.

Another maid ran quickly to the guest room, where Kai and Ray were still staying.

"Kai, I have a bad feeling."

Kai glanced at Ray. He seemed worried.

"So do I." Kai responded, looking out the window.

Then the maid barged in. "...Sapphire...she was found...lying on the floor." she said, panting heavily.

Kai and Ray bolted out the room, and towards Sapphire's room.

One of the butlers lifted her, and placed her on her bed. Sapphire's eyes were closed, and she was shaking.

Kai and Ray hurried over to her bedside.

A plump maid there smiled. "It's okay. I think she's tired. She's had a big day." she said, placing a gentle hand on each of their shoulders.

"Mistress is very fragile. She just needs rest, that's all. I think you should go back to your homes." she smiled at them.

Kai wasn't listening. He was thinking about what Ray and he had heard earlier.

Ray looked up at her. "May we come back tomorrow?"

She smiled again. "Of course. Someone will come to pick you up in the morning, if you wish."

Kai looked back at Sapphire one last time before they exited her room.

They went downstairs again, and Ray scribbled the dojo's address on a paper the plump maid handed him.

"They will come to pick you up at 8 in the morning, is that okay?" she asked, as they stood at the entrance. Ray nodded.

"Goodbye. We'll see you tomorrow." she said, closing the door.

They walked back to the dojo in silence. When they got there, Tyson was healthy again, and eating happily.

"Heeeey! Where is-"

"Gwampagh! My meed mure foof!" Tyson yelled, cutting Grandpa off. Tyson had noodles stuffed into his mouth.

Hilary glared at him. Then shebonked him on the head. Tyson almost choked as he gulped down the big knot in his throat.

"What did you do that for?" he yelled at her, but she simply closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and pouted.

"Tyson, you are such a pig! But hey, a pig is smarter than you are!" she yelled back at him.

He glared at her angrily. She opened her eyes, and stuck out her tongue at him.

Tyson went back to his food, and continued to eat. She stared angrily at him, and stomped away, her nose in the air.

Ray sat on the floor, across from Tyson. Kai sat next to Ray. They stared bored as they quarreled.

Tyson stopped eating. He placed his chopsticks next to his plate. Then he stared sadly at the bottom of his bowl.

"What, need more food?" asked Kenny as he entered the room.

Tyson kept staring down at the empty bowl. "No. That's not what I need." he said, standing up and walking out the door.

They all stared as he closed the door behind him.

As the night grew darker, everybody started to worry. Hilary became frantic and jumpy every time she heard a noise. Tyson didn't return until everybody had started to get ready to bed.

By then, Hilary had already fallen asleep, with a worried look, and a small frown.

She had been persuaded by Ray that they would wake her up and tell her when Tyson came back. It took some time to calm her down, and even more for her to fall asleep.

Everybody climbed into their own futon on the floor, and quickly fell asleep. Not everybody was asleep though.

Tyson rested his head on his crossed arms, and stared at the wood celing. He took off his hat, and turned to his side. Heglanced at Hilary's sleeping form.

Then he stood. He crept over to her side. His face hovered just inches from her lips. She opened her eyes.

Tyson smiled. He inched closer, and stopped. Suddenly, she closed the gap between them.

Tyson stared at her as she pulled away from their small kiss. A small smile formed on her face.

He reddened, but smiled back, and pulled her covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes, and turned over to her side.

Tyson crawled back to into his futon. Tyson and Hilary both smiled in their sleep.

So did another smile with two pointed teeth sticking over his bottom lip.

"Finally..._about time_." he sighed, in a bored, low voice.

* * *

Sapphire rolled over in her sleep.

Dream

_She screamed in pain as the rough leather connected with her flesh._

_"I told you already...how am I supposed to win this tournament if I lose?" he said calmly, as he threw the whip to the side._

_"No more...please...No...more..." she whimpered. He slowly removed the thick metal chains from her wrists. She collapsed in his arms._

_Blood poured out of her back, and he hugged her. She leaned against his chest. He bent down, and placed a soft kiss on her lips._

_She looked up at him. She smiled weakly. "I'll...do better...I promise."_

_He smiled back, and lifted her. She shook slightly, and leaned closer to his chest for warmth._

_"I know...I know you keep your promises." he said, holding her tighter against him. She smiled and closed her eyes._

_Her blood spilled down his arm as he walked back to her room. He pushed open the door with is foot, and placed her fragile body on her bed._

_He started to walk away from her, but felt a tug on his shirt. He turned back at her, with a curious look._

_"Fei...Please stay. I'm...cold." she said, sliding her hand in his. He smiled at her. He crept slowly into her bed._

_"But...Sapphire, I need to heal you." he whispered, as his arms slid around her thin waist, and pulled her closer to him._

_They closed their eyes, and both went to sleep, holding each other. Blood slowly poured out of her wound..._

Dream

Sapphire's eyes snapped open. She shot up, shaking all over.

Small beads of sweat clung to her face and neck. She sighed, closing her eyes again.

She buried her face in her hands. She felt miserable, but the tears wouldn't come. She wouldn't allow them.

"I can handle this on my own. Help is for the weak." she whispered. "I don't need anybody."

Sapphire stood, and walked over to the balcony doors. She opened them, and peeked curiously outside. She slowly stepped out.

She leaned her elbows on the metal fence. The metal was cool against her pale skin. She rested her head on her hands.

She smiled at the moon. Her wings appeared on her back.

"You don't know how much I wish that I could be able to fly to you. I would just stay there, just looking down at this pathetic planet. Is that why you keep yourself so distant away from us? To save yourself?"

She closed her eyes. "Please...pity me...and take me with you. I don't have a purpose here...but to please others. I'm like a genie...a genie in a bottle. Everybody's wishes come true...while i'm still stuck in that bottle...trying to wish myself out of there. But in this world, only I can see the bottle i'm held in. The glass that seperates me from the world is invisible to everybody but me..."

A cold breeze toyed with her silver-gold hair. She slowly sank to her knees, and wrapped her arms around herself. She leaned her forehead on the metal bars. She opened her eyes to stare at the dark, night sky. A small tear formed at the corner of her right eye.

"I feel...so empty... Maybe...I do need something..." she smiled as Kai's image slowly formed in her mind.

"Free me...from my own cage. I'm cold...I'm lonely...I...need someone...anyone. These invisible chains that bind me...will you free me...Kai?"

---

Kai opened his eyes. "Sapphire?"

He sat up, and looked around him. He thought he heard her voice calling him.

Kai laid down again. He stared up at the ceiling. _'Why can't you just tell me? Why do you hide?'_

He closed his eyes. What he had heard that day replayed in his mind...

_"I'm not coming with you."_

_"I think you are. A green-eyed dove somewhere...told me that you have new friends..."_

_"I'm not coming. I do not take orders from you..._Not anymore

_"Get out."_

_"Sapphire, you think I'll give you up to those idiots? You are your name...Sapphire...You...are _my_ treasure."_

_"Get out."_

_"Don't you understand? With you, i'm invincible. With you at my side...other beyblader's blades are just some pathetic metal spinning tops with little figurines. With you-"_

"**I don't want to**!_ You'll just have to do it- _**without**_ me. You think you can barge into my new life and order me around?"_

_**Smack!**_

_"And you think you can disobey your own master?"_

_Laughter..."Master? Not anymore..." laughter again..."You're not worthy..."_

_**Slam!**_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes...really."_

_"I'll come back for you, Sapphire. I'll come back...and take what is rightfully mine. Meanwhile...I would be quiet about your little secret, because...we can't have anyone take you away from me, can they?"_

Kai hated him. He saw a tinge of pain and fear building up deep in her light-blue eyes.

Then the way Fei treated her...was he the same boy that made the scar on her back?

And that conversation?

_'I do not take orders from you..._Not anymore

_'With you, i'm invincible. With you at my side...other beyblader's blades are just some pathetic metal spinning tops with little figurines...'_

_'...you think you can disobey your own master?'_

_'...be quiet about your little secret, because...we can't have anyone take you away from me...'_

What were they talking about? What secret? What did she have that Fei wanted? And what did she have to do with beyblading...?

Then that kiss..

Kai rolled over to his side. Then pulled his covers to his chin. He closed his eyes.

_'Sapphire...do you love him?'

* * *

_

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Ooh! More torture. I'm so evil!

**Sapphire**: You idiot.

**Peanuts**: Squeak, Squeeh! (Ooooh, a preview!)

_Riza held out the crystal silver-blue blade out for Sapphire._

_"Mistress, please. You must."_

_Sapphire just stared at the blade with a blank face. Then she turned around, and started to walk out of the room. She stopped at the door._

_"If you think i'm going to go through it all again...you're wrong. I'd prefer to give my life. Everyone will be safer that way; not knowing anything."_

_Her light footseps were heard as she walked away. Riza frowned and thensighed._

_"All you need, Mistress...is a worthy master. That's all."_

_She sadly placed the blade back back to into it's glass cabinet. She took out her keys again, and locked the glass door._

_She smiled as she stepped out the room and started to lock the door. "Maybe...one of those boys might have a chance..."_

**Sun**:I bet you're just itching to find out what Sapphire's secret is...

**Peanuts**: (scratches furiously) Squee, squeak! (I know what you mean!)

**Sapphire**: Those are just fleas, you stinkin' rat.

(**Peanuts** hisses at **Sapphire**)

**Sun**: o.o yeah, well, i'll update next Thursday! So bye, 'til then! Please review...Thank you!


	14. Trip to the Fair and the Crystal Blade 1

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Woot! Update!

**Sapphire**: About time.

**Peanuts**: (scratches self like hell)

**Sun**: I'm going to have to get a flea collar if you don't take a bath soon.

**Peanuts**: (HISS)

**Sapphire**: **SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade.Only the pathetic plots she makes,and that evil bastard Fei...and...**eugh.

**Sun**: Say it!

**Sapphire**: And...uhh...(mumbles)

**Sun**: Oh, forget you. **And Sapphire**.

**Sapphire**: (whines)

**Rissy-Riss**- I am sohappy thatyou enjoy it. Thank you for reviewing!

**ZaniteZanx**- I glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**Odango Forever**- I liked that part too. I didn't want to leave Hilary and Tyson out of the picture. Thank you for reviewing!

**ghostymangarocker**- See Below. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**bladebreakers**- See Below. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**personne du monde**- Thank you for reviewing!

**Shadw**- Thought? Please share. Thank you for reviewing!

**Sun**: Looks like two people found out something! So I dedicate this chapter to those lucky two that discovered _part_ of her secret.

**ghostymangarocker** and** bladebreakers**!

Oh, and don't worry...she's not entirely bit beast, don't worry. So, you guesssed..._kinda_ right. But you were close, so let's all celebrate about that. And she _is_ being paired up with Kai, but something very surprising will happen at the end...and I am very sure I'll make a sequel to this story. Well, unless you don't want to.

Oh, before I forget, I would also like to dedicate this chapter to a very important person. My best friend, Kat! Thanks for helping out, Kat! (tacklehug)

Oh, there's an important note at the bottom, too.

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Trip to the Fair and the Crystal Blade**

**

* * *

**

A car honked noisily outside.

"Grandpa! We're leaving now!" Tyson yelled, as he put his cap on, and turned it backwards.

Kenny had left early in the morning, so he wasn't going.

Ray stood at the entrance, Kai leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. He stared outside with a bored expression.

They walked outisde. Everybody, but Kai, stared in awe. A limousine was parked right outside the dojo.

"Sapphire never told us she was rich." Hilary said, as the chauffeur opened the door for her and the others.

They stepped in, admiring the leather seats. The driver smiled at them as he drove.

When they arrived at the Sapphire's mansion, Riza stood at the door.

The chauffeur once again stepped outside, and opened the door for them. They stepped out.

"Welcome back...I see you brought the rest of Mistress's company." she said, nodding at Kai and Ray.

Tyson and Hilary smiled. Riza eyed Hilary. Riza smiled. She turned around again, and stepped inside.

They followed, and Tyson and Hilary stared at everything in awe once more.

"Mistress is already awake, and she requested to see you as soon as you came." she said, looking at Kai.

Riza clapped her hands. A boy of 15 walked up to her immediatly. He had brownish-blond hair, and dark green eyes.

"Take the guests to Mistress's room."

He nodded, and bowed to her. He glanced at Hilary. Then walked to her, and took her hand. He lifted her hand to his lips.

Hilary reddened. He placed a small kiss on her hand, and locked her arm with his. Tyson's face reddened with anger.

He led them all to Sapphire's room. As they walked, he introduced himself.

"My name is Steven. I'm a friend to Mistress, and of course, one of her servants. I already know who you all are, no need to introduce." he said, his eyes darting back to Hilary. She reddened, and she smiled sheepishly.

Ray held Tyson back; he was about to punch the back of Steven's head.

Mark stopped at Sapphire's closed door. "I've missed her alot. I haven't seen her almost 12 years." he looked back at them.

"Please don't take her away from us. She's the last one of the Kinmoyo Family. She's the last one we've got." he said, sadly. He sighed.

Then he looked at Tyson, who was still being held by Ray, until Kai kicked him the shin. He groaned in pain, and turned to glare at Kai. He just smirked.

Then suddenly, Steven released Hilary. She hid her hand behind her. "Is she your girlfriend? I am terribly sorry." he said, bowing many times. Tyson stopped struggling.

Hilary and Tyson reddened. Kai's smirk grew. Ray smiled, one of his pointy teeth showing.

He bowed once more, and started to back away. "Well, I'll see you some other time."

"Gomen!" he yelled at Tyson as he walked away.

Kai knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Her voice was heard from the other side of the door. Kai slowly opened the door, and peeked inside.

Sapphire was nowhere to be seen. Kai opened the door wider, letting them all inside.

Then Sapphire walked into the room. She wore a long vanilla gown. She closed the balcony doors behind her.

Her eyes widened as she glanced at the Kai, Hilary, and Tyson.

She muttered something, and then sighed. "Hello. I wanted to talk alone with Kai, but that's not possible."

Ray's eyes widened. Kai and Ray looked at each other.

"However...you shouldn't have done what you did. My problems are none of your concern." she said, looking at both of them.

"I'm sorry. But how did you know?"Ray asked.

"One of the butlers saw you enter the closet next to my room." she replied. "I'm guessing Kai was with you." she said, irritated.

Hilary and Tyson looked at the situation with confusion.

"Would you have told us about the conversation you had with him?" Kai said angrily.

Her eyes widened a little. She looked away. "Of course not." she said, and turned to glare at Kai again.

"My problems are none of your concern." she repeated. They glared at each other.

"I'm sorry. _We're both sorry_. Right, Kai?" Ray said, elbowing him. Kai turned away, his eyes closed.

"Hn."

"I don't need his apology. I doubt he'll give it anyway!" she said angrily, turning away, too.

"So...what are we talking about again?" Tyson asked.

"_Nothing!_" Kai and Sapphire snapped at him. Tyson backed away, and Hilary hid behind him, both frightened of their glares. Sapphire's glarewas equally frighteningas Kai's glare.

Kai and Sapphire turned away again, avoiding eye contact.

Then Kai and Sapphire muttered the same thing.

They looked at each other. "_I'm sorry._" they both said at the same time. Kai reddened.

Then Sapphire gave a sharp nod. "Are you all going to stay here?" she asked.

"Can we?" Hilary asked. Sapphire nodded again.

"I'll tell Riza to give you all rooms." she said, walking over to the door,opening it.

She walked outside, and the the rest followed. Then Sapphire bumped into Steven.

He looked down at her. "Mistress? Do you need something?"

Sapphire nodded. "My friends wish to stay here. Would you find them rooms for them later?"

"As you wish, Mistress." he said, bowing and walking away.

Sapphire sighed, and leaned against the wall. "I hate them calling me 'Mistress'."

They all smiled.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" Sapphire asked. "_I get bored in here._"

They all nodded. "Okay. Just...let me change. I can't walk outside..._with this_." she said, pointing to her long gown.

She walked quickly towards her room again. She came out a few minutes later, only wearing black. She wore a black blouse, a short black dress, long black stockings, and black shoes. She had tied her hair in a really long pony-tail.

The only thing she wore that wasn'ta darkwas the white ribbon she wore to tie her hair.

Kai and Ray reddened at her attire. She ran past them, down the hall, towards the staircase.

"Okay...let's go." she said, as she ran. They all followed. She went down the staircase, and jumped down to the marble floor when she got to the fourth step.

She smiled happily. Kai noticed.

'_That's a real smile._' he thought. A small formed on his face, one that nobody saw.

Ray grinned. '_You don't know how glad you make me when you smile..._'

'_You're joy is all I need to know that you're well..._' they _both_ thought.

She walked happily to the door, and just as her hand curled on the brass handle-

"Mistress? _What_...What are you doing?"

Sapphire sighed. She turned around to face Riza. "Uhh..." She looked down at her shoes. "Outside?" she jerked her thumb at the door, and looked up at her innocently.

A thin, frown line appeared on her lips. "As you wish Mistress...but i'll call Takato." Riza said, turning around and walking to the kitchen.

Sapphire's eyes seemed to burn right through Riza's back in a glare. "I am fine. I am with my friends." she said stiffly, trying to keep her anger in.

Riza turned around, facing Sapphire. "We're not going to risk _anything_."

Sapphire's eyes widened a little.

Then she nodded."Fine. But Takato will not accompany us while my friends and I _try_ to have fun." she said, crossing her arms, her head turned, so she gave Riza a sideways glare.

Riza gave her a nod, and bowed to her as she left to the kitchen once again.

Sapphire turned to open the door again, only for the door to be opened by someone outside. The door opened. The man stared down at Sapphire.

"Did someone call for me?" Takato said, smiling at Sapphire. She smiled back.

"_That_...was fast." Tyson muttered to Hilary. She nodded.

"Riza. I need you to give my friends and I a ride."

He opened the door for her, and they all stepped outside. They walked down the stairs.

A small, sleek, black car waited for them at the bottom of the stairs. Takato opened the door for them, and they stepped inside.

"Where would you like to go?" Takato asked once he drove though the gates of the mansion.

Sapphire looked at the others. They shrugged.

"I really don't know."

"Well...there's a fair, not too far from here..."

She looked at them once again for their approval. Tyson and Hilary nodded. Ray smiled.

Kai just looked though the window, silent. He glanced at Sapphire for a moment, and turned back to looking outside.

"Okay. It sounds like fun." she said, smiling. Takato nodded, and made a turn.

**At the Fair**...

"Oh! Look at that cute bear! Tyson! Will you get me one?" Hilary asked, tugging at Tyson's sweater. He smiled.

"Of course! But don't you want cotton candy first?"

Hilary smiled. "Okay!" She turned to Sapphire. "You want some too, Sapphire?"

Sapphire looked up at her, smiling. She nodded.

They ran off, leaving Kai and Ray alone.

"Kai...I've been thinking...didn't she say that her friend aabout two yearsago...was named Fei?"

"Yeah. They're the same person." Kai replied.

They watched as the cotton-candy man handed Sapphire the fluffy candy on the stick. She picked a piece, placing it in her small mouth. She munched on it happily. Ray smiled.

"So he's the one who supposedly made a clone of her? He doesn't look like the kind to study."

"I can't imagine him in a labcoat and with test tubes either."

"Looks _can_ be deceiving, then." Ray smiled.

"Either that...or she's lying."

"Maybe. I wish she'd stop and just tell us."

Kai gave Ray a sideways glance. "'_Just tell us_'? Ray, I don't think it's that simple."

"Then how does she expect us to help her?"

"That's the thing, Ray...I don't think..._she wants us to help_."

Sapphire, Tyson and Hilary had come back. "Hey guys! What are you talikng about?" Tyson asked, handing Ray a stick of blue cotton-candy.

"Nothing." Ray said, placing a small piece of the blue fluff in his mouth.

Sapphire offered Kai a cotton-candy stick. "Come on, Kai! It's good!"

Kai stared at the blue fluff she held in front of his nose. "No thanks." He turned away.

"Kai...Please? It's _sugary_..."

Kai's left eye twitched. "Another reason to refuse."

She stared at him angrily. Kai smiled. '_She looks cute when she's mad-_' his thoughts were cut off as he felt sugary fluff stuffed into his mouth.

"Can't you at least try it?" She yelled angrily as she stomped away. The long white ribbon swayed with her hair.

Kai took out the stick out of his mouth, and wiped his blue fluff-covered mouth with the paper napkin Ray gave him. He turned around and walked the opposite way that Sapphire did.

"Sapphire? Kai?" Ray yelled at them as they disappeared behind the crowd of people.

"I say we go with Sapphire." Hilary said, nibbling on her cotton. Tyson nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Let's go." Ray said, going the direction Sapphire had.

"Stupid! He didn't even try it- ungrateful idiot..." Sapphire muttered angrily as she pushed people out of the way so she could pass. "Can' t even reason with-"

She looked up at a giant rollercoaster. She watched with wide eyes as a cart with screaming people passed by.

"Wow! _Must_...ride!" she said happily, skipping towards the ticket booth.

* * *

Kai still held the cotton-candy in his hand. He stopped, leaned on a wall, his leg folded; the bottom of his foot leaning against the wall. He stared at the blue fluff.

'_I guess it's okay_...' he thought, looking around for known people. When he did not spot anybody, he pinched at the fluff. He slowly stuffed it in his mouth.

He smiled. "She's right. It is good."

He walked back, eating the rest on the way.

* * *

"Here's your change. Have a good day."

"Thank you."

Sapphire skipped towards the rollercoaster ride. She smiled happily.

She didn't notice until she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" she looked up at the person. _Kai_.

She started to giggle as she stared at him. He had the cotton-candy stick in his mouth. Blue fluff stuck on his chin.

"Happy?" he said, as Sapphire held out a paper napkin for him. She nodded. "And i'm not going to ride anything." he said, eyeing the tickets as he wiped his face.

"Kai!Only one. Please?" she said, giving him the puppy-face look. He groaned.

"_Fine_. _Just_...no rollercoasters."

She nodded. "But _i'm _going to ride one."

"Hey! There you are. Tyson- Hilary! I found them!"

Sapphire and Kai looked around, spotting Ray. Then Tyson and Hilary appeared behind him.

"Hey." Hilary said, nodding to Sapphire. "So. We're at a fair..._looks like fun_..." she said, looking around. "Are we going to do anything?"

"I'm going on a rollercoaster!" Sapphire said, holding out a string of orange tickets for everybody to see.

"Oh, can I go with you?" Hilary asked. Sapphire nodded. Hilary tugged at Tyson's sweater. "Will you come?"

He nodded.

"I'll go too." Ray said.

"Great! Let's go then."

The four ran off to the rollercoaster entrance, Kai not too far behind. He tossed the cotton-candy stick and napkin in a nearby trashcan.

They waited in line, while Kai leaned on a pole, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

Once it was their turn, a blushing Tyson tried to accompany Ray instead of being alone with Hilary. Too bad he was pushed in the same cart next to Hilary by Sapphire.

They both avoided eye-contact, reddening more and more by the second.

Ray and Sapphire took another cart, many carts in front of Tyson and Hilary.

Kai looked at them as they laughed as the couple many carts behind them squirmed in their seats.Kai smiled.

The carts strated to move, going higher and higher...screams were heard as the carts traveled down the tracks fast.

The wind was very strong, especially when the carts traveled up...louder screams were heard as the carts made a twist that made them all hang upside down for a few seconds.

The wind blew stronger, and the ribbon that held Sapphire's silver-gold hair started to untie itself. Sapphire gasped as the ribbon finally became loose and her hair whipped behind her.

Ray noticed, and smiled. "You look prettier like that."

Sapphire reddened as she struggled to hold her hair in her hand.

Below, Kai looked up just in time to see Sapphire's ribbon being blown away by the wind. She made a grab for it, but missed.

Kai pushed against the wall, and ran towards the flying ribbon.

He chased after it until he got to the pier, and he grabbed it just before he reached the wooden ledge.

He smiled as the ribbon flew in the wind, trying to escape again. He started to walk back to the others.

Sapphire ran to the exit, where Kai was waiting, acting as if he just took a short walk in the park.

She smiled as he held out her ribbon. She let go of her hair, and turned around. Kai carefully retied the white silky ribbon on her hair. She smiled, and hugged him. His arms slid around her waist.

"Thank you." she whispered. He smiled, and she looked up at him, returning the smile. Her arms released him and then curled around his neck.

They inched closer, and just as their lips were about to touch-

"Hey, Sapphire...you okay?" Ray asked from far away.

Kai sighed, and they let go of each other. Ray came up to them, panting.

"I'm okay, Ray." she smiled. "Kai even got my ribbon back!" she said happily.

"Oh...that's..._great_. I'm...happy for you, Sapphire." he said with a weak smile.

Tyson and Hilary walked towards them.

"I am not going on that ride ever again..." Hilary muttered to them as she lazily leaned her head on Tyson's shoulder.

"I think we should get home." Tyson said.

"Okay. But I wish there would be a way I could call Takato-"

"You guys are ready to go home?"

Sapphire and Hilary shrieked.

It was Takato.

"How...how..." Tyson's eyes were wide with surprise.

Takato smiled. "I just had a feeling you might wanted to go home, so I came to search for you. And then I found you guys here..." he said, "So...you want to go home now?"

They all nodded.

* * *

"Did you enjoy youselves?" Riza said, once they arrived back at Sapphire's home.

"We did. Thank you, Riza."

She bowed, and walked upstairs. Sapphire sighed.

"I'm kinda bored." she glanced at the clock. It chimed, signaling it was noon.

"I know! Let's have a beybattle!" Tyson suggested. Ray nodded.

"Fine." Kai muttered.

Sapphire's eyes widened. "Uhh...you guys go ahead...I think...I'll...take a nap..." she backed away. "You can go outside...for you battle-" she turned around, and ran upstairs towards her bedroom.

They all stared as she sprinted up the stairs.

"Well...that was..._weird_." Tyson said, scratching his head.

They all stepped outside again. Ray and Tyson faced each other.

_"3...2...1..._

_Let It Rip!"

* * *

Sapphire panted as she ran back to her bedroom. Then she bumped into Riza._

Her eyes started to water, and she hugged Riza. She buried her head in Riza's navy dress.

"Don't be frightened, Mistress." she whispered. "But you will have to face it someday."

Sapphire looked up at Riza. "I don't want to. I just...want to be normal."

"None of us will ever be normal. We can't change the past. But we are still able to decide our future." she said, leading her to the window.

They both stared down, where Tyson and Ray battled. They didn't notice Sapphire and Riza were there. Sapphire watched as Ray's blade crashed into Tyson's. She looked up at Riza.

"You can't keep holding it all in, Mistress. You know what will happen." she said, placing a gentle hand on Sapphire's shoulder. "You must decide soon. You are not strong enough to keep it all inside of you."

Riza held Sapphire's small hands in hers. Then she led her back to the hallway.

Riza led her deeper into the hallway, until they reached a door.

"Riza? What is this?" Sapphire asked, scared.

Riza dug into her dress pocket, and withdrew a small, gold key. "You already know what is inside, Mistress."

The door opened with a _creak_. There was only a glass cabinet inside.

Riza walked in, pulling Sapphire inside. Riza walked over to the cabinet. She inserted the key into the keyhole in the cabinet, and withdrew the only thing that was inside the glass cabinet. A crystal silver-blue blade.

Riza placed the golden key along with her other keys.

Riza held out the crystal silver-blue blade out for Sapphire.

"Mistress, please. You must."

Sapphire just stared at the blade with a blank face.

Then she turned around, and started to walk out of the room. She stopped at the door.

"If you think i'm going to go through it all again...you're wrong. I'd prefer to give my life. Everyone will be safer that way; not knowing anything."

Her light footseps were heard as she walked away. Riza frowned and then sighed.

"All you need, Mistress...is a worthy master. That's all."

She sadly placed the blade back into it's glass cabinet. She took out her keys again, and locked the glass door.

She smiled as she stepped out the room and started to lock the door. "Maybe...one of those boys might have a chance..."

* * *

Sapphire walked back towards the window. She stared down as Tyson's blade grinded into Ray's, then it crashed into a pillar, making it stop spinning.

Tyson cheered, and Ray went over to his blade, and picked it up. He smiled, and sat down on one of the pillars of the house. Kai was up next.

She knew she hated beyblading, and anything that had to do with it, but couldn't help but be interested.

'_I wonder if he's strong_...' she thought, her forehead pressed to the window, looking down at the two boys.

"3- 2- 1..._Let It Rip!_"

Kai's beyblade started pushing Tyson's away. Kai smirked, grinding Tyson's beyblade into a stone pillar. Tyson took a step back and groaned.

Sapphire stared as Tyson's blade struggled to get free. Kai let him go, but gave him a strong smack before backing away.

The center of his blade started to glow brightly, and the scarlet and gold phoenix started to appear. Sapphire's light-blue eyes widened.

_"Dranzer?"_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Oh my. Small cliffy. Does she know Dranzer already? (giggles insanely)

**Sapphire**: (rolls eyes)

**Sun**: Oh, yeah. The whole mansion's staff has a secret, too. But they won't say it for a couple chapters, sorry. Just check this chapter for clues.

**Oh, and no preview today, sorry. I've been feeling down, so I'll be taking a breakfrom writing for a while. I've had a very bad week. It's just personal stuff.** And no, it's not a boyfriend.(sweatdrops)

**Don't worry, I'll still continue this story, just not for some time. I'm sorry.I really need a break, so please understand. I'll explain the next time I update.**

**Peanuts**: Squeak! Squee squeak squee!(Please review! Maybe the update will come faster if you do!)

**Sun**: Don't say that!


	15. Trip to the Fair and the Crystal Blade 2

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Hi! I'm baaack!

**Sapphire**: And here I thought that hopefully she'd be gone.

**Sun**: (sob)Anyhow, I've gotten this story up to Chapter 22, so no worries. For now. I mean...unless the computer breaks...I don't really have backup...

Meh. I'll write it again.

**Peanuts**: Squee. (No you can't.)

**Sapphire**: Shut up. I'm having a much better week, i'm sorry if I worried any of you.So here it goes...

Me...I'm a very sensitive, yet... strong person. I'm kinda like Sapphire, I guess. I hate admitting i'm tired, or show any sign of weakness. I always say that I'll be fine doing something alone. I'm good at hiding my feelings. I may be smiling, but in the inside, I may be suffering, you never know. I may be happy, but that happines might just be a small clue that i'm slowly dying inside.

Anyways, I love to draw, they may not be good, but I still keep them for some stupid reason. Well, my little brother scribbled on two of my favorite drawings that I made. Of course, I sobbed for couple of minutes, but then I fixed my drawing. I felt so sad...over a drawing that I worked so hard for...only to find it ruined.

He never said he was sorry. But it doesn't matter to me. It's not like he will mean it anyway.

Crying won't solve anything, neither will anger. And it's not very easy for me to get angry. I may be thin and smaller than other kids, and I let them push me around, but I don't care. Someday they might realize how pathetic they really were. Or they might not. It's their choice. Not mine. You can't really change a person. Only they themselves can.

On that wednesday of that week, one of my cockatiels...well, he was sick, and his feathers were falling out. The veterinarian couldn't do anything for him. So he died. Her mate, a Grey cockatiel, is of course sad over that. But she's feeling a bit better over the time that has passed now.

And with a miracle,I passed through that week.

Oh, and sorry for acting so damn cold and solitary that day at P.E. on that Friday, Kat, so sorry. Yeah, I lied to you. I wasn't really tired. Just sad. Sorry for that. Thanks for being a great friend.

Okay enough of me, this Author's note was too long. I'll stop now, don't want to bore you...you haven't even read the chapter yet! So i'll answer reviews now.

---

**FallenTruth**- Yay! I'm loved! (gives bone-crushing hug) I'm so glad you like the story. I'm doing better, thank you. And yes, breathe. Can't have one of mygreat reviewers die. Thank you for reviewing!

**bladebreakers-** Fei will make an appearance in this chapter, chill. Thank you for reviewing!

**ghostymangarocker- **Yeah. Small love triangle. She doesn't really like one of them though. She only cosiders him a friend. You'll sum that up soon. You lucky duck! I don't get out of school until the 16th of June. Thank you for reviewing!

**Odango Forever- **She'll be saying why she knows Dranzer soon, too. If i'm correct, she'll say in Chapter 20. Thank you for reviewing!

**Shadw-** Hee-hee. Just keep on paying attention! Thank you for reviewing!

**personne du monde- **You had a bad week too? Life bites sometimes, doesn't it... Thank you for reviewing!

---

**Sapphire**: **SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade.Only the pathetic plots she makes,and that evil genius Fei, and..._me_.**

**Sun**: Yay! You actually said it. Counseling was good for you then-

**Sapphire**: You weren't supposed to say that! (whines)

**Sun**: it's okay! We all know that you are insane.

**Peanuts**: _Squeak_. (_Look who talking_.)

**Sun**: **_Hey!_**

**Sapphire**: Yeah, well, on with the chapter already.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Trip to the Fair and the Crystal Blade Part 2

* * *

**

**_Meanwhile, somewhere far away_**...

"Master Fei?"

"_What now?_"

"Are you done yet?"

Fei slammed his hand on the desk. Emerald snickered. He turned around to look at her.

"Well...are you?" she said, smirking.

"_No_. I'm not. I'll tell you when I am." Fei said, grinding his teeth.

He turned back to his work. There was silence for a couple of minutes, then...

"How about now?"

Fei threw the closest object near him, a wrench, at her. She smirked as it passed right through her transparent-white stomach. Fei's mouth curved into a malicous smile.

"You'll actually feel the pain when i'm done, so don't worry."

Emerald smirked. "I doubt you'll actually pull it off."

Fei went back to his work. "Really?"

Emerald stared at the test tubes around her. "Maybe."

Fei turned back to look at her. "I've studied everything based on science...Chemistry. Geology. Astrology. Biology. Geography. Even Alchemy. And of course, everybody's least favorite: Mathematics. Everything has something to do with science. But mostly life science, of course. Yeah. I think I can _'pull it off'_."

"Whatever." Emerald said, clearly bored. Emerald glided towards her glass tube, went right through, sat, and closed her eyes.

After a few hours, Fei finished his work. He smirked at his work. "Emerald...I'm done."

Emerald's eyes snapped open. She glided out of her glass tube, towards him. She stared.

On a stool, sat a human-looking robot. It looked exactly like Emerald. It had pale skin, sliver-gold hair, and wore a tight black suit with holes, displaying some parts of her body. Not even Fei could take his eyes off of it.

"Wow. You actually did it, you nerd. Now, how does it work?" Emerald said, eyeing the black material. "_Nice_. Leather."

Fei smirked. "Just enter it. You''ll be a perfect human. But better. It computer crossed with a human girl, and killing machine."

"_Very_ nice." Emerald said, and glided inside. The robot opened her eyes. Then it smirked. She stood, and eyed her body. Her smirk grew wider.

"On the outside, you look like a human girl of fourteen, but inside, it's much more. Heh. Just like the real thing, right Emerald?"

Emerald smirked. "Sapphire? She's nothing more but a stupid idiot that flees everytime she faces a new problem." she spat.

"Back to you. Your right arm will turn into a blade at command. Your left arm will turn into a small knife, and all your fingers have sharp, long blades at the tips."

"Cool. Who's the great manicurist?"

"Be quiet already. I've also inserted a microphone that only you can hear inside you."

"You said I would be human. Ths feels human, but it's not, you bastard." she said, moving her fingers. She wiggled her toes, and moved her feet.

"It's not. I've just added extra things. You have feelings now, that was the most difficult. But you don't have blood, or a heart, or any kind of human organs. You only have emotions, feelings, expressions, thoughts, and the 5 human senses."

_"How the hell did you do that?"_

Fei smirked. Emerald rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine. Why the hell did you provide me with feelings and all that junk? It's not necessary in my mission."

Fei stared at her for a moment. "Don't worry about that. You control them completely, so stop complaining."

"And why do I need to eat?"

"Don't be stupid. Energy. Oh, you have acute hearing, speech, sense of feeling, taste, and sight. And yes, you do feel pain, so you _will_ feel fatigue."

"_Damn_. Anything else?"

"Yes. One other important thing. Your advantage..."

* * *

**_Back at the house_**... 

Sapphire fell backwards, onto the floor.

Her eyes widened. 'How did _she_ get stuck with _him_?'

Kai's silver eyes darted to the window. He stared at the terrified look on Sapphire's face. She was looking at Dranzer. She stood, and backed away from the window. They all stared as she ran back to her room.

"Anti-Beyblade-itis?" Tyson suggested. Hilary bonked him on the back of his head. Dranzer dissapeared, and his blade jumped back to Kai's hand.

Tyson did the same. "What's gotten into _her_?"

"Well...Tyson might be right...she might fear blades...but that doesn't make any sense. They're all made of metal, right?" Hilary said, eyeing Tyson's silver-white blade in his hand. "...Right?"

"Sure, Hilary. Whatever." Tyson said, putting his blade away.

"Should we ask her what's wrong?" Ray said, putting his own away.

Kai stared down at the Dranzer's bit-chip. "No. She won't tell us." he ran his fingers though his hair. "Let's just ask her if she still wants us to stay."

They nodded, and went inside.

* * *

**_In Sapphire's Room_**... 

"Maybe...it wasn't really her. So, just...calm down."

She paced around her room, staring down at the floor. She stopped, and sank to her knees. "Please. _Don't be_."

Then she heard a knock. She looked at the door. She stood, and opened it.

Kai and the others stared back at her. She waved. "Hi." she said, nervously. She noticed he was holding his blade.

"_Coo_..."

Sapphire's eyes widened. '_It is you_.'

"Uhh..y-you...need something?" she gulped.

"_Coo_..."

"Do you still want us to stay? You seem jumpy..." Hilary said, staring at Sapphire as a droplet of sweat traveled down her neck.

"_Coo_..."

"I'm...ok-k-kay. " she said nervously. She fumbled with a lock of her hair. "It's fine if you stay."

"_Coo_..."

She couldn't ignore Dranzer's noises anymore. So she ran, pushing away Kai from her, covering her ears.

"I'm going out to get fresh air...!" she yelled, running down the stairs. Ray ran after her.

She opened the door, and slammed it shut behind her. Ray forced open the door, and then closed it softly. He ran after her as she pushed opened the gates.

"Stupid! Now they know! You idiot!" she yelled at herself, running faster. She didn't notice Ray behind her.

Ray caught up, and she gasped as he grabbed her hand. He turned her around, stared up at him for a moment, and hugged him.

**Ray's Point of View-**

I felt my face redden. '_This isn't the time_.' I thought, and slid my hands around her waist.

"What's wrong, Sapphire?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid to tell you."

I held her tighter. "Don't be. You can trust me. _Please_...tell me."

She lifted her head, and looked back at me. She seemed uncertain. Then she buried her face in my chest. She shook her head again.

"I can't...I..._just_...can't." she said, trying to hold in her tears. I sighed.

_I hate myself whenever I see her do that. Even if I'm not responsible for it, I still feel like it's my fault that she's feeling miserable. That it's my fault that I don't do anything to make her happier._

"It's okay. But...you'll tell me someday, right?"

She looked up at me again, and smiled. Then she nodded. I wiped the tears that had started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you, Ray." she let go, and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Do you want to go somewhere? It'll help you feel better."

She nodded. Then she reached in her dress pockets. She held out a long strip of orange tickets. "Let's go back to the fair!" she said happily.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

We walked through the streets, and when we got there, it was dark.

"Ray...everything looks so pretty!" she said, pointing at the Ferris Wheel.

I nodded.

_Nothing compared to you_...

"Look at all the lights!"

It indeed was nice; the lights shining in the navy-blue sky.

"Which one do you want to ride first?"

"I don't know."

I glanced at the carousel. "How about that one?"

She smiled and nodded. "Will you come with me?"

"Sure."

Sapphire handed in our tickets, and she jumped on a white-silver horse with golden reins. I sat on the horse next to her, a white horse with silver reins.

We laughed as the ride started, and the horses began to move up and down to the beat of the soft music. The lights shimmered, making Sapphire's smiles even brighter.

When the ride was over, we ran over to the bumper cars. She laughed as I accidentally crashed on one of the walls.

"You okay, Ray?" she yelled at me.

"Yeah."

We laughed, and when that was over, we wandered around. I stared at one of the stands. There was gigantic polar bear as the biggest prize. It was enormous.

_Idea?_ Maybe...

"Sapphire, can you go get more tickets? We're all out. I'm going to get popcorn. We'll meet back here, okay?"

She nodded, and ran off. I ran towards the stand. The object of the game was to knock down tree bowling pins off the stand three times. With a hacky sack.

"This might be harder than I thought."

I gave the teenage girl there the money, and she gave me 3 of the sacks.

'_Just throw it as hard as you rip Driger_...'

How wrong I was about my prediction. The girl stared at the hole in the tent and at the pins on the floor.

"Dang. She must be really cute." I heard her mutter. I reddened.

She picked up the pins again. A crowd started to form behind me.

I threw it again, and I made another hole in the tent. The people clapped behind me. I reddened even more.

"Just one more." she said, putting up the pins again.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. '_Just like how you rip Driger_...' I opened my eyes again.

This time I made a hole between the holes of before. The crowd clapped again.

"Which one do you want?" she said, pointing up at the bears. "I'd pick the one with golden eyes, kid." she said, smiling. I nodded. She unclipped the bear, and gave it to me.

I smiled as I walked through the crowd. I walked over to the popcorn cart. I put down the bear on the ground.

"One large please."

The lady scooped up some popcorn, and put it inside a large bright yellow paper bag. I gave her the money, and she gave me the popcorn. I picked up the bear in one hand, and walked over to where Sapphire waited.

**Normal Point of View-**

She stared curiosly at the bear that covered Ray's face. "Uhh...is that you, Ray?"

He peeked over the bear. He smiled. "Yeah."

Ray put down the bear. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

She shook her head. "No. There was a long line. I just got here."

Ray pointed at the bear. "This is for you."

She stared at the bear. She pressed it's right paw.

"Hug me!" it said. She giggled. Ray reddened. '_I didn't notice that!_'

Instead of hugging the bear, she hugged Ray, and he reddened even more.

"Thank you, Ray. Thank you for making me feel better."

"You're welcome. You want to go home now? It's getting cold." he said, his arms sliding around her waist again.

"Okay."

Sapphire quickly seperated them, and started walking back home. They smiled all the way to Sapphire's home. When they arrived, they opened the door. Everybody was there.

"Mistress! What were you doing out so late?" Riza said, looking over at the mahogany granfather clock. Kai, Tyson and Hilary ran down the stairs.

"Sapphire!" Hilary yelled out. "We were so worried! Where were you?"

"Out getting popcorn! I knew it! Arrest them!" Tyson yelled too. He snatched away the popcorn from Ray. "Give me that!"

He hugged the popcorn. "It's alright everybody...the popcorn's okay. You can all sleep with calm minds tonight-"

Hilary smacked him over the head. They all sweatdropped.

"Mistress, are you okay?" Riza asked.

"I'm fine, Riza. I'm going to my room now."

Riza nodded. Sapphire carried her bear up the stairs. Kai and Sapphire looked at each other for a few seconds as she passed by, and ran back to her room.

"Thank you for bringing her back, Ray-san." Riza said, placing one of her hands on his shoulder. Ray nodded.

"Please, just call me Ray." he said, smiling.

"Very well. Would you like me to show you to your rooms?" she said, taking her hand away, and looking at the others.

Hilary and Tyson nodded.

"Where..._where_ is Kai-san?"

* * *

"Sapphire..are you okay?" 

"Kai, leave me alone."

"Sapphir-"

"Kai! I don't want to talk right now! Go away!"

Kai banged his head on her door.

"I don't want to talk to you! Just..._just_...go away..."

He stared sadly at the floor. Then she opened her door. He looked up at her. He walked right in and hugged her.

She stared at his chest for a few moments, and started to push him away.

"Go...go away..."

Sapphire pushed at Kai's chest, trying to separate them. Kai's hold tightened.

"...go away...leave me alone..._please_." she whimpered. He slowly let go. She pushed him away from her.

He backed out of her room, and she slammed the door shut. Kai stared down at the carpet, his eyes covered by his bangs.

Kai walked back downstairs. Riza stared up at him as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"There he is. Well...If you're all kind enough to follow me..."

* * *

Sapphire sat on her bed, her face buried in her hands. 

"I'm sorry...I'm-" She forced her tears in. She wiped her tears away with her bed covers. "I'm...sorry."

She stood, and walked over to her balcony. She looked at the city, shining with lights. She sighed.

"Maybe I souldn't have..." she wiped the tears that had barely started to form furiously with the back of her hand.

Then something in the bushes below caught her eye. It suddenly stopped moving. She backed away, into her room. Cold wind flew through the air in the room, making her shiver.

She stared through the glass window, but saw nothing.

'_Maybe I should tell Riza_...' Sapphire shook her head. But she went down to the kitchen anyways. There was a maid there.

"Mistress! Do you wish to have something?" she said, washing her hands in the sink.

"I just want a glass of milk, that's all."

The maid nodded. She took out a gallon of white milk out of the refridgerator. "Would you like cookies too?"

"No thank you. Just milk." Sapphire said, leaning on the counter.

The maid took out a glass cup out of one of the cupboards. Then Sapphire saw Kai walk by with a small sad look on his face.. Her eyes widened.

"I'll be right back."

The maid nodded, and she peeked from behind the wall. She saw him knock on a door. The door opened, and Ray peeked out.

Kai muttered something, and Ray nodded, letting him in.

"Mistress?"

Sapphire nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around. The maid in the kitchen smiled sweetly at her.

"Your milk is waiting in the kitchen's counter."

Sapphire nodded.

"I'm going to bed, if you need anything, just wake me up."

"I'll be alright. Goodnight."

The maid bowed politely, and left. Sapphire turned back to Ray's bedroom door. She walked close enough to hear.

* * *

"...I guess she might have had a rough day. Wish I knew though." 

"She told me that she would tell me someday."

"Hmm...I didn't even want to talk. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"She is, don't worry, Kai. I guess we'll have to wait..."

"...until she's ready? Hopefully it's soon. I'll leave you alone, Ray, sorry."

"It's okay. Goodnight, Kai."

"Hn."

Kai opened the door to find Sapphire staring down at the floor. His eyes widened.as he closed Ray's door.

Her hair was covering her face. She stood there, looking at the floor miserably, in her sleeping gown.

"Goodnight, Sapphire." he said, walking towards his room.

She looked up as he left. She ran up to him before he open the door to his room. She grabbed his shirt.

"Goodnight...Kai."

Kai nodded. He understood her small apology.

In the kitchen, fingers curled around the glass cup. She squeezed it, and the glass broke. The milk spilled all over the counter.

_"Aww...how sweet..."_ two dark, cold green eyes peeked from behind the wall. _"My, my...if it isn't the lucky blue-haired...I'm going to have lots of fun tonight...with both."_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note-

**Sun**: I assume you guys know who it is, right? Take a guess, **Sapphire**!

**Sapphire**: The hot dog guy.

**Sun**: _What?_ Oh, come on, **Sapphire**! How about you, **Peanuts**?

**Peanuts**: Squeak, squeh. (A very picky milk-man.)

**Sun**: Idiots. Well, hopefully you guys make better guesses than these two morons. Here's you preview!

_Emerald smirked as Sapphire fell to the floor._

_"Sapphire!"_

_She coughed up blood and stood, only to sink to her knees. Emerald panted, and sank to her knees also._

_They glared at each other, both panting heavily. Emerald smirked as Sapphire wobbled._

_Kai ran towards her. Emerald noticed, and yelled out, "Blade!"_

_Her left arm disappeared, only to be replaced by a sharp, long, metal blade. She stood, and stabbed Sapphire in the heart. Sapphire screamed._

_Hilary, Tyson, and Riza gasped._

_"Sapphire!"_

_Emerald took her blade out of her, the metal glinting in the moonlight, Sapphire's blood dripping off it's sharp edge. _

Sapphire wobbled, and fell face forwards on the grass.

**Sun**: Poor Sapphire.

**Sapphire**: _How many times are you going to try to kill me?_

**Sun**: I don't know. But'm thinking many more times in the future.

**Sapphire**: **What?** _Why?_

**Sun**: _It's fun!_ (giggles)

(**Sapphire** pounces on **Sun**)

**Peanuts**: Squeh squeak! (Please review, thank you!)

(The other two can be seen in the background, fighting)

---

p.s.: I bought Beyblade GRevolution and Beyblade VForce for Gameboy Advance. It rules! (laughs maniacally)

---

p.p.s.: Tyson and Ray look great on the box! (giggles insanely)


	16. Trip to the Fair and the Crystal Blade 3

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

**Sun**: Hi! I forgot to tell you that I'd be updating today, too. Sorry about that. Oh, and thank you all for reviewing, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Thanks for taking time to read my story and reviewing.

---

**ghostymangarocker**- actually he scribbled on it. And yes, in the same week. I get to ne free- er, I mean get out of school on june 16. Yay, another drawer. - i'm so happy that you like this story! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Odango Forever- **I'm so sorry that yours died too. I just can't take it when someone or any of my pets close to medie. Glad you liked the Ray and Saph part. Thank you so much for reviewing! Oh, update Proving Myself To You! I'm halfway dying here! T.T

**bladebreakers-** You'll find out why she's here in this chapter, so hold on. Thank you for reviewing!

**FallenTruth-** - I tend to stop breathing too. Especially when people tickle me. Which everybody for some reason find funny because I squeak. T.T Thank you for reviewing!

**Shadw-** No! Not die! I want you to read my awful ending. Tee-hee. Thank you too,for reviewing!

Thank you also to **personne du monde** and **phycochick** for reviewing! -

---

**Sapphire**: So...am I going to die, or not?

**Sun**: Everybody hold on to your pants, and find out for yourself!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Trip to the Fair and the Crystal Blade Part 3

* * *

**

Sapphire nodded too, and started walking back to her room with a small smile.

Kai shut his door and leaned on it, a small smile on his face.

When she shut her bedroom door, she walked to the balcony again, and leaned against the iron bars. She shivered again as she felt the cold wind.

"Well..._hello_, Sapphire."

Sapphire turned around. Emerald smirked at her. Sapphire's eyes widened.

"What- how...how did you get in here?"

"Let's just say that somebody has to get new home security alarm systems..." she said.

"But...how-"

"Master Fei. You know how good he is with all that junk...so, _ta-da_."

Sapphire growled, "Get out."

"What? Afraid?" she stepped closer to Sapphire. "Why don't we put his new invention through a small test? I won't hurt you..._much_."

"You're the one who'll be hurt, Emerald, if you don't leave now."

"I was right. You _are_ afraid." she examined her fingers. "I'm not here for you, anyways. Well, sort of. I guess i'll have to get you out of the way first."

Emerald's nails suddenly grew 1 foot long. Sapphire gasped.

Emerald smirked. Then she ran towards Sapphire, and dug her claws in her stomach. Sapphire's eyes widened as she felt the pain surge through her body.

"Who's the one hurt now?" Emerald whispered mockingly in Sapphire's ear.

She groaned and closed her eyes, as Emerald's smirk grew. Emerald took out her nails out of Sapphire, and she fell to the floor face fowards.

"Heh heh. Guess I'm not really a clone anymore..."

And then she darted out of the room, and headed towards Kai's...

All the lights were turned off, and everything was dark. The only thing seen was a pair of dark, cold eyes glowing in the dark.

She opened the door to Kai's room. She smirked as she saw him still awake, staring out the window, in the dark.. He turned around curiously.

"Sapphire?"

Her smirk grew. She slammed him against the wall. His eyes widened.

"Sapphire? Are you...okay-"

Emerald placed a small kiss on his lips. He reddened, his eyes half closed, gazing at her. She smirked.

Then somebody opened the door. Sapphire turned on the lights, and they stared at her. A drop of blood traveled from the corner of her mouth to her neck. Her gown was wet with blood.

"Sapphire?" Kai said, and his eyes darted back to the girl in front of him. His eyes widened. His eyes widened at her dark green eyes. She stepped away from him.

"Hmm...too bad. I thought I had killed you already."

"Sapphire, I can-"

"Kai, actually, I'm kind of afraid of you. If this is how you react to a clone, i'm scared of your reaction to plastic...which has much more higher value than her!" she yelled, and pounced on Emerald. They fell to the floor, and Sapphire easily pinned Emerald down to the ground.

"She's not reallly...real, you know." Sapphire said looking up at Kai. His eyes widened.

"Master Fei _will_ make me real." Emerald said underneath her.

"I'm looking forward to that. Maybe you'll actually feel pain."

Emerald laughed, and pushed Sapphire away, throwing her towards the window. She crashed into the window, shattered the glass, and fell onto the grass outside. There was a small thud.

"Sapphire!"

Emerald smirked, and jumped out of the window. Then Hilary, Tyson and Ray barged into the room, Riza behind them.

"What is happening? What's with the window?" Hilary asked, panting.

Kai looked out the window, and saw Sapphire sprawled on the ground below. Emerald kicked her in the stomach. Sappphire groaned, her stomach covered with blood. She stood, and tackled Emerald down to the ground.

Kai ran out of the room, then outside. When he got there, Emerald had dug her claws into her chest. Sapphire screamed in pain. Emerald took her black nails out again.

Emerald smirked as Sapphire fell to the floor.

"Sapphire!"

She coughed up blood and stood, only to sink to her knees. Emerald panted, and sank to her knees also.

They glared at each other, both panting heavily. Emerald smirked as Sapphire wobbled.

Kai ran towards her. Emerald noticed, and yelled out, "Blade!"

Her left arm disappeared, only to be replaced by a sharp, long, metal blade. She stood, and stabbed Sapphire in the heart. Sapphire screamed, and Hilary, Tyson, and Riza gasped.

"Mistress!"

"_Sapphire!_" Kai yelled out once more. Emerald took her blade out of her, the metal glinting in the moonlight, Sapphire's blood dripping off it's sharp edge.

Sapphire wobbled, and fell face forwards on the grass.

"Oh, I almost forgot..."

Emerald bent down and took a small strand of Sapphire's silver-gold hair. Emerald laughed.

"Oops. Got too carried away. I actually came here for you, lucky Blue-haired." she approached Kai, walking slowly. "Give me Dranzer. I know you have her, so hand it over."

"No."

"Really? Well, I guess I don't have any other choice..." she bent down and wiped Sapphire's blood on the grass. The metal shined clean again. "Why doesn't anybody choose the easy, non-murdering way...?"

Kai stepped back. Kai took out his launcher, and Dranzer. He aimed his blade. Emerald's eyes grew wide. He pulled on the ripcord.

His blade spinned towards her metal blade, and it broke. Emerald gasped. Dranzer landed on the concrete near the doorsteps, still spinning.

She groaned, and stared at her useless blade on the grass. She smiled. "Really, you think that you've gotten away with it?" her arm appeared again. "I'll have Master Fei fix me, then I'll-"

Emerald's eyes widened. Her metal blade had gone straight through her chest. She collapsed on the ground, face down. Sapphire stood behind her, holding Emerald's broken blade. Her hand bled.

She tossed the blade to the side. Her gown was even more wet with her blood. There was a hole in her chest, and blood poured out of it, onto the grass. She panted heavily.

Kai stared at her. "Sapphire? How..."

"That could have easily killed a human. I'm not all human, remember? And I won't allow myself to die, not yet. I still have something to do." she said, glaring down at Emerald's limp robot-like body.

Sapphire's wings appeared, and her wounds started to close. The deep red stains on the grass disappeared.

"That wasn't my weak spot anyways." she said, as the blood on her mouth and neck vanished.

_"And that wasn't mine, either."_ Emerald said from the ground. She slowly stood. "What and idiot you lot are." In the opening in her chest, wires spilled out, and metal was seen. The opening in her chest started to fix itself.

Sapphire smiled. "You can regenerate." she said, as the new skin appeared on the opening.

"Very good, Sapphire. We'll end this in a tie." In one jump, she landed on the roof. "But don't worry, we'll meet again." she yelled down at them. "And I'll come back for Dranzer, lucky Blue-haired." she added, giving Kai a sideways smirk before jumping away and disappearing.

Kai turned back to Sapphire, who had her hand on her chest, where her heart was. It still hadn't healed yet, because Emerald's blade was thick. She groaned in pain as it slowly started to heal.

"Mistress...you've lost a lot of blood..." Riza said, as she hurriedly walked down the doorsteps.

Kai ran over to Sapphire, and she fell in his arms.

"I'll be okay, Kai." she said, leaning on his chest, and closing her eyes. Riza kneeled next to them.

"Mistress..." she said, crying. Sapphire opened her eyes.

"I'm okay, Riza. I just need...lots of food and a long nap." Sapphire said, irritated. Riza looked up.

"Alright..._alright_ then."

* * *

_**Somewhere far away...**_

"I only completeted part of my mission. It looks like my '_advantage_'," she lifted her hands, using air quotes. "worked for nothing, you idiot."

"_Damn_. Do you have the hair?"

"Not even a'_thank you_', you bastard?" Emerald said, holding out a strand of one of Sapphire's sliver-gold hair.

"Shut up and give me the hair." Fei said, snatching away the long strand.

"What are you going to use it for, anyways, Master Fei?" she said, examining her long black nails covered with blood.

"You'll see..."

* * *

**_Back at Sapphire's house_**...

Kai picked her up, and carried her. His shirt had started to stain with her blood, but it soon vanished as the wound in her chest started to close. She closed her eyes, scowling.

Dranzer was still spinning.

"_Cooo...?_"

Sapphire smiled. "Kai?"

"What?"

"May I hold Dranzer?"

Kai stared down at her. He crouched down at the floor, and sat Sapphire on the ground. It stopped spinning as he picked it up.

He examined it for a moment, then handed it to Sapphire. She cupped her hands, and he placed it in her small hands. She closed her eyes and held Dranzer close to her chest.

When they got to her room, Kai placed her down on her bed.

Riza spent some time wrapping up the wounds that hadn't healed yet, and handed a plate of food for her. She finished it all in two minutes.

Riza left her room, shooing away Hilary, Tyson, and Ray from the room. Kai started to leave the room.

"Kai, can I borrow Dranzer for the rest of the night? I promise to keep her safe."

He looked back at her. Kai nodded as he closed the door. She made sure that he had locked the door, then she stood again, and walked outside. She crept to the room at the end of the hall, and opened the door. The door creaked open.

She stared at the glass cabinet and at the crystal silver-blue blade inside. She walked over to the glass door. She closed her eyes, and her wings appeared on her back. The glass started to glow.

She reached for her blade. Her hand went right through the glass. Her hands curled around her blade. She slowly took out her hand, still holding the blade.

She smiled as it shined brightly. Then she ran back to her room, forgetting to close the door to the secret room at the end of the hall. But somebody else closed it.

Riza smiled. "Hopefully, the end to this is near."

* * *

Sapphire closed her door, and jumped into her bed. She lay on her stomach. She held out Kai's blade in her right hand, and hers in her left hand. 

She smiled as Dranzer's bit-chip and her blade emitted a small glow. She removed Dranzer's chip from Kai's blue blade and placed it on hers. It made a small and soft _click_. She felt Kai's blade disappear in her hand. Her blade was engulfed by a burst of white light, and it transformed.

When the light faded, her blade had the same appearance as Kai's blue blade.

She stood again, walked out to her balcony, and held out her blade with Dranzer.

"I can't believe i'm doing this." she muttered. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Her blade began to shine brightly, and it slowly started to spin. Suddenly it stopped shining, and started to hover over her hand, and it span faster. The center started to glow, and she tossed towards the ground. It wobbled a bit, but kept spinning.

The scarlet and gold phoenix appeared.

_"It's nice to see you again, Dranzer."_

"_Coo_..."

* * *

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Don't worry...it will all come close together soon.

**Sapphire**: We'll be updating the thursday of next week.

**Sun**: What do you mean '_we_'? I'm the one working this fiction, you are just entertainment!

**Sapphire**: _Entertainment?_ **Fine.** Let's see if the reviewers see me kill _you_ for entertainment!

**Sun**: _Pfft._ Just do a tap dance or something.

(**Sapphire** growls dangerously)

**Sun**: Yeah, well, here's you preview!

---

_"Sapphire, I want you tell me everything you've been hiding from us. Right now."_

_She shook her head._

_"You're burying yourself. And by not telling us, you are digging the hole deeper. How can we help you if you don't tell us what is wrong?"_

_"I...can't. It's- I can do this myself. I don't need help!"_

_"You say you want to be alone. But when you are, you suffer even more. I know that you don't really want to be alone. You want someone there. You **need** somebody there."_

_She sank to her knees on the floor. She slowly sat back, hugging her knees._

_**"Why is it so hard to say?"**_

---

**Sapphire**:_I sound so whiny!_

**Sun**: You _are_ whiny.

**Sapphire**: I had enough of you! (tackles **Sun**)

**Peanuts**: Squeh, squeak! (Please review, thank you!)


	17. Trust

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade.Only the pathetic plots she makes,and that evil genius Fei, the weird driver Takato,Riza,and Sapphire.

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Hello! I know I promised to update this upcoming thursday, but like always, I couldn't wait. Thank you to everybody who reviewed, I feel so fuzzy and warm inside! -

---

**wyvern rider**- Sapphire has a special weak spot. She doesn't show it much though. It keep sher alive, but if removed, she'll die. You'll know in chapter 20, 'The Sacred Maiden'. And yes, he isgoing to make yet another clone. Can you guess what her name will be? It's the name of another stone. Thanks for reviewing!

**bladebreakers-** You'll know in Chapter 20. Find out in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**phycochick-** Riza is Sapphire's guardian. She knows everything... Thank you for reviewing!

**Odango Forever**- Yay! I just can't get enough of your story! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**silverblueFire**- Yes. I have most of this story done in my computer. I've been thinking that it's time to provide the answers, too. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Thank you also to **SandraZaniteZanitiy** for reviewing, too!**

* * *

****Chapter 17: Trust

* * *

****_In the morning; the kitchen_**... 

"Throw it away, and clean the mess."

"Yes, Mistress Riza."

The maid picked up a big shard of the broken glass on the floor, and dropped it in a trash can.

"Takato?"

He peeked from behind the doorframe. He gave her a toothy grin.

"Did you hear anything last night?"

"A bird feeding it's chicks, a squirrel cracking a nut-"

"_Here at the house_, Takato!"

"Oh. Uhh...wait up..." he rubbed his chin. "Mistress slamming her bedroom door, one of the maids snoring, Steven closing that stubborn window upstairs, small tapping sounds, glass breaking-"

"Stop there, Takato. Where did you hear the tapping sounds?"

"Kitchen."

"The glass break?"

"Er...Kitchen."

"What were the tapping sounds sound like to you?"

"Don't really know. I thought it was one of the maids walking around the kitchen. The glass broke just a few minutes after."

Riza paced around the room in worry.

* * *

**_In Sapphire's bedroom_**... 

Sapphire slept, clutching Kai's blade and hers in her hands, close to her chest, where her heart was.

Kai quietly walked up the stairs, and swiftly walked towards Sapphire's room. Then he knocked.

No answer. He knocked again, louder this time. She still didn't answer.

Kai slowly turned the doorknob, and stepped inside. He closed the door softly, and gazed at her sleeping.He kneeled down next to her bedside.Kai smiled when he sawSapphire holding Dranzer.

She seemed exhausted though, as if she hadn't slept much. He gazed at her as she slept. The bandages Riza had wrapped on her unhealed wounds were on the floor.

_'How could she sleep with what happened? Not even I could...'_ he thought, then noticed she was holding another blade.

Kai stared at the unusual blade. He moved Sapphire's fingers, and touched it. A sudden burst of light appeared, and Kai was thrown back, into her balcony doors.

Sapphire woke, and sat up. She looked around, and noticed Kai. He sat up, and held his arm. The pain dissapeared as soon as it came.

She stared down at her blade. It shined brightly, and she quickly hid it under her bedcovers.

"Kai, are you alright?" she asked, and crouched down next to him. He stared down at his arm. Then he looked up at Sapphire.

He nodded, and checked his arm again. "What was that?"

Before she could answer, he said, "Obviously something I shouldn't have touched, and shouldn't say a thing to the others."

"Yeah. Something like that." she smiled. She stood again, and grabbed Dranzer. She held her out to him.

"Here. Thanks for letting me borrow her." she smiled at Kai's blade. He stared at her for a moment, then stood. She dropped Dranzer in his hands.

Then she suddenly hugged him. He stared down at her silver-gold hair for a moment. Kai wrapped his arms around her.

She stood on her toes, so she could whisper in his ear, "Dranzer and I...we...missed each other alot."

His eyes widened.

"I'll tell you..._soon_." she said, smiled, and leaned on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Kai...?"

"Hn."

"You are..._sad_. You _have been_...sad...for a long time...why?"

He became tense. "What do you mean?

She shook her head.

Kai sighed. "My life hasn't been too great..."

"Will...you tell me?"

"...It's not easy for me either, Sapphire."

"Okay."

"If I tell you, will you tell me?"

Sapphire looked up at him. They stood there in silence. "I'm sorry Kai...I just...don't..."

"Trust me?"

She seperated herself from him. She nodded, and backed away even more, only to meet the wall behind her

"Why, Sapphire?"

She stared down at the floor.

"Why don't you trust me?"

She shook her head.

"Tell me..why don't you trust me?"

She said nothing, just leaned on the wall, looking down at the carpet.

"Why does it seem that you trust everyone here?"

Tearsstarted to form, ones that he could not see. She quickly wipedthem away.

"How am _I_ any different?"

She looked up at him in anger. "_Because they aren't human either, Kai!_ That's why!"

Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with her hands. She stared down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

Kai's eyes dilated. "What-?"

"I'm not saying anything, Kai."

"I don't care if they aren't, Sapphire. You can't just depend on that."

"I feel I've known them all my life, Kai, I-"

"You said yourself that you had never been here-"

"I don't know how, I..._just know_!"

"Instinct?"

"No-"

"Then _what_, Sapphire?"

"I...don't know..."

"Sapphire, I want you tell me everything you've been hiding from us. Right now."

She shook her head.

"You're burying yourself. And by not telling us, you are digging the hole deeper. How can we help you if you don't tell us what is wrong?"

"I...can't. It's- I can do this myself. I don't need help!"

"You say you want to be alone. But when you are, you suffer even more. I know that you don't really want to be alone. You want someone there. You _need_ somebody there."

She sank to her knees on the floor. She slowly sat back, hugging her knees.

"Why is it so hard to say?"

_"You should ask yourself that, Kai."_

Kai looked at the door. Ray stood there, glaring at him.

"Stay out of this Ray. This isn't your business."

"I'm already involved, Kai. So stop bothering her."

Sapphire looked up at him. "It's okay Ray. Leave us to talk."

Ray's eyes widened in surprise.

"_Please Ray_." She said, still looking down at the ground.

"Okay. But... call me if something is wrong." he said.

He hesitated at first, but left, closing the door behind him.

Kai turned back to Sapphire. He sat next to her. He sighed.

"Many things have happened in my life so far. I lost my childhood, I didn't know my parents much, and...I was a fool at times."

"It's hard to believe that." Sapphire said, looking up at him. He smiled.

"I haven't been trusting anybody either. And it's probably of what has happened so far. But to me, it's better this way."

"Why?"

"It gives me time to think. When you are quiet, it's easy to hear. People always stay away, but it does not make a difference to me. I always feel better that way." he said camly, crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling.

Sapphire smiled as she looked up at him.

"I believe that I should trust those who have suffered as I. Those who are like me...All those who have the same curse life gives us."

She saw Kai's eyes lower, so she said quickly, "But that's not the way, is it?"

Kai turned to her. "Only you can decide if-"

"-they are trustworthy or not." she smiled. "I understand." she said as she looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes.

"Do you trust me, Sapphire?"

She looked up at him. She smiled.

"If you held my insignificant life in your hands, I believe i'll be just fine."

Kai smiled. "You life is one of the reasons I keep living. To protect."

She smiled back as she looked back at him. "Don't say things you'll regret."

Kai rested his head at the crook of her neck. "I won't regret that."

Sapphire felt his hot breath on her neck.Her eyes widenedas his lips brushed against her skin. But she closed her eyes as he kissed her neck gently.

"Kai...?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you help me?"

He lifted his head, and looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed. When he finally met her sky-blue eyes, she gazed up at him with her eyes half-way closed.

"Yes." he leaned his forehead on hers. Her eyes seemed empty. They gave off a dull grey.

"Help me then...heal."

"I don't see-"

She shook her head. "_They are inside. They are open...And I'm still bleeding._" she leaned back on the wall.

"_My heart is broken. My soul is bleeding. I may be smiling...but in the inside, i'm..dying._ Help me..._please_...Kai..." she trailed off, and her eyes fluttered closed.

He held her. She felt cold and limp. "Only...if you let me help you."

She nodded. "I can't stand it anymore. I'll tell you soon. I..._need_-"

There was a knock on the door. They both looked up.

"Mistress? Are you awake?"

Sapphire shook her a head, as if to trying to get out a trance. She stood and opened the door. Riza was there.

"I need to talk to you, Mistress- in private." she added, noticing that Kai was there.

"No, Riza. Kai stays. He'll know soon anyways, it does not matter."

"Are...are you sure Mistress?"

"Yes, Riza. It's okay, Kai. stay." Sapphire said, lazily turning her head to him. "Just please don't ask questions."

Kai leaned on the wall, his hands in his pockets. Riza entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, Mistress-"

Sapphire collapsed, and fell to the floor. Kai kneeled next to her.

She still had her eyes open, but her eyes seemed hazy, and her eyes became a dull grey color once again. She could barely hear their voices, and she closed her eyes as their voices faded away...

* * *

Author's Note- 

**Sun**: Great. I've done it again. She's really weak, so don't think she's dead yet.

**Sapphire**: _Grrr._

**Sun**: There's another chapter that I will upload after this one. So just...hold on. Need to edit it.

**Peanuts**: Squeak squeh? (So no preview?)

**Sun**: Nope. I'll put up three more after this one. So once i'm done, you'd have read 'til chapter 20.

_Let's all root._


	18. A Never Waking Sleep

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade.Only the pathetic plots she makes,and that evil genius Fei, the weird driver Takato,Riza,and Sapphire.

Author's Note-

Sun: I forgot to tell you that the chapters I give you tonight...are kinda...short. Sorry.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: A Never Waking Sleep

* * *

**

**_The next day, in the morning_**...

"Mistress?"

Sapphire slowly opened her eyes. She felt her bed covers around her.

"Mistress...you've been unconscious since yesterday morning.. Are you alright?"

Kai was still there, looking at her. She nodded.

"Kai. _Dranzer_...I need Dranzer for a moment. _Please_."

Kai searched in his pockets, and then pulled out Dranzer. "What do you need her for?"

She grabbed Dranzer, and then searched for something under her bedcovers. She found it, and suddenly stood.

Riza tried to push her back into bed, but Sapphire refused.

"Riza, I need to. I can't stand it." She ran out of the room, and Kai closed the door behind him.

They ran down the stairs, only to meet with Ray, Tyson and Hilary at the bottom.

"Hey guys! What are you-"

She pushed them aside, and so did Kai. Hilary fell, but Tyson caught her before she hit the floor.

"That's _one way_ to say good morning."

They all followed Sapphire and Kai outside. Both Sapphire and Kai stood at the bottom of the stairs. Sapphire took Dranzer's bit-chip out of Kai's blue blade, and put it on hers. Kai stared as his blade suddenly disappeared. She held out her blade to him. His eyes widened.

"I don't think I should-"

"Kai, just launch it." she said, and he slowly held out his hand. She pushed her blade into his hand. Her fingers intertwined with his, the blade sandwiched between them. "What about you, Kai? Do you trust me?"

He felt warmth coming from the blade, but her fingers were cold. He slowly nodded. He looked at down at the blade. It was hers, but it had Kai's blade's appearance. He took out his launcher and ripcord.

Kai stared down at the blade once more before he aimed it and launched it at the ground. It wobbled, but gained back it's balance quickly. They all stared as Sapphire closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The blade kept spinning in the same place, the center glowing.

She opened her eyes, held out her hand, and collapsed backwards again. Kai caught her once again.

"Sapphire, what's...happening? Are you okay?"

"Just keep Dranzer spinning. I need to get rid of-" she coughed,. She looked up at him with and an exhausted face. "All that's inside. Too..._much_." She groaned. She closed her eyes again.

Riza came down the steps. She kneeled down beside Sapphire and Kai. "I need to tell them, Mistress."

Sapphire's eyes snapped open. "No Riza. I forbid you-"

"I'm sorry, Mistress. It's an order i'll have to ignore."

Sapphire glared at her. "No." she growled. She slowly stood up, her hand on her heart. "I've already gone through that.Once is already enough. And that one time hurt too much. I can't take it another time..."

"I realize that, Mistress. But if you don't, you'll suffer even more."

"Let me die already, Riza. I don't have a purpose here, living."

Ray stared at her in surprise. He walked down the steps. "I want to know _now_. I can't stand it anymore not knowing what's happening. Every single time Kai asks what's wrong, he gets a '_I'm okay_.'" he glaredat her. "_Tell me now_." He growled. His eyes had become slits, and his fangs seemed longer than usual. He panted heavily.

Kai stood beside him. _"I'm with Ray."_ he said, looking at Sapphire.

Sapphire stared at them. "I can handle it on my own-"

"No. I want the truth now. We want can't keep living with a lie." Kai said, glaring at her.

She stared down at the ground, her hair covering her face. Sapphire laughed. "You think you've been through alot...you haven't. I've suffered all my life. I've been deceived by everybody. I've been used, and hurt. The wounds I've had have healed on the outside, but inside I keep bleeding. Those wounds are still open. They won't heal."

"I can't truly trust anyone. No matter how much I ask for help, how much I scream, nobody comes to save me. They all say they will help. They all say that I'll be alright. In the end, I always end up even more hurt."

"Can I really trust anyone anymore? Can I truly be happy? I don't feel anymore. I'm forgetting something every says is important. I can't feel love anymore."

She looked up at them, and took a deep breath. She seemed even more exhausted now. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Do whatever you want, Riza. I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore."

"Mistress..."

Sapphire looked up at all of them. She gave a small weak smile. "You all want to know what my wish is? The only thing I desire? The only thing that I truly want?" Her smile grew. Her eyes became a dull grey color again. They were empty. She stared at Kai.

"_To never see the light again. To be able to fly away. To fall asleep...and **never**...wake up..._"

* * *

Author's Note- 

**Sun**: _Creepy_... But that's what happens to a person when they finaly go insane-

**Sapphire**: _Hey!_

**Sun**: Only kidding. (cough)

**Sapphire**: Next chapter coming up in a few minutes.

**Sun**: _Stop taking my job_.

_Sapphire_: (sticks tongue out)


	19. The Keeper

**Sapphire Vixen**

* * *

**SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade.Only the pathetic plots she makes,and that evil genius Fei,the weird driver Takato,Riza,and Sapphire.**

Author's Note-

**Sun**: I also forgot to tell you...this story takes place just right after VForce.

**Sapphire**: Idiot.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Keeper**

* * *

Kai stared at her as she gave a small weak giggle. 

"And I feel it coming soon, so keep all of your fingers crossed-" she collapsed backwards again.

Riza started to cry. Hilary hid behind Tyson, sobbing on his shoulder. Ray and Tyson looked at her with pained faces.

Kai stood there, not able to move, almost paralyzed. '_Is- is this...what you really want, Sapphire?_'

Dranzer was still spinning, but soon it started to wobble. Sapphire sat up, and looked at Dranzer. Her eyes were still empty. She smiled at Dranzer.

"I apologize that you were hurt, Dranzer. Tell the other three that i'm sorry. For everything." She looked up at Tyson and Ray. Tyson backed away. He was obviously scared of her empty eyes. "I recognize all of you now. You...Tyson, Ray, Kai, Kenny, Max, and Hilary. The Bladebreakers. Correct?" She tilted her head to the side. They did nothing. She smiled.

"You won the championships last time, a few weeks ago." her eyes widened, but then she smiled even more. "That's why you were out there. Mr. Dickenson was letting all of you take a break. Fei and I watched as you defeated Zeo, Tyson." She looked up at him. "You have Dragoon. And you have Driger, Ray. Don't you?" she stared at Ray and Tyson.

"You want to know how I know? Fei was in the preliminaries." she looked back at Kai, "The scar. That was from Fei. You know why?"

Kai stared at her. She was still smiling. "It was my fault he lost. He didn't go on, so I received punishment. And you know what?" she laughed again.

"It hurts alot..._when you are hurt by someone you love_."

Kai stared down at the cement ground. "Do you still?"

"No. He only used me. Fei said it himself. He only desires one thing..._power_. Now he has Emerald. I don't matter to him as long as he has power. In the end, I only used him." she laughed again. "To keep myself alive. To keep my power in control. It was a waste though. I don't care if I die. I'm not afraid of death."

"The only thing I fear is hurt. The darkness is my allie. I am misery. I am everything you despise..."

Riza was still crying. Hilary continued to sob on Tyson's shoulder. Kai and Ray stared down at the ground.

"But back to the tournament. Fei enteredit, but not to win. He too, wanted to get hold of your beasts. But actually-" she stood up with wobbly legs. She could barely stand up. "-those beasts belong to me."

They all looked up except for Riza. She still cried, her face covered by her hands.

Tyson stared at her. "No...they're not-"

"They are. You met Ozuma, right?"

"Y-yes..." Tyson stuttered.

"We've known each other. That fool thought he could actually control them. The reason why the beasts were so out of the hand was because I wasn't there. Or rather, my ancestors." she laughed again. "That idiot...and all his family, too. I talked to him to give it up. And he too, wanted my power. He will never be able to control me...Not...worthy." she took a deep breath, and placed her hand on her chest, on her heart.

"I don't-" Ray started, but Sapphire pulled up the sleeves on her sleeping gown.

"The sacred beasts...they belong to me. _And I'll show you_."

The Japanese calligraphy Kai had noticed the day they met appeared on her arms. Tyson and Hilary gasped.

"What does it say, Tyson?" Ray asked, looking at Tyson's horrified face. A drop of sweat traveled down his boyish face.

_"Keeper Of The Sacred Four."_

_

* * *

_Author's Note- 

**Sun:** Just wait for one more...

**Sapphire**: Next one coming up soon.

**Sun**:_I hate you_.


	20. The Sacred Maiden

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

**SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade.Only the pathetic plots she makes,and that evil genius Fei, the weird driver Takato,Riza,and Sapphire.**

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Well, this is the last chapter. Sorry, dudes.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: The Sacred Maiden

* * *

**

"_What?_"

"It's in Kanji. There are symbols there too. The symbol on top of the words on her left arm means 'Wind'. The symbol on her left hand mean 'Thunder'. The symbol on her right arm means 'Fire', and the symbol on her right hand means 'Water'."

Sapphire put down her arms. "First, Dragoon, the dragon of the Wind. Second, Dranzer, the phoenix of the Fire. Third, Driger, the tiger of the Thunder. And fourth, Draciel, the tortise of the Water. More than one thousand light years ago a Sacred Maiden was chosen to keep the beasts, because the previous keeper, a male, was not trustworthy." she glanced at Kai, who looked at her with pain.

"Her power was what kept them in control. Her power was the same amount, or equal, to all the beasts put together. They balanced each other out."

"She died, and ten years after her death, she was reincarnated. The Sacred Maiden would always know when her death was near, so before she died, she sealed the beasts in a crystal orb. They waited there for ten years until the next Sacred Maiden was born." she reached for the still spinning Dranzer on the floor. It stopped as her hands curled around the metal.

"It went on and on, until humans invented a new sport: Beyblading. It's not my fault for what they have done. But it is my fault for letting them do this."

She stared down at Dranzer. "Somebody found the hidden orb, and when they touched it, the orb became tainted, and the beasts were able to escape."

"I can't do anything now. Without the beasts, I need someone to keep my power balanced. I need a master to control my power. I've been holding it for some time now, but I can't anymore. Once I die, the same thing will happen to the beasts. They will disappear, and the rest of the beasts scattered around the world will follow."

"The blade I hold here, is mine. It was made by pure Sacred Maiden power. When my master is found, this will belong to him. But that will never happen."

She smiled down at Dranzer. Her bit-chip twinkled. She removed the chip, and held it up to the sunlight.

"Give me back Dranzer, Sapphire." Kai said, glaring at her.

She looked back at Kai. She smiled. "_No_. I may suffer. I may die." she returned the glare. _"But I will never allow for someone to hurt the ones I love."_

Kai's eyes dilated. He glared at her. "She means alot to me. I can't let you take her away from me."

"You'll have to." she looked back at Tyson and Ray. "_Come, Driger. Come, Dragoon._"

Tyson's pockets started to shake. Ray's blade Their blades flew out of their pockets, and into Sapphire's hand. She caught them without difficulty. She took out their bit-chips, and tossed their blades on the ground.

"You can't-"

"Actually, yes I can, Hilary." Sapphire said, cutting Hilary off. "They belong to me."

She put her own blade, which had transformed back to it's crystalized silver-blue color. Kai's blade appeared on her left hand, where she held Driger and Dragoon. She looked at it one more time, and looked up at Kai. She tossed his blade on the ground. She then pocketed her blade.

"Now I need Draciel..." she stared up at the sky. Then down again at the bit-chips she held in her small hands. She took Dranzer's chip and snapped it in half.

Kai stared wide-eyed at her. "_Dranzer! **No**!_"

Dranzer hovered over Sapphire, almost transarent-like. Dranzer ducked down, and Sapphire cupped Dranzer's beak.

They stared as Dranzer became larger and larger, and her talons became solid. She gave a majestic screech, and fluttered down to the ground. Red feathers danced around Sapphire and the red phoenix.

"_Coo_..." Dranzer said, cuddling Sapphire. Sapphire smiled. She stroked the small green gem on Dranzer's head.

"D...Dranzer..." Kai stuttered, pain clearly showing on his face. Dranzer looked back at him with a sad look.

"_Coo_..."

"You left her once, didn't you, Kai?" Sapphire said, stroking the red feathers on Dranzer's neck. "_For Black Dranzer._"

"How-"

"She told me last night. I talked to her." she said.

Kai's eyes widened. '_That's why she looked like she didn't get sleep!_'

"I know all about you, Kai. I know your past. I know your thoughts. She told me all about it."

"If you knew, why did you ask?" Kai growled, glaring at Sapphire.

"I was testing you. To see if you would say." She kissed Dranzer's beak. "She told me everything. _Dranzer cannot disobey her Master._"

She looked back at Ray and Tyson. "_Neither can Dragoon or Driger._ _But they will be safe with me. So do not worry._"

Her eyes became lighter, to her normal light sapphire-blue color. Her whole face was much lighter and healthy again. Dranzer bowed, and Sapphire climbed on her back.

_"I don't hurt the ones I love."_

Dranzer gave a loud and majestic screech, and flew into the air. Sapphire held onto Dranzer's neck, clutching the phoenix's mane.

They all stared as Dranzer gave another, much louder screech, and flew off, her red and white tail flicking behind her.

* * *

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Understand why she knows them now?

**Sapphire**: Not really.

**Sun**: (whines) Well, that's it, folks. The chapter-palooza is over. We'll all going back to the regular schedule.

**Sapphire**: You always say that! And you wind up updating early!

**Sun**: _No I don't!_ (shifty eyes)


	21. Search for the Fourth

**Sapphire Vixen

* * *

**

**Congratulations Class o****f 2005 at Hoover Magnet School!**

**

* * *

**

I just know that last comment blew up my cover.

**Sun**: Hey everybody! Sun here, to give you yet another chapter of **Sapphire Vixen**!

**Sapphire**: And Sapphire here, to make your day miserable! Oh, and to say the disclaimer. (clears throat)

**SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade.Only the pathetic plots she makes, and that evil genius Fei, the weird driver Takato, Riza, and Sapphire.**

**Sun**: Oh, that reminds me, while I was reading the reviews, I noticed that many thought this story was over!

This story won't be over yet! i've got this story up to chapter 28, which is really sweet. E-mail me for a preview of it. Yes, I'll be that generous. Oh, my e-mail is in my profile (pokes penname), just in case if you didn't know.

Thank you to all who reviewed, I love you all! -

And i'm sorry for the late update, my graduation was on thursday, so i had to get prepared, which took me like 4 hours or something, then my graduation, whcih was and hour and a half, then the dance at my school was until 9, and I was exhausted, so went straight to bed. Friday I was busy, and Saturday i was out. forgive me.

**Sapphire**: (reads off card) Congrats class of 2005.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Search for the Fourth

* * *

**

Sapphire scanned the sky, as Dranzer kept flying, over the clouds, avoiding to be seen. Dranzer flapped her wings, making the clouds vanish and move away, uncovering them.

"Are we there?"

_**'No, Mistress. We'll get there soon.'**_

"Alright."

She caressed the phoenix's red feathers. Dranzer glided over the sky, fast and quick enough to get to New York in under half an hour.

"Dranzer?"

_**'Mistress?'**_

"Does...Does Kai really care about you?"

_**'Yes. I've been with him since he was very small.'**_

Sapphire smiled. "You two have always been together, haven't you?"

_**'That is correct. It's what I said.'**_

Sapphire smiled. "But it's time we go back to what we were doing."

_**'I understand.'**_

"And when I die, I'll come back, and he'll die, andhe'll forget._ He will forget about me._" She paused for a moment, and went on, "...And most likely..._you. _Even though we will keep on living and remembering."

_**'So it's time to let him go? It will be difficult for me.'**_

"We will find a way. Maybe, if by a miracle...he might remember."

_**'I hope so.'**_

Dranzer glided over the bright and crowded city of New York.

_**'We are here, Mistress.'**_

Sapphire looked down. "Land over there, by that park. Behind the trees." she pointed to a small spot. Dranzer nodded, and let out a screech.

Dranzer quickly swooped down, trying to avoid being seen by the curious people below. Dranzer's red and gold wings fluttered as she descended.

The phoenix inclined her head, and Sapphire slid down onto the grass.

"Thank you, Dranzer."

Dranzer nuzzled her neck, and Sapphire smiled, stroking Dranzer's beak. She tapped Dranzer's small green gem between her bright green eyes.

Dranzer became small and transparent once again, and was sucked into Sapphire's crystal-like silver-blue blade in Sapphire's gown's pocket.

Sapphire took Driger out of her other pocket. "It's great to see you again, Driger."

She snapped Driger's bit-chip in half, and Driger appeared in front of her, standing on invisible floor in the air. He made a small purrr, and tackled Sapphire playfully.

Sapphire smiled. Driger purred as Sapphire scratched behind his ear. She leaned on his head, and stroked the green stripes on the side of his face. He grew larger, and went through the same transformation Dranzer had some time ago.

"I need you to find Draciel, will you help me?"

_**'Yes, Mistress. Anything for you.'**_

Driger lay down, his head resting on his giant white paws. Sapphire climbed onto his back. She held on to the gold armor on his head. Driger stood on all of his four legs again, and sniffed the air for a few moments. His cat-like eyes became very thin slits.

_**'He is with the boy. He is very, very far. I can barely make out his scent.'**_

"Follow the scent quickly then, Driger. We can't lose him."

_**'As you wish, Mistress.'**_

He leaped, and ran swiftly, following Draciel's scent. He jumped over the buildings quickly, trying not to let the people of New York see.

"Driger, does Ray really care about you?"

_**'He does Mistress. He doesn't like to leave me out of his sight.'**_

"Really?"

_**'Yes, Mistress. He even polishes my chip and his blade every night...it's getting annoying...'**_

Sapphire laughed.

_**'Ray has always been kind. He lost me once, to-'**_

"Ozuma, I know. I'm sorry I didn't do anything...I wanted to see how he would handle it."

_**'I was fine, Mistress.'**_

Sapphire smiled.

_**'Over all, Ray is a great person. He is a kind person that always looks before he leaps, always thinks about others-'**_

"Ray is a great person."

_**'I know.'**_

Then he suddenly leaped behind a building, in an alley.

"What's wrong, Driger?"

_**'Draciel...I can't smell him anymore. His scent is too far within reach. And he is moving quickly, Mistress.'**_

"I wonder if he has moved...how can he travel so fast?" Sapphire petted Driger's white fur. Shescratched behindhis left ear. "Thank you, Driger."

He purred, and lay down again, allowing her to get down. She held his white, green-striped face, and kissed Driger's wet nose. He, too, became smaller and transparent. He was sucked into her blade.

"Dragoon...I haven't seen you for along time either..." she put her hands in her pockets. She felt her blade in her left pocket, and Dragoon's bit-chip in her right pocket. She smiled.

She took out the small object in her hand, and then she snapped it in half. A small Dragoon appeared before her. He became larger and larger, she had to step back.

"Hello, Dragoon. Will you take me to Draciel?"

The giant dragon looked down at her.

_**'If it is your desire, Mistress.'**_

Sapphire smiled at the great dragon. He bent his head down low so he touched the floor, and she climbed on his head. She held on to the silver horns on the side of his pointed face, and he took off.

* * *

**_Back at the mansion_**... 

Kai picked up his blade from the ground. _'How could you, Sapphire...?'_

Ray and Tyson did the same, and looked down miserably at their blades. Kai picked up the broken pieces of Dranzer's bit-chip from the ground.

Dranzer's image was no longer there.

"We have to stop her." Hilary said, looking up at the sky.

"If I'm correct, she's going to New York, searching for Max. If we don't tell Max what's going on, Sapphire will take Draciel away." Ray said, staring up at the sky also.

"_Dragoon_..." Tyson muttered. Hilary sadly looked at him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Tyson." Hilary said, patting him. Tyson nodded, but did not look up.

His eyes started to sting. He quickly closed them tight.

"I'm sorry...I..._didn't know that_...she would make that choice...I'm..._sorry_."

They all looked up at Riza. They had forgotten she was there...again. She wipedthe tears from her eyes and cheeks with her apron.

"What do we do now?" Hilary asked. They all turned to Kai.

They all suspected he would have answer. He always does.

"_I don't know_." he said, and dropped the Dranzer's bit-chip pieces onto the ground.

They stared back at the ground in misery.

"Hey, guys!"

They looked up. At the gates, at the entrance, stood Max, waving. He gave them a very adorable puppy smile.

* * *

**Sun**: Max to the rescue! 

**Sapphire**: (reads off of card) thnak you for reading. Please review...uhh..._Thank you_.

**Sun**: you sound do stiff, Saph! Here's your preview!

---

_She sank to her knees, panting heavily._

_Dranzer, Dragoon and Driger came back to her, and stood around Sapphire, protecting her._

_Sapphire fell backwards into Driger's paws. He nuzzled her neck, purring softly. She panted heavily, and her eyes slowly closed._

"Oh, how pityful."

_They all looked up at the roof. Emerald sat cross-legged on the tiles._

_"You idiots don't see it, don't you?" she stood, and with one jump, landed near Sapphire, smirking. Sapphire lazily opened her eyes._

_"She's wounded. She is just like animal. And there's no way you could possibly heal that." Emerald said. Dragoon started to roar, but Sapphire silenced him. He curled his long blue and aquamarine spiked tail around Sapphire protectively._

_She walked, and stood over her. Sapphire made no move._

_"It's so pityful to see a animal hurt. To see it bleed until it dies. Even though it still wants to live, it wants to die. But all it feels right now...is misery. Hatred. Maybe even as far as being emotionless. I doubt she feels...anything." she said, looking down at her._

_Kai stared down at Sapphire. She didn nothing buy lie there, staring down at the ground with dull grey eyes._

_"A wounded animal. One that will never forgive the kind that let her blood spill. So what do you do with a wounded animal?" Emerald asked, and her nails grew long._

_"You shoot it."_

---

**Sun**: Sapphy! You're a _bunny!_

**Sapphire**: (growls dangerously)

**Sun**: _Or a kitty!_ They're both cute! Well, please review. Thank you!


	22. Emotionless

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

**Sun**: Yay! An update! Will Sapphire take Draciel away?

**Sapphire**: (sarcastically) _All fear my rein of terror_.

**Sun**: XD Anyways, while all you out there are having fun, i go to summer school!

**Sapphire**: Woot.

**Sun**: Shaddup. And since there are no miminum days in summer school, that means **I'll be changing the schedule from updating every Thursday to updating every Sunday. **_Sapphire_, disclaimer!

**Sapphire**: _I ain't your dog!_

(Sun slips a twety dollar bill to Sapphire)

**Sapphire**: On second thought...**SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade.Only the pathetic plots she makes, and that evil genius Fei, the weird driver Takato, Riza, and **(sadly) **Sapphire.**

**Sun: **Thank you to all the reviewers!

---

**FallenTruth** - Yes, so many questions! Keep reading to find out! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Odango Forever** - It was fun talking to you! (gives bone-crushing hug) Thank you so much for reviewing!

**ghostymangarocker** - Thank you. I'm glad that i've finally escaped the clutches of my weird 8th grade teachers. Up next, Hell-ville High! XD  
That would be so cute...Max in a cape.(squeals)  
I had to! It's fun trying to kill people! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Thank you also to **bladebreakers**, **personne du monde**, and **Shadw** for reviewing! I appreciate it alot!

Reviews make me feel all _fuzzy_ inside.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Emotionless

* * *

**

"Maxie!" Tyson yelled, and ran towards the gates.

Max smiled. "Hey, guys! What's with the gloomy faces? And let me in, already!" He shook the black gates. Tyson smiled as he reached the gates. He pulled them open. Max walked in, and gave Tyson a friendly hug. The walked together back to the rest.

"When did you get here, Max?" Tyson asked, a small grin on his face.

"Just now. I went to the dojo, but your grandpa said you were staying in this place." He took out a small paper with writing only seen as scribbles. They figured it was the address.

Then he suddenly turned around. "That reminds me...Kenny...he was looking for you, Tyson. He said he caught something very strange...it's was on his computer when he was watching the news-"

The small brown-haired boy appeared at the entrance gates. He leaned on one of the gates, panting heavily. He held Dizzi in his left arm.

"Hey, Kenny! Sorry I left you behind." Max said happily. "I was excited to see Tyson again."

"Yeah, well...whatever." Kenny mumbled, and walked over to them. "Anyways, I found something." He sat on the steps, and everybody gathered around him. He opened his laptop.

He opened a file, and a recording started to play. A reporter stood in front of a building.

"Katie here-"

They all groaned. It was the same reporter that had been at the airport when they had arrived back to Japan. Kenny suddenly paused the video, and zoomed in on certain spot.

It was a bit blurry, but they could barely make out the appearance of a girl of fourteen...riding on a giant blue, aquamarine, silver, orange, and silver dragon with very long claws.

"Dragoon?" They all blurted out, except for Kenny and Kai.

Kenny nodded. "The reporter didn't catch her though. That's good. Oh, this one should spark your interest, Ray."

Heopened another file. This time it was just a screencapture. He zoomed in again on a white, gold and green blurr that was barely noticeable.

Ray's eyes dilated. "_Driger?_"

Hilary gasped. Kenny nodded again. He zoomed even more, and they noticed Sapphire riding on the giant tiger's back. She held onto his neck, close to Driger. Driger was hovering in a midjump in the air, over a giant crowd of people.

"They didn't see Driger either. And this one's for you, Kai..." Kenny said, opening yet another file. A new window popped up. Kenny selected another file, and a video appeared.

"This one was taken about half an hour before. It was the first one. This was actually another recording of a news report, but someone nearby pointed at the sky, and-" He clicked play. "-they saw this."

The cameraman pointed the camera roughly at the cloudy sky. Lots of undistinguishable talking was heard in the background, then someone pointed at one of the fluffy clouds in the sky. The cloud suddenly faded, and a giant red and gold bird flew high over them.

"There's no mistake. It;s definitely Dranzer." Kenny said.

Shescreeched, and suddenly disappeared behind a cloud quickly again. Something blurry and redswooped down, and it disappeared behind some trees.

Kenny stopped the recording. "Funny thing...they all take place in New York." he said, switching back to the Dragoon video.

"I was right then." Ray said, and turned to Max. "She's after Draciel."

Max's eyes widened bit. "Sapphire? Why?"

* * *

**_At Tyson's Dojo_**...

"Where is he?" Sapphire asked.

"Little Tyson said he was going to your place-"

"Alright." she barked, and turned around, cutting Grandpa off. He slowly backed away from her, into the dojo, obviously freaked out. When Sapphire felt his prescence gone, she commanded Dranzer out again. The pheonix bent low, and Sapphire quickly climbed on her back.

"Take me back to my home, Dranzer."

_**'As you wish, Mistress.'**_

She flapped her wings, and pushed on the ground with her tremendous feet, making deep slashes on the cement with her claws. She hovered in the air for a moment, then flew back to her mistress's home.

* * *

"I...can't believe she would actually do that." Max said, after the rest of the team explained what happened. 

Kai sat on the steps, looking down miserably at his blade. _'How could you? I...trusted you. Tell me that this never happened. Tell me that you haven't taken something that has been there for all of my life. That's stood beside me through my hell of a past. Tell me...'_

They fell a strong gust of wind, and strong flaps. They looked up to see Dranzer, and Sapphire riding on her back. The phoenix landed gracefully in front of them. Dranzer inclined her head, and Sapphire slid her legs over to the side, and hopped off even more graceful than Dranzer.

Kai didn't look up, he knew it was them. Sapphire stared at Max with an angry expression on her face. Max backed away, clearly scared. Sapphire's eyes darkened to the dull and empty grey again.

"Give me the tortise." Sapphire said, advancing on him.

"Please don't, Sapphire. He's means alot to me, I can't let him-"

"I'm his proper mistress." she snapped her fingers, and Dragoon and Driger came out of her blade again, and sorrounded Max. Dranzer stood with her wings closed, next to Sapphire. She glared at Max with dull grey eyes. Max backed away even more. Then Tyson and Ray stood in front of Max, protecting him. Kai finally looked up. Sapphire held out her palm, and a shiny orb appeared. It grew bigger by the second.

"Give him to me, or I will attack all of you."

Kai's eyes widened. Adroplet of sweattraveled down the side of Tyson'sface as Dragoon gave a loud roar. Ray looked up at her in confidence, but his lower lip shook. Driger roared, and pawed at them dangerously, showing his claws.

_'I will not allow you to take away my friends, Sapphire. They are all that I have left...!'_

Kai stood, and before Sapphire could realease her attack, he grabbed her arm roughly, and pointed her hand up to the sky. Their faces were only inches apart. Sapphire gave him her nastiest glare.

Andshe stopped her attack,then thelight vanished.

"Let me go..." she said through clenched teeth.

Then he felt his hand wet. Dark blood traveled down her arm. He immediately let go. She held her arm, glowering at the pain. She panted heavily.

Dranzer gave a loud screech at Kai. She flapped her wings dangerously at him, and he backed away. When Dranzer was satisfied with the distance between Sapphire and him, she wrapped her red and gold wings around her protectively.

Kai stared down at his hand. Her blood slid down between his fingers. Sapphire's white wings appeared, and the mark in the shape of Kai's hand on her wrist disappeared. The blood on Kai's hand vanished. Sapphire patted Dranzer, and she backed away, and took her place at Sapphire's side.

"Don't you dare touch me again, Kai. Your flesh taints my blood." she spat. Her eyes became darker, almost black. She didn't look up, just stared hard at the floor. They all stared wide-eyed at Sapphire. Then she looked up, glaring at them. "Step aside and give me my Draciel. Now!" she yelled, making Hilary and Riza quiver in fear.

"Mistress, please-"

"Be quiet!" she yelled at Riza, and she backed away. She turned to Kai again. "Give me Draciel!" she yelled at him. He just looked down at her as she panted.

She glared up at him, and he whispered, "_No._"

Her pupils dilated. She then glared at him, another orb of light appearing on her hand. It grew bigger and bigger, and she pointed her hand at Kai. he did nothing but stare down at her, expressionless. She continued to glare at him, her lower lip trembling.

Then the orb stopped growing, then vanished with a swirl. She dropped her arm to her side. Dranzer started to screech and advance on Kai, but Sapphire shook her head. She sank to her knees, panting heavily.

Dranzer, Dragoon and Driger came back to her, and stood around Sapphire, protecting her. Sapphire fell backwards into Driger's paws. He nuzzled her neck, purring softly. She panted heavily, and her eyes slowly closed.

_"Oh, how pityful."_

They all looked up at the roof except Sapphire. Emerald sat cross-legged on the tiles.

"You idiots don't see it, don't you?" she stood, and with one jump, landed near Sapphire, smirking. Sapphire lazily opened her eyes.

"She's wounded. She is just like animal. And there's no way you could possibly heal that." Emerald said. Dragoon started to roar, but Sapphire silenced him. He curled his long blue and aquamarine spiked tail around Sapphire protectively. Emerald walked over to Sappphire, and stood over her. Sapphire made no move at all.

"It's so pityful to see a animal hurt. To see it bleed until it dies. Even though it still wants to live, it desperately wants to die. But all it feels right now...is misery. Hatred. Maybe even as far as being emotionless. Hmf. I doubt she feels..._anything_." she said, looking down at her.

"I...I, am nothing but emotion. When I was created, Fei's goal was to take what she held deep inside. What she kept hidden." she said, looking down at her robotic hands. "But the only thing she tried to hide was the sadness of her past. She was happy when she was with him. She loved him, and for him, she would erase her past, and start anew..._just for him_."

Kai stared down at Sapphire. She did nothing buy lie there, staring down at the ground with dull grey eyes.

"I am what he found when he searched deep inside her mind. Her dark feelings. Her dark past. I am...her emotions. _Her feelings_. And when she dies, I will disappear." she looked up at all of them with her dark green eyes

"We are differerent. We are a sin. And we don't belong here. We don't belong anywhere. That's why we must die. Because we will _never_ belong. We will _never_ be truly loved."

She stared down at Sapphire again. "A wounded animal. One that will never forgive the kind that let her blood spill. So what do you do with a wounded animal?" Emerald asked, and her nails grew long.

_"You shoot it."_

Sapphire looked up at her, but did nothing. Finally she spoke up. "_I cannot die_. My body automatically heals."

Emerald looked down at her, and sighed. Then she put her nails away again. She sat next to her. They looked down at each other with misery. Emerald sighed.

"We do have something in common..." Emerald looked up at them again. She smiled. "...we want to die. We don't want to feel anymore. We don't want to be the crap in this world. The dirt under everyone's feet."

"All we wanted was to be loved. To know that someone would care. That someone would hold us. And we waited-"

"-but we only got hate and hurt. The wait became hate. We became fools of you. We forgave...but you decieved us yet again. " Sapphire suddenly spoke, cutting Emerald off. Sapphire continued, "The wounds all of you made are still open, and we are still bleeding. They don't heal, and they hurt. We don't want to feel-"

"-hurt-"

"-pain-"

"-deceit-"

"-anymore...just..._love_." they both said.

Emerald glared up at them. "Now...it's just too late. We've waited enough. We are blind and deaf to your pleas..."

They both stared down at the ground. The only differences in their faces were their eyes. Emerald spoke again, turning to Sapphire.

_"It's too late...she doesn't feel love. I don't think she even **believes** in love anymore..."

* * *

_

**Sun**: T.T

**Sapphire**: Dude. I'm not like that!

**Sun**: (shrugs) Oh, and no preview, today. The next chapter will be short, that's why i'll put it up on Sunday.

Please review, Thank you! Bai-bai!


	23. Equal?

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

**SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade.Only the pathetic plots she makes, and that evil genius Fei, the weird driver Takato, Riza, and Sapphire.**

**Sun**: Yay! Update! Today's wil be super short, sorry. I promise the next one will be a bit longer. Lots of luvvy fluffiness between Sapphire and Kai, too.

**Sapphire**: I dare you to put it up, you idiot. I dare you.

**Sun**: (pays no attention at all) Thank you to everybody who has read myfic and mostly to those who reviewed!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: Equal?**

**

* * *

**

Kai stared sadly down at them. Sapphire's eyes seemed empty...dull..._lifeless_...

"Sapphire... not everyone is that way-" Ray started, but he was cut off.

"Humanity had it's chance. And we can't take it anymore. No more chances. The first two hurt too much. If we are hurt again, we'll slowly die suffering!" Emerald yelled at Ray. "No more..._chances_..."

Emerald stood, and carefully picked up Sapphire. Shetrembled in Emerald's arms. Emerald looked at them. "It's impossible to heal anymore. We slowly lose more blood as time goes by, yet...we aren't dying. So we keep on suffering."

"I will come back for Draciel." Sapphire said, eyeing Max.

Dranzer inclined her head, and Emerald carefully put Sapphire down on her back. She sat on her back also, holding Sapphire. Dranzer gave a loud screech, and took off. Kai stared up at sky until they had become only a small red dot in the sky. Kai sighed, and sat down on the steps again, his face in his hands. They all still stood, and soon walked and stood next to Kai.

"What do we do now?" Kenny asked. He had been hiding behind a pillar, frightened, the whole time.

"If we surrender Draciel to Sapphire, we won't see them again. Then she'll die." Ray said, sitting next to Kai.

Kai looked up at them. "And if we don't surrender, Sapphire will die, and soon Dranzer will weaken and disappear. The rest and Emerald will follow."

"So no matter what, Sapphire will die and our beasts will disappear?" Max asked.

"That's the thing." Kenny piped up. "Why would she want them if the same thing is going to happen no matter what the choice?"

"Wait, didn't she say that the Sacred Maiden would know when she would die? And before she dies-"

"_-she would seal the beasts in a crystal orb._ That means she wants to save them...before she dies." Kai said, cutting Max off. He folded his arms, and sat straight.

"So...should we?" Tyson asked, sitting on the other side of Kai's. Max sat next to Tyson.

"What if that's not her reason?" Max pointed out. "Draciel means alot to me. I can't give him up." he said, looking down at his green blade. He smiled down at Draciel's bit-chip. Kai gave him a sideways glance. He closed his eyes.

_' "It's too late...she doesn't feel love. I don't think she even believes in love anymore..." '_ Emerald's words echoed in his mind.

_'If you could trust one more time, I'd show you that there is such a thing as love...'_ he thought, opening his eyes and looking down at the ground.

"I apologize that...all of this happened." Riza finally spoke up. They all looked up at her again.

"She is fragile, and gaining her trust is something extremely difficult. She is really weak right now." she looked down at Kai. "She is so weak, that her wrist bled when you held her. It is...not true aboutwhat she told you."

He nodded, and looked down at the ground again. _'Why didn't I fight for Dranzer? Why was I paralyzed? Dranzer is the most important thing to me..._

_...or is it? Sapphire means alot to me, too. Her past rivals mine. And she has probably suffered even more. _

_Somehow, she still pushes on, and lives, trying to reconstruct her life... Could it be...that I cannot choose between Dranzer and Sapphire?_

_They both equal the same? Dranzer has always been first...and Sapphire has taken her away. Does Sapphire really mean that much? How could she mean that much to me, if she has taken away my friend for all of these years?_

_No. She cannot mean that much. Dranzer will always be the first one. Always.'_

He stood, and looked up at the sky. The rest of the team looked up at him curiously.

"What is it, Kai?" Ray asked, standing up also.

"I'm going after Sapphire."

"I'm going too-"

"You stay here just in case she comes back. And protect Max and Draciel." Kai said, looking straight ahead. "I'm going alone."

_'Dranzer is the first one.'_

He ran out the iron gates, and started running the direction they had flown away.

_'...Or is it?'_

_

* * *

_

**Sun**: The next chapter will be longer, don't worry.

**Sapphire**: Here's your preview:

---

_"You've turned goody, Emerald?" Fei said, smirking, his dark sliver eyes boring into her fake dark green eyes. Emerald's smirk disappeared. He inched closer, and took one of her silver-gold strands, rubbing it between his index and thumb fingers. Emerald stared at him, surprised. His smirk grew at her reaction._

_"Thought that I wouldn't know...? I know everything that happens inside your uncontrolable brain. _I created you._" he murmured, stroking her cheek. "You don't know why I keep you, do you, Emerald? Don't you realize...?"_

_He stepped closer to her. In a whisper, he said,_"Power is not the only thing I love."

_---_

**Sun**: (laughs manically)

**Sapphire**: (rolls eyes) Well, hopefully you won't blackmail us. Please review.

**Sun**: Just live til sunday, and you will all know what happens!


	24. Tears and Aquamarine

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

**SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade. Only the pathetic plots she makes, and Fei, Takato, Riza, and Sapphire. And Emerald. **(Thanks, **Ayla Silverfang**, for reminding me!)

**Sun**: Woot! Another chapter.

**Sapphire**: Whatever.

**Sun**: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.I didn't even notice that I had 100 reviews already! I feel so nice and fluffy inside-

**Sapphire**: How corny. Just ignore her and read the chapter already.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: Tears and Aquamarine**

**

* * *

**

_**In a park nearby...**_

Emerald slowly put down Sapphire beside a tree. Sapphire leaned on the tree's trunk.

"I'll be right back. I've got to do something...I should have done a _long_ time ago." Emerald muttered, and jumped away, and disappeared.

Sapphire looked down at the green grass. A small cherry blossom floated down from the tree she sat under. It landed on her silver-blond hair. She picked it up.

Dranzer cooed behind her, and went back into Sapphire's blade. Sapphire gazed down at the small flower in her palm.

She closed her hand, and crushed the flower.

She gave a small smile as she turned her hand upside down, and the pieces and petals of the small pink flower floated down.

Sapphire knew there was another person nearby. His heavy footsteps walked towards her. She soon stared up at Kai. He looked back down at her. Sapphire watched him as he sat down next to her.

"How did you find me?" she asked, thinking of making a move to make him leave.

He lifted his hand, holding a red feather. "Found it."

Sapphire sighed. "What do you want?"

Kai folded his arms behind his head, and leaned back. He said nothing.

"If you aren't here to give me Draciel or to talk, then go away." she said angrily, slowly starting to stand.

Kai grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down into the grass, and she fell.

Kai pushed her down onto the grass, lying on top of her. He pressed her lips with his before she could say anything else. Kai felt her surprise in the slight tremble of her lips.

Her eyes widened, and she quickly pushed him away. Her bottom lip bleeding, she sat up, her eyes narrowed in anger. She wiped away the blood with the back of her hand.

Kai returned the glare. He pushed her against the tree, cornering her. "Love does exist, it always will. _You feel it, no matter what or who you are_."

"Then I am nothing." she muttered, glaring up at him.

Kai ignored her last comment. "Tell me...why did you hesitate? Why did you not hurt me?" Kai said, looking deep into her dull grey eyes. Her eyes widened for a moment, and continued to glare at him.

"_I_...did not have...enough..." Her face darkened, and she looked down, avoiding his gaze. Kai smiled.

"You lie, and you won't even admit your own weaknesses. _Pathetic_."

She refused to look up at him, but her bottled up anger suddenly burst. She grabbed his neck, and pushed him down onto the grass, and pinned him onto the ground.

He didn't do anything, just stared up at Sapphire as her grip became firmer. Her eyes became her light blue again, and fear was visible in her eyes. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes. She released him, quickly stood, and started to run away. But she didn't get very far.

She heard his quick footsteps, and one of his arms curl around her small waist. He spun her around, and Sapphire quickly closed her eyes as he pulled her close to him, refusing to realease her tears as he held her in his tight embrace. He pushed away her long hair, and she squirmed in his arms. She pushed at his chest trying to seperate them, but his hold tightened.

She relaxed and gave up, and Kai sat her down onto the grass again.

"Stop holding back your tears, Sapphire." Kai said, pulling her closer to him, and she dug her face in his chest. She covered her face with his purple shirt, inside of his sleeveless jacket.

Sapphire shook her head. Kai lifted her head, and cupped her face,holding her face in front of his. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing big sapphire-blue eyes.

"Right now what you really want to do is cry. Go ahead and do it." he said in soft voice that startled Sapphire. But she still shook her head.

"Go ahead and cry, Sapphire. Everything will be alright. You'll be safe. _Only I will see your tears_." he whispered to her, but she closed her eyes, and hid her face in her hands.

Kai removed her small hands, grabbing her wrists. She struggled to be free, but he would not let her cover her face.

A tear glistened at the corner of her eye, and she struggled even more, but he would not let go. The small tear slid down her cheek. Sapphire stopped struggling, and relaxed, and he slowly let go.

Her eyes remained closed, as her tears slid down her fair-skinned cheeks. He smiled at her flushed face.

She let out a small hiccup, and she opened her eyes in surprise. Kai smiled at her adorable face, tilted upwards, her big sapphire-blue eyes looking up at him, and a streak of red across her cheeks in a blush.

She let out a small hiccup again, and her tears stopped. She rubbed her eyes with her small fists. Kai hadn't intended to be rough, but she was so adorable and the temptation was too sweet. He pushed her down onto the grass again, pinning her to the ground.

Before she could do anything, he leaned down, his lips pressed against her warm and pink lips in a soft kiss. Her eyes widened for moment, but they fluttered close as she gave in to the soft kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Shestroked the darker part of his hair, and he slowly broke their small moment.

Another cherry blossom flower floated down near them, landing near his hand that rested next to her head. He took her hand in his. They were small and fragile, making them look as if they were made of porcelain. His hands were much bigger and rougher, and he smiled at her small hand squeezing his fingers. He raised them to his mouth, brushing his lips with the tips of her small fingers.

She blinked in surprise, then blushed. He put down her hand, and lifted Sapphire's head, and sat her, placing her head in his lap. Sapphire stared up at him. He stroked her hair, looking down at her. She said nothing, and closed her eyes.

"I promised I would help you. _And I will_."

She opened her eyes, staring up at his silver ones.

"Will you let me?"

She pulled herself up, and looked at him. She leaned closer to him, and smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck again. He slid his arms around her, resting at the dip of her small waist, pulling her towards him.

"I trust you. More than anyone.I've put the small piece that I have left of my life..._with you._" she whispered in his ear, placing her chin on his shoulder.

A small smile formed on his lips.

"I won't let you down. I promise." he said, softly kissing her neck.

She smiled as she leaned against him. She nodded.

* * *

Emerald smirked as she jumped, landing gracefully in front of Fei's laboratory. She kicked open the door. Her nails grew with a _'schling'_ sound.

"Oh, Fei! I'm home!" Emerald said, in a fake cheery voice. From behind a desk stacked with test tubes, Fei turned around, and noticed Emerald at the entrance, walking over to him with a small smirk. He put down his thin glasses. She stopped in front of him, and his eyes narrowed as he glared at her.

"You've turned goody, Emerald?" Fei said, smirking, his dark sliver eyes boring into her fake dark green eyes. Emerald's smirk disappeared. He inched closer, and took one of her silver-gold strands, rubbing it between his index and thumb fingers. Emerald stared at him, surprised. His smirk grew at her reaction.

"Thought that I wouldn't know...? I know everything that happens inside your uncontrolable brain. _I created you_." he murmured, stroking her cheek. "You don't know why I keep you, do you, Emerald? Don't you realize...?"

He stepped closer to her. In a whisper, he said, _"Power is not the only thing I love."_

Emerald's eyes widened. _'No!'_ She screamed a silent scream in her mind. _'He c-can't! No...!'_ She backed away from him. He stepped even closer to her, cupping her cheek. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Sapphire didn't love you- _so you made me!_" She glared up at him. He smirked.

"Took you long enough-"

"Bastard! _I'm her replacement!_" She slapped him, her long nails making four deep slashes in his right cheek. He stared at the ground, his head turned diagonally towards the ground. He smirked as a drops of blood stained the floor. He looked down at her again, smirking.

"You changed, Emerald. Why do you feel pity for Sapphire, now?"

"Don't be such an idiot. You know i'm her feelings. I can't change what I am!" she yelled, pushing contents off of a table. Purple and green tubes smashed and spilled their contents onto the floor.

"It doesn't matter! I don't need you anymore." he said, laughing. He pulled the cover off a giant glass tube behind him. Emerald looked inside the tube, her pupils dilating as the girl inside open her eyes, uncovering her blue-green eyes.

"_Emerald, meet...Aquamarine_."

* * *

**Sun**: Yes people. It's yet another...(ta-da!) clone!

**Sapphire**: (sarcastically) _Now there's something to celebrate_.

**Sun**: Let's hope she's cute and safe as a bunny with a pink ribbon on it's neck. .

**Sapphire**: Your stupidity amazes me. I'm serious.

**Sun**: (didn't hear Sapphire's last comment) No preview this time. I've gotta fix and add some things to make the next chapter interesting. I currently have 31 chapters done for **Sapphire Vixen** sitting inside WordPad, waiting to be read by all of you. I feel so proud of myself!

**Sapphire**: (rolls eyes) She's just hyper because she finished chapter 31 in less than an hour. It short though, I don't see the point in celebrating.

**Sun**: Anyways, please review! Thank you!


	25. Challenge

**Sapphire Vixen**

**

* * *

**

**SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade. Only the pathetic plots she makes, and Fei, Takato, Riza, and Emerald and Sapphire.**

**Sun**: Thank you so much to all who reviewed!

**Ayla Silverfang** - Aww, thank you! That is nice of you to say!

**frosticdranzergal** - I'm curious to know what a drayconian is... -runs off to read fic-

-gasp- cookies! Thank you!

**Kyogue** - o.o you reviewed two times! And yeah, I make clones too much. Don't worry. Aquamarine will be the last clone I make in this story.

Don't worry. She's getting paid _not_ to hurt me.

**ghostymangarocker** - Yes! more clones! just kidding. -wink-

Yeah. The image of Sapphire in my head is really cute, wellI think so.

Let's all hope Emerald _stays_ good.

Wow! I made someone look forward to sunday! I thought everybody hated sunday...

**bladebreakers** - Suspense get to ya? I'll try not to do that much.

**Odango** - Yeah.Emerald'sjust another victim of pain and misery.

I'm so glad you like that part.

**FallenTruth** - O.O That would really bad.

I love surprises! Thank you so much for the nice compliments.

**Shadw**- ' There's many chapters ahead, so hold on to your pants!

**personne du monde** - -nod nod- yup! My estimte is that it will be 40-50 chapters long. maybe more. I really don't know.

**Rissy-Riss** - XD you think so?

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. I don't think I forgot anyone.Your nice compliments make me feel so happy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Challenge**

**

* * *

**

_**Back at the park...**_

Sapphire sat happily in Kai's lap, leaning against him, his arms wrapped around her tightly. Sapphire slowly closed her eyes, feeling protected in his warm and strong arms. Kai soon closed his eyes also, enjoying her prescence.

The soft breeze pulled the cherry blossoms down, making them float around the happy couple. Sapphire reached into her gown's pocket, withdrawing her blade. Kai lazily opened his eyes at her shuffling movements. Finally she sat in between his legs.

Sapphire smiled at her transparent blade. Three small glowing orbs shined inside. One red, another blue, and the other green. Kai stared curiously at her blade.

"I need Draciel, Kai." she finally said. Kai tensed.

"Why?" he whispered. She felt his breath on her right ear.

"I need to get rid of the power left over. I'll die if it stays inside, because I'm not strong enough to hold it all in." she said, leaning back into his chest again. He smiled.

"Alright. At least you're being truthful." he said, nuzzling her neck.

He stroked her soft hair, and she slowly closed her eyes. Her breathing became more relaxed, and she quickly dozed off.

Her hand dropped to her side, on the grass, and she slowly let go of her blade. It rolled down her hand, onto the grass.

Kai stared at it a moment, and then forced himself to tear his gaze away from the unusual beyblade. Kai sat up, holding her in his arms. He reached for her blade. He slowly curled his fingers around it.

"_Coo_."

He quickly pulled his arm hand away from the blade as if it had burned him.

_'Dranzer?'_ he thought as he recognized the sound. Kai slowly took the object in his hand, and stared down curiously at the blade for a few minutes. He pocketed it, and stood up, holding Sapphire in his arms. He quickly walked back to Sapphire's home.

Aquamarine sat at the bottom of the green-water filled tube. She turned to Fei, who was now walking in circles around her tube, looking at her.

Fei laughed. "She's a perfect clone of Sapphire." he said, smirking.

Emerald laughed. Fei's smirk disappeared. "She's not perfect. Nothing ever is. And she..." she smirked. "...wants to die."

"So what?" Fei said. Aquamarine glared at him, her eyes seemed to want to see herself rip his flesh apart...see the blood spill...see him die...

At this, Fei backed away. Emerald pushed him to the floor, and glared down at him. "You don't know how much hell you have caused us. We don't want to be here. Yet you keep bringing us back, you bastard!" she stabbed him in the shoulder with her nails. He groaned in pain. Fei put his hand on his wound, trying to stop the blood. He glared up at her.

"Can't you see that we don't want to be in this world?" she dug her nails into his knee. He screamed.

She kicked everything, clawed at the walls, smashed the glass test tubes, breaking everything her fake dark green eyes lay upon. Then two chemicals she knocked to the floor mixed...

The laboratory exploded.

Everything went flying in different directions, even Fei, Aquamarine, and Emerald. Emerald panted, stood, and hurried over to Aquamarine. Her tube broke, cutting open her flesh with the shards of glass. Emerald took one of Fei's lab coats and wrapped her in it. She pulled her up, and sat her on her back.

She stared at the destruction she had caused, and the unconscious Fei on the dirt. She smirked, and jumped off, starting her journey back to Sapphire.

Some time later, Fei's arm moved. He looked up, to see the rubble that once had been his great laboratory. But still, he gave a small evil grin.

"Kai?"

Max squinted at the boy at the gates. "It is!"

Ray turned around, and saw him as well. Kai kicked open one of the iron gates. Hilary, Riza and Tyson looked up, and saw Kai walk towards them, holding somebody in his arms. Their eyes widened when they realized who he was carrying.

"I wonder if she's safe even asleep-"

Hilary smacked Tyson on the back of the head before he could even finish. Max backed away. Kai looked at him.

"Give me Draciel, Max." he said, putting Sapphire down on the steps. She opened her eyes, and they backed away. She smiled.

"What?" he said, clearly shocked.

"She needs Draciel to keep living." Kai held out his hand.

Max took out Draciel. He stared down at it.

"Sh-sh-she won't take him away?" Max looked up at Kai with big blue eyes. Kai nodded. He slowly dropped his blade in Kai's hand. Sapphire stood, and took Max's blade. She took the bit-chip out, and gave the blade back to Max. She stared down at the bit-chip for a moment, then broke it in half.

"Hey! What- what are you doing?" Max yelled out.

A small black light hovered over them, and Kai took out Sapphire's blade. He tossed her blade back to Sapphire. She held up the transparent blade, and the black light was sucked in, and the blade started to glow very brightly. Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, and Draciel hovered arond her. They became bigger and bigger, until they finally became solid. They screeched and gave roars simultaneously.

Sapphire smiled as her eyes and face became brighter and healthy again. "Thank you. I need them out for a while until they take my leftover energy."

They nodded. She looked down at the ground, and sighed. "I apologize. To everyone. I just...didn't want them to disappear." she turned to the beasts. Dranzer nuzzled her neck, and Draciel purred as he licked her hand. She smiled sadly at Driger.

"It's okay, Saph." Max said happily. She smiled at him. Their eyes seemed almost identical. Except Sapphire's eyes were lighter.

Sapphire sighed again, and she pocketed her blade. "I'm feeling much better now."

She bent down, and picked up the bit-chip pieces that once held Dranzer into her hand. "I really don't know how to fix this, i'm sorry."

"No worries. I'll fix it."

They stared at Kenny. Sapphire walked over to where he sat, and gave the pieces to him. He shook his head.

"Hmmm. I think...maybe I'll do new ones." he took the pieces anyway, and put them inside his shirt pocket.

Sapphire stared curiously at the laptop. She backed away. Kenny smiled up at her. "You must be sensing Dizzi."

"I don't recognize a beast with that name. Unless you mean-"

"Dizzi is her nickname. Dizzara is her real name." Kenny looked down at his laptop again, and typed something down.

Kai sat next to Kenny, and the rest sat near them, and they looked down at the laptop as Kenny continued typing. Then he looked up at Sapphire.

"Hey, can I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the beasts came back to Sapphire's blade. They all looked at her again as she fainted backwards on the floor. Riza ran over to her, sitting her.

"She had a long, horrible day..." Riza said, and Kai picked her up.

Riza picked up Sapphire's transparent blade. Kai walked inside the mansion again, going up the stairs.

Kai placed Sapphire in her bed. "Hopefully she won't get anymore of those..._I don't think she can take it anymore."_

**_Later_**...

Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max, Hilary, and Kenny talked in Kai's room.

"I'm done with the bit-chips. Here." Kenny piped up, and gave Tyson a small stack of four chips, each a different color. Tyson gave a white one Ray, the blue to Kai, green to Max, and finally he took the silver one. They inserted the chips back into their own blade.

"That was some wacked out day." Tyson said, plopping into Kai's neat bed, now wrinkled. Hilary sat more proper next to him. She rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah. Sapphire scared me. Did you see her eyes?" she said, leaning her head on Tyson's shoulder.

Max nodded. Ray spoke up, "Must be the sadness that she kept for along time. They do say that the eyes are the windows to the soul-"

"Really? I thought that was just some corny quote or something. Like, 'Believe in yourself.' or 'Respect your food.'"

Hilary glared at him. "It's '_Respect your elders_.', stupid." she yelled at him.

"Oh." he said. They all sighed at his stupidity.

Kai lay on his bed, and looked up at the vanilla-colored ceiling, with his arms folded behind his head. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

_'I almost lost Dranzer. I almost lost Sapphire...to herself.'_ he thought, breathing deeply. _'At least I know why she was suffering. Hopefully...there are no more secrets.'_

"Hey, Kai. What are you thinking about?" Ray asked as Hilary and Tyson argued, while Kenny and Max tried to calm both of them down.

Kai shook his head, and turned his to the window. A small blue bird zipped through the air. The wind outside softened to a breeze. He looked at the spring flowers outside in the garden. He stared up at the ceiling again. There was knock on the door. He pushed himself off his bed, and walked over, and opened his door. They all stared curiously at the visitor. A maid smiled at Kai.

"Hiwatari-san?"

He nodded.

She held out Sapphire's blade in a small zip-bag. Kai took it. The maid bowed before she left. Kai closed the door, and sat back on his bed. They all stared at the transparent blade. The small glowing orbs circled around inside the blade. Kenny stared down at it. He was obviously interested.

"What a blade...I never seen one like this before-" he took the bag from Kai, and held it up to the light. "The attack ring, weight disk, blade base, and spin gear seem to be a transparent light bluish-silver. It's amazing..." he set his laptop and opened it on the bed, and everyone gathered around.

"Let's see it's stats..." Kenny placed the bag next to his laptop, and started typing. He let out a small gasp.

"What's up, Kenny?" Max asked, staring at the screen.

"I don't have her in here...she's not a blader." he started to type in something else. "I'll just put her in then-"

"Don't."

Kenny looked up at Kai. He quivered at his glare. "W-why?"

"If it took us this much time for her to tell us, I don't think she'd want to share it with everyone." he said quietly, looking out the window.

Kenny nodded. He scratched his head, and pressed the 'delete' button. "I wish I could see her stats, though. But we can't unless we see Sapphire in action." Kenny whined and banged his head on the keyboard.

"What if I challenge her to a beybattle?" Tyson said, fixing his hat and taking out his launcher and ripcord. Then he froze. "Wait...that thing still has Dragoon." he said, glaring at Sapphire's blade.

They all stared at the transparent blade. Kenny opened the bag, and reached in.

"No! Don't-!" Kai tried to warn him, but it was too late.

The blade gave a flash of light, and Kenny's small body went _splat_ against the door behind him. He slid down the door.

"Owww." he whined. The blade was dropped on the ground, and everytime it bounced, it went _cling-clang_. It finally rolled under a dresser.

Ray and Max helped Kenny up. Then Kenny picked up his glasses and said, "I don't understand what happened..."

Kai reached under the dresser, and grabbed the blade. They all stared at him.

"How come it won't blow you into the door like it did Kenny, Kai?" Tyson asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has a mind of it's own. I was thrown back the first time I touched it, too." Kai said, looking down at the blade.

Kenny scratched his head and adjusted his glasses. "That could be a possibilty. Or it could depend on it's owner..." he trailed off.

"But why did she give this to us?" Ray asked. He stared at the blade.

"I bet she wanted us to have Dragoon, Draciel, Dranzer and Driger back!" Tyson made a grab at the blade.

_Splat._

The rest didn't even bother to help Tyson up.

"But how do you get them out?" Hilary stared curiously at Sapphire's blade too.

Kai took out his launcher and ripcord. "Just like you do every bit-beast-"

He aimed the blade at the dresser. He pulled on the cord, and the blade landed neatly on top. They all heard Dranzer screech. She appeared for a moment, and her red light zipped back into Kai's blue blade in his pant's pocket. Kai picked the blade and it stopped spinning. Ray took out his launcher and ripcord. Tyson stood up, and he and Max took out their launcher and ripcord also.

Ray did the same thing, and Driger came back to his white blade with a roar. Tyson followed after, and then Max. They both cheered happily. Kai stared down at his blade, and Dranzer's image appeared on the center of the chip. Ray, Max, and Tyson smiled as theirs was visible also.

"It's great to see you again, Draciel!" Max exclaimed happily.

"Great. Now I can challenge Sapphire! This is going to be piece of cake!" Tyson boasted, fixing his hat again.

Kai glared at him. "I don't think it's that simple, Tyson. Her power is immense. It matches to all of our beasts put together." he said quietly, leaning against the wall, and stufffing his hands into his pockets. His left hand gripped Dranzer tight inside his pocket.

"Doesn't mean you can't win." Ray pointed out. "I don't think she has any experience. We do. We've all been training together for almost three years."

Kai nodded, and looked down at the floor.

"Do you want to try, or not?"

They all stared at the door. Sapphire smiled at them, holding a white ripcord in her hand. On her arm, she held a special gold launcher with silver designs.

"I do have experience, well...just a little bit, but enough to beat you!" she said happily.

"You're on!" Tyson snapped Dragoon into his launcher.

"Are you sure, Sapphire?" Kenny asked, worried.

She nodded happily. "I've healed enough."

Then she stared at the ceiling as she scratched her head. "There's just one problem."

Tyson put down his launcher, and stared at Sapphire. "What?"

"I need a blade. I can't use that one." she pointed to her blade on the dresser. "That one's just for uhh...special purposes."

"What?" Tyson repetead.

"That," she stared at her transparent blade. "decides who is worthy of being my master." she stared down at the floor. "Maybe it's my own fault that i'm this way. I didn't do things right."

"Why, Sapphire?" Hilary asked, concern in her voice.

"Fei was my previous master. But I didn't test him. The blade always looks deep into the heart of the person. It gazes into the future. My destiny...my fate...along that person."

They all stared at the blade. It shined in the light.

"That shiny thing can see into the future?" Max asked, taking a closer look.

"Something like that." Sapphire said.

"Cool! Can it tell fortunes?" Tyson poked the blade.

_Splat._

Sapphire stared at the unconscious Tyson squashed on the wall opposite of the blade. She laughed.

"Oh. And it expects to be respected." she said happily.

"So are we going to battle or not?" Kenny hleld out Sapphire's blade back to her.

"I'll have Riza give me my mother's blade."

"Your mother use to blade?" Hilary asked, interested. Sapphire nodded. "She wasn't a reincarnation of a the sacred maiden, though. Just a simple human who had the Firefox curse alone."

"Do you have a bit-beast to power it up?" Kenny looked up from his laptop

Sapphire smiled down at him. "Yeah."

Kenny nodded. Tyson opened his eyes, and stood up again. "So! Are we ready or not, already!"

Sapphire smiled. "My mother also used to have a beydish in the backyard. Or do you want a all-terrain battle?"

"Eh?" Tyson said lamely.

"Do you want to use the whole backyard as the stadium? You'll feel free that way." Sapphire stepped out of the room, The rest followed.

"Sure." Tyson muttered, and they stepped into the kitchen, Riza looked up from sliced tomatoes.

"Riza, I need a blade. Where is my mother's?"

Riza put down her knife, and took off her white apron. "It's in her room, I'll go fetch it, Mistress." She took out a key from her black dress, and quickly walked out of the room, and footsteps were heard going upstairs.

"So it's all-terrain? Great. You just gave me the advantage. Not that I need it, though!"

"I can beat you, no problem!" Tyson said, showing off Dragoon in front of her face. She rolled her eyes, and sat down at the bottom of the steps. They all did the same.

Hilary sat next to her, and whispered in her ear, "Saph?"

She turned to the brunette. "Yes?"

"What was your mother like?" Hilary said a little louder. They all turned to her. Sapphire smiled.

"She looked just like me, except she had silver shoulder-long hair, her eyes were bigger, and they were a deep red. She was nice, and everybody liked her. She never spoke bad things about anyone, and loved attention. She rarely lost her temper, and her feelings were easily hurt, so she cried constantly." She smiled sadly at the sky.

"And...your father?" Hilary mumbled, and Kenny quickly hid behind Max.

Sapphire's smile grew sadder. "His name was Konnosuke. He was on a visit to his family, and he met my mother when he was twenty, and she was sixteen. They married a while after my mother turned seventeen. He had grey-blue hair, and eyes just like mine, except darker." She said, looking down at the floor. Her silver-gold hair shined in the sun.

They remained silent until Riza stepped out, and handed Sapphire a red blade with a silver attack ring, weight disk and blade base.

They got ready, both opposite of each other. Sapphire connected her red and silver blade into her gold and silver launcher. It seemed like a bow. She held on the white ripcord at the end, ready.

Tyson prepared his own, his hand on his own white ripcord also. The rest sat around Kenny and his laptop. Kai sat quietly on the other side, alone, watching as Sapphire pulled on the cord, with a very cute and confident face.

_"3--2--1...Let It Rip!"

* * *

_

**Sun**: Who will win...?

Here's a small preview!

---

_A piece of Dragoon snapped off. They stared as Tyson took a step back as Sapphire's blade kept ramming into him._

_"Tyson! Call it off! Dragoon is getting trashed out there!" Kenny yelled at him, his face sweaty. Hilary, Max, and Ray stared down at Kenny's laptop. Tyson's spin number began to decrease very quickly at each tackle of her blade into Tyson's._

_"No! Dragoon!" he called out, and the center of his blade srtarted to glow. Sapphire's blade backed away from Dragoon. The light grew, and Dragoon appeared._

_Sapphire smiled as Dragoon attacked her blade. Her blade kept spinning, in between them. Dragoon kept attacking her blade._

_Kai stared at Sapphire's blade as kept on spinning, almost as if nothing was happening, that Dragoon wasn't even touching her. Dragoon stopped attacking, and went back to Tyson's blade. Sapphire smirked._

_"Tyson, it's no use!" Kenny yelled at him, Tyson glared at Sapphire's blade. Kenny stared down at his laptop again. "It's velocity...it's amazing...it going so fast that his attacks have almost no effect..."_

---

**Sun**: -maniacal laughter-

You must wait until next sunday to read it!

And like some of you already know, i'll be starting a new story, called **Copied Hearts**.

And i'm sorry to say, that they will be all about clones! It will be a fic right after VForce.

Every bladebreaker will have a clone, and it will be a KaiOc TysonOc RayOc MaxOc. _Sort of_.

When I say _sort of_, I don't mean i'm undecided. It will...uhhh...explain itself in the end.

Well, bai-bai! Please review! Thank you!


	26. A New Name

**Sapphire Vixen**

**SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade. Only the plots she makes, and Fei, Takato, Riza, Emerald and Sapphire. And Aquamarine. **(Thanks, **ghostymangarocker**!)

**Sun**: I'm apologize that I didn't update Sunday like I promised! My family and I drove down to L.A. for the weekend, and I wasn't able to update.

I got that 6th Harry Potter book, by the way! And I finished it under 20 hours! -giggles insanely-

---

**roxanne** - I'm so happy that you liked it.

**lil' angelgrl** - XD I'm sorry you didn't see this up Sunday.

**FallenTruth** - It's great to have everyone on good terms.  
That was nice of you to say about me! -tacklehug-

**frosticdranzergal** - yeah. I'm reading one of your stories.  
o.o good thing Peanuts moved out and Sapphire quit her job! I would have been strangled by now!  
COOKIES! -picks up cookies from floor-

**bladebreakers** - yeah. Emerald's safely (and sadly) out of Fei's scary lab.  
-pokes Tyson in the stomach-  
-Tyson giggles-  
Yeah! You heard what she said!

**Kyogue** - Thank you! And I wll, don't worry.

**Shadw** - Sapphire's mother doesn't have a bit-beast. She wasn't very good at thesport, so instead she took ballet-  
_Wait_... you can't know yet! You'll know more about that in a _very_ long time.

**Odango-chan** - Thank you! I'm happy she got out of that weird state...  
Let's all hope nothing very serious happens! Or we will all round Takao in alley and smooch him as punishment from all of us fangirls!  
T.T It's a... _week?_ I guess I could change it once again, but meanwhile, you have **Copied Hearts** and **My Guardian Angel II** to entertain you throughout the week! See? I'm nice.  
p.s.: You rule.  
p.p.s: Update your fic soon! -whine-

**ghostymangarocker** - XD Go Emmy! Bad Fei! -kick-  
Thanks for reminding me! -gives you a cookie-  
I guess Sapphire's _father_ (Sapphire flinches in the background) _might_ have _almost_ the _same_ appearance as Kai... but _who_ knows..  
Okay. No more hints. And no more slanted writing either.  
-dances in circles- _Wheee_...

Thank you so much to every single one of you who reviewed, and also to everyone who has read this fic of mine's out there.

---

**Sun**: Oh, yeah, let's all root for J.K. Rowling, the best author ever! Her latest book, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince was incredible! (I apologize to anyone who dislikes or is somehow against these series.)

Another thing is that I have added summaries on my profile and also other things about all my stories that i'm currently updating. It says all the times I will update, estimte of chapters, and the current status. It is updated every two days. Go and take a look if you haven't seen it yet!

Well, here's the continuation of **Sapphire Vixen**, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26: A New Name**

* * *

Their blades jumped onto the floor, and immediately Sapphire's blade started to attack. Tyson groaned in pain as she gave him absolutely no chance to attack back. Sapphire's blade rammed against Dragoon, pushing him into the steps. Sapphire smirked at Tyson. 

"You don't stand a chance, Tyson. It's not surprising. I don't have experience, but I have natural talent."

A piece of Dragoon snapped off. They stared as Tyson took a step back as Sapphire's blade kept ramming into him.

"Tyson! _Call it off!_ Dragoon is getting trashed out there!" Kenny yelled at him, his face sweaty. Hilary, Max, and Ray stared down at Kenny's laptop. Tyson's spin number began to decrease very quickly at each tackle of her blade into Tyson's.

"No!_ Dragoon!_" he called out, and the center of his blade srtarted to glow. Sapphire's blade backed away from Dragoon. The light grew, and Dragoon appeared.

Sapphire smiled as Dragoon attacked her blade. Her blade kept spinning, in between them. Dragoon kept attacking her blade.

"Tyson, it's no use!" Kenny yelled at him, Tyson glared at Sapphire's blade. Kenny stared down at his laptop again. "It's velocity...it's amazing...it going so fast that his attacks have almost no effect..."

"Isn't there something Tyson can do?" Hilary asked, staring down at the computer screen as Sapphire's spin very slowly descended.

"Well, we can try and find a weak spot, but i'm not sure." Kenny mumbled, a droplet of sweat traveling down the side of his face.

Kai stared at Sapphire's blade as kept on spinning, almost as if nothing was happening, that Dragoon wasn't even touching her. Dragoon stopped attacking, and went back to Tyson's blade. Sapphire smirked.

"Tired, Tyson? I didn't expect that from a champion for two years in a row." Sapphire said, her blade going into attack again.

"Tyson! Attack from above!" Kenny suddenly shouted.

Sapphire's eyes suddenly widened. She stopped her attack, and quickly backed away.

"_What?_ Why?" Tyson asked, giving Kenny a questioning sideways glance.

_"Just do it!"_ he shouted.

Dragoon charged at her blade, and suddenly jumped, landing on top of hers. Sapphire groaned in pain, and took a step back. Her blade moved around, trying to shake off Dragoon. Tyson grinned, and the rest smiled.

"Sapphire's blade has excellent defence on the edges, and the amazing velocity...it makes a great defence combo...but it's attack-" Kenny started, but he was cut off.

"It's going so fast that it breaks anything that touches it. But she concentrated on the edges too much...and she forgot her defences from above." Kai said quietly from the other side.

They stared at him in confusion. He smirked, and went back to the match. Dragoon grinded Sapphire's blade into the ground. Sapphire's blade was slowly making a hole into the ground, sinking under Dragoon. Sapphire groaned, and shook harder, until Dragoon finally was thrown off.

Tyson grinned. "Well? Aren't you going to release your bit-beast?"

Sapphire smirked. She panted heavily, tired. Tyson panted also, and stared at Sapphire with a tired smile.

"I don't...need her..._to beat you_." Sapphire spoke between heavy breaths.

Kenny stared down at his laptop. The spin number of Sapphire's blade kept descending, until it slowed down until a little bit lower than Tyson's spin.

"You sure about that?" Tyson yelled, and Dragoon jumped again, but Sapphire's blade dodged before Dragoon could touch her. She rammed her blade into Dragoon right before he could touch the ground, sending him flying somewhere behind Tyson.

Dragoon crashed into a pillar, making a crater into it, landed on the bottom, and started to wobble. Tyson made Dragoon regain his balance, and went on attack again. Sapphire's blade tried to dodge his jump, but Dragoon landed firmly on top of Sapphire's blade, grinding it into the floor again. Sapphire groaned again, and glared at Dragoon.

"Just hold on for a little bit longer, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled to Dragoon.

"That last attack Sapphire did on Dragoon took out a big bite out of Tyson's spin. But now that Dragoon is crushing Sapphire's blade, they are practically both the same." Kenny murmured, typing on Dizzi.

Sapphire's blade started to wobble first, and Tyson jumped off. Sapphire panted heavily, sweating. Tyson suddenly rammed into Sapphire's, and she and her blade were sent flying, and Sapphire landed on the floor, next to her blade. Her blade kept spinning, with little left. So did Dragoon.

Tyson glared at Dragoon. "Come on, Dragoon!"

Dragoon stopped first, then Sapphire's. Tyson gaped stupidly. "_Dragoon!_"

Then Sapphire's blade shattered, the pieces flying everywhere. There was a small sound, which sounded like fragile glass being tapped on the cement. Sapphire slowly sat up, and stared down at her blade. She slowly picked up the pieces. They all ran over, and Sapphire slowly stood up, her broken blade's pieces in her hands.

"You okay, Sapphire?" Ray asked, and she nodded.

She smiled at Tyson. "That was a great match, Tyson." she held out her hand.

Tyson picked up Dragoon, and stared up at Sapphire. He smiled. "Yeah. You are really good." He accepted her hand, and shook it.

Sapphire laughed. "I think you should have won, Tyson. My win...was probably just a fluke."

"No..you really are good. But what about your blade?"

"It's broken, but it's because my mother didn't really practice much, and she didn't like the sport much, so she gave up on it. I still wish it didn't broke... it _is_ my mother's."

"I'll fix your blade for you, Sapphire...don't worry." Kenny said, closing his laptop.

Then Sapphire's eyes stared at something shiny on the ground. She crouched down, and picked it up.

"What's that?" Max asked curiously, his big eyes looking down at her.

She held up something shiny in between her index and thumb fingers.

"What is it?" Hilary asked, as they stared at the small object.

She held in the shade of her hands. "It's a crystal." she murmured. They all stared down at it.

It was transparent crystal, almost glass, shaped like a fox sitting down, it's fluffy tail covering it's small feet. It almost seemed alive, looking up at them with it's pointed face. It's eyes were the only color that was different from the rest of its body. It was a sapphire-blue color.

"It's a fox! How cute!" Hilary said, smiling.

"It's the family's mascot. Well...it used to be the white pigeon, but they changed it once my grandmother was cursed. Now it's fox, as it represents our curse."

"How come it's eyes are diferent?" Max asked, pointing at it's eyes.

"The family changes the fox's eyes everytime a new familiy member is born. The color depends on it's eyes. I'm the youngest, so it has my eyes."

"Your whole family has colored eyes."

They all stared at Kai. He stared down at Sapphire. Her face slowly turned scarlet.

She nodded. "It's a small gift we have. Every family member has a different colored eye, and name that matches, a precious stone. The eye color changes everytime."

"And your mother had dark red eyes, right? So that means she was called Garnet or something?" Ray pointed out.

Sapphire smiled. "You were close. Her name was Ruby. Her eyes were a dark, almost blood, red. My grandmother had light green; Peridot. But the colors didn't change much. I'm actually the third 'Sapphire' in my family."

Sapphire then laughed. They all looked curiously at her. She smiled at the fox. "It was tradition for each daughter to be named after a stone. But my mother didn't like it."

"Why?" Max asked, stepping closer.

"She became bored with the tradition. The day Konnosuke declared his love for my mother, he asked her is he could give her a new name. One only he would call her."

"What did he call her?" Hilary looked up at Sapphire again.

"_Apple_. I remember my mother once that he told her, '_Because you are the sweetest one on the tree, and because no matter how many times you fall of the tree and bruise, you will always be sweet._'" Sapphire closed her hands around the small crystal fox, and picked up her blade's pieces again.

"It meant that she was always nice, and that no matter how bad someone treated her, she would forgive, no matter how many times," she sighed. "I'm nothing like her." she added, her thin and small hands tight around the crystal fox, her knuckles white. "She kept it inside...probably for me to find it." she said, smiling.

She looked up at them. They smiled at her, she stared back at them surprised.

"Don't compare yourself to someone else, Sapphire. Just take it as something you have to improve on." Ray said, smiling, one of his pointed teeth showing.

Kai stared somewhere else, farther away from them. He smiled, careful that no one else saw.

"Let's go inside, it feels cold out here now." Hilary said, stepping closer to Tyson. Sapphire nodded, and Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Max and Kenny stepped inside. Sapphire stared at Kai, who was still there, his back turned.

"You okay, Kai?" she asked, stepping closer. He didn't turn around.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, his head lowering.

Sapphire stared confusedly at dark blue hair on his neck. "Why?"

"Are you?" he said quietly. She watched as the cold air blew at the dark blue hair. She felt her own hair being blown by the wind, thin strands covering her face.

"Yes, I guess." she smiled, looking at the ground.

Kai turned around, and cupped her face. "I told you that crying would make you feel better."

"Eh?" she said, looking up at him with big confused eyes. He smiled, and hugged her, holding her in a tight embrace.

She smiled, and leaned on his chest. Then he bent down, and whispered in her ear, "Will..._Will you let me give you a new name?_"

* * *

**Sun**: -faints- 

I'd love for a guy to say that. That is sweet.

Yeah, sort of a cliffhanger. But now the real thing begins! That's right! _We aren't even half-way through with this story_! Weird eh?

But i'm positively sure that we've got a long way to go. This is somewhere between 2/3rds or something. But I'm bad at calculating.

Well, please review, and i'll update next sunday, and if I fail, you may take this plushie with my face on it and whack it.

-passes around plushies-

don't whack em too hard, I've got... uhh... _children to feed_... -cough-

I'm just kidding. whack em all you want. They don't hurt me in anyway.

-passerby sets plushie on fire-

-**Sun** dies-


	27. War for the Flower

_**Sapphire Vixen**_

_--By SunFireVixen--_

Sun: -sulks-

I just noticed nobody cared thatI died... T.T

_I was set on fire by a random passerby, dammit_! ¬¬

XD

Ah, well. I got away with 390 degree burns, to all of you out there that care... and did voodoo.

Well, on more positive terms, I've added a linkon my profile, that leads to pictures of Sapphire, Sapphire's mother, and Emerald. They are kinda big, so the page will probably take a long time to load. I'll try to fix that soon.

_I also wanted to say, to all the readers of **My Guardian Angel II** that I probably won't be updating the next week. I have a bad case of writer's block, and I feel all crappy right now, and I really haven't even started on the next chapter. Sorry about this._

Meanwhile, I hope that you enjoy _this_ next chapter, which I really don't think is one of my best ones. I'll probably will be rewriting it or something.

---

**Odango-chan** - _'tis okay!  
Kyaa... I don't think Sapphire would tell him to buzz off. That's more Emerald-style. XD -tries to imagine Sapphire throwing a random electric device at Kai- O.o I'd bet a pan would be sufficent, Saph.  
I love the beybattles on Beyblade. But i'm not very good at describing what I want. .  
XD I'm afraid what you will do when something that dangerous falls into your hands... -building blows up in background- O.O_  
_No more plushies for you._

**Kyogue** - _XD_

**Draelya** - _Yeah... she sure is... -sniff-_

**storm-of-insanity** - _Don't worry, I know that. I have this story planned until the end already, and I know every single thing that will happen during the story. I've added a small detail many might not see, and it's a hint that Sapphire will change soon. I'm sure you'll catch it. -wink- Thank you for paying attention, though._

**personne du monde** - _Hey, may I ask what your penname means? I've always wondered._

**frosticdranzergal** - _o.o  
yeah, that's the one i'm reading.  
There's a sequel? That's gonna be a lot of chapters...'  
Yay! more cookies! -munches on cookies-_

**bladebreakers** - _-nod nod-  
No...(unfortuantely) he didn't die...darn.  
And yeah, it would kill all of the excitement if he was killed... O.o  
The fic dies if Fei dies? -grumble-_

**ghostymangarocker**- _o.o  
XD fluff rules! It makes you feel all fuzzy inside.  
Yeah... Sirius' death was... so unexpected.  
And I read your profile... I kept cracking up because of the things you wrote there.  
I felt all fuzzy when you wrote that you liked my stories.  
I did that dragon quiz... I'm a Rift Dragon._

**Shadw** - _Read and find out!_

**lil' angelgrl** - _Just keep reading!_

**Ayla Silverfang** - _It will be..._

_Thank you to everybody who reviewd once again! I know that many people out there are reading this fic, and I want everything perfect, so you can all enjoy._

_---_

_Oh yeah, the name Sapphire is given is very simple in romaji. But it means Flower in Japanese. I'm not 100 sure, but i've done lots of research on the internet to be sure enough to put it up. -crosses fingers-

* * *

_

**_Chapter 27: War for the Flower_**

Sapphire stared up at Kai for a moment before her cheeks turned red. "_What?_"

Kai smiled down at her, almost as if his amethyst eyes seemed to look deep into her. "May I?"

_' 'The day he declared his love for her, he asked her is he could give her a new name. One only he would call her...' '_ her own words seemed to make a hole in her heart. She gulped, and mentally shook that thought.

"Y-you mean a...uhh a...nickname, r-r-right?" she stuttered, and laughed nervously.

"_No_. A name. _One that only I can call you_."

Her face became a even brighter shade of red. She stared up at his unbeleviable calm face.

She bent her head down, avoiding his eyes. "S-sure. _I guess_."

"Then I'll name you _Hana_."

She looked up at him confused. He smiled.

"It means Flower. Because... you are just as delicate as a flower and even though someone tears your petals, you still manage to keep on blooming and looking yet more beautiful than before."

Her face had turned completely red now, and she avoided his eyes. He smiled. He hugged her tightly, she grew even more red, and closed her eyes shut as he started to whisper in her ear, I_...I-"_

"Hey guys!" Max voice was heard from inside. Sapphire mentally thanked Max.

Kai sighed, and let go of Sapphire. Max stepped outside.

"Why are you guys still outside? It's getting dark now."

Max went back inside. Sapphire tried to follow him, but Kai grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, pressing his lips against hers in a quick kiss. Kai broke the kiss, and left.

She pouted at his rough kiss, and stared at his retreating back as he stepped inside. As smile formed on her lips, and she quickly followed him inside.

Kenny looked up at her when she entered. "Would you like me to fix your blade for you, Sapphire?"

"Sure." she said, dropping the pieces of her blade into his hands.

"Oh, wait. I want you to put something else in there too." she said quickly, and dropped a small object into his hands.

He stared at it, and looked up Sapphire. He nodded. "I'll come back tomorrow with your blade." he said. "I have to leave now. My mother will probably start to worry." he walked out of the room, his laptop under his right arm, and the blade's pieces in his hands.

"He has a mother?" Tyson asked. Hilary glared at him.

"Well, he never has talked about his mother to us." Max agreed. Sapphire smiled.

Kai leaned on the doorframe leading out of the kitchen, a distance away from the rest, his arms crossed. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, and turned back to the rest with a bored expression.

"I should go too. Grandpa will start to complain." Tyson said.

Sapphire looked up at him. "Tyson, can you tell your grandfather that I apologize?"

Tyson stared at Sapphire confusedly. "_What?_ Why?"

"He knows. Just tell him." she said, staring miserably down at the marble floor.

Max stood beside Tyson. "Tyson, my mother said that I could stay with you tonight."

"Same here." Hilary said.

"Great. Let's go. Bye Sapphire!" Tyson walked out, Max and Hilary following him. They waved goodbye, leaving only Ray and Kai in the room.

Ray yawned. "I guess I should go too. Bye, Sapphire." he smiled at her, and left too. Kai stared at Sapphire. A small flashback of a few minutes ago played in her mind, and she reddened. He smirked.

"Do you have a place to stay, Kai?" Sapphire said, walking over to him.

"I'm going to stay at Tyson's." he said simply, staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay." she said.

He stared down at her sapphire-blue eyes for a moment, and smiled. He cupped her chin, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She reddened, and her eyes widened. He smirked, and let go of her, leaving also. She smiled again, her blush fading.

'_ '...Because you are just as delicate as a flower and even though someone tears your petals, you still manage to keep on blooming and looking yet more beautiful than before...' _'

"_Because i'm fragile, and even though I suffer, I keep on being strong, and keep on going through life?_" she laughed.

'_Does Kai really think of me like that? Strong?_' she pondered.

Sapphire walked out of the kitchen, grabbing a green apple on the way. She quickly climbed the stairs, sometimes taking two steps at the time. Walking silently back to her room, passing by some of the maids dusting, she munched on her apple and waved at the maids, who greeted her back with a smile. When she finally came to her bedroom door, she opened it, and then closed it behind her. She munched on her apple two more times, and walked outside into her balcony. She smiled at the sunset.

"Because you are just as delicate as the flower and even though someone tears your petals, you still manage to keep on blooming and looking yet more beautiful than before..." she repeated, her cheeks starting to burn. She smiled, and went back inside, closing her balcony doors behind her. She munched on her apple a few times until only the core remained, and threw it into the trashcan near her dresser.

She changed into her another gown, turned off the lights, opened the curtains of her balcony doors, and finally climbed into bed. She stared through her balcony doors outside, at the pearly white half moon.

'_Won't be long until I change back..._' she thought, and turned over to her side. She smiled in her sleep, dreaming of Kai.

**_In the morning_**...

"Okay, I'll see you in the afternoon, Riza." Sapphire yelled from the kitchen, dressed in her usual black dress and the same white ribbon that she had wore a few days ago. In her pocket, she held her ripcord and her launcher. Sapphire raced out of the kitchen, and opened the front door.

Riza looked down at her from the top of the stairs. "Alright, Mistress...but are you sure you don't want Takato to drive you there?" she said, concern in her voice.

Sapphire smiled at her. "I'll be fine Riza. It's not far. Well...sort of. But i'll be fine- don't worry. I'm just going to Tyson's house."

Riza hesitated, but nodded. Sapphire smiled at her again, and opened the door wider, stepping outside, and slowly closing it behind her. She sighed happily at the sky. Not a single cloud stained the sky. She quickly climbed down the steps, and ran over to the gates, and squeezing her small body between the gates, and raced off in the direction of the dojo. When she got there, Kenny was standing in front of the door, waiting to get in. From inside, Hilary slid the door open. Sapphire ran over.

"Hi!" she said, a smile on her face.

Hilary smiled back. "Hi."

"I was going to your place after I left here." Kenny said, Sapphire nodded and Kenny then took out something out of his pocket. He held out the object for her. She smiled, and took it. She stared down at it for a moment, and looked back down at Kenny.

"Is it inside?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah. It seemed like if there was actually a special place carved out just for it to fit in." Kenny said.

Hilary stared at both of them in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked, switching her stare from Sapphire then Kenny.

Tyson appeared behind her, and placed his head on Hilary's shoulder. He didn't have his hat on, and his hair was all messy. Of course, it could actually be that it was always like that, that's why he always wore his hat...

"Hi, Tyson." Sapphire said, putting her blade in her dress pocket.

He yawned, and looked down Sapphire. "Hey Saph. Grandpa said it was okay, Sapphire."

Sapphire sighed, relieved.

"Hilary, have you seen Ray and Kai?" Tyson asked, looking inside the dojo.

"Yeah. They started to argue about something, and then they went outside-"

Kenny looked up. "I really don't think Ray or Kai would-"

"You should of seen them yourself, Kenny. Ray really surprised me. I thought he would only use that kind of anger in beybattles, but- hey, Saph, where are you going?"

Sapphire stopped running and looked back at Hilary. "I need to know why they are battling. They might hurt themselves."

"Okay. Just be careful."

Kenny followed Sapphire to the back of the dojo.

When Tyson was sure they were both gone, he slid his arm around Hilary's waist, and kissed her neck. She giggled as he pulled her inside, and he smirked slyly as he closed the door.

---

When Sapphire and Kenny got there, Ray seemed exhausted, and their blades were grinding into each other in Tyson's beystadium. Ray could barely stand up. Kai stood straight and confident, his arms crossed, focused on the battle. Ray glared at Kai, his pointed teeth over his lower lip.

"Face it, Ray. You can't win this battle.." Kai said, his eyes closed.

Ray's eyes became slits. "It's not over until it's over." Ray said through clenched teeth.

Sapphire stepped into view. "What are you two doing?"

They both turned to her. Kai stared at her with a cold expression. "Is it true you like Ray?"

She grew scared at his glare, and then reddened. "_What?_" she said, trying to figure out why that question would fit into the situation.

"Do you?" Kai asked again, his tone getting colder.

"N-no...What does that have to do with this?"

Ray sighed, and Driger jumped back to his hand. Kai stared back at Ray, and Dranzer jumped back to him also.

"It's nothing." Ray said, avoiding her eyes.

"Tell me what all of this is about." she said angrily. Kai sighed, and left without a word into the dojo. Sapphire stared confusedly at him as he closed the sliding door. She stared back at Ray.

"What happened, Ray?" Sapphire asked, stepping closer to him. He shook his head. He looked down at her. He smiled.

"Nothing, Sapphire. I'm going back inside." he said, and left. She stared at his back as he too, closed the sliding door.

Kenny cleared his throat. Sapphire stared down at him. "What?"

Kenny, under the hair covering his eyes, he raised an eyebrow. "Obviously you can't catch up."

Sapphire glared at him.

"They were having a beybattle..._over you_."

* * *

Sun: o.o

Oi, this is getting interesting... please review! Thank you!


	28. Silence

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

**SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade. Only the plots she makes, Fei, Takato, Riza, Emerald, Aquamarine and Sapphire.**

_Woot! I'm back!_

_It's feels good when I update this story. I guess it's because i'm anxious of what people will say what they think of the chapter. _

_Anyways, you may have noticed that i've deleted Copied Hearts. Well, it's because I just didn't feel like writing anymore. Sorry about this. I might put it up again, though._

_I'm still not out of writer's block. So when I finish the next chapter of My Guardian Angel II, i'll put it up. -crosses fingers-  
_

_---_

**bladebreakers**_- They were arguing of the situation in the morning, because Hilary said that they were.  
Kai must have gotten the suspicion of Sapphire liking Ray instead of him while they argued.  
XD I can't do that. I know i'm the writer, but still, I just can't have Fei simply drop dead. But that is a really tempting idea._

**frosticdranzergal**_ - XD  
I'm sorry that you have it too. It feels horrible when you feel like you can't write and think of your stories as crap.  
XD Thanks for the cookies. -gives you Sapphire plushie-  
Squeeze her and she giggles! Here, have an Emerald plushie too!  
She bites your fingers when you squeeze her tummy. XD_

**Shadw**_ - Her name is spelled Mariah. And I don't think Ray even likes her. He thinks of her of a extremely close friend._

**personne du monde**_ - I haven't seen some episodes of Beyblade in it's first season. I've seen most of the beggining.  
So I am sorry if things may not fit._

**Kyogue**_ - Thanks. Lots of people started stabbing it. -sob-_

**ghostymangarocker**_ - _o.o_  
Rei and Kai barely talk to each other throughout the series. XD  
I've never seen Kenny's mum before. Well, I have, sort of. But it was a cut scene from GRevolution. Her hair is like Kenny's except we can see her eyes. Actually, we can't because she's smiling and her eyes are closed. XD  
Thanks for saying that.  
I gues it's okay. I'm not very happy about it, but I guess it will do._

**storm-of-insanity**_ - XD  
We all know that Kai would never be interested in girls. No matter how cute or tempting. Well, maybe little girls, but in a friendly way. I can't imagine Kai yelling at a little girl. But I can imagine him doing that to a girl around his age. -shrug-  
Have you read my e-mail?_

_Also thanks to **Odango-chan** and **lil' angelgrl** for reviewing! __Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed! And of course to all who read my fanfiction. _

_---_

_Note: Anyone believe in foreshadowing? There's a tiny one that many will most likely miss. XD It's a small, little, weird clue of the ending, so try to catch it!

* * *

_

**_Chapter 28: Silence_**

Sapphire stared down at the brown haired boy. "What?"

She wondered how many times she had used that word in the last two days. She almost sensed the small boy rolling his eyes under all the thick mass of brown hair.

"I'm a year younger than you, know _squat_ about love, and you're telling me that you didn't know that they were fighting over you?"

Sapphire took a step back. "There's actually something you don't know?"

Kenny growled furiously, and stomped inside also. "Well, I suppose it's not your fault you are so dense..." he muttered_ 'She isn't dense... she refuses to know something and admitting it's true.'_

Sapphire glared at him too, and followed him inside.

"...but Ray-"

"I've made up my mind, Hilary."

"But why, Ray?"

"I can't answer that."

Sapphire stared at everyone, and said, "What's going on now?"

They all turned to her. Tyson spoke up. "Ray's going back to his home in China."

Sapphire looked at Ray. He avoided her eyes again. "Ray?"

"I'm going back just for a little while. Besides, I want to visit my former team, and everyone back in my village," he said, his amber eyes refusing to look down at her sapphire-blue ones. But he smiled.

She looked down at the floor, embarrassed that she had indirectly rejected him. "Okay," she muttered.

Kai stared from the other side of the room. Ray turned to look at him, and Kai gave him a curt nod and stared down at the floor. Ray smiled. Then he picked up a bag Sapphire hadn't noticed at his feet. They stared as he opened the sliding door and stepped outside.

He looked back at the rest. "I'll come back in a while."

Sapphire ran over to him. "I'm...sorry that...I just don't..." she trailed away, and stared up at him with sad eyes, finally meeting the deep pools of amber of his.

"It's alright. If you don't... feel that way..." Ray reddened a bit, but smiled, and quickly turned to walk again.

"Bye, Ray!" Tyson, Hilary and Kenny yelled at him as he walked away. Sapphire stepped back inside.

Hilary turned to look at her. "Sapphire, what happened? Ray wouldn't tell us anything."

Tyson and Kenny turned to look at her too. Sapphire stared at Kenny crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground. Kai leaned on the wall, his arms crossed, eyes closed.

"It's...personal. I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"Oh. Okay." Hilary said. Tyson stared stupidly at both of them.

_"Hey, little homies! Why the long faces?"_

Sapphire jumped in surprise. Tyson glared at his grandfather. "Not now, Grandpa."

"Well, the grub is ready, if any wants to dig in."

"What?" Hilary asked.

"It's translation to 'Breakfast is ready, if anyone wants to eat.'" He said stupidly.

They all remained silent. They all waited for the bomb to go off...

"FOOD!" Tyson realized, and raced barefoot into the dining room. Hilary, Kenny, and Tyson's grandfather sweat dropped.

"Wow. Didn't think he would last that long." Hilary muttered. She turned to Sapphire. "Don't you want food? I thought you would go crazy too."

Sapphire shook her head and smiled sheepishly. "I already had breakfast... seven bowls of cereal." she smiled sheepishly, and watched as Kai pushed himself off the wall, and followed Tyson into the dining room in a more proper way.

Hilary and Kenny followed Tyson too, Sapphire behind them. They entered the room as Tyson gobbled down his fourth bowl of noodles. Sapphire stared at him as he wolfed down everything.

"The noodles aren't going anywhere, Tyson." she muttered. Tyson looked up, his mouth closed, his cheeks obviously filled with noodles. Kai sat across from him, eating his rice quietly. Sapphire stared at him for a moment before sitting next to him.

She smiled at him. He stared down at her for a moment, and then continued to eat. Sapphire's smile slowly faded, and she stared down at the low wooden table.

Hilary joined Tyson and sat next to him, across from Sapphire. Kenny sat in the corner, his computer in his lap, focusing on the screen. Sapphire and Hilary grabbed a bowl, and started eating quietly. The only sounds they heard were the slurping noises coming from Tyson and the tapping sounds that Kenny made when he typed.

When Sapphire finished her second bowl, she stood up. Hilary and Kenny, and surprisingly Tyson looked up at her.

_She was the first one to finish._

She excused herself before she walked out of the room. The sliding doors slid open, then they closed again. Kai didn't even look up, only stared as he moved his chopsticks in circles at the bottom of his bowl, the rice sticking to the ends. Hilary noticed the silence, and stood also.

"Excuse me." she murmured, and the sliding doors opened and closed again. Sapphire and Hilary's voices were heard through the thin material of the sliding door.

"...I'm fine Hilary..."

"...you sure?"

"...I'll just go back..."

"...Saph, he's probably just..."

Then the sliding door to the dining room slid open again. Kai still didn't look up.

"I'm leaving now, Tyson, Kenny..._Kai_. It was nice coming over." she said, her voice surprisingly cheerful.

"Bye Sapphire," Kenny said, looking up from his laptop.

"Later, Saph," Kai heard Tyson say between slurps. Kai said nothing.

The sliding door slid closed again. They heard her voice again, saying her goodbye to Hilary and Tyson's grandfather, then another door closing. A few seconds later, Hilary stepped into the room again. She took her place next to Tyson again. Kai knew she was looking at him. He could feel her angry stare.

Kai sighed, and slowly stood. He felt Hilary take her glare off of him. He walked over to the door. "I'm leaving." he said quietly, and stepped outside. They looked up at him, and nodded. Hilary smiled and sat closer to Tyson.

Kenny slumped against the wall. He stared at the computer screen, looking over Kai's stats, Dranzer's image, and beyblade parts.

Kai really is a determined blader. He is strong, and with swift movements, finishes every battle with his victory. But...

_Kai **is** possesive...whatever he wishes he is determined to get it...and he won't let anything get in his way...

* * *

_

Sapphire walked at a soft pace, staring at the ground. She had felt uncomfortable near Kai's silence.

She stared sadly down at the ground, occasionally kickinga small rock or two, while her pale skin burned slightly with the summer sun.

She rubbed her arms, and looked up at the light blue sky. She smiled at the white clouds that had appeared during her time at the dojo. She sighed, and stared down at the floor again.

_Love is difficult._ _ And I... I feel bad for Ray... but I just... don't see him in that way. He's special, sure. He makes me feel happy. But I only see him as a really close friend._

_I hope...I see him again.

* * *

_  
Kai stuffed his hands in his pockets as he left the dojo. He walked in the direction of Sapphire's home, staring at the ground the whole time. Then he heard a soft tapping sound. He looked up, and saw Sapphire, walking in front of him.

Then he noticed a kitten on the middle of the street, meowing loudly. Sapphire noticed it too. She gasped, and ran to the middle of the street, and picked up the kitten. It mewled happily as she scratched her ear. Then she heard the sound of the car, and she looked up. She froze, and then she felt two strong arms picked her up.

The driver accelerated and sped away as both teens fell to the sidewalk ground.

Kai had tripped, and she fell too, holding tightly the kitten in her arms, her eyes closed tight. Sapphire slowly opened her eyes, and felt his arm around her. She sat up, the kitten still in her arms. She stared at Kai, holding her tightly.

Kai sat up, and released his hold on Sapphire. _"You shouldn't have stayed there!"_ he yelled angrily down at her.

"I-I know... I'm sorry." she muttered, her eyes lowering.

He stared down at Sapphire. "You okay?" he said in a softer tone, yet cold.

She nodded, and rubbed her eyes. The kitten squirmed in her hold. "Thanks, Kai."

He gave a nod, and stood. He offered his hand to Sapphire. She stared at it for a moment, and noticed a large scrape on his arm. She stood by herself, and grabbed his hand.

"Kai...your arm-"

"I'm fine." he said, jerking his arm away. Sapphire stared worriedly up at him, and then looked down at the kitten. It meowed, and she smiled sadly.

Kai cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her blush rose, and he smiled, and pressed his lips against her own, in a soft kiss. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer-

_"Mew,"_ the kitten said from in between them. They froze, and quickly separated. Kai frowned.

Sapphire giggled. They had squashed the kitten in their embrace.

Kai glared at the cat. 'If only she had left you in the middle of the street...'

He smiled as he stared at Sapphire tickle the kitten .

_'Yet...I wouldn't leave **my** kitten in the middle of a street...'_

_

* * *

O.o_

_Oi, all hail to the fluffiness! XD_

_Thanks you for reading! Please review! _

_Well, I haven't given a preview for some time now, but I don't want to ruin the fun. ¬¬, But I assure you the next chapter will be long._

_-grin- _

_And very much worth the wait of a week...  
_


	29. The Secret Garden

_**Sapphire Vixen**_

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_Hello everyone!_

_Vixen here to give you an update for Sapphire Vixen!_

-wipes tear- _We're half way up to 200 reviews! Thank you so much!_

_The story will have more action very soon, especially when we enter the 30's in chapters._

_Okies... now to answer reviews... _

_---_

**storm-of-insanity**_ - Okay... e-mail me then because I tried the e-mails in your profile, and one bounced back, and teh other seems to have gotten lost._

**Kyogue**_ - I know! I almost squeezed one of my friend'skitten to death. XD_

**ghostymangarocker**_ - If you were Rei, wouldn't you try to find an excuse to get away from a person whom you love but they don't and they know about it, and they say to you that they don't feel that way? -forgets to breathe and passes out-  
_(Emerald drags Vixen away)  
_Emerald_: **_Yeah, Hiwatari. bad things happen when you don't share. But hey, you can't share someone that you like. That feels bad too. Can't blame him for being angry when something you love is being taken away by someone else.  
And that bastard of Sapphire's fatherdidkill Ruby, his own wife.  
I'll tell Vixen that.  
XPI hate mushy stuff.  
_****_Vixen has forbid me anymore, so i'll go choke her to death now, bai-bai._**

**bladebreakers **_-  
__I guess I could try to do that. He deserves it after what he's done to everyone.  
Rei will proably come back somewhere at the end of the story.I still have to decide this.  
I'm always busy, so i'll put a reminder on my computer so it will remind me to drop a review on your stories. _

**personne du monde**_ - I'm sorry I didn't give a preview. I'll give one today, though!_

**lil' angelgrl** _- -points downwards-  
-waves **'Go Kai!'** flag- -dances in circles-_

**Draelya**_ - I can't get a kitten either. I live in an apartment. -sob-_

**frosticdranzergal**_ - yay! Plushie! -locks it up in metal box-  
XD  
Yeah. my writer's block is almost gone now. I even wrote a One-shot of MaoxRei.  
-puppy eyes- review for me? XD  
-munches on cookie-_

**Firekidd**_ - yuppers. A week. I update every sunday... unless there's something good on tv and forget- nah, i'm kidding. XD_

**Odango-chan**_ - It's okay!  
XD I had one of those days too. It wasn't pretty. I had 52 e-mails waiting in there that stories had been updated. And I was only gone two days!  
XD -throws Rei plushie-  
-sob- yup. Poor Rei-Rei._

_Thank you also to **Shadw** for reviewing! -throws Kai plushies everywhere-_

_Writer's block is almost all gone, and I've wrtten a One-Shot too! I'd like it very much if someone would drop a review. _

_---_

_**Chapter 29: The Secret Garden**_

Kai walked alongside Sapphire, and watched her as she smiled at the grey kitten in her arms, squirming. Sapphire released her, and the small kitten climbed on her shoulder. It stared at him with light green eyes.

"_Mew." it said, and hopped on him. He felt his little claws trying to hold onto the shoulder of his sleeveless jacket. He stopped, and picked up the kitten. He stared down at it as he held it in his arms. "Mew?"_

Sapphire laughed. "It likes you." she said, and stopped also, and scratched the kitten's small head. It leaned back into her hand. "We have to find its owner. They must be worried."

"It's a stray. It has no collar." Kai looked down at Sapphire.

"Well...maybe it lost its collar...we should-"

Kai shook his head. "It's a stray...so is it's mother. I've given them food before."

Sapphire stared up at him, and then smiled. "That's sweet, Kai."

Kai found the kitten's head very interesting all of a sudden. Sapphire's smile grew.

"We should take it back then. Its mother will want it back." Sapphire said, quickly changing the subject.

He nodded, and dropped the kitten in her arms. Sapphire followed Kai to a nearby park, trying to catch up with his swift steps. Kai stopped in front of a bush. Sapphire almost crashed into his back. He pulled aside the bushes, and Sapphire eyes widened. In a small pile of leaves, almost like a nest, lay a group of small kittens, some brown, black, or white, or all three. She placed the kitten in the middle of the small group, and it meowed happily.

"Where is its mother?" Sapphire asked, smiling down at the kittens as they crawled around the pile of leaves.

"Out to get food most likely. That's why it was out on the street; its mother wasn't there." he said quietly, crossing his arms.

"I hope she comes back soon. One of them might take off again." she said, petting one of the brown kittens. It purred softly. She smiled.

"Let's go. She might come back, and see us as a threat." Kai said, turning around, and walking away. Sapphire waved goodbye, and followed, close behind him.

She caught up, and he took her hand, and pulled her to him. She blinked in surprise a few times, and smiled. He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his. Her cheeks reddened, but she buried her face in his chest.

He stroked her hair, letting his fingers pass through the soft strands. She closed her eyes, her head pressed against his chest. She listened to Kai's quick heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the thumps pounded louder and faster.

"Oh, good god- _Get a room_."

They froze, and quickly separated. Emerald watched from atop a small tree. She smirked.

"Where the hell were you all this time? I searched every damn place, Sapphire." she said, sitting Aquamarine down, and glaring at a blushing Sapphire.

"You can't actually expect me to wait there all night, do you?" Sapphire asked, irritated, her blush fading. She crossed her arms, and glared at Emerald.

Emerald returned the glare. "Oh my, I'm sorry! You should have left a memo then." she muttered sarcastically. Sapphire stared at the covered girl Emerald had carried on her back.

"Who is that?" she asked, almost scared of the answer. The girl shuffled in her sleep. She took a step back.

Emerald sighed. "Well, when I paid Fei a small _visit_…" she smiled mischievously before continuing, "...I found someone else there with him. Sapphire...he made another clone."

Sapphire's pupils dilated. "What? _No_. He couldn't-"

"She is just like me, Sapphire. Your emotions. Except that this time he did it correctly. She has a body."

Sapphire walked over to her, and bent down. She pulled back the white lab coat to look at her face.

She saw her own face, sleeping, leaning against the tree trunk. Aquamarine shivered from the cold. Sapphire stared at her clone sadly, and then covered her again.

"She isn't wearing anything. Emerald, I need you to carry her back to my home. I have no other choice but to keep her with me...same thing goes for you." Sapphire said, glancing at Emerald. She nodded, and picked up Aquamarine, placing her on her back again. Emerald jumped off, in the direction of Sapphire's home.

Sapphire stared down at the floor, her long hair covering her face.

"How much must everyone around me suffer until the world is satisfied?" she muttered to herself.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. She met Kai's dark amethyst eyes. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"_I don't suffer around you." he said softly, kissing her soft cheek. She smiled._

"Hey! Are you two coming or not! _I'm not going to kill you all if you are going to try and make me wait anymore_."

They froze again, and looked at Emerald, still carrying Aquamarine on her back. She gave them an angry stare. Sapphire responded with one of her own. Emerald jumped away again, and Sapphire followed.

Kai sighed, and followed. They walked back to Sapphire's home. When they got there, the rest of the team had gathered there. Max noticed them first.

"Hey guys, where-" he stopped when he spotted Emerald. She smirked.

Sapphire smiled. "It's okay, she's with us."

Emerald growled dangerously. They all took a step back. Her smirk grew.

"Emerald..._you're not helping_." Sapphire said, annoyed.

"I have no desire to help." she muttered, and put Aquamarine down, sitting her.

"Who's that?" Hilary asked, stepping closer.

"Another clone." Emerald said in a bored tone. They all looked at her, and took another step back.

"Is she...uhh..._like Emerald_?" Kenny squeaked from behind Tyson. Emerald growled in anger again. He squeaked and hid behind Tyson.

Sapphire turned to Emerald and smirked. "Is she?"

Emerald turned to the girl wrapped up the big lab coat. "You should have seen her give Fei an angry stare. She looked like she was going to jump right out and kill him." she said, looking up at Sapphire again. "Fei tried to dig inside you again. And he did this when you felt nothing but hatred."

Sapphire stared sadly down at the girl. "What is her name?" she looked up at Emerald again.

"Aquamarine. Her eye-color. _Again_." Emerald yawned. "Oi, that bastard has to get hobby. _Other than us_, because this is getting dull." She picked up Aquamarine again, and placed her on her back.

Sapphire pushed open the gates, and walked towards her home. They all followed. Sapphire knocked on the door. They saw Steven's s face through the window of the door. He opened it, and bowed. He opened it wider, and they all entered.

Tyson stared sourly at Steven. Hilary patted him on the shoulder, smiling.

"Steven, can you tell Riza to fetch clothes of my size, please?" she said, looking up at him.

"As you wish, Mistress." he said, and bowed, and ran off to look for Riza.

"Emerald, take her up to my room. _I think you already know where it is_." Sapphire said glaring at Emerald.

Emerald grinned, and jumped up the stairs, towards Sapphire's room. Sapphire sat on the steps. Hilary sat beside her.

"You going to be okay, Sapphire?" she asked, and Sapphire gave her a sideways glance. She nodded, and stared back at the floor.

Hilary looked up at the rest, with a worried look. Sapphire seemed to know this.

Kai stared from the wall he leaned on, with crossed arms. His amethyst eyes saw her look up, and give them all a heart-melting smile.

_Another fake smile._

Kai sighed as they all smiled back. He turned his stare towards the ground.

_Maybe the flower isn't happy...but she will always make all those around her **be** happy..._

_The flower lives to make others glad...But the world they delight... return nothing good._

Sapphire knew Kai had known she gave them all a fake smile.

_He was the only one who could tell the difference._

Before she could wonder why, a door leading out of the hall opened. Riza peeked in.

"Mistress?"

Sapphire quickly stood up, and Riza walked over to her. She bowed respectively. "Where shall I put these, Mistress?"

Sapphire smiled at her. "My room. Emerald is there waiting for you."

Riza's eyes widened. "Mistress, isn't-"

"She's okay, Riza. Just give her the clothes. Tell Emerald to take care of her and not to let her out. Please, Riza." Sapphire said, turning around again. Riza nodded, bowed again, and quickly walked upstairs.

Sapphire looked up at them. "You guys want to go outside? I'm feeling stuffed in here."

Hilary stood up, and skipped outside. Tyson followed.

Sapphire looked over at Max. "Hey, why didn't I see you at Tyson's home in the morning?"

Max smiled. "I woke up early to go to my dad's shop."

Sapphire nodded, and happily followed the others outside. Max and Kenny followed closely behind. Kai stared as they stepped outside. He turned just in time to see Emerald walk down the stairs. She stared at him. Kai suddenly felt uneasy.

Emerald seemed to notice. She smirked.

Kai pushed himself off the wall and began to walk outside.

"Don't ignore me!" Emerald suddenly snapped. She put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"What are you? Anti-social?" Emerald asked mockingly. Kai started to turn around again. "_Hey! _You know what- never mind..._ chicken_."

Kai continued walking, as if she wasn't even there, and followed the others outside. Emerald glared at him.

"_Jerk_. Tell me why you're interested in this guy, Sapphire?" she whispered to herself and watched him leave outside. An idea popped into her head as she watched his scarf whip around the door...

Sapphire looked up from the bottom of the stairs with the rest of the team as Kai closed the door behind him. Then she and Hilary giggled. Kai's eyes shot to them.

"Looks like you left something behind, Kai." she said, smiling up at him from the steps. He stared behind him, at the door. He turned back to Sapphire.

"What?" he growled.

"Your scarf." she said, smiling up at him. He turned around again. He tugged at his scarf, but the door wouldn't let go. Then they all heard laughter on the other side of the door. He opened the door, and glared down at Emerald laughing on the floor, holding the bottom of one of the ends of Kai's scarf.

She looked up at him, and released his scarf. "I warned you not to ignore me," she told him, and stood up.

Sapphire smiled up at them. "Get used to it, Emerald. And why aren't you upstairs taking care of Aquamarine?" she said, her bright eyes darkening to a glare.

She scoffed. "She can take care of herself." she said, staring uninterested at the huge garden next to the mansion.

"We can't risk her escaping." Sapphire said, raising her voice. Emerald glanced at her.

"She has no place to go. And I really don't think she would like to go back to Fei." Emerald said, her voice rising also.

"Her feelings are darker than yours, Emerald. She could do something to one of the servants in anger." Sapphire growled, glaring at her clone.

"Alright, alright." Emerald sighed, and turned to return to the mansion.

Sapphire sighed. They all stared up at her as she smiled. "Thank you, Emerald."

Emerald didn't turn around, just stopped at the door handle. She nodded, and walked back inside. Sapphire sat down on the bottom of the steps again.

Tyson's stomach rumbled. "Saph-"

"Just go into the kitchen, Tyson." Sapphire said, irritated. Tyson stood, and walked inside. Hilary giggled.

"I watched him eat seven bowls of noodles in less than ten minutes this morning, and still...his appetite never ceases to amaze me." Hilary said, leaning back and placing her head in her hands.

"Maybe what we call a stomach, he doesn't have. Instead, it's actually a bottomless pit that sucks everything in...Though, he still looks fit." Kenny said, from next to Max.

"I remember almost two years ago that he was kinda chubby, though." Max said, leaning back and looking up at the sky.

Kai smirked. _'Chubby isn't the word I'm looking for.'_ he thought, leaning against the wall next to the door.

Sapphire leaned back too, and looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes, smiling.

"Kai? Why don't you sit down?" Max suggested, looking up at Kai.

Kai sat down in Tyson's place, in between Sapphire and Hilary, and leaned back. Sapphire opened her eyes to look at Kai. She smiled.

After a few moments of looking up at the sky, and silence, Hilary spoke up.

"Are we going to lie here all day and wait until the meaning of life hits us?" Hilary sat up, looking down at them. Sapphire laughed.

Hilary pouted. "How long has Tyson been in there?"

"Ten minutes and 48 seconds." Kenny said. "48.7 Now-"

"Okay, Kenny!" Hilary said, irritated. Then the door opened, and Tyson stepped out.

"Finally!" Hilary said, looking up at him. Tyson smiled down at her. "What took you so long?"

"I got lost." he mumbled. The rest laughed. "Your maids sure know how to feed a growing boy, Saph."

Sapphire laughed. "They have to put up with me, so it's a wonder that you can actually stand up straight."

"You eat that much, Saph?" Max said, sitting up also. Sapphire nodded happily.

"I need lots of energy." Sapphire said, sitting up too. Kai did the same.

"Okay guys, I have to go home now. I got to be home already." Kenny suddenly said, standing up.

"Oh. Okay, Kenny." Max said.

"Bye Kenny." Sapphire said, and Kenny took off.

Sapphire stood up, and looked over at the garden. "Would you all like to take a walk in the garden?" she offered.

Max looked over at the garden. "It's... big." he said, standing up.

The rest stood also, and looked over at the garden. Hilary's eyes widened. "It looks almost like a jungle!"

Sapphire nodded. "It's huge if you look at it from my bedroom's balcony."

"Why is it so big?" Max asked, and they all started to walk towards the garden.

"It was my grandmother that said that she wanted a garden." she said as they walked over to the white picket fence. "It takes a lot of time just to prune the roses...at the front." She pushed open the fence door, and they stepped inside.

"Whoa..." Hilary said, staring at the huge flowers and tall trees. Sapphire smiled.

"I haven't been in here many times...only once or twice. But already I know most of it," she said, putting a hand on one of the tree's bark. It had a green mark on it.

Kai looked up at a cherry blossom tree. The soft wind pulled the small flowers from the branches, and they slowly floated down. They all stood still and made no noise at all. They heard bird chirps, the wind, and-

"Sapphire, is there a waterfall nearby?" Max said his eyes wide.

Sapphire smiled and nodded. "A small one... and a small lake."

She led them down a narrow path, and they followed. The running water became louder, and finally Sapphire pulled one of the leaves back.

"You call this a garden? It looks more like a mini-jungle!" Tyson blurted out. Hilary giggled.

"Well, my grandmother always liked big things." Sapphire said, squeezing through the huge leaves and stopping at the edge of a small lake. A very low waterfall was seen at the other end. They watched as a small bird landed on one of the rocks, and dipped it's beak in the water.

"It's so pretty!" Hilary said, clasping her hands together, and sighing admiringly at the waterfall. Sapphire crouched down at the edge of the water, and smiled at her reflection. Hilary joined her. She smiled down at Sapphire's reflection. They both giggled, and sat down at the edge.

"You can put your feet in the water if you want." Sapphire said, taking off her black shoes. "The fish won't bite your feet."

Hilary stopped untying her shoes and turned to Sapphire. "Fish?"

Sapphire nodded. "They're all Koi." she said, pointing at the water. "See? There's one!"

Hilary stared down at the water, and a small white and orange fish swam under the water, saw her, and quickly swam away. Hilary smiled. "Are there many?"

"No. Just five or seven. Riza doesn't like seeing pets die, so she only asked for a few." Sapphire said, putting her shoes to the side, and slowly placing her feet in the water. "They are all male, so they can't reproduce."

Hilary nodded and placed her feet in the water. Max walked over and sat between Hilary and Sapphire. "Can you swim in the water?" he asked, He put one of his fingers in and made small circles in the water.

"Not here. You might squash or hit the fish. If you kill any of them, Riza will track you down and kill you, no matter what I say." she said, laughing.

Max's blue eyes widened, and turned to Sapphire. His fingers made ripples on the surface of the water.

Sapphire leaned back on her elbows. Tyson joined them and sat next to Hilary. She smiled at him as he sat down cross-legged.

"I wish we could though." Sapphire said, closing her eyes.

Tyson and Max started to take off their shoes. They both tossed them over their shoulders, and placed their feet in the water. Max turned to Kai.

"Aren't you going to join us, Kai?" Max asked, turning his head behind him.

Sapphire opened her eyes. She had forgotten he was there. She turned around and looked up at him hopeful.

He shook his head, and leaned back on one of the trees. Sapphire frowned. He stared down at her for a moment, and closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Sapphire sighed.

"You okay, Kai?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

Kai opened his eyes half way and stared down at her worried face. He gave a nod.

_It's not me that I'm worried about..._

He pushed himself off the tree, and turned around and walked away into the tall leaves.

Sapphire stared sadly at his back before he disappeared. She sighed, and continued to rest, and moved her toes in the water. She smiled a bit, and tilted her head up at the sky.

The treetops covered most of the sun, only small streams of light peeking through the branches. A small blue bird emerged from its hidden place on a tree branch, and flew away. Her smile grew.

She closed her eyes.

"I'm taking a nap, so Tyson, shaddup." Sapphire heard Hilary say.

Sapphire opened her eyes and looked over to Hilary taking Tyson's hat, lying down, and placing the hat in front of her face, to keep all the light out of her eyes.

"Aright." Tyson mumbled, and then turned to Max. "Hey, Max...let's find bugs to put in Hilary's hair!" he whispered. Max smiled cutely, and nodded.

They grabbed their shoes, and quickly put them on. Hilary didn't seem to hear, and kept on sleeping. Both boys stood up, and ran away laughing.

Sapphire looked at Hilary as she turned around and lay on the grass, and holding Tyson's hat in her arms. Sapphire stood up.

"I'm going somewhere." Sapphire said, looking down at the ground, then back at Hilary on the grass. She picked up her shoes.

"Okay."

"Will you be alright here, alone?"

Hilary nodded. "Yeah… Tyson and Max will be back soon." she said, looking up at Sapphire.

She nodded, and started to walk away. She pushed back the leaves, and stepped over the tree roots on bare feet. Then she heard two familiar voices.

"Maybe we can smell our way back! Come on Tyson, start sniffing!"

SMACK!

_"Oww."_

"I'm not stupid, Max. I know I can find our way back! See, we just take turn here-"

CRASH-

THUD.

"Whoa, Tyson, you okay?"

"Oww..."

Sapphire pushed back the leaves, and stared down at Tyson on the floor and Max crouched next to him.

"I swear that tree jumped right in front of me..." Tyson mumbled.

"What are you two doing?"

Max looked up at Sapphire. His face immediately brightened. "Tyson! Tyson wake up! We're not going to die in a forest after all, surviving on dead birds and bugs!"

Max clasped his hands together in glee. Tyson stood up, and looked down at Sapphire, and his eyes widened. He rooted.

Sapphire stared at them irritated, and then started to walk away.

"Wait!" They shouted before she could disappear. She looked up at their worried faces.

"What?"

"We got kind of lost." Max said, smiling sheepishly. Tyson nodded.

"What do you mean lost? Hilary's right over there!" Sapphire said, pointing over to where she had appeared earlier, less than 10 feet away.

"Oh." they both said, and their shoulders slumped, and they looked down at the ground in misery. Sapphire rolled her eyes and stared at them.

"Well, it was fun getting lost, but I have to go to my dad's before one in the afternoon." Max said, scratching the back of his head.

"Exit's right here." Sapphire said, and pulled back some leaves right next to her. The path they had walked before when they had entered the large garden appeared.

"Okay then. Bye Sapphire. Bye, Tyson." Max said, and took the path Sapphire pointed out.

Tyson then took the path Sapphire had pointed towards Hilary. Sapphire sighed, and took a much different direction, off of the path...

---

_**Meanwhile...**_

Tyson peeked behind the leaves, and saw Hilary sleeping, curled up in a ball, wearing Tyson's hat. He grinned, and checked if anyone else was there.

When he was sure, he stepped out, and took out of his pocket a large flower Tyson had plucked when Max wasn't looking.

He stared down at the quite large red flower, and crouched beside Hilary.

She slowly opened her mahogany eyes, and looked up at Tyson. She frowned, and turned over to her other side. He stared confusedly down at her back.

He lay down beside her, and pulled her towards him. She let out a small gasp as he slid his arms around her waist, and held one of her hands in his. He held her tight and possessively.

"Find any bugs to put in my hair?" she said, trying to push him away.

"Nope. None were worthy of your hair," he responded. She giggled. "I found this instead."

He showed her the flower. Hilary smiled, and took the flower. She turned around, and smiled up at him. "Thanks, Tyson."

He nodded, took off his hat off her head, and tucked the flower's stem behind her ear, then leaned down for a kiss.

---

Kai pulled away the leaves softly, trying not to make a noise. Sapphire made that impossible, as she walked very fast.

He had seen her walk by the tree he was leaning on, waiting for the others, and decided to follow her. She seemed to be in a hurry, as she walked rather fast towards her destination.

At last, she crouched down, in front of a small tree with giant leaves. She got down on all fours, and pulled back the leaves, revealing a small tunnel-like entrance.

Kai, hidden, pulled down some leaves and watched her crawl inside, and pull back down the leaves covering the secret entrance again.

He waited until he was sure she was gone, and pulled back the leaves himself. He didn't want to stain his clothes, but he needed to know where she had gone in such a hurry, so he got down on all fours, and climbed in.

The tunnel was dark, narrow, but not dirty. It seemed like if it was built just big enough for Kai to fit. He kept crawling until he saw a light at the end.

He crawled faster, and finally exited the tunnel. What met his eyes surprised him.

A very large lake and tons of trees surrounded it, and Sapphire sat on a large rock in the middle of the lake. Her small feet were in the water, and she stared down at her reflection. Strands of wet hair covered her face.

He stood up, and approached her. She still didn't look up, only stared down at the clear water. He dusted off his clothes, and walked over to the edge of the lake. Kai crossed his arms, and looked at Sapphire.

"Sapphi-"

_"You shouldn't have followed."_

Kai's eyes widened. "Don't tell me what not to do."

She looked up at him. "This was my secret place." she said, and removed her feet from the water, and stood up. She stared down at the water. "Please don't tell the others. This is the only place I can be alone."

He noticed her face was wet, and so were her clothes.

Kai nodded, and stood on the edge of the water. She looked at him, and then down at the water again. She then dived into the water with a splash, and swam towards him. She finally stopped at the edge of the lake, and looked up at him. He crouched down, and pulled her out.

He held her waist tightly as she shivered from the cold. He pulled her closer, he didn't seem to care that his own clothes were getting wet.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they lay next to each other in silence. She buried her face in his chest, and hid her face inside his jacket, trembling.

He stared down at her hair, and passed his hand up her back, and stopped at her head.

"I think I change my mind." she said, her voice muffled. She looked up at him with a smile. "I don't want to be alone."

Kai stared at her for a moment, and then gave a small amused smile. She sat up. Kai did the same.

He started to nuzzle her neck. She laughed. He looked up at her again.

"You're ticklish." he said, another amused smile creeping over his lips. She nodded. Sapphire soon regretted telling him this.

She fell to the grass, laughing, as he tickled her stomach. She pushed him away, and then he stopped. She soon stopped giggling.

"Don't do that...anymore..." she said between breaths. He smiled down at her and she pushed him away from her.

She stopped laughing, and he stroked her hair.

"I told you can't tell me what not to do." he whispered in her ear. She smiled, and leaned against him. He sat back, his elbows supporting him and Sapphire. She panted softly as she rested against him.

Sapphire slowly started to close her eyes. Kai then sat up, and she looked up at him.

"Sapphire..."

She turned around to look at him. "Yeah?" She looked up at him with big, curious, sapphire-blue eyes.

Kai stared down at her for a moment. "I..." He sighed.

She tugged at his shirt. "What?" she whined.

He shook his head. "Never mind."

Her irritated eyes looked up at him and he smiled. Kai leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her face, so he caught her cheek instead. He frowned, but kissed her neck instead.

"Tell me!" she suddenly said. He stared down at her.

"Believe me. If I try, I'll be interrupted." he said, holding her face close to his.

"There's nobody else but us. And unless someone saw you come in, there's no way someone could interrupt us." she said, pouting.

He shook his head. "Well, whatever's stopping me, it has to have a reason." he said quietly, and lay back again.

"Fine." she mumbled, and then lay down on him. He stared down at her smile for a moment before a small smile forming on his own lips. He closed his eyes, and relaxed.

Sapphire pulled at blade of grass, and tugged at it until it came off. She tickled Kai's nose, and he opened his eyes half way and sneezed. She giggled. He smiled down at her.

"We should go now. It's getting dark." he said, sitting up. She opened her eyes and stood up, and Kai did the same, and they dusted off their clothes.

She laughed. "You have grass stains on your pants, Kai!" she pointed at his knees.

He stared down at his knees. Small dark green stains showed on his knee's purple pants. He smiled at her amused smile.

She ran to the exit, and he picked up her shoes, and followed her. Before she crouched down, her face became red.

"Uhh, you go first Kai," she said. She stared down at the grass, a red haze across her cheeks slowly forming.

He stared her as she tugged at her black skirt, as if trying to cover her legs. He caught the clue, and he smirked.

He crawled in first, and Sapphire followed.

---

_**Meanwhile...**_

Hilary sat up, and hugged herself. "I'm cold." she mumbled.

Tyson took off his jacket, and put it around Hilary's shoulders.

She stared at his jacket for a moment, and smiled up at him. "Thanks."

He nodded, and stood up. We should go find Sapphire. We need to go home." he said, and stood up, and looked around.

"Maybe she went back to her own home. Though that'd be mean...just leaving us here." Hilary said, standing up.

Tyson nodded, and starting to walk back to where they had come from. Hilary picked up her shoes, and followed Tyson.

"There are rocks here." Tyson said, stopping her from walking any further.

"I'll put my shoes-"

"Here." Tyson bent low, offering to carry Hilary on his back.

"Okay..." she said, and wrapped her arms around her neck. He pulled her on her back, and Tyson started to walk, holding Hilary's legs so she wouldn't fall off.

He pulled back the leaves with one arm, and looked at the trees, following the foot tracks of before. He finally came up to a small path that lead them out.

He kicked open the door, and stepped out.

"We're free!" Hilary yelled, and tossed her arms in the air in joy. But Tyson collapsed, and landed face-down on the cement ground.

"Oww..."

Hilary sat on his back, and stared down at his face on the ground. "Sorry."

She stood, and turned to see Sapphire and Kai exit the garden also.

"There you are. We were looking for you." Sapphire said, and then stared at Tyson on the floor. She smiled.

"Again, Tyson?" she giggled. "What did you crash into now? _The air?_"

He groaned from the floor, and then stood up. He dusted off his clothes. He glared at Sapphire.

"Yeah, well, we have to go home, Sapphire. It's getting late." Hilary said, putting her shoes on.

"Okay." she said, and they walked away. She turned to Kai. "You're going too, Kai?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tyson look back at Kai before disappearing behind the gates. He turned back to Sapphire.

"May I stay here?"

Sapphire looked up at him surprised. "Sure. I'll call Steven to give you a room. Would you like to have dinner first?"

He nodded, and they walked together back to Sapphire's home.

---

_**After dinner...**_

Kai wrapped his arm, hiding the large scrape on his arm that he had forgotten about in the morning.

In the dark, Kai took off his jacket, and pulled his shirt over his head. He tossed them both on his bed, and then took a white shirt from the closet.

After he changed, he crawled in bed, and pulled his bed covers over him.

He sighed as he stared at the ceiling, his hands under his head.

_'Something is always interrupting me every time I try to tell her. This time, I stopped myself. Even though I didn't want to.'_

_'Whatever's stopping me is serious about me not telling her how I feel…'_

_'She doesn't seem to know it, and she hasn't said anything, but she doesn't seem to want to be away from me either.'_

He closed his eyes, and turned over to his side, and quickly fell asleep.

That night, he dreamed of something rather strange...

**---**

_Kai turned around, covering his eyes. Everything was white and blinding. The light then slowly faded, and he looked around. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light._

_He stood in the middle of an endless field of green grass._

_He turned around again, viewing his surroundings. Nothing but grass, the sky, and..._

_A girl sitting on top of a hill. She seemed to spot him, because the bird that sat on her finger flew away, and she held a small pink flower in her other hand._

_She wore a silver dress that covered her feet, and that showed her neck, and the sleeves started a little bit below her shoulders, revealing some of her chest._

_Her face brightened when she looked at him, and she said something he could not hear. She seemed familiar…_

_She smiled, and ran towards him. As she came closer, he could see her silver hair shine in the sun._

_"S…S-Sapphire?"_

_She ran faster, and more of her features became clearer. Her hair was much shorter, and only went down to her shoulders, unlike Sapphire's. Her hair was pure metallic-like silver, with no gold._

_But it was the same face, same small nose, same full lips, same big curious eyes... but they were a blood red._

_He took a step back. This person…this girl…wasn't Sapphire._

_As she approached him, her pretty smile grew bigger. At last, she jumped in his arms, and wrapped her own thin arms around his neck._

_She laughed with glee. "Konnosuke!" she said happily, burying her face in his chest. "You've come for me…"

* * *

_

oo

_nya-nyah. I love cliffhangers now. XD_

_But i'll give a small preview to make sure you come back to my story next week:_

_---_

_She smiled happily as she leaned on his shoulder, and Kai stared down at her silver hair, being picked up by the soft wind._

_"Oh, Konnosuke... I missed you so much. Please, Konno-kun, don't make me leave. I can't sleep if you're not there."_

_Kai continued to stare down at her, surprised. Tears began to form at the corners of her big eyes._

_"I want to be able to sleep again, Konno. Let me sleep beside you, in a world where no one will disturb us. Where no one will separate us. Where we will always be together...forever."_

_She hiccupped, and looked up at Kai._

_"Konno? Please say yes. I want to be with you forever. Heaven...isn't Heaven without you."_

_Kai stared down at her, tears clouding her pink and puffy eyes. She seemed so sad, so lonely, and she looked so much like Sapphire-_

_He held her tightly, hoping her tears would stop. She smiled, and buried her face in his chest._

_"You make me so happy, Konno. I love you."_

_Kai's eyes widened. He stared down at her. Her appearance was so similar to Sapphire. And he desired so much for her to say those precious little words._

_"I…I lo-"_

_---_

_-runs away giggling insanely-_

_-Emerald and Aquamarine shrug-_

_Emerald: **I can't believe she invented me.**_

_**Aquamarine: **This proves the theory of every inventorbeing insane._

_Emerald: **What rotten luck.**_

_**Aquamarine: **Please review. -nudges Emerald-_

_Emerald: **Eh? oh- uhh... Thank you for reading. Come back next week or i'll stab you with my extra long nails. -maniacal laughter-**_

_Aquamarine: _Oo _Don't let her scare you. She knows very well she'll get kicked out if she kills anybody today.  
__She's got 8 warnings yesterday... poor fellows. Well, they are in a happier place now. I mean, anywhere is good if it's Emerald-free._

_We'll see you next week. -waves-_


	30. Blind

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_Emerald: **-glares at everyone-**_

_**Aqumarine: **We'll be taking over today, Vixen's busy writing the 37th chapter._

_Emerald: **-continues to glare-**_

_**Aquamarine: **She's just pissed because something bad happens to her._

_Emerald: **-makes rude hand gesture-**_

_**Aqumarine: **-turns camera to her- This chapter is sort of a break between the next chapters, which will contain more action. -takes out gun-It's also just a small explanation to Kai's weird dreams. Oh, Vixen also says she is sorry that this chapter is pathetically short._

_Emerald: **-mutters- Got that right.**_

_**Aquamarine**: ¬¬ shut up. Anyways, since Vixen isn't here, she can't answer reviews, instead, sh'es just making me say small thank you notes. -rolls eyes-_

_Emerald: **You're all dorks! Nobody will guess that Sapphire's will actually be k-**_

_**Aquamarine**: -smacks Emerald with a sack of potatoes-_

_Emerald: **Oof! -falls into stand-by mode-**_

_**Aquamarine**: -clears throat- I apologize for Emerald's rudeness. -turns around and takes out walkie-talkie- Anger management is not working, dammit! Get someone to get her out of here-_

_-smiles innocently at everybody-_

_-buff bodyguards drag Emerald away-_

_**Aquamarine**: -takes out post-it- Vixen also says the next chapter is much longer, so she hopes it will make it up for her lazyness._

_Oh, and **Konno** is a pet name Ruby called Konnosuke._

_Vixen refuses to say anything about Kai and Sapphire's relation, **ghostmangarocker**.-shifty eyes-_

_And i'll make sure that Vixen receives that Kai plushie, **frosticdranzergal**. -tucks plushie under arm-_

_**Shadw**, Vixen wouldn't stop laughing for a whole 7 minutes. I think it was the terms 'chick' and 'pops'. -chuckle-_

_**Vixen also thanks everybody who reviewed and all those who read this story.** _

_-waves- Hmf... I make a better author's note than Vixen, don't you think?_

_---_

**_Chapter 30: Blind_**

"She's been asleep for almost a day, dammit. _Wake up_, already."

"Emerald, leave her alone. It's better if she's asleep. I really don't think she would like to wake up, either."

"If we're lucky, she's dead. Though I highly doubt that."

"Emerald, would you just shut up? Go to sleep. Or uhh...stand-by mode, or _something_."

"Hey. I don't make fun of you because you're stupid, so shut up."

Sapphire stood up, and turned off the lights. She changed into her night gown, and crawled into bed next Aquamarine.

"Goodnight. Sleep tight. _Be careful of Aquamarine's bite!_" Emerald sang softly to Sapphire.

"Shut up, Emerald."

She snickered, and sat down in the couch far in the corner, and closed her eyes.

_"This is going to be one long night..."_ Sapphire whispered to herself.

_"Got that right."_

_"Will you shut up already?"_

---

Kai shot up, his whole face sweaty. He panted heavily, and a droplet of sweat slowly slid down the side of his face.

_'Was that...Sapphire's mother?_

_But she's dead._

_What does she mean by come back- has he died, too?_

_She called me Konnosuke... Do I look like him? Did...she mistake me for him?'_

Kai slowly lay down again, and rested against his sweaty pillow. He passed his hand through his wet hair, pushing his bangs back.

_'I mistook her for Sapphire too. They both look so alike. The only differenceis their hair and eye-color. They could be twins.'_

He slowly closed his eyes again, wondering.

Slowly, very slowly, he drifted into another dream...

_She smiled happily as she leaned on his shoulder, and Kai stared down at her silver hair, being picked up by the soft wind._

_"Oh, Konnosuke... I missed you so much. Please, Konno-kun, don't make me leave. I can't sleep if you're not there."_

_Kai continued to stare down at her, surprised. Tears began to form at the corners of her big eyes._

_"I want to be able to sleep again, Konno. Let me sleep beside you, in a world where no one will disturb us. Where no one will separate us. Where we will always be together...forever."_

_She hiccupped, and looked up at Kai._

_"Konno? Please say yes. I want to be with you forever. Heaven… isn't Heaven without you."_

_Kai stared down at her, tears clouding her pink and puffy eyes. She seemed so sad, so lonely, and she looked so much like Sapphire-_

_He held her tightly, hoping her tears would stop. She smiled, and buried her face in his chest._

_"You make me so happy, Konno. I love you."_

_Kai's eyes widened. He stared down at her. Her appearance was so similar to Sapphire. And he desired so much for her to say those precious little words._

_"I…I lo-"_

_He stopped himself. This wasn't Sapphire. This was her dead mother._

_Kai separated himself from her. She fell to the floor, with a confused face. Her eyes started to water._

_"You're **not** Sapphire." he said, taking a step back._

_"I…I don't know who you are talking about, Konno." she said, tears traveling down her pretty face. She hiccupped. "Do you love her? D-Do you love her more than me, Konnosuke?"_

_"I'm not Konnosuke."_

_She hiccupped, and stared up at him. "Yes you are. How could you not be? Your hair is the same grey-blue like the sky before it would rain. The same handsome face, that belongs to the one I love. The same eyes that used to look for me the night we ran away-"_

_Her eyes widened. "Your eyes. They-they are a bluish-red...a dark purple. Like purple quartz- amethysts- You...you are not my Konno-kun... "_

_"And you're not Sapphire."_

_"If we are not who we think each other is, who are we?"_

_"I'm Kai."_

_"I am Nakajima Ruby. I don't know who Sapphire is."_

_"Sapphire is your daughter."_

_Ruby sat up, her knees in front of her. Small pale feet peeked from the bottom of her silver dress. "How could she be?" she placed her head on her knees._

_"You're dead."_

_She looked up. "But am I not alive? I should float if I am a specter."_

_"The one you call Konnosuke. **He** killed you."_

_Her pupils dilated, and she glared at him. "Don't say such things about my Konnosuke. He would never do that. He loves me, and he would never hurt me!"_

_"Your own daughter said-"_

_"She lies! She is not my daughter, I don't have one! Get away from me! You are not Konnosuke!" she stood up, and transformed into a Firefox. The transformation was swift._

_Her coat was a beautiful white-silver, so where her mane, paws and ears. Her eyes were an almond shape, with Ruby's blood-red. They were surrounded by a light gray, like a raccoon._

_"Get away!" she growled, a small ball of silver fire forming in her right paw._

_"I have no desire to be here. I don't know how to get out of this dream-"_

_"Dream? Why should I be in your dreams? Go away and give me my Konnosuke back!" she yelled, the small ball growing bigger._

_"You have to remember! Sapphire is your daughter. And she looks just like you," he said, taking a step back._

_The small orb slowly vanished. She stared at Kai for a moment, then down at the grass. Her eyes started to water, and she transformed back to her human form. Her tears slid down her cheeks._

_"Konnosuke..." she whimpered, and sank to her knees._

_"Do you remember?" Kai asked, stepping closer._

_She nodded. "Forgive me. I did... not remember." she said softly, burying her face in her small hands._

_He bent down next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder._

_"I was blinded by my love for my Konnosuke..." she hiccupped. "Oh, but I trusted him so much. I loved him, and for him I would do anything, just to make him happy."_

_Kai stared sadly down at her. Then he smiled. "Sapphire **is** your daughter." he stood up and crossed his arms, and stared down at the green grass. Ruby looked up at him._

_"W-Why?" she asked, her curious eyes looking up at him in confusion._

_"She may suffer, but she won't let others do the same. She makes everyone happy and sure of themselves…with just one smile." He tilted his head up, towards the sky, and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft breeze._

_Ruby smiled, then stood up. "Tell her...tell my daughter...I said hello. That I'm okay. And that... that I love her." she said, turning around, and walking away._

_Kai turned to her as she walked away, her dress swishing with the wind, the pink flower still in her hand. He smiled, and as she walked away, she vanished in the air._

---

_**The next day in the secret garden...**_

Kai stroked Sapphire's hair, as she lay on his chest, breathing softly. She slowly closed her eyes.

"Sapphire...I dreamed of your mother last night." he said, his hand resting on top of Sapphire's head. She opened her eyes, and turned to him, gazing down at him lazily. She rubbed her eyes with her small fists.

"Really? What did she say?" she said, her big curious eyes looking down at him. He smiled.

"She says hello, and…that she loves you."

Sapphire smiled, and closed her eyes. "How is she?" she asked, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Kai sat up, and he cupped her face. The cute blush appeared across her cheeks again. He smiled, and kissed her trembling lips. She buried her face in his shirt.

_"She's okay. Heartbroken… but okay."_

_

* * *

**Aqumarine**: __Okies. Vixen's left me more instructions. -clears throat-_

_She won't be here for the next update either. She's super busy with tons of stuff in her real life, plus, she's barely starting as a freshman next year._

_Oops._

_I just killed her age mystery. -checks around for witnesses-_

_Well, as long as no one knows her, she's okay._

_I think._

_In addition, since she wants to finish this story quickly, sh'es decided to move the schedule a little. **I'll update every friday from now on.** Yeah, **I'll** be updating, because Vixen won't be here to do that._

_And so, you'll all be one chapter ahead from usual. w00t._

_Oh yeah, and she says to take these._

_-throws Kaiplushies out-_

_Have fun. -smirk-_

_And yes, I'm the most mature of all of us. (Sapphire-Emerald-Aquamarine) If you wondering that._

_Two more things- here's your preview-_

_---_

She spotted Riza, and strode towards her. "Where is Sapphire?" she snapped at her.

Riza slowly turned around, and looked at Emerald, who was fuming. "_Mistress_... is out." she said calmly, then turned around.

"_Where the hell did she go?_" she growled, and Riza turned to her one more time.

"Mind your language, Mistress Emerald." she said, and walked away.

Emerald glowered as she disappeared behind a corner. She stomped back to Sapphire's room.

She slammed the door shut behind her as she entered the room. She looked over to Sapphire's bed, where Aquamarine was supposed to be, sleeping.

Her fake dark green eyes widened.

She wasn't there.

---

**Aquamarine**: -smirk- Let's all play hide-and-seek, shall we?

Well, Thank you for reading, Please review. I'm sure that they will make Vixen snap out of her laziness. -wink-


	31. Fearless

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_**Vixen:** I'm sorry, this is one day late... the internet was going slow for me, and would suddenly stop loading._

_**-mutters self note-**_

_Anyways, I'll be back only for today,twofriends of mine has offered to take over. I'm super busy, And school will start in less than a week for me. **-sob-**_

_I'll find someway to continue this fiction.I'm still 5 chapters ahead from all of you, so we should all be fine for 5 weeks. I hope I can find time to write more chapters so i'll stay ahead from all of you. Otherwise, I'll have to ask you all to give me some time to write. I don't want to do that._

_This special person i'm letting update for me reminds me alot of Aquamarine. Of course, all of you have yet to decide her kind of character, but I know her as if she was my sister. I amher creator, after all. **-grin-**_

_So she'll be posing as Aquamarine. Emerald is yet another person who will spell-check the chapters for me. The Emerald-person isn't evil... but she is sarcastic, so i'll let her in our team. She'll add in little comments, just so you know she's there. **-wink-**Right Emerald? Ne?_

_And no, they don't know anything more than any of you. That definitely wouldn't be fair. They do recieve some of my drawings, of course. Don't know why they want them, though._

_Only one person knows ahead of everybody, and she helps me when I have writer's block. **-glomp-** She did last update's author notes. Don't listen to her... she's trying to kill the ending. ¬¬_

_Anywho... I really hope I'll get to write an author's note again soon. So if my clones don't update on time or there's alot of errors, try doing voodoo. That'll convince 'em._

_**Aqumarine** and Emerald: **-deathglare-**_

_Vixen: -fumbles with fingers- Yeah... umm... thanks alot to everybody. Every single one who reviewed, and all those people that read this fiction. I know i'm always saying this, but come on, a writer gets a pleasent feeling in their heart when they know somone likes their writing. And all writers feel even better when they say nice stuff._

**SunFireVixen doesn't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Only the plots she makes, Fei, Riza, Takato, Nikkiand all the maids/butlers/cooks/gardeners** (okay, this is getting silly.) **Sapphire, Emerald and Aquamarine. (This applies to all chapters)**

**---**

**_Chapter 31: Fearless_**

_**Later that day...**_

"Sapphire, you idiot. Where are you?" Emerald growled, walking down the corridor, snapping at each of the house cleaners in her way. "Clones come first. _Then_ stupid boyfriends."

She spotted Riza, and strode towards her. "Where is Sapphire?" she snapped at her.

Riza slowly turned around, and looked at Emerald, who was fuming. "_Mistress_... is out." she said calmly, then turned around.

"_Where the hell did she go?_" she growled, and Riza turned to her one more time.

"Mind your language, Mistress Emerald." she said, and walked away.

Emerald glowered as she disappeared behind a corner. She stomped back to Sapphire's room.

She slammed the door shut behind her as she entered the room. She looked over to Sapphire's bed, where Aquamarine was supposed to be, sleeping.

Her fake dark green eyes widened.

_She wasn't there._

---

Sapphire sniffed, and then looked up at Kai.

She hiccupped, and he stared down at her cute face. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs, and kissed her lips again.

"I miss her so much, Kai," she muttered, tears sliding down her cheeks. She hiccupped.

"I know. You haven't seen her in almost 9 years," he said quietly, pushing away the strands of hair that covered her face.

She leaned into his warm hands on her cheeks, her eyes halfway closed, gazing up at him. She hiccupped, and the tears slowly stopped.

She did not feel like crying when Kai touched her, it seemed like just his presence would lighten her up. She smiled at him, and he returned it with a small one of his own.

"You make me feel better, Kai." she said truthfully. Surprise appeared deep within his amethyst eyes, and he smiled, and kissed her in happiness again. She giggled, and he kissed her small nose too. She wrapped her small arms around him, and hugged him.

He returned the embrace, and held her tightly. He loved her so much- he could not stand it.

"I...Sapphire..., _I lov_-"

"**_SAPPHIRE! YOU IDIOT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_**"

Sapphire squeaked in surprise, and jumped back. Kai looked up at the sky, and tons of colored birds of many species flew away, terrified, out of the treetops.

"_I can barely get two syllables out_.' Kai thought, sighing.

Emerald's voice seemed to echo in the distance. Kai looked down again at Sapphire, who had an irritated expression on her face. Kai stood up, and helped Sapphire stand.

They both crawled back into the tunnel, through the large garden, and slowly to the entrance, where Emerald stood, fuming.

"You called?" Sapphire snapped. Emerald gave Sapphire her nastiest glare.

"You... (pant)…_you_..."

"I?" Sapphire said, crossing her arms.

"**Where the hell where you!** _I have been searching for almost an **hour**!_ Now it's YOUR entire fault!" Emerald cursed under breath.

"Where I was or where I _will_ go is none of your business." Sapphire said, cool and calm.

"Shut up, you damned-"

"Shut up. What were you complaining about, anyway?" Sapphire said casually, cutting Emerald off.

Emerald growled, but said, "Aquamarine's disappeared, stupid. When I came back to your room, she was gone," she said, crossing her arms also, glaring at Sapphire.

"You were supposed to take care of her! Why is it my fault?" Sapphire said, startled.

"Because I called for you and you weren't there, dork." Emerald said, matter-of-factly.

"Nice excuse, stupid." Sapphire mocked.

"We're not going to find her if you two keep arguing."

They turned to Kai, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and eyes looking at them, bored.

"Let's split up. Hurry up, Emerald. Or are you too slow?" Sapphire mocked, her face darkening to a taunting smile.

Kai smirked at her cute smile, pushed himself off the wall, and walked away, in search of Aquamarine.

"I'll show you what slow means, idiot." Emerald said, smirking and jumping away.

They searched the enormous backyard, most of the house, including the attic, and the basement, and then the garage. When they finally finished searching around the neighborhood, they stepped back inside Sapphire's property, and sat down on the steps, the two girls exhausted. Kai still stood, breathing normal, and looking down at them. It was almost sunset when they paused for a rest.

"I'll make sure that I cut every one of those wires in you mechanical body, Emerald." Sapphire said, taking deep breaths.

"Pah. _You wish_. You can't even protect yourself." Emerald countered.

"We have to keep searching. She could destroy every centimeter of Japan, Emerald." Sapphire said, standing up. Emerald stood up.

Sapphire tried not to show her pain. Her ankles were painfully bruised from running and walking the whole day, she could barely feel her feet. Her small feet were not built for running and walking for long distances or for long periods. She felt her legs tremble under her weight.

Kai nor Emerald noticed. Emerald had her eyes fixated on the garden. "We still haven't checked the garden."

"Then why don't you look?" Kai murmured. Emerald gave him his nastiest glare, but had no effect whatsoever on him, and he proceeded on walking towards the garden.

"Let's go then." Sapphire said, determined. She took a step forward, and stopped. The pain increased. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming.

She ignored the pain as she walked behind Kai and Emerald, towards the garden. There, they split up again.

Sapphire felt her legs shake. She could not stand up anymore. She collapsed on the grass on her knees.

She grasped her ankles, now bleeding. She shut her eyes closed, tears threatening to fall. She heard shuffling noises in the bushes, and panicked. She crawled into a bush, and hid herself.

She watched as a small blue bird peeked out of the bushes, and then flew away. She sighed with relief. Then she heard a twig snap.

Her head jerked up, and she saw Kai, walking just in front of her. He stopped in front of her hiding place.

She pushed herself deeper into the branches, grasping her ankles, the bleeding starting to sting painfully. She bit her tongue, and forced herself to not to cry.

Kai's feet were just a few inches away from the small blood puddles that stained the grass. He looked around, and when he spotted nothing, went on his way, away from Sapphire.

When she was sure he was gone, she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, and wiped the blood on her hands with the grass.

"I have to get home someway." she mumbled, and started to crawl out of her small hiding place. "But I can't tell anyone." she muttered, and plopped down on the grass, holding her ankles again, as if trying to stop the bleeding.

_"Want me to carry you? I won't let anyone know."_

Her eyes widened, and she looked up.

Aquamarine eyes and her face stared down at her. She bent down, and turned around, offering Sapphire on her back.

"T-Thank you…" Sapphire said, and Aquamarine helped Sapphire on her back.

"You're welcome." she muttered, and started to walk back towards Sapphire's home.

They walked back in silence. As Sapphire clung to Aquamarine's neck, she looked back at the garden.

"Will you tell me where you were?" Sapphire said softly, as Aquamarine climbed the steps to Sapphire's home.

"Taking a walk- I needed time to think," she said, opening the door.

"Okay." Sapphire said, looking out the window, and watching as the sun slowly disappeared. Aquamarine climbed the stairs, and walked towards Sapphire's room.

Sapphire shut the door and locked it behind them, and Aquamarine carefully lay Sapphire down on her King-sized bed.

Her blood stained the sheets, and Aquamarine quickly ran to the bathroom. She came back with a tube of white cream in her hands and long white bandages.

She cleaned her wounds, rubbed the cream, and quickly wrapped up both her ankles tightly. Sapphire sighed, and looked up at Aquamarine with a smile.

"…Thanks- a_ lot_." Sapphire said.

Then they both heard a knock on the door. Sapphire gasped softly.

Aquamarine quickly looked around, and spotted a glass of water. She grabbed it, and smashed it on Sapphire's dresser.

The glass shattered, and shards of the fragile glass fell to the floor. Aquamarine grabbed one of the long shards, and shoved the other pieces under Sapphire's giant bed.

Sapphire watched as Aquamarine stabbed herself with the sharp piece of glass in her right arm. She quickly wrapped it up.

"What are you-?"

"I bet they noticed the trail of blood on the floor on our way here," she whispered, as they both heard a louder knock on the door.

Sapphire nodded, and her clone quickly covered Sapphire's legs under the bed sheets. She then opened the door.

An angry Emerald and Kai stared back at Aquamarine.

"Yes?" Aquamarine said, but Kai passed right by her, and stopped in front of Sapphire's bed.

"Where did the blood come from?" he said, and Sapphire shook under the sheets.

"Uhh-"

"It's my blood."

Kai looked back at Aquamarine. She glared up at him as she approached Sapphire also, and sat down next to Sapphire, on the bed.

Kai's eyes narrowed of suspicion. His eyes darted to the dresser. He noticed a small mark and almost unnoticeable scratched paint. His eyes snapped back to Aquamarine, and then slowly to her messy wrapped arm. Blood showed right through the bandage's fabric.

"Where were you all this time?" Emerald asked suddenly, from behind Kai.

"I was in the garden." Aquamarine said without any doubt.

"We were all in the garden; no one was hurt, except Aquamarine, who tripped over a rock while we walked back, Kai." Sapphire said, avoiding his deep gaze while Emerald and Aquamarine had talked. She clutched her covers tightly.

"_You're getting worse at lying, Sapphire."_

Sapphire stared up at Kai, as his eyes gazed at small spots of blood.

He walked over to Sapphire's side, and pulled off the covers.

His eyes stared down at her tightly wrapped ankles, and her blood staining the white sheets under her. Sapphire looked away from him, tears forming, clouding her eyes.

Aquamarine sighed, and walked out the door. Emerald followed right behind her, and closed the door shut behind her.

"What do I have to do to make you stop lying?" he murmured, folding his arms across his chest.

Sapphire closed her eyes, and tried to cover her legs, but he grabbed her wrists with one hand, and pushed all the covers onto the floor. Sapphire hiccupped, and she buried her face into his chest. She relaxed at his embrace.

She cried, not for of the unbearable pain in her fragile bleeding ankles, but the pain in her chest. She hated lying to him. She hated worrying him.

_She hated being weak in his eyes._

He took off her shoes, and placed her back into her bed. She refused to let go of his purple shirt and hiding herself from inside his jacket, so he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry. _Hic_- I don't want to -_hic- _lie to you anymore. _Hic- _But-"

"It's the only way to keep yourself protected. _I know_," Kai said, and Sapphire silently nodded, clutching his shirt with her small fists. "I just don't want you to be something you're not. And if you are weak, I don't mind. If I need to protect you, I will," he said, his soft breath tickling her ear.

She slowly looked up at him, and he almost melted in her cute stare. Her eyes were once again big, red and puffy. There was a streak of red across her cheeks, and her nose was a light pink. A small tear traveled down the side of her face.

He gave a small, amused smile, and pressed her lips to his. Her eyes widened at the sudden action, and he separated them. He wiped her tears away, and stroked her soft and long hair.

"_Be who you are, my Flower_," he whispered in her ear as her face grew red as a strawberry. She smiled, and hugged him.

His soft voice and soothing words in her ear made her feel so pleasant. For him she would stop doing whatever he wanted. For him, she would do anything. She smiled.

Tears started to fall again as she buried her face in his chest, and he wrapped his warm and strong arms around her small and fragile body. They both closed their eyes.

_She was in love again. And she doubted she would fall out easily this time._

'_No. This time it is for real. He actually cares for me, and if he did not, he would not be doing this, or saying any of these things._

_I need to someone... who will take care of me and not hurt me or call me weak. Someone to protect me- to hold me- to cheer me up- to make me laugh. Someone who will love me forever, no matter what form I reside, no matter what the appearance._

_Because… isn't that what love is?_

She smiled. _"Tell me you're the one…"_

Kai opened his eyes, and looked down at her. "Did you say something?"

Sapphire giggled, and tugged at his scarf. "Nope!" she said, and releasing his scarf from his neck and playing with it. Kai stared down at her as she wrapped it around her own neck. She smiled up at him.

"I could make a good impression of you. Want to see?" she said, her big eyes brightening as she smiled. He smiled and nodded. "Good. See, there's no trick to it..."

"You just frown!" she said, smiling. Kai smiled as she threw herself back, laughing

"With Tyson you just do whatever you want, but don't ever use your brain. Oh, and stuff your face with food every time you see at least even a crumb of bread." Sapphire said, pushing away the scarf and looking up at Kai. She sat up.

"For Max you be happy, no matter how bad the situation is, and after a while, go crazy on candy." she said, smiling up at Kai again.

"I don't always frown." he said, inching closer.

Sapphire's smile grew bigger. "Hang out with your best buddy, _the wall?_"

Kai shook his head, and buried his face in her soft hair, and leaned against her neck.

"Outsmart everybody?" Sapphire said more softly.

"I guess that is amusing." he said, smirking. Sapphire laughed.

"You're mean." she said playfully, and rewrapped the scarf around Kai's neck. He wrapped his arms around her, and Sapphire slowly leaned into him, and closed her eyes, smiling.

Kai's lips hovered over her neck, and she tensed at his breath tickling her skin. He smirked, and his kisses made small red spots down her neck. She smiled, and pushed him away from her.

"Sapphire?" Kai whispered. She gazed up at him.

"What?" she said, her arms clinging to his neck.

"_I l_-"

There was a knock on the door. Kai sighed._ I give up._

Sapphire released him, and Kai stood up, straight, fixed his scarf, then leaned on the wall, and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

"Come in." Sapphire said, covering her legs again.

A skinny maid opened the door, with two other maids close behind her. They all stepped in, one with a silver platter with a silver cover, another with a small folding table.

"Mistress Sapphire, we brought you your dinner," they all said, and one of the maids placed the table right in front of her on the bed, another then put the plate on the table, and the last maid lifted the cover.

"Thank you. Could one of you bring me new bed sheets, please?" Sapphire said, clutching the edges of her bed covers.

They nodded, all gave a very low curtsy, and exited. Sapphire stared at the food, irritated.

"I thought you liked food." Kai said, sitting down next to her. She lifted the silver fork, and poked at the meat.

"I just don't like the attention much." she said, and started to eat everything in one bite. She smiled happily when she finished.

Kai took away the table, and put it on her dresser.

"I wonder if any of the maids saw the blood." Sapphire suddenly said, worried.

"Emerald and I saw the maids cleaning after the trail." he said, looking outside to the ¾ths moon.

"Hopefully Riza didn't see it… though, I haven't seen her for the whole day today." Sapphire said, leaning back into her pillows.

The door opened again, and two of the three maids placed folded bed covers on top of her bed, curtsied, and quickly exited.

Kai took Sapphire's covers again, and lifted her. Her blood had passed right through the bandages, and made a big puddle of blood under her feet.

He placed her gently on the chair in front of her dresser and mirror. He then spotted the cream and left over bandages on top. He removed her bandages, and threw them aside, and stared at her small ankles, still bleeding.

He left to the bathroom in her bedroom, and cleaned the wounds with a wet towel, rubbed cream, and then rewrapped her ankles again. Tears stung at her eyes as he tightened the bandages.

Kai looked up at her teary face, and wiped the tears away. She smiled down at him, and he stood up, and pulled away all the covers from her bed, and replacing them.

When he finished pulling the last bed cover on Sapphire's enormous bed, he lifted Sapphire again, and placed her down gently on the bed.

She let go of his neck, and held his face in front of his. "Thank you, Kai." she said softly. He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"Goodnight." he said, pulling the bedcover up to her chin.

She turned over to her side with a smile on her face. "Goodnight." she replied, and he left the room, turning off the light on his way, then locking the door.

She mumbled something to herself, and smiled.

**---**

"Master Hiwatari? Will you be staying here for the night?"

Kai stared down to a young maid at the bottom of the stairs. "If it's alright," he said, as he reached the bottom step.

"We love your company. It is fine if you stay." she said. "Would you like dinner before you go to bed?" she asked.

"No thanks." he replied, and the maid motioned him to follow to his room. They went up to the stairs again, away from the room he was used to sleep.

She led him a little bit past Sapphire's room, deeper down the hall. She stopped at a set of double doors, almost like Sapphire's.

"Here you are, Master Hiwatari," she said, "Your room."

Before he could thank her, she curtsied, and walked away. He stared after her as she left. He turned back to the doors, and pushed them open. He turned on the light, and gazed at the room.

There were two glass doors leading to a balcony, a huge walk-in closet, another door leading to a bathroom, and a king-sized bed. The whole room was much bigger than the one he used to sleep. He shrugged, and closed the door behind him as he stepped in.

He changed into only white pants, turned off the lights, and before he climbed into bed, he noticed the incomplete moon outside. He pushed open the balcony doors, and stepped outside into the cold.

Kai stared down at the garden. It was incredible. The garden was indeed huge, and filled with trees. Next to him, he saw Sapphire's balcony. He stared down at the hand-railing for a while, then a flash of a dark purple in the garden caught his eye.

It stood still on top of a tree, and it seemed to spot him, and dived into the trees again. He continued to stare into the bushes, concerned.

After Kai was sure it was gone, he stepped back inside, closed the doors, and climbed into bed.

He closed his eyes, and quickly dozed off...

_"Hello, Kai."_

_Kai looked down at Ruby once again. She smiled at his irritated face._

_"I'm not going to bother you for long." she said, patting the space next to her, motioning him to sit down. "I remember why I came to visit you in your dreams." she said, as he sat down._

_He looked at her as she looked down at the grass, making small circles with her finger._

_"Sapphire's been through a lot. And I know how you feel about her." she said softly. He grew uneasy when she said this. "You realize that she won't even try to heal if you let her down, right, Hiwatari-san?"_

_Kai nodded. He had thought of this for a time. If he suddenly stopped loving her for some reason, she would think of him as a liar... a traitor..._

_"Sapphire is exactly like me. Except she wants to be strong. She want to show no weakness." she said, her face growing sad. "Before she met you, she thought of love as a weakness. She thought caring about someone would just bring her down. When she left Night-san, her thoughts just proved themselves right."_

_She looked up at him with a worried expression. "Hiwatari-san, she might not return the feelings you have for her. She might fear that her past will once again repeat, even if she does love you."_

_Her eyes were fearful now. "Hiwatari-san... protect her from harm. Protect her from anything that is danger to her. Teach her that she has nothing to be afraid of when she is around you. Do it if you really love her, Hiwatari-san." she looked down at the hem of her dress._

_Kai nodded. He knew this. He had to teach her that their is nothing to fear of when she was with him. Sapphire knows she's weak in strength, and so did he. But the love she held for everyone, was what made her stronger._

_"I do want you to tell her… but I too, am afraid that she will not accept you."_

_Kai looked up at Ruby._

_"That's why I've been interrupting you every time you try to tell her… that you love her."

* * *

_

_Vixen: I'll still read all of your reviews, of course, so i'll know if you'll complain about the cliffy. -wide grin-_

_I'll probably be spending all my time either at school, going to the library/ a bookstore, doing homework, doing chores, sleeping, whining, or on the computer._

_I'll probably be doing some sort of weird school assignment, though. **-sob-** I'll see if I can chat with any of you that have MSN and I have you as a contact once in while. -wink-_

_So sorry that I couldn't answer reviews, there's no excuse other than my laziness now. -sweatdrop- And no preview today, sorry._

_-ducks random electric appliances thrown at her-_

_Well, this is the last time I say this for a while._

_**Please review! Thank you!**_

_**-sob-**_

_Wait..._

_Let me say it again-_

_-Emerald and **Aquamarine** drag Vixen away-_

_-Emerald **rubs hands together**-_

_**Aquamarine**: We'll be having so much fun time together for a **very** long time..._

_Emerald: **-reaches into pocket- **..._

_**Aquamarine**: -sinister look-_

_Emerald: **WHO WANTS COOKIES?**_

_**Aquamarine**: ¬¬_


	32. Pain

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_**Aquamarine**: Hello!_

_Vixen says hi and goodnight. She misses every single one of you, and she thanks everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter._

_Emerald: **Bite me.**_

_**Aquamarine**: -sigh- Anyways, on with the story._

_---_

**_Chapter 32: Pain_**

_Kai immediately stood up, backing away from Ruby._

_Her eyes lowered, becoming sad. She knew this would happen-_

_"You don't trust me." Kai murmured. He glared down at Ruby._

_She looked down and fumbled with the hem of her dress. "I can't say I don't."_

_Kai sighed and scowled._

"_But please, Hiwatari-san, Sapphire and I have been through a lot. I can't say that I regret marrying Konnosuke-kun, because I still love him, even though…he did hurt me."_

_Kai turned his stare towards the ground._

_"And Sapphire, I believe she has gotten over Night-san, because she knows that he just used her for his own purposes. He did not love her- well, at one point, he did- but he decided to ignore it, and instead, had more desire in her power than her. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"_

_Kai did not understand at all what she had just told him fit into the point that she did not trust him. Ruby sighed._

_"What Sapphire feels for you is much more than what she felt with Night-san. However, he felt nothing. However, she still feels sadness that Night-san did not love her at all. That's why the scar still remains on her back."_

_Kai's eyes widened. He could still remember the deep scar and the pink around the wound on her pale, porcelain-like skin. He closed her eyes and bit his lower lip._

_"She thinks that the scar remains because Night-san was her master and he does not wish it gone yet. That is not true." Ruby stopped for a moment before going on. "If indeed she does love you, the only way to know is to see the wound."_

_"Why?"_

_"If the wound slowly starts to disappear, then she does love you. It means that she trusts you with all of her heart._

_"And…If it's not?"_

_"Then she is either faking her feelings and she doesn't really trust you."_

_Kai nodded. "How can I see the wound?"_

_Ruby smiled. "It's up to you. I cannot stand in your way any longer... Meaning- I can't give you anymore advice or visit you in your dreams anymore."_

_Ruby smiled up at him. "Goodbye, Kai. Take…good care of my daughter…"_

_He smiled and nodded._

---

As Sapphire stepped into the bath her maids had prepared before she awoke, she yawned. After a while, Sapphire stepped out, and covering herself with one of the white towels nearby, she went back into her bedroom.

She turned her attention to the door, and after making sure it was locked, she changed into her usual black skirt and black blouse. As she pulled her black stocking on one of her legs, she heard a knock on the door.

She recognized the footsteps as Kai's and immediately stood up, with only one sock on, and opened the door. He smiled at her amusing appearance.

"Have your ankles healed?" Kai asked, taking her small and soft hand in his. She nodded.

Her long hair down and wet, stuck to her body and so did the black skirt and the blouse. The long sock on her leg was pulled half way up. She smiled back.

She closed the door, and then led him to her chair near her dresser and mirror. She sat and pulled her sock up to mid-thigh, and did the same with the other one. She brushed her hair, and Kai stared back at her in the mirror.

He smiled. She noticed, and smiled back. She turned to him.

"Why are you so happy?" she questioned, quickly tying her hair with a black lace. She left strands of her silver-gold hair untied, and they moved to the sides of her face.

Kai shook his head. He was thinking of how to see her scar without telling her. The idea of offering to her to take a bath with him was amusing; he could not hold it in.

"It's just that you look much more beautiful than before." Kai said, the image in his head of Sapphire throwing him one of her black shoes at his face vanishing.

Sapphire turned back to her mirror, and started to brush her ponytail.

Kai stepped closer, and stopped her from brushing her hair. He untied her hair, pushed her hair away, and bent down to kiss her neck. Her eyes widened for a moment, and then she smiled.

He then stopped, and took the brush from her hand. Sapphire stared up at him for a moment, and then turned her stare at the mirror. He slowly started to brush at her hair.

She smiled when he finished, and then she gave him lace for him to use to tie her hair. He frowned at the lace she gave him.

He liked her hair down better than her hair tied. Kai took the ribbon hesitantly, but tied her soft silver-gold hair in a ponytail once again. She stood to put on her black shoes, but he gently pushed her back down. She stared up at him surprised.

Kai bent down and took the shoes and she slipped her small feet in. He put his hands on the armrests, cornering her in the chair she sat. He bent down for a kiss, but she had sunk in the chair, and she giggled.

He frowned, and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her gently, and when he started to bite her lower lip, they heard a knock on the door. They pulled away from the kiss, and stared at the door.

Kai fixed himself, and Sapphire allowed the visitor to come in. A maid with short dark black hair opened the door, and bowed to Sapphire and Kai.

"Mistress Sapphire and Master Kai," said the maid, standing up straight. Kai's eyebrow rose.

"A friend of yours was waiting at the door. He goes by the name of-" she stopped, and looked at the card she held in her hand. "-Kenny. He told me to tell you that- '_the rest are waiting at the park_.'"

"Is he still there?" Sapphire asked, and the maid shook her head.

"No, Mistress. He seemed to be in a hurry, so he left me only that message to give you."

"Alright… Thank you. You are excused." Sapphire said, tightening the ribbon tying her hair. The maid bowed to both Sapphire and Kai, left, closing the door.

She turned to Kai, smiling. "Let's go."

Kai nodded and opened the door for Sapphire. After they went down the stairs, they met Emerald and Aquamarine at the bottom. They looked up, Emerald's arms crossed and glaring at Sapphire.

"Kai and I are going to the park," Sapphire said, "You want to come?" She turned to Aquamarine too.

Emerald shook her head and smirked. _"I don't want to ruin your date with your stupid boyfriend."_

_Translation: "I don't want people to see me. Even if we said we were triplets, you idiot."_

Sapphire glared at her, but nodded. Kai crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Emerald. She stuck her tongue out at them.

Aquamarine rolled her eyes. "We'll be staying here. I have no desire to be out there."

_Translation: "I don't want to be seen as a clone in front of a bunch of people, Sapphire. Try to be a little more thoughtful."_

Sapphire stared sadly at them. "Okay."

Then they stepped outside, and started walking towards the park.

On the way, Sapphire asked, "Kai, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"I'm fourteen! I'll be fifteen this September, though."

Kai stared down at Sapphire's smiling face. "When?"

"September 15th. When's _your_ birthday?"

"…"

"Come on, Kai! Tell me!"

"I... _don't have one_."

Sapphire pouted. "Tell me!"

Kai stared down at her cute face; irritated eyes, cute frown-

"Kai! Please! Tell me..." she tugged at his scarf.

"There's... Tyson... We're... _here_..." Kai said in between shakes Sapphire was doing to him, by pulling at his scarf ends. She stopped and turned to them, who stared back, puzzled. She smiled, and ran over to them.

"Hi everybody," Sapphire said happily, waving. Kai appeared at her side. They all smiled and waved back. "So, what are we doing here?"

"Tyson made this small training school here. He's right over there, being challenged by a bunch of little kids," Hilary said happily.

Kenny fixed his glasses and looked over at Tyson and the children. "And by the looks of it, being... _oh_- my..."

"TYSON!" Max yelled, and ran over. The little kids had fought over who should battle him first, and in the process, had started to crawl over him.

The fighting children muffled Tyson's yells for help. Max quickly helped him up, and panting heavily, clothes torn, hat tilted to the side, they ran over to the rest.

Hilary and Sapphire leaned against each other, laughing. Tyson glared at them fixing his hat.

"It's not funny being beaten up." Tyson muttered, fixing his hat.

_"It is when the bullies are small children!" both giggling girls said. Kai smirked._

"That's low Tyson... even for you," Kai muttered, his arms crossed across his chest.

Tyson turned to glare at him too. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kai simply smirked and walked away, ignoring the immature navy-blue haired boy behind him. Tyson, his face beet-red, angrily sat on the bench the girls sat. Hilary patted his back and smiled. Tyson ignored her, fuming.

"Maybe we should try opening your training school later... in a while," Sapphire suggested.

"Yeah, when the kids settle down," Hilary added, and stared at the children walking away. Sapphire stared at the beyblade bowl, then at the sign above it.

The sign said 'Sekai ichi no Beyblader Granger Tyson-sensei no Beyblade Kyouiku'.

Sapphire laughed. _"Number one Beyblader in the World... Teacher Tyson Granger's Beyblade training…?"_

Hilary glared at the boy that sat next to her, who gave a toothy grin. She rolled her eyes. "What an ego..." Hilary muttered, her head in her hands, elbows resting on her knees. She stared bored, at the floor.

Then she looked up at Sapphire. Sapphire smiled at her. "How... I thought... Sapphire, I thought you did not know how to speak Japanese. How can you read it?"

"I've been taking lessons from a tutor Riza assigned me a few days ago. She says that I need to learn the language if I'm going to keep living here," Sapphire replied. Then she smiled with amusement. "And anyways, Tyson... he did get pummeled by toddlers, so serves him right," Sapphire added, patting Hilary's shoulder. Hilary smirked.

Tyson gave her a glare that Sapphire, too happy, did not notice.

---

The wind blew softly against the blade of grass that stuck out of Kai's mouth. His eyes closed, he enjoyed the soft caress of the cool air that blew at his forehead. His dark slate-blue hair was ruffled.

His head rested under the bundle of his white scarf. He opened his eyes halfway, and stared at the light blue sky above him. He spotted the barely visible half-moon.

The clouds moved slowly, pushed roughly by the weak wind. Kai glanced at his team and at Sapphire, smiling cutely. Tyson muttered something, and Sapphire stopped smiling and bonked him on the head. Tyson whined and rubbed his head, putting his hat back on. Kenny, Max, and Hilary laughed at this.

He gazed down at Sapphire's mad face. Her big, irritated, sapphire-blue eyes and cute frown… She said something to Tyson, froze, and then glared at Sapphire. She crossed her arms, and closed her eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him for a second, and turned around, her back facing him.

Tyson shoulders slumped, and he gave a long sigh. Sapphire placed her head in her hands, and her elbows on her knees. She gazed at the trees sadly. He sat up, and he could clearly see that she was on the edge of bursting into tears.

For some _strange_ reason, he had an urge to punch Tyson with all his strength.

Max then said something, and she quickly turned around. She smiled cutely at him. Max ran off, Sapphire close behind him.

Tyson then muttered something to Hilary, and she smiled at him, nodding. Tyson then ran off also.

The blade of grass still in his mouth, Kai stood up. He took it out, and stared down the hill he was, and then towards the direction they had ran off.

_The ice cream truck._

He sat back down, and slowly put the blade of grass back into his mouth. After a while, Sapphire and the rest came back. Tyson came back with two cones. Sapphire came back with three. She smiled happily as she walked back to them.

She looked up at Kai, who now had laid back into the grass. She climbed up to the place he laid, and licked at one of the vanilla-flavored cones.

"Here Kai!" Sapphire offered to Kai. Kai opened one of his eyes, and switched from the cone to her happy face.

He remembered clearly the last time she had offered him something sweet…

-and it didn't end as he wanted. He hesitated at first, but accepted it, and took out the blade of grass out of his mouth. Sapphire's blue eyes widened.

_'Didn't think he would actually accept it... I would have shoved it down his throat anyway,' she thought happily, as she licked on one of her cones._

Tyson, below, gave the other cone he carried to Hilary. She smiled at him, and congratulated him on walking ten feet without eating her ice cream. Tyson frowned. Sapphire smiled at their bickering. Max happily licked his own beside them in ignorance.

Kai munched on the cone. Sapphire ate one of her cones, and started on the other. She held the cone in her small hands, and licked happily.

Max and Tyson finished, and had begun a battle. The clashes of two blades grinding against each other were heard. Kenny recorded the battle, and analyzed. Hilary was licking her ice cream, which seemed to be melting slowly.

Max smiled cutely as Dragoon slowly stopped spinning and toppled.

---

The rest of the week dragged itself to the weekend, and continued on to the next. They spent most of the time at the park, talking and simply enjoying the breeze.

The heat had started to cool down as the next season introduced itself slowly. Leaves were piled up around trees, and the birds were barely seen during the week.

Sapphire was having difficulties with her Japanese lessons when she came up to speaking the language. Hilary, Tyson and Kenny laughed at her odd accent. Sapphire simply smiled and shrugged.

Kai became more solitary, and he always wished to be alone. It seemed that he was going to drift away into the sea loneliness. Sapphire was the usual one who could snap him back into reality. However, Tyson began to bicker with Hilary more often. Though they still seemed to be together at times.

Kenny started to work on new blades for the team. He spent more time with Dizzi, and modified blades all day, and sometimes stayed up until morning.

Sapphire sighed as she held the thin brush in her small hand.

_"Come on, Kinmoyo. I know you can do it," Sapphire's tutor said, taking her hand in hers and making an elegant black line on the paper._

_"I can speak and read it already. I don't need to write!" Sapphire pointed out in Japanese, making another stroke._

_"Kanji is important also, Kinmoyo. There will be a time when you encounter a person who cannot hear. Now continue."_

_"Alright…" Sapphire said, making another stroke._

When Sapphire finished, her tutor, Memamoto-sensei, a thin woman with light brown hair and thin glasses took the sheet. She smiled and nodded approvingly.

_"You are doing better, Kinmoyo. I shall see you next week."_

Sapphire stood up and bowed. "Hai, sensei…"

Riza then entered the room. She bowed to both the teacher and Sapphire, and led the tutor to the door. Sapphire sighed, and sat back in her chair and slumped.

She had been assigned extra hours of Japanese lessons. Sapphire felt exhausted.

In a week, she would be turning back into a firefox, and every morning she felt like she was in a very bad hangover. _Her body is alcohol- and drug-free, by the way._

Sapphire slumped back to her room. She was not paying much attention, and crashed into the bedroom door. The pain added to what she already had.

She smiled when her eyes darted to her bed.

'_A nap would be nice…'_

She immediately collapsed into her bed when she made contact. She felt so much pain throughout her small and fragile body. Her eyelids became heavy, and she closed them without hesitation. Her eyes refused to open, but no sleep claimed her. She felt paralyzed, unable to move, and the light through the window was annoying through her thin eyelids.

She remained there for a while, only seeing a bright orange-red. She felt dizzy when she was able to sit up. Her eyes halfway open; she looked at the door across her bed. It seemed so far away, and her eyes would zoom in and out. She squinted, and saw a figure open the door.

She could barely make out the person, and then more figures appeared behind the first. She could see a blurry bright yellow. Her eyes almost closed, and her head tilted to the side, she put one of her hands on her forehead.

Unbearable pain... and she bit her tongue...

"Sapphire- Are you okay?" Hilary asked, leaning towards the silver-gold haired girl. The rest surrounded her, but Sapphire said nothing, and she buried her face into her hands. They stared at each other nervously.

Kai took her hands away from her face, and Sapphire slowly opened her eyes halfway. Her mouth was partly open, and they could see very small fangs and drops of blood.

They gasped as she fell back. She moaned, and clutched one of the white pillows next to her head. Hilary sat on the bed, and put a hand on Sapphire's forehead.

"She's burning up!" Hilary exclaimed, as Sapphire made hole in the pillow she held. Her fingernails started to grow sharp, and they slowly faded and turned black.

"Riza... get... Ri...sah..." Sapphire said, her face flushed and panting heavily, and her eyes started to change color to amber. Hilary quickly ran out of the room, Tyson at her heels.

Sapphire's claw-like fingernails pulled apart the pillow, and the white feathers inside fell out. Her eye-color changed to black, then slowly back at silver, and finally stopped at her normal sapphire-blue.

A few minutes later of pillow shredding, Riza ran into the room, with a glass of water. She sat next to Sapphire, she sat her up, and she opened her eyes to reveal a forest-green color. Sapphire drank the water with a pill Riza gave her, and her fangs started disappear.

Her eyes still green, she leaned back to the pillows, and fell asleep once she made contact with the pillow, a thick blush on her pale face.

Riza stood up, and gave a relieved sigh. "She'll be asleep for a few hours."

Hilary stared worriedly at Sapphire, sleeping calmly. "What happened? Why-"

"Her time to turn back will be soon. Since she is only half, she suffers pain and unusual transformations before she turns back. She will have to be in bed until she turns. Now, she needs to rest. You may come tomorrow to visit her if you like."

Even Riza looked exhausted. There were shadows under her eyes, and her face seemed a little older than before.

She followed them to the door, and closed the door as they stepped outside. Riza dragged herself to her own room.


	33. A Vixen's Trust

_**Sapphire Vixen**_

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_Vixen: -runs around in circles- Short Chapter! Sorrysorrysorrysorry! XD_

_High school is harder than I thought, that's why My Guardian Angel won't be updated until I actually start on the nextchapter and finish. That's why... -takes deep breath- Sorrysorrysorrysorry!_

_This story's up to Chapter 37, so we're all safe for four more weeks. **-raises four fingers-**_

_**Aquamarine**: Can I talk now?_

_Vixen: No. You took my spot for two weeks... **-pout-**_

_My legs burn of running, my arms hurt of carrying stupid algebra/science/english/world studies text books, I hate wearing shorts in p.e. class, and now i'm whining, so let's all actually start reading the chapter now. **-toothy grin-**_

_**Chapter 33: A Vixen's Trust**_

The next day, around midday, they visited Sapphire, who hid in the covers.

"Are you doing better, Sapphire?" Max asked, worried. They sat on her bed, and Sapphire peeked out, sleepily.

They gasped. The pointy ears they had seen before peeked out from behind the bangs of her silver-gold hair. Her eyes were a dark blood red.

She sat up on her bed. She stared sleepily at them, and let out a small yawn, revealing two small pointy teeth again. She looked very odd, yet cute.

Kai smiled at the ears that he had pulled on before. For some reason, he wanted to touch them. His self-control and pride were the ones that kept him from doing that in front of everybody. He decided to touch them later.

She rubbed her eyes with small fists, and then they all froze. Sapphire slowly took her hands away from her face, and looked down at fox paws. She held up her paws, and wiggled the small black claws that stuck out.

The fur was scarlet, and the bottoms of the paws were black, like if she had stepped in a puddle of black ink. Hilary took one of her paws and giggled.

"They are so cute!" Hilary said, and then poking one of Sapphire's fox ears lightly.

Sapphire growled at her, and hid behind the covers again. She felt so sleepy.

They all stood up, and looked down at the curled up ball under the covers.

"We'll come back to visit you tomorrow, Saph." Kenny said, smiling. Max nodded in agreement. One by one, they exited through the door. One of them still held on to the doorknob.

He closed it and locked it. Sapphire must have heard the noise, and turned over to her other side. He approached Sapphire's bed slowly, and her ears twitched. She opened her eyes only to meet amethyst ones. A deep blush appeared on her face. Kai leaned over Sapphire from the side of her bed.

"What are you doing?" Sapphire asked, peeking from behind the covers, so only her paws clutching the thin fabric and her blood-red eyes, silver-gold hair and fox ears were visible.

Kai leaned down and rubbed at one of her fox ears. Sapphire let out a small squeak. He smirked, and laid soft kisses on her neck. He passed his hands through her silver-gold hair, and Sapphire grasped his navy-blue sleeveless jacket with her fox-paws. The small claws made small holes in his jacket.

Kai pressed his lips against hers, and he felt her small pointy teeth as he explored her small mouth.

As they separated, Sapphire's blush had grown to a brilliant scarlet. Kai sat on the floor next to her bed. Then she gasped, and hid behind the covers, pushing his away.

Kai sat up, and stared down at her as she curled up into a ball under the covers again.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, trying to pull the covers away from her. She shook her head, and clutched them tighter. She held the covers with her claws, and finally they ripped, and Kai stared down at her, his eyes wide.

Under her nightgown peeked scarlet fluff with black at the tip.

_She had grown a tail._

Kai smirked, and her blush deepened when he grabbed her tail. She let out a small squeak, and pulled her tail away from him.

"Don't do that!" Sapphire said, sitting up and holding her knees up to her chest and placing her head on her knees, her tail moving in between her feet. Kai smiled and held her in his arms. Her blush deepened as he bent down to bite at one of her scarlet ears.

She buried her face into his chest. She let out another cute yawn, and he gently put her down onto the pillows.

He fixed his scarf as he stood. He kissed her on her lips gently before leaving and closing the door behind him.

---

The rest of the week, Sapphire spent all day and night in bed, most of the time taking very long naps.

Throughout the week, the tail had disappeared and reappeared, and her eyes would change from a dark blood red to deep amber. Once, her nose had become black like a fox's, she refused to uncover her face.

Another time, her human ears disappeared, and long fox ears had taken its place. She hid them behind her hair, which had slowly turned a scarlet red with small spots of black.

On the day before she would change back, Kai and the rest stood around her, as she slept, her fox ears twitching at any noise that reached them. The full moon in the dark navy-blue sky shined brightly.

It was near midnight, and Max slept soundly, leaning against Tyson.

Riza, strangely, was not there. Sapphire yawned as her fox ears and fangs disappeared. Her hair changed back to her silver-gold, and her small human hands took its right place. Sapphire's face reddened as she felt the tail disappear once again. She stepped out of bed, her legs weak of lack of use for a whole week.

At the top of the stairs, the elegant grandfather clock ticked.

"_11:59..."_

_Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

The grandfather clock chimed, and small lights swirled around Sapphire. She closed her eyes.

Her wings tore through the thin fabric of her nightgown, and Hilary covered Max and Tyson's eyes with her hands, and led them outside, to avoid them seeing anything. Her wings ripped through the material, and feathers zoomed around her as she slowly floated upwards into the air.

Her head low, her wings unfolded themselves, and she covered herself with her arms. Kai, red in the face, pulled at the bed sheets, and offered them to Sapphire, trying not to look at her.

However, her eyes were closed, and her head low, so he could only see her back and the pure white wings sticking out. His eyes widened and focused at the scar.

He felt a jerk behind him, and then he could only see white.

Hilary had come back, and pulled at his scarf, then covered his face him with it. She took the bed sheet and gave it to Sapphire, and she opened her eyes and took the sheet, and quickly covered her small body.

Kai, who now had turned around, focused his stare at the floor, his eyes wide.

Sapphire floated back into the ground, and after she had touched the ground, she was engulfed by white light. She grew bigger, and two fox ears grew back.

When she finished, Sapphire was gone. In her place, stood the Firefox they had met less than two months ago, with the same scarlet and black fur, fox face, and human-shaped body, clutching the sheet, her head low.

She let go off the sheet, and fell into a pile at her feet. She slowly looked up at them with Sapphire's eyes, now perfectly round. The tufts at the sides of her face and pointed black nose were there too.

Hilary smiled. The firefox switched her stare at the floor. Her silver mane shined brightly. She put her two arms up, and she stared at the long gloves that reappeared on her arms, covering some of her paws.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked at Kai, who still did not turn around, but stared at the ground, his face covered by his bangs.

"Do you feel better?" Hilary asked, stepping closer. Sapphire stared down at her paws and wiggled the black claws. She nodded, avoiding her stare.

"I want to be alone now," Sapphire said quietly, looking down at the ground.

Hilary nodded, and dragged Kai with her.

Outside, Kai continued to stare at the ground as everybody else walked away.

At last, Kai looked up at Sapphire's bedroom door, and the light turned off inside.

He smiled. In her transformation, Kai had seen her scar.

_And it had begun to close._

His scarf whipped behind him as he walked out of Sapphire's mansion, into the cold wind outside. A smile appeared on his face, one that no one could see.

_Her scar was healing._

He looked up at the night sky, and his smile grew wider.

_She trusted him._

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and walked alone through the night.

_Most important, she loved him…_


	34. Sly Fox

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_Vixen: **-**blinks stupidly**-**_

_**Aquamarine**: -pokes Vixen-_

_Vixen: **-**tilts and falls flat on face**-**_

_Emerald: **-lifts foot to kick Vixen-**_

_**Aquamarine: -stops Emerald-** Vixen has lots of pressure on her shoulders right now, and she's really tired. We apologize..._

_Emerald: **Actually, she's taking this more calmly than I thought. I was betting my money on her dropping out in 3 days tops.**_

_**Aquamarine:** Alright, anyways... this chapter's kinda short too, but the next one will be much longer, with even more surprises. Emerald's still checking for grammar mistakes, and the spelling check is completed, thanks to me-_

_Emerald:** Ignoring Ms. Ego now... Vixen thanks to every one who reviewed, and she's really excited that this story has 200 reviews now. Son please review, as she hopes to have 250 or more when she finishes the story.**_

_**Aquamarine:** Please review! -waves-_

_---_

**_Chapter 34: Sly Fox_**

Dark green swam over the large garden below.

Emerald closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

Aquamarine stood beside her, staring up at the dark night sky.

"I didn't know," Aquamarine suddenly said, breaking the peaceful silence. Emerald nodded, and crossed her arms behind her head.

"Me neither. I didn't really suspect anything until I actually saw her." Emerald stared up at the bright sliver moon above them.

Aquamarine yawned, closing her tired eyes. Emerald glanced at her. "You should go to bed."

Aquamarine nodded, and walked back to their room. Emerald watched her as she crawled back into one the beds in their room, then turned back to the garden. Her dark green eyes gazed down at the garden, looking for the sly fox that had kept a little secret that everybody but the Bladebreakers knew.

She smirked when the dark purple blur jumped out of the trees, her silver mane swishing with her speed, her dark purple tail with the silver tip whipping up as she jumped into the air, then dived back down into the trees.

"It is true... Foxes… _**are** sly_."

---

Sapphire licked at her paw.

Her circular sapphire-blue eyes gazed outside, beyond her balcony. Though she wanted to cry, she would not. She would not dare.

Not even if Kai asked her to.

She was a fox. What was worse is that she was half.

Her pointed fox nose directed to the ground, she stared sadly down floor, blue eyes swimming in tears she refused to let free. She closed her eyes.

Sapphire jumped to the door, and opened it. With one leap, she reached the bottom of the stairs. She jumped outside, and into the backyard. She stared at the enormous space she was going to use.

She stood in the middle of the cement ground. She stared down at her sharp black claws.

_If I cannot escape this curse, I will work along with it._

She snapped her fingers, and a small spark flickered, and vanished. She clapped her paws, and sparks flew. Sapphire scowled.

She turned around, and started to dance in circles. Very small flames flickered around her, making a circle as she spun, and dust started to pick up. The flames disappeared again. She stopped, and clenched her paws and glared at the floor.

_I am not giving up._

Then she began training…

She snapped her fingers again, concentrating... focusing... it flickered, and it was gone. She sat down, cross-legged on the ground, and tried it again.

She snapped both of her fingers, and small balls of bright fire hovered over her paws. She forced them closer, so they hovered in between her paws, and merged into one.

A smile appeared on fox face. The ball of fire danced in the air, and with one of her claws, she directed it, and then it separated into smaller ones, and danced in a circle around her. She put her arms down, and they continued to dance.

She closed her eyes, concentrating harder. All the small flames merged into one again, and the flames began to get bigger and bigger. The flames flickered around her in large circle.

"Whoa! Stop, drop and roll, Sapphire!"

The flames disappeared.

_"Never mind."_

Sapphire turned around, and saw Tyson waving his arms then stopping when the flames disappeared. Hilary laughed as she punched him on the shoulder playfully.

Sapphire rolled her eyes as they came closer. Max smiled happily like always, Dizzi was tucked under Kenny's arm, and Kai stared with a bored expression to everyone.

Sapphire turned around again, avoiding Kai's eyes. She snapped her fingers once again, and the flames did not flicker this time.

Max sat cross-legged in front of Sapphire, staring at the flame that danced in between them. His mouth was open, amazed at her control.

Sapphire, bored, placed her elbow on her knee and rested her head on her hand, her head tilted to the side, with a bored expression on her fox face.

They all sat around her, staring at the flame flicker, then separate into two, then each of those separating again, then again for a total of eight small dancing balls of fire.

Tyson leaned closer, but leaned on Max too much, they fell down. The flames disappeared. Sapphire sighed, and stood up.

Kai watched her as she calmly walked away. Tyson and Max sat up. Hilary giggled.

"Hey, where are you going?" Max asked his blue eyes wide. Sapphire stopped, and turned her head slightly so you could only see the side of her face.

"Somewhere."

"Can we c-"

_"And I want to be alone."_ she cut Hilary off, and continued to walked away. Hilary stared worriedly, and then they all turned to stare at each other.

"I wonder what's wrong with her…" Kenny asked. They all shrugged.

Kai remained on the wall he leaned on, his arms crossed.

---

It was almost ten when Aquamarine woke up. She expected to see Emerald in the bed next to hers, but she was not. Aquamarine quickly stood up, and changed into her clothes.

She buttoned up her blouse, and walked outside into the corridor in search of Emerald. She quickly went down the stairs, and met Emerald, sitting on the bottom step of the staircase. Her silver-gold hair covered her face, and she had a hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay, Emerald?" Aquamarine asked, as she heard a low moan come from the dark green-eyed girl, obviously in pain. A drop of blood made a tiny splash on the floor. Aquamarine lifted her head up, and removed her hands away from her.

Her hands practically swam in blood. A deep hole in her chest was slowly trying to fix itself.

"Whose blood is this, Emerald?" Aquamarine demanded, worried. Then something unexpected happened.

_A small tear slipped down her cheek._

"I... I don't know. I can't even remember waking up, or-or d-doing anything." Emerald murmured, hiccupping. Then they looked up to see one of the entrance's double doors open.

Sapphire, still in her Firefox form, walked in. Aquamarine and Emerald looked up. Sapphire stared first at Emerald's hand, then at both of them.

"What happened?" Sapphire demanded her eyes wide. Emerald let out a small hiccup, shook her head, and then looked down miserably at the floor.

"I… I d-don't know…" Emerald hiccupped.

Sapphire glared down at her as she walked closer. _"What do you mean you don't know?"_

"She doesn't remember doing anything, Sapphire." Aquamarine said, raising her voice, returning the glare from Sapphire.

Sapphire stared at the floor, then they looked up again to see Tyson and the rest, Kai a little bit behind the others.

They all stared first at the puddle of blood that the drops dripping from Emerald's blood-red hands.

Kai and Sapphire stared at each other for a very long moment.

_Are you okay? What's wrong?_

_No, I'm not okay. **Everything** is wrong._

Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and Max took several steps back. Emerald looked up at them, tears in her eyes.

Then time seemed to stop as her lenses stopped and then zoomed in on Kai.

Her eyes went all dark green; her pupils had disappeared.

"_Target acquired."_

_A smirk appeared on his handsome face, partly covered by silver strands of hair._

_What he was about to do was indeed murder, but like they all say-_

_**All is fair between love and war…**_


	35. Identity Theft

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_Emerald**: Vixen has been sent to solitary confinement.**_

_**Aquamarine:** Not for the her safety, but for the safety of others._

_Emerald **-shakes head- High school got the better of her.**_

_**Aquamarine:** -nod nod- Well, anyways, Vixen also thanks to the people who reviewed, and that maybe she might visit for the next update._

_Well, on with the story, then..._

_---_

**_Chapter 35: Identity Theft_**

_Tell me what's wrong, Sapphire. Why are you acting different?_

Sapphire looked away, avoiding his gaze, breaking the silent discussion across the room.

Meanwhile…

_Emerald lost herself in the dark… there were no doors, no windows…no corridors, and worst, no signs to tell her the way out… she was trapped._

"_Don't you worry, Emerald," a mocking and familiar voice echoed and bounced off the dark walls. Emerald's eyes widened._

_She knew that voice all too well…Fei._

"_Go rot in hell, y-you…you computer nerd!" Emerald yelled, her voice cracking. Fei snickered as she trembled slightly at his voice._

"_Losing your touch at smart comments, Emerald?" Fei toyed with her, and Emerald turned around, following the direction of his voice. "That's not like you at all, now, my green-eyed angel."_

_Emerald gasped as he appeared right in front of her, his arms folded across his chest, silver strands falling to his face, making him look even more sinister. He smirked at her terrified face._

"'_Angel' my a-"_

"_Where did you learn such a dirty language, my pretty angel?" Fei cut her off, taking a strand of her silver-gold hair. Emerald slapped his hand away._

"_You're in my domain now, my angel," Fei whispered, as he walked closer, so their faces were only inches apart. "And because of that, you have to do everything I say."_

_Emerald gave Fei her nastiest glare. "You can't control me, y-you science freak."_

_Fei smirked. "I beg to differ," he said, his sinister smile growing wider. "I created you. Do you really think **I** didn't think that you would someday go against me?"_

_Emerald took a step back, but he only stepped closer._

"_I can control the body I made for you, whether you want to or not," he murmured. "I gave you a chance… it was either on your own will- or against it. I really didn't care which option it was, only to get the job done," Fei said angrily, his gaze slowly darkening to a glare as he spoke._

From the outside, Emerald's nails grew. They all turned to look at her as she stood up, her hair like a waterfall of silver-gold covering her face.

She looked up at Kai. Tyson and the rest took more steps back, but they were of no importance to her, unless they got in her way of killing the slate-blue haired boy.

"Emerald- what are you doing?" Sapphire asked, looking at her. Emerald didn't answer her, instead kept her stare at her target, who took a step away.

They all stared as she then stepped closer to Kai, and he took many more steps back. She finally cornered him and held her arm up, readying her attack.

He took advantage at her slow movement, and leaped away. Her nails barely missed his shoulder, and they stayed stuck, making five deep holes on the wall.

Sapphire and the rest stared at Emerald's sudden actions. Emerald took her nails out of the wall, and before she could chase after Kai, Sapphire took her arms, stopping her from making more attacks. Emerald turned around to face her.

Emerald then jerked her arms away and then swiped at Sapphire. The Firefox was slammed against the wall, Emerald holding her neck, pinning her to the wall.

Hilary and Kenny hid behind Tyson. Max stared with wide eyes as Emerald choked Sapphire. He pouted, then walked over to them.

"Maxie- what are you doing? _Get back here!_" Tyson yelled at his friend.

They all watched as Max with his cute frown kicked Emerald in the back of her leg.

Emerald groaned in pain, then threw Sapphire across the room, throwing her into the wall, then sliding onto the floor, her fox eyes closed. Then Emerald slowly turned and then looked down at Max.

She lifted her hand to swipe at Max, but Kai tackled him to the floor, and she missed. Tyson and the rest picked up Max as Kai stood up, and glanced at Sapphire, her body limp.

_Emerald seemed to follow only him._

_Why?_

He quickly ran outside as Emerald exchanged her long razor-like black nails for her blade. She followed him outside in one leap.

Aquamarine and the rest watched as Kai tried to dodge all of her attacks.

She swiped at his chest, but he leaped in time, then she tripped him by aiming at his feet. Kai fell backwards, holding his left ankle. Emerald stabbed at him, but she missed as he rolled away, then slowly stood.

She took another swipe, and he then fell to his knees as he clutched his shoulder, blood sliding down his fingers. She stared down at him with emotionless and blank eyes before raising her arm to attack him once more.

Before she could, Sapphire leaped out of nowhere, her incredible speed making her miss by a mile. She picked up Kai flawlessly.

Sapphire carried Kai in her arms, and stopped when she reached the steps of her home.

Kai stared up at Sapphire with eyes half-way open, panting hard. She looked down at him with angry sapphire-blue eyes. He closed his eyes again as she lay him down on the steps.

Tyson, Hilary, Max, Kenny and Aquamarine hurried over to Kai's side as Sapphire turned to Emerald, who walked to them with a hungry look. Sapphire stepped in front of the rest and Kai, her arms outstretched, blocking Emerald's way

Emerald swiped at Sapphire, but she grabbed her arm to stop her attack, so her blade was only inches away from her black fox nose. Sapphire twisted Emerald's arm and threw her back. Emerald collapsed on the floor.

She switched her blade for her long black nails again, and took another swipe at Sapphire, who leaped away, Emerald chasing after her. They swiped at each other incredibly fast, almost _too fast_ for human eyes to see.

Sapphire sank to her knees on the floor, her nose scratched, and a long wound on her stomach with blood silently sliding down and staining her fur. She panted slightly as she stared at Emerald looking down at her.

Emerald slapped Sapphire, which threw her to the floor, her chest rising and lowering in fatigue. Sapphire glared up at Emerald before kicking her in the face with her feet.

Kai opened his eyes again, sat up slowly, and then winced at the pain in his shoulder. Hilary tried to sit him back down, but he pushed her away gently.

Kai stared as Sapphire kicked Emerald vigorously with both her hind feet, knocking Emerald to the ground. Sapphire stood up with her kick, and with one of her big paws, pinned Emerald by the neck to the ground.

Emerald stabbed Sapphire in the side, near her breast, and she growled in pain before sinking her sharp teeth into Emerald's wrist.

Her large and sharp white teeth made her look much more like rabid animal.

Emerald swiped at Sapphire again, but missed as Sapphire took a leap back. Emerald stood up again, and then stared down at her wrist, which was busy trying to fix itself.

Sapphire panted heavily as she stared back at Emerald. The deep wound on her side slowly started to heal, and Sapphire growled at the intense pain. But she leaped away, snapping her fingers. Two medium sized balls of bright fire zoomed towards Emerald, and they circled her in a thick tornado.

Sapphire landed down on the floor again, on one knee. She was exhausted.

Emerald was trapped in between the dangerous flames that circled around her, blocking her view from everybody else.

Kai stared with a worried face towards Sapphire, who panted heavily, with her mouth open, her pointed fox ears flat against her head that hung low, staring down at the ground.

Then they stared at the tornado that encircled Emerald. Emerald started to twirl in circles, her arms stretched out, so her nails pierced at the flames that trapped her. The wind picked up, and the dust spit at the flames, which flickered and died.

Sapphire looked up at the sun that had risen directly above her head.

_No… Give me more time… Please…_

It was too late. Kai and the rest could only stare as Sapphire transformed into the half human-half fox she was.

Sapphire simply stared down at her body, which was covered in the odd costume from before.

Emerald stared down at Sapphire for a moment before taking a strong swipe at her face. Sapphire was thrown back, sliding on the ground. She stopped near the rest, who stood terrified as Emerald walked closer.

Long scars ran across the left side of Sapphire's face. They all stared down at Sapphire, her scarlet hair all over the place, and blood everywhere.

Kai gave Emerald his nastiest glare as he stood up.

"What do you want?" Kai roared, and Emerald smirked, her eyes still blank.

Another voice responded to Kai's question.

"_What do I want? I want to get rid of you. And of course, get rid of all my experiments. Except the original, of course. I still need her. But you… **you** took away all of my power. You took away all my chances of being the best." his voice spat at Kai through Emerald._

Kai's eyes widened.

_Fei…_

How Kai despised the insane science maniac. Fei hurt Sapphire, mentally and physically. For this, he would never forgive him.

"_Now, if you don't mind, I have to kill you now."_ Fei voice mocked, as he used Emerald's robot body to swipe at Kai.

Kai growled as he felt intense pain pounding throughout his already wounded body, then slowly sank to his knees in front of Emerald.

Fei laughed. _"You are weak. How could your little pathetic brain take away my treasure? _My_ Sapphire-?"_

Kai cut him off as he kicked Emerald at the side with his healthy leg. Kai stood on one knee, his other leg in pain.

Emerald was thrown about five feet away. Kai smirked.

"I'm not weak. You obviously are; you hide behind your sick little experiments." Kai said coldly, slowly standing up.

Emerald glared at Kai as she stood up also. She exchanged her nails for her blade, which was already stained with his blood.

Kai could only stand, his knees threatening to give away under him.

His life was put in this kind of danger before, he remembered clearly… and this situation was alike theprevious one.

Emerald pushed him back into the floor, his elbows holding him up. Emerald raised her blade above her head.

Before the blade could stab at Kai, Sapphire forced herself to awaken. She watched as Kai stared up at Emerald, her blade diving towards his chest.

Then something unbelievable happened-

Sapphire was engulfed by white light, and she transformed back into her firefox form. She gathered all the strength she had left…

There was no sound for a whole minute as they all stared with wide eyes, as Sapphire had stopped Emerald's attack- with her own body.

A small thud was heard as Sapphire fell limp on the floor, her fox ears pressed flat back against her head.

Hilary and Aquamarine pressed Kenny's, Max's and Tyson together so they could not hear the dirty swear word Fei yelled through Emerald.

Blood had started to pool around Kai's legs and stained his dark navy-blue shoes. Sapphire's chest wasn't rising and falling with breaths. In fact, she wasn't moving at all.

Emerald's eyes turned all black and she fell backwards, like an appliance or toy robot just turned off.

Kai crawled towards Sapphire and the white light transformed her to her half human-half fox form. Her scarlet hair was like the sunset… it was all over the place, and it circled her like if she was the setting sun.

He picked her up, her head covered by the slate-blue mass of hair that was ducked low to kiss her soft lips. Sapphire still didn't open her eyes, instead, more of her blood pooled around them.

"Sapphire… _please_… wake up." Kai pleaded quietly, but Sapphire remained silent as more of he blood stained his torn clothes.

"Shouldn't w-we try to help Kai?" Max asked, his dark blue eyes sad. Aquamarine shook her head.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him… Let Sapphire herself tell him." she said, staring at Kai as he held Sapphire in his arms.

They turned to stare at Aquamarine. "But Sapphire's- she can't…" Kenny trailed off.

"A human would never be able to survive that attack. Sapphire's weak spot is hidden. In the form she is right now she can be wounded countless of times and she wouldn't die, only feel pain," Aquamarine murmured. "Her weak spot is extremely important. If removed, she would die in a matter of just minutes, with no cure."

They stared with wide eyes- well, we don't know if Kenny was, but that's not the point right now.

From the forest edge, they spotted a figure limping towards them. Aquamarine's eyes widened, and she raced off to help the creature.

She helped the firefox walk towards the others. Max and Tyson's eyes were big as plates.

The firefox had a beautiful dark purple coat, and a metallic silver mane. The violet eyes of the head maid stared back at them.

"_Riza?"_


	36. Doubts

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_Vixen: I'm sorry this is one day late... We had to move to a hotel since thursday, becausepeoplewere fumigating my apartment._

_Anyways, thank you for the reviews, and it's okay to flame, alright, **supershark1**._

_I only hide the swear words or cut them off because I really don't like them myself. Fierce characters like Fei and Emerald would use them 24/7 in every single sentence if this were a 'R' story, but it's not._

_I suck at fight scenes, **storm-of-insanity**._

_Before I forget, no cliffy for this chapter..._

_---_

**_Chapter 36: Doubts_**

_Fei punched at the wall, making small dents. He swore loudly as he stomped out of the room._

_**Why would anyone give their life to save someone else's!**_

_**Hiwatari must have messed with her mind… yeah, that's it. I'll get him back for this- especially for taking away **my** toys.**_

---

The dark purple firefox stared at them for a moment before returning to her human form.

Riza stood in front of them after the white light vanished. Her long black and white dress was stained with blood, and she held on to Aquamarine for support.

Tyson and Max helped Riza stand up as Aquamarine stepped away, letting the boys support her.

"Let's take her inside," Hilary said, worried. Aquamarine nodded, and led the others inside.

Takato whistled happily as he turned the corner. His eyes widened when his eyes met Riza and her deep wounds. He ran over, and helped the boys who helped her.

"I'll take it from here, guys. Someone call Nikki," he said, and Max raced off.

Tyson raced off after Max. Hilary glared at them as they came back, panting.

"Who's…. who's Nikki?" Max panted heavily.

"She's probably doing laundry now," Aquamarine said, looking up at the clock. She turned to Max before speaking. "The room is beside the kitchen, to the right."

Max nodded, and Hilary grabbed Tyson's collar before he could follow Max. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" Hilary questioned. Tyson smiled sheepishly.

They followed Takato towards Riza's bedroom, which was pretty big, but small compared to Sapphire's room. Takato had already placed Riza on her bed, and Max had come back, bringing a very pretty lady in her early twenties with dark green hair and vivid lime green eyes. They figured it was Nikki, whom Takato had requested.

Nikki rushed over to Riza, as Takato shooed Tyson and Hilary out. He closed the door as Max stepped out.

"I hope she'll be okay," Hilary said, worried. Tyson nodded.

"_Now I know where that blood came from."_

They all looked up at Aquamarine, who studied the floor, in deep thought.

"What… what do you mean?" Hilary asked, her head slowly tilting to the side.

"Remember this morning? That was Riza's blood." Aquamarine took a deep breathbefore going on, "Fei probably wanted to test if she was good enough to control. Riza was the first target he saw." Aquamarine murmured.

They all looked up again to see Kai covered in blood andcarrying Sapphire, who looked even worse than Kai. Blood made a small thin trail down his arms.

They all ran over to help him, and he sank to his knees, exhausted. He pushed Max and Tyson away when they tried to help, and instead stood up weakly and walked towards Sapphire's room.

Aquamarine and Hilary pushed open the double doors to her room, and Kai placed Sapphire slowly on her bed.

"She's lost lots of blood," Hilary said, as she wiped Sapphire's face with a wet cloth she had brought from the bathroom.

Sapphire was breathing slow and small breaths now. Hilary gasped as some of the blood that started to slip down her stomach went back up, like a video that had just had it's '_rewind_' button pressed. Her chest rose up and down slowly, and the blood that had stained her clothes disappeared under her clothes.

"Her body doesn't have much blood at all-" Aquamarine scowled and fell to her knees as she pressed one of her hands to her chest. "She needs-" she groaned in pain.

"Aquamarine, what's wrong?" Hilary asked, growing frightened.

Aquamarine closed her eyes and through clenched teeth said, "She needs blood- because even I can feel the pain she feels-"

Kai wiped the blood on his shirt with his hand, and grabbed her arm. His eyes widened slightly andclenched his teeth tightly as he felt the blood in his hand stop circulating.

A link formed, and blood flowed down his arm like a river with a swift current, and her skin sucked it all up. He forced himself to pull away, and he stepped back as he jerked his arm away. He rubbed his arm, which had gone all numb.

Aquamarine panted heavily and slowly stood up, her hand leaning on the bed for support.

She looked up at Kai. She smiled weakly and said, "Thanks."

Kai gave a nod as he squeezed his arm tightly. Sapphire's breathing became more relaxed, and her eyes slowly opened.

Everything was blurry, and she shut her eyes tight for a moment before opening them again and blinking. Five worried faces stared down at her.

She frowned as they gathered closer. "I'm claustrophobic- get away." Sapphire mumbled before sitting up. Her arms gave away and she fell back into her pillows. She groaned inwardly.

"I don't think you should try to get up for a while, Sapphire. You lost a lot of blood. Kai was able to provide you while the healing process was active," Aquamarine said, glancing at Kai.

Sapphire turned to Kai, who gazed down at her with a face full of concern, and blood trickled down the side of his face.

She stared down at her knees and muttered, "Thank you."

Kai stared sadly down at Sapphire.

_Why have you been acting strangely today, Sapphire, _he mouthed.

She slowly looked up at him. _It's none of your business._

_Don't talk to me like that. I'm worried, I don't like seeing you act like this._

_Go away- leave me alone._ Sapphire mouthed before she looked away.

Kai glared down at her, and then pointed to the door. "Everyone out."

Sapphire glared at the wall she stared at.

"What? Why-!"

"OUT," Kai roared, and Max squeaked. They all crowded around the door to quickly exit. Hilary made sure to lock the door behind them.

Kai turned to Sapphire and she simply stared at the wall, with a frown on her face.

"Why are you acting this way?" he asked, stepping closer. Sapphire said nothing as her scarlet hair covered most of her face when she looked down at the bed sheets.

"So we're back at square one." Kai sighed as he looked down at his blood-covered hands.

Sapphire clutched the edges of her bed sheets, her small fists trembling. "I'm not playing around, Kai."

Kai turned to Sapphire, his eyebrows rising.

"_I'm not something to play with. I thought you would understand by now,"_ Sapphire murmured, looking down at her bed sheets.

"Understand what?" Kai growled, growing impatient. She felt blood as her nails sunk into her palm.

Kai grasped her small hands with one of his, and turned her face towards him. She glared at him with difficulty.

"I don't know what you are talking about. And I don't like seeing you like this." Kai said, his face extremely close to hers.

She closed her eyes tight and a red haze crept over her face at his closeness. He caressed her cheek with his thumb as he smirked.

He placed a small kiss on her lips, and she opened her eyes in surprise. He stared down at her sapphire eyes only to find that they were much different up close.

Around the edges, were pools of a dark sapphire-blue color. Then it swirled into a lighter sky blue around her pupils. He smiled at the red blush under her eyes.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Kai said a he moved down to kiss at her pale cheek. His eyes widened when she tried to push him away. He backed away and stared confusedly down at her. Her cute fox ears were flat against her head as she looked down.

Kai glared down at Sapphire. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Sapphire, please, tell me what's wrong..."

Sapphire suddenly tackled Kai, and they fell to the floor, Sapphire holding Kai around the waist. Kai sat up, as Sapphire buried her face in his chest, and grasping his purple shirt.

He stared down at her confusedly before wrapping his arms around her small waist. Kai looked down at her for a moment, then he smiled as he heard a small hiccup escape her throat. He held her tighter, close to him and she finally looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. Her scarlet hair complemented her intense blush, and Kai smiled at her adorable face.

"Tell me what's wrong." Kai whispered as he held her tighter.

She hiccupped. "Kai-you-(hic)-I'm-(hic)-" She buried her face into his chest again. Kai smiled at her stuttering.

Kai held her face in front of him, small tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. He kissed the tip of her nose, and she hiccupped.

She sat straight, and looked down at her gloves, and fumbled with the cloth nervously.

"Do you…(hic)…." her blush grew to a deeper color before she continued with a small voice, "…like me?"

Kai smiled as he pressed against her pink lips with his own before she could say anything. She grasped his shirt with her small fists as he pulled away.

Her lips partly separated, she looked up at him, and her tears stopped pooling in her eyes. "Does…" her eyes moved to the carpet. "...it matter… if-if…_I-I look like this?_"

Kai smiled as he understood her problem. "If you're still Sapphire, I really don't care what you look like..."

Sapphire smiled and tears swelled up in her eyes once again. Kai petted the fox ears on her head, and she slowly leaned against him, her eyes slowly closing.

He scratched behind her ear, and to his surprise, a small fox purr escaped Sapphire's throat.

"Sapphire?" Kai asked, and stopped. She suddenly looked up, and blushed.

"I'm sorry… I don't know why-"

"It's okay, I was just surprised." Kai cut her off. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kai… I… _I_-"

The doorknob started shaking. They separated as Nikki opened the door.

"Mistress? You shouldn't be out of bed…" Nikki said, walking closer to them. Kai quickly stood up and straightened out his clothes.

Sapphire sighed as Kai helped her stand up. Nikki helped him put Sapphire back into bed.

The blood had completely disappeared from the bed sheets by now. Nikki tucked Sapphire in, and placed her hand on her forehead, then on Sapphire's.

"It seems that you're getting a fever," Nikki murmured, and Max peeked inside from the door.

Nikki seemed to sense his lurking presence, and turned around. "Hello," she said in a soft voice, and smiled.

Max reddened and shyly stepped in as Nikki turned back to Sapphire. "You must not get out of bed, Mistress. You are very weak right now."

Sapphire nodded silently and grasped the edges of her bed-sheets. Her face was slightly red.

"Good. I'll bring wet towels for you, then, Mistress, " she said, sweetly, and turned to Max. "Would you like to help?"

Max backed away, his face red. He nodded and stared nervously down at his feet.

Nikki smiled. "Great."

She turned to Kai. "Would you like to help too?" she asked, her voice making him feel irritated.

"I'll stay here."

Nikki went to the door, Max right behind her. They left, and Sapphire turned to her side. Kai leaned on the wall, his arms folded, staring down at the curled up ball on the bed, her back facing him.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"I…t-thought you were going to die."

Kai stared at Sapphire, who clutched the covers around her tightly. He sat down on the edge of her bed, and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel how she shook slightly.

"I thought so too. But as long as you are alive, it doesn't really matter."

Sapphire stared at him, then smiled. "Don't be stupid. I won't let you die."

He reached down to kiss at her neck, and she closed her eyes, purring. Kai smiled at the noise that emerged from deep within her throat. She opened her eyes again, and her face reddened even more.

"I… d-did it again… Sorry…" her fox ears were flat against her head, and his smile grew.

"I like it when you do that." Kai murmured, sitting up and releasing her from his embrace. He scratched one of her ears, and she slowly started to close her eyes again, and he stopped.

She turned, and glared up at him. "Don't do that… it's embarrassing," she said, the cute red haze forming once again, and she frowned.

Kai smiled, and they turned when Nikki and Max came back. Nikki carried towels and Max held a bowl full of water. Nikki smiled and sat at the edge of Sapphire's bed. Max set the bowl on the bedside table.

"Thank you, Max. You've been a great help," she said, her smile making him blush. He nodded as she dunked one of the cloths in the cool water in the bowl.

"Now, Mistress, Riza should be alright-"

Sapphire sat up, her eyes wide. "What-? Why? Riza-?"

Nikki placed the towel on Sapphire's forehead so she collapsed back into her pillows.

"She had minor injuries, the only problem is her leg-"

"What-!"

"-it seems to have been stabbed badly. Since she is much stronger physically as a firefox, the wounds aren't intense-"

"How did she get-"

"-but she'll be okay in a few days-"

"Eh?"

Nikki smiled sweetly. It seemed that she wasn't paying attention to Sapphire's questions. "Meanwhile, rest, Mistress. She'll have to stay in bed this whole week, would you like to assign someone else to do her job-?"

"HOW did she get hurt?" Sapphire asked, panting.

"Oh?" Nikki looked up at the ceiling, one of her fingers on her mouth, thinking. Then she looked down at Sapphire again, smiling before shrugging. "I really don't know. Takato didn't tell me anything because he was too busy panicking," she said, happily.

Kai raised an eyebrow at Nikki.

"Aquamarine said that she thought it was Emerald who-"

"_WHAT?"_

"Well, she isn't sure, so I really don't know." Max continued. Sapphire stared down at the bed sheets.

"So she's going to be okay?"

Nikki nodded happily. "You just take care of yourself andI'll take care of Riza. Now rest, Mistress."

Sapphire nodded, and Nikki turned to Kai, who casually leaned on the wall, still bleeding like there was no tomorrow.

Sapphire noticed this, and Kai turned to them, a scowl on his face. Nikki smiled happily.

"Would you sit? Max, would you please bring more water?" Nikki asked sweetly, and Max nodded as he took the half empty bowl from the desk. He closed the door with his foot as he exited.

"Let's do this fast, now sit down," Nikki said, her voice changing to a serious one. Kai stared, confused.

"Kai! Hurry, before Max comes back!" Sapphire said, glancing at the door then back at him. He sat down, and Sapphire removed his scarf.

Nikki placed her hand on his wound, which made him flinch horribly.

"Kai, relax. Or she won't be able to do it right," Sapphire said, holding his arm.

"Alright, ready?" Nikki asked, and Kai nodded, even though he wasn't really sure what they were doing.

Nikki squeezed the wound, but Kai felt no pain at all. Instead, the pain began to fade away quickly.

As she removed her hand, he felt sharp pain for a moment, but Sapphire took his hand in her glove-covered ones.

He stared at his shoulder. There was no wound, and blood had started to suck itself into his skin. Sapphire held his hand tightly, but he felt her grip wasn't very strong.

Her face was flushed, and she closed her eyes tightly. The blood on his scarf and clothes started to vanish.

"I can't anymore…" Sapphire panted, and collapsed back into her pillows, exhausted.

"Do you feel okay, Master Kai?" Nikki asked. Kai nodded as he stood, but his shoulder felt numb.

The door opened, and Max stepped in, carrying the bowl with water. Nikki smiled sweetly at him, and he reddened as he stepped back. "Thank you, Max."

He nodded, and Nikki soaked one of the cloths again in the water before placing it gently on Sapphire's head.

"You may go now with your friends, Max. Thank you once again," Nikki said as Max walked over to the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"I'll do the same with Riza, though I wish she had the same healing system you have, Mistress." Nikki smiled as she walked to the door, and placed a hand on the doorknob, looking back at Kai. "Will you be taking care of Mistress, Master Kai?"

Kai nodded silently, and looked down at Sapphire, her eyes half-way open, her face red, and her fox ears drooped.

Nikki nodded, and closed the door, and Kai smiled at her cute state.

He stared outside, looking up at the orange-red sky and setting sun. He turned to look at Sapphire.

Her eyes were closed, her fox ears flat against her head, and she clutched the edge of her covers with her paw-gloves.

Kai opened the balcony doors, and cool air made her face less red. He crouched down on the floor, and Sapphire opened her eyes to look at him.

"I hate feeling sick," Sapphire said, gazing at him lazily. Kai smiled, and kissed her nose.

"It feels… horrible." Sapphire closed her eyes again. "But… I can feel it going away."

Kai removed the cloth, and put one of his hands on her forehead, and she smiled.

"You feel cold," Sapphire said.

"It's you that's warm," Kai corrected, and Sapphire leaned her head into his hand as he stared down at her flushed face.

Kai waited until she fell asleep, which didn't take long, and stood up. He closed the glass balcony doors, and placed the cloth on the table beside her bed. He took one more look at her before turning off the lights and exiting the room.


	37. Broken Peace

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_Vixen:_ -insane maniacal laughter-

_Don't mind me, i'm just extra happy today. First, thank you for all the reviews! _

_I'm adjusting to high school a little better, so i'll probably be updating My Guardian Angel II soon, for all those who read it. I'm currently finishing chapter 10._

_A bit-beast appearance will be in the last chapters, for probably 2 chapters, **supershark1**_. -sigh- _We're less than halfway to the end, everybody._

_Well, let's start already, I don't want to bore your with my ramblings._ -wink-

---

**_Chapter 37: Broken Peace_**

_Fei typed on the computer swiftly, sending orders to Emerald._

"_Haven't you had enough fun, Fei…!"_

_Fei let a handsome smirk crawl over his pale face. "No, not yet… the fun is just about to begin, my mischievous jewel-eyed angel."_

---

Ka yawned softly as he stared lazily at Sapphire as she slept. He smiled at her peaceful face. He lifted a hand to caress her pale cheek.

Her thin eyebrows furrowed, and she turned his way. She breathed softly, her chest rising and falling gracefully. Her breathing was soft, and the feminine bones of her collarbone rose with each of her intakes.

Her scarlet hair fell like a waterfall over her small form, and he brushed away a strand that had fallen across her face. Her small fox ears twitched.

Seeing her like this… _she looked more like a mere fragile child scared of the dark._

His lips brushed against her soft light-red lips. She lazily opened one of her eyes, and stared at him. A small but pretty smile formed on her face.

His smile grew knowing that he was the first person she saw when she woke up from her dreams. One of her small hands reached up to touch his slate-grey hair, and instead he took it and held it gently before brushing his lips over her pale skin of her hand.

She smiled, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. She rested her head over his shoulder lazily before Kai asked, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, just…tired." she yawned as she plopped back into her pillows and reached for her covers to wrap around herself.

She stared at her hands. "Where are my gloves?" she asked, looking away from her human hands and towards Kai.

"A maid took them…she said they were getting too small for you. So are your clothes," he responded, crossing his arms and putting his head on them on her bed.

"Oh…" she said lamely, and looked up at the ceiling. "I feel… dizzy."

"After-effects of sickness-"

"Weakness."

"Don't say that."

"I bet you never felt it when you were sick for the first time or second."

"…"

"See?"

"You have low self-esteem."

"I have a problem, I admit."

Kai sighed and took her small hand in his. Her eyes opened halfway to smile at him.

"Thanks for not agreeing with me, though-"

"I wouldn't do that."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Sapphire allowed the visitor come in, and a maid with jet-black hair tied in a high ponytail and dark teal eyes entered, carrying a bundle of neatly folded clothes in her arms.

She bowed to both Kai and Sapphire before she spoke, "Mistress, I've made your new clothes out of your old fur, are you feeling better to dress?"

"Eh…? Oh, yes," Sapphire said, sitting up. They both turned to Kai, and he smirked as he slowly stood.

"Please leave to let the lady change, Master Hiwatari," the maid murmured as he walked over to the door, closing it behind him as he exited.

He waited outside, leaning on the wall next to the door. He crossed his arms across his chest, and looked up at the ceiling, wondering.

'…_I've made your new clothes out of your old fur…'_

The sounds of the doorknob twisting open snapped him back out of his thoughts, and he turned to see the green-eyed maid exit. She smiled at him as he turned to walk in.

He found Sapphire looking at her clothing, her back facing him. She turned around to look at him.

She wore a long scarlet skirt that covered her to her knees, and a short blouse that only covered her chest and stopped at midriff, and long, big sleeves. Small claws were visible at the end of her sleeves, obviously her gloves.

"I just gave a new meaning to the word _freak_, _moron_, _idiot_-"

"I think its okay," Kai said, encircling her small waist with his arms. A red haze appeared on her face as she looked up at him.

He leaned down to kiss her exposed neck and she clutched his shirt and tried to push him away.

"Kai…the door's…open-"

"...and?"

"…and…someone could see us-"

"…so? Let them see-"

"_Kai!"_

Kai smirked as he pulled away, looking down at the scarlet haze across her cute face. Her blue eyes were pretty from his point of view, with the scarlet blush right under them.

"Not when people can see…" she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. He frowned, and she smiled up at him.

She released him from her embrace, and slowly walked to her dresser, where she calmly sat on her chair and picked up her brush. He stepped outside, where the morning breeze ruffled his slate-grey hair. His scarf blew weakly in the wind as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Sapphire smiled at his image in the mirror, as his usual scowl appeared on his face. She closed her eyes, continuing to brush her hair. She found split ends, and searched in the drawers for her scissors. She found them, and placing her scarlet hair in between the blades, she closed them. They fell to the floor, and she picked them to put them in the trash.

She stared into the mirror again, and found that her ears had grown longer, so they drooped at the side of her head. She stared at them with wide eyes as she moved them, hoping they really weren't hers.

Kai glanced black at Sapphire, to find her frozen, staring into the mirror in front of her. He stepped back inside, and stopped behind her, as she kept staring into the mirror.

"What's wrong?" He searched her face, and she slowly pointed to her ears. His eyebrows rose at her odd fox ears. She grabbed them, and tugged slightly, and she pushed them towards her face. They only reached up to her cheeks. They sat a little higher than her human ears, drooped low.

"Why are they like that? They…changed," she said, tugging one of them again. He fingered one of them lightly; to figure out they were extremely soft, softer than her previous fox ears.

She wanted to pick up the ribbon she always wore, but turning back to her reflection, she closed her eyes. She felt his hands around her neck, as he leaned down to kiss at her cheek.

"You're still Sapphire, and no matter what form you take, I'll always-"

"_Am I interrupting something?"_

They turned to the balcony, where Emerald casually stood on the ledge. Her clothes had changed too, though, her outfit now revealed much more.

A black tank top covered most of her chest, but stopped at midriff. Her dark blood-red skirt hung low, clinging a little bit below her waist. A scarf of the same dark color was wrapped loosely around her neck. She smiled menacingly as their stares turned to the object in her hand.

_A tranquilizer._

"Fei!" Sapphire said, startled, as she stood up. A smirk appeared on her face.

"I miss you too, Sapphire," she said, but Fei's voice emitted from her mouth. She pointed the tranquilizer at Sapphire, and she stepped back, as Kai lifted an arm to cover her.

"What do you want now?" Kai growled, stepping in front of Sapphire.

_Fei smirked as his little toy with a real gun aimed and fired at the blue haired teenager and then at Sapphire._

"_Both of you."_

_Next, darkness…_

_---_

Sapphire was the one who woke first. She slowly rose, feeling pain in her chest, were the feathered dart had made contact. When her sight was back, she stared up at Fei, his smirk wide. She looked around, but did not see Kai anywhere. She sat on an metal table.

She glared up at Fei, before asking angrily, "Where's Kai? What have you done with him-?"

"He'll be alright… as long as you do what I say…" he murmured, lifting up her chin with one of his cold fingers, forcing her to look at him.

Her glare darkened as she stared up at him. "What do you want?" she growled, as she moved her head away from his hand.

Fei took out a small glass bottle from his pocket, and lifted it for her to see. A dark violet liquid swirled as he shook the glass bottle. She stared at it, then back up at Fei.

"I've fed blue-boy a liquid that I concocted myself… it paralyzes him for many, many, many days if he doesn't drink the antidote…" Fei murmured, inching closer to Sapphire.

Her eyes widened as he spoke, "…and the more days he is not fed the antidote, the greater is the chance of him dying."

Tears had started to gather in her eyes. "What do you want then?" she whimpered as she angrily wiped her eyes. His smirk grew as he stood straight, looking down at Sapphire.

"It's simple, _very_ simple…"


	38. Toy Soldier

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_Vixen: **-superflyingtacklepounce-** XD_

_Thanks alot for the reviews, everybody, they always cheer me up!_

_**-pokes My Guardian Angel II-** __It's updated, for those who read it. _

_Well, I shall run off now and let you read this next chapter of Sapphire Vixen! **-runs off-**_

**_Chapter 38: Toy Soldier_**

Sapphire-blue eyes stared sadly at the sleeping boy on the iron table, as she held the antidote in her hand, clutching it tightly as her eyes slowly clouded.

She wiped them away, and leaned down to press her lips against his. A tear threatened to fall as she felt his cold lips separate from her warm mouth. She quickly opened the bottle, and parting his lips, spilled its contents into his mouth.

A fearful expression appeared on her face as his eyes slowly opened, and he stared up at her frightened face as he sat up.

"Sapphire are you-"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he stared down at her scarlet hair for a moment before embracing her.

He knew tears had started to fall now, and he stared confusedly at her back and her fox ears, as they were pulled back in fear. She sobbed and hiccupped in his chest as he held her tighter.

"Sapphire…?"

"_I'm sorry_…I'm _so_ sorry…" She said, her whimpers muffled.

"Of…of what…? Sapphire?"

She looked up at him sadly, and let out a small hiccup as she lifted an arm to his shoulder. Her small hand rested on his shoulder as Kai stared confusedly at her arm.

"_Sapphire?"_

"I know you will hate me after this… so much that you won't stand it, but I only do this for you…" she murmured as she moved the slate bangs that covered his forehead away from his face.

He touched her cheek, but she squeezed the spot between his shoulder and neck, and he immediately fell unconscious. She laid him back into the table as she wiped her tears away.

"_I hope that you won't hate me that much Kai, because…I…love you." she whispered, her voice shaky. She lay one more kiss on his cold lips before picking up her new clothes from the table._

She glared at the clothes Fei had provided her before she climbed out of the skirt she had changed a few hours ago. She buckled up the belt that clung to her hips, and placed her beyblade launcher shaped like a black gun into the pocket that the belt provided.

The skirt was red just like Emerald's, and she placed her new blade, with a black attack blade, blood-red weight disk, and dark, almost black, navy blue blade base into the pocket opposite her launcher. Her back to the door of the room, she reached for her back, where she started to unzip.

She heard Fei step into the room, and she winced when she felt one of his cold hands on her, where the scar ran across her back.

"You're making a wise choice, Sapphire. You don't want to have another scar running the other way down your back, do you now?" Fei taunted as his hand lowered, making her growl.

Her lower lip trembled as she murmured silently so only he could hear, _"I hate you."_

Fei let a smirk form on his lips. "…and I don't care," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her neck. She cringed at the feeling of his cold lips on her warm, shaking skin.

She turned to slap him, but he caught her wrist and twisted it, so she let out a small yelp of pain. She glared up at him and he pushed her to the floor.

"_You belong to me now, by will…or by force," Fei stated coldly as he exited the room._

She stood up weakly, and changed quickly into a black halter-top that covered her whole chest and ended at midriff. She wrapped the thin red scarf around her neck loosely, just like Emerald's.

_So this is what it feels like to be a soldier…_

_To be a toy for a stronger person…_

_This is what Kai felt many years ago…_

…_defenseless._

She picked up the scissors from the table next to Kai's.

_At least I don't have to worry about wearing that stupid ribbon anymore…_

She felt her eyes water as strands of her long scarlet hair fell to the floor.

---

"Riza, I believe your wound is healing pretty well. It's amazing it only took you a couple of hours to heal," Nikki said cheerfully as she rewrapped Riza's leg.

"Good," Riza mumbled as she sat up, her head leaned into the pillows. "How is Mistress doing?"

"Eh? I haven't gone to visit her yet, but I think she got the new clothes you desired Koru to sow," Nikki said with a smile as she patted Riza's leg. Riza flinched horribly.

Nikki stood and exited, towards Sapphire's room. However, when she opened the door, nobody was there. A chair had been tipped over, and Sapphire's brush was on the floor. The curtains on the balcony doors danced in the air as wind made the room chillier.

She backed away, and ran to call someone.

---

Fei lifted up Sapphire's chin with one of his cold fingers. He smirked at her glare as he took a short strand of her hair.

"Cut it every week. I know that your hair grows fast, almost like fur," Fei said, as he pushed her away.

"Let Kai go, Fei," Sapphire said coldly, her glare intense.

"Why don't you take him back yourself?" Fei asked, picking up a pair of red slippers and holding them out for Sapphire. She took them hesitantly, and quickly put them on.

She walked back into Kai's room, knowing it was an order, not a request. She looked down at Kai. This time was probably the last time she would actually be this close to him.

Emerald walked in, wearing almost the same outfit she wore. She avoided looking into Sapphire's eyes.

"Master Fei ordered me to help you take him back," she murmured, and they both helped to get Kai on Emerald's back.

As they jumped high on the trees, Sapphire asked, "Why are you helping him?"

"You think I'm doing this on my will now?" Emerald snapped as she jerked her thumb in the direction of in the back of her neck. Sapphire's eyes widened at a small metal chip. A red light blinked, telling them it was active. "I get zapped whenever I try to touch it, and Fei programmed my body so it stays closed, so it doesn't let me get away."

"What if I take it off-?"

"_Then I'll have to kill you!' Emerald barked, glaring at Sapphire. "It's programmed to make my body attack anyone trying to remove it."_

Sapphire and Emerald gracefully landed on the ledge, and stepped down. They set Kai down on the floor gently before jumping on the ledge and jumping away again, scarves twisting in the wind.

When the maids entered the room, Kai had woken. He sat up weakly, and the maids hurried over.

"Master Hiwatari? Are you alright?" they asked, worried. Kai looked around for Sapphire, pushing them away gently.

"I'm okay… where's Sapphire?" he asked, standing up.

"We don't know, Master- we only found you on the floor," one of the maids said, clutching her hands together in worry.

Then he felt something in his pocket. He reached inside, and his eyes widened at the transparent object.

_Sapphire's blade._

He forgot to give it to her a long time ago… then he remembered what she had said before he fell asleep…

"_I know you will hate me after this… so much that you won't stand it, but I only do this for you…" _

He doubted that whatever she did, he would not grow angry… he did not own much, and what was so precious, more than Sapphire, that she could take away?

He dug into his other pocket, and his eyes lowered as he felt nothing inside.

_Dranzer was gone._


	39. Riddles

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_Vixen: -small timid voice- I know this is a short chapter, but please bear with me now... I'm stumped on chapter 41. -big grin-_

_And no, the last chapter wasn't based on any song, **supershark1**. '_

**_Chapter 39: Riddles_**

Emerald eyed Sapphire. She turned to her clone.

"What?" Sapphire asked coldly.

Emerald crossed her arms across her chest. "Aren't you supposed to be fox-girl right now…?" She gazed out the small window letting the only small warmth of the outside come in. "…it's morning."

She had not noticed this… she has been in this form since the previous day….

_Since she… saved Kai…_

"I don't know why, and I really don't have time to care," Sapphire stated, retreating to her room. Emerald stared after her as she closed her door.

Silver eyes stared at Emerald as their owner entered the room, noticing her frown. "Not a very happy clone, are you?"

Emerald snorted. "I'm an idiot's clone, I live in a cold laboratory, and a mad teenage scientist is supposed to be my master. Yes, I am not a very happy camper."

Fei let an amused smile that Emerald did not like at all, even if it did not mean anything, it was just his eyes seemed to sneer at her, then that taunting smile…

She stared down at the floor, and Fei exited the room, noticing he had done his job, a large smirk on his face.

Emerald glared down at the floor. _'I can't believe I'm his servant again…'_

As she walked back to the room she shared with Sapphire, she muttered swear words and something about guillotines and lots of fire.

Sapphire did not look up as Emerald entered the room. Emerald plopped into Sapphire's bed, and clapped her hands.

"You are squashing one of my lower ribs. Get off," Sapphire mumbled.

In a very odd cheerful voice, she said, "I don't care. Nobody here cares." Emerald walked to her own bed, lying back into the oh-not-so-soft-as-Sapphire's-couch-in-Sapphire's-room-in-Sapphire's-_mansion _pillows.

Emerald sat up and looked at Sapphire, who turned to her side, in a fetal position. She then wrapped her arms around herself. Emerald sighed, and sat on her knees on the floor, then whispered in her ear, "Sapphire, I promise I'll get you out of this."

She put a hand on her arm, staring down at her. Sapphire nodded, and Emerald said in a lower whisper, "Don't cry, Sapphire. Be strong like you have always been. Let Kai be the only one to see your tears."

Sapphire turned to her, tears already welling up in her eyes. "How did you-"

"I'm your feelings, _and_ your clone. Aquamarine knows everything too…" Emerald said, with a smirk.

A blush crept up her face, and she stuttered, _"But…"_

"I've already told you, I'm not repeating myself," Emerald said, standing up and plopping into her bed. "Oh, and by the way, Kai's a really good k-"

"You're not supposed to know that!" Sapphire's face was completely red now.

"I thought you weren't the jealous type, how wrong I was-"

"I'm not jealous, I just feel uncomfortable-"

"Well, you'll get over it…"

"_Emerald!"_

"Relax…I'm just stating the truth-"

"_No_- you're stating _my _secrets-"

"_Our _secrets…you can't hide anything from me, I'm _you_-"

"_No! _I don't want you to know!"

"Too bad… and that rhymes, by the way…you know, the last sentence you used-"

"I don't care…" Sapphire whined, rolling to her side again. Emerald slumped her shoulders, leaning back.

"On the serious side- Sapphire," Emerald said, in a serious tone, "you have to do everything Fei says, he's capable of doing anything. I'm not human, and I can't get hurt…but you can-"

"I fear nothing," Sapphire murmured. Emerald smiled at her.

"Everyone has a fear. Whether they change, or you face them, new fears come. I have my own, believe it or not," Emerald stopped for a moment, and then said, "I know your fear, Sapphire…and it's not death."

Sapphire said nothing, and Emerald continued, "But even if you do not fear death- even when you feel when there is no purpose to life… someone will cry for your death."

"Like those cheesy dudes on TV say: To the world, you are a single person, but to one person, you can be the world. Sapphire… _that person does not think you are the world- he thinks you are the universe_. Don't die yet- he wants to see you again."

At this, Sapphire sat up, glaring at Emerald. "After I do what Fei says, he won't, I'm sure. After I do, I won't be the universe- _I'll mean nothing to him!_" she yelled, then hid under her bed sheets, her back turned to Emerald.

Emerald smiled, looking down at Sapphire. _"Let's just wait, then. We'll see his reaction."_

---

"Master, is there something wrong?"

Kai stared down at his empty hand, and then switched to the maid who looked up at him worriedly.

"We need to find Sapphire," Kai said calmly, pushing back some of his slate-grey hair back. The maid nodded, then another said, "I will tell Mistress Riza right away." she curtsied to Kai before exiting the room quickly.

"Master Kai, where did Sapphire go? I thought you would be with her, I mean, after all, she is your-"

"_Master Kai! Should I tell Mistress Aquamarine about Mistress Sapphire's disappearance?"_

"Master Kai- I think I found something you should see!"

"Master Kai! Would you like breakfast?"

"_Master Kai!"_

Kai felt dizzy, and said, "I don't know where Sapphire went- I don't want breakfast right now… Yes, tell Aquamarine- I'll be right there… and… _what?_" he asked to the maid that just plainly shouted at him.

She stared shyly up at him. "I told Mistress Riza..." she said with a nervous smile. Kai felt a migraine form before walking across the room towards the maid that had found something.

When his back was turned, all the maids gathered around the maid that had asked where Sapphire had gone. They spoke in Japanese.

"_Baka! _Why were you going to say-"

"Are you insane? Don't ask questions like that!"

"What? I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Don't be rude, Suuko-chan!"

"_I'm sorry!"_

"You better be… just stay out of Master Kai's way… I think he's a little bit mad right now."

The maids continued to whisper, as a maid handed Kai a small piece of paper. He quickly unfolded it, and scanned the writing.

_Hiwatari-san…_

_Enemies are everywhere…_

_I want to tell you that Sapphire isn't the same anymore or on the same side of the battlefield._

_Let me tell you that change isn't always a great thing…_

_I advise you to leave her alone- she's with me and nothing you do will bring her back._

_Promises that I have told will not be broken…_

_If I find you trying to be near Sapphire, I will tear you apart._

_Until we find a way…_

_We are with Fei, do not ask why. You will not get answers. We both hate you, you are…_

_Stupid._

_Hating you, Emerald._

Kai stared at the strange letter, blinking a few times. The maids stared at him expectantly. He turned to them. "It just says that Sapphire's not coming back, and nothing we do will."

Tears started to well up in their eyes before they burst into sobs. Kai coughed, scratching the back of his head. "_This is ridiculous…_ Sapphire's coming back, whether they want it or not…"

They looked up, hope in their eyes. He stared down at the letter again.

'_Enemies are everywhere._

_Let me tell you that change isn't always a great thing._

_Promises that I have told will not be broken._

_Until we find a way…'_

Why had she written this? It wasn't threatening, except the first one… but the next three made no sense, and did not go at all with the rest of the threats she made.

What confused him the most is the formal opening… is this not supposed to be a threat?

Something really bothered him about the letter.

"So Mistress Sapphire w-will be ok-kay, Master Kai?" some of them asked, wiping away their tears. Kai nodded, not looking up.

"I need to do something, excuse me," Kai muttered, walking to the door.

They curtsied low as he closed the door.

"He looks uneasy…" one of the maids murmured, looking for anything else that would help in their search. They all nodded in agreement.

---

Kai lay down the letter in front of him, flat on his desk. He searched into the drawers for paper. He took a pen from the desk, and with the fine point, wrote the first letters in each sentence across the top of the paper in dark black ink.

He glared at the single word at the bottom of the letter.

'_Stupid.'_

He decided not to use the word, nor the opening or closing greetings. He looked down at the eight letters: _E I L I P I U W_.

'_That's not a word…'_

He scrambled the letters, and receiving words like 'lip', 'lie', and 'pie'. He grew irritated, and put his pen down as he heard a faint knock on the door.

Kai let the person come in, and Aquamarine's soft aqua eyes stared at him. Kai stared back, confused at her silence. She opened the door wider, and his eyes widened at her attire. _She wore the same exact clothes Emerald did._

Kai stood up as he narrowed his eyes at Aquamarine. _"You know where she is."_

Se replied with a curt nod. "I just received my first orders this morning… I see you also received the letter-"

"_Why are you doing this?"_

She looked away. "My orders are not to inform you, but to send you a message. Do you accept?"

Kai stared at her closely before saying, "Yes."

Aquamarine walked to the balcony doors, opening them softly before stepping out. She jumped on the ledge. She stared down at him, and in a murmur said, "Do not doubt if you feel more than you did before."

She jumped off the ledge, disappearing into the jungle-like garden below. He grasped the ledge, looking down for any movement. He stared after her as she jumped farther away from him, in the direction only she knew.

Kai stepped away from the balcony, and back into his room.

_Why were they talking in riddles?_

Maybe it's April Fools Day… and all of this is some weird joke…

No.

_Emerald had shot him with a tranquilizer!_

And they were in early September anyway…

Kai sat back into his chair, staring down at the paper with all the words he could think of that included the letters he had written down. Some of them where in Russian, but not even in that way they made any sense to him.

He sat back into his chair, leaving the pen on the white paper, so it made a small puddle of black ink.

He sighed, thinking about what Aquamarine had told him before she left.

'_Maybe they don't want to say…_

_Or maybe they can't say._

_But who would be stopping them?_

_Exactly._

_It must be Fei…_

_Give me a reason why they would go with him instead._

Kai thought harder, and then before he could think of it, a thought crept into his head,

_And it's not bribery…_

Kai let a grin form on his face. Sapphire had enough money…

_He is holding someone as prisoner._

_Now…to figure out who…_


	40. Comparisons

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

**_Chapter 40: Comparisons_**

It was midnight, and Sapphire stared at the white ceiling, a bored expression on her face. She turned her head to the side, staring at Emerald's empty bed, the covers ruffled, and falling to the floor.

She closed her eyes for moment, feeling the chilly breeze coming from the partly open window. A short scarlet strand wandered to her face, and she pushed it back, feeling salty tears trying to break free and fall.

'_Fei took Emerald to cut her hair too… Aquamarine's will be cut once she comes…_

_I do not think it can get any worse than it already it is.'_

As dawn approached, the sky turned into a mix of light violet and blue color and slowly cleared into an orange-red as the sun rose. A figure approached a large piece of land in south Japan at the coast, jumping high, avoiding to attention as people walked by.

A palatial chateau sat high on a cliff, surrounded by tall white walls with Chinese dragons carved into them. Their scales sparkled in metallic silver color.

Aquamarine's ivory-silver hair and long red scarf twirled together as she climbed the tower-tall walls. She crept past the small Chinese tea garden, and crawled through the window. There was nobody in sight.

She walked swiftly towards the back of the giant home, and finally met the long hallway she looked for. The sun did not light the hallway as she opened the door at the end.

No light seeped through the crack as Aquamarine opened the door.

'_He is so rich, yet so arrogant that he cannot afford lighting in this cursed hallway…'_

The door led down to stairs and that to yet another door. She opened the door, and was relieved when her eyes met light.

She entered the cold laboratory that Fei kept hidden deep under his palace-like home.

The floor was made out of marble, and there were no windows in sight. The walls were white, and the walls made the laboratory feel like a maze. She spotted silver hair whip around the corner at the end of the hallway.

"Hey-!"

Aquamarine raced to where the person disappeared, and turned. The person kept walking, as if they had not heard her. Aquamarine recognized the person's hair as either Sapphire or Emerald's, and grabbed her shoulder. The person stopped, and turned.

She had silver eyes, and a silver crescent moon was visible on her forehead. She wore a black suit that Emerald wore. Her eyes were empty…

Aquamarine felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her head to look up at Fei. His smirk made her shiver.

"I see you've met one of my experiments…" Fei said, looking at the girl in front of Aquamarine. Her eyes widened, and he his smirk grew. "She's not a clone… she's pure machine. She's part of my S.E.A. robots." He stared down at Aquamarine for a moment, and encircled his arms around her waist.

He rested his chin on her shoulder. Aquamarine stood still, undecided on what she should do. She simply stared down at the ground, feeling his cold skin meet warm and shivering pale skin of hers.

Fei slowly lowered his head to kiss at her neck, but when she felt his cold breath on her neck, she broke away from him, and ran. His silver eyes lowered.

---

Aquamarine let her legs take her as far away from Fei as she could. She stopped when she could not run any longer.

_She felt sick to her stomach._

She tried to ignore the nausea and turned the corner, and came to a door…it was locked.

To her surprise, the doorknob started to turn. The door opened, and the real Sapphire stared back at her, a blanket draped over her shoulders.

"Hey… you're here. Emerald needs to cut your hair," Sapphire said casually, as she opened the door wider.

Inside, three small beds sat at the end of the room, two were neat and the other, which Aquamarine figured was Emeralds', was the only one that was messy. A large television sat on a firm mahogany table, and a large couch was set about five feet away from it at one side of the room.

There was large closet on the other side, filled with the same clothes all three wore. Sapphire poked the curled up ball in what seemed the ribs, and Emerald's head popped out.

"What the hell do you want- oh, you're here." Emerald sat up, and patted a small space near her, motioning for Aquamarine to sit. Aquamarine sat quietly on the space, and turned. Emerald took out the scissors out of the nightstand's drawer next to her bed.

They all sat quietly as they heard snips and Aquamarine's ivory-silver hair fell to Emerald's covers. Aquamarine turned to Sapphire, who was the only one of the three who had scarlet hair and two furry fox ears sticking out of the sides of her head. She wrapped her covers around her shoulders tightly. She stared down as she fumbled with a loose string.

Aquamarine sighed as her hair continued to fall. Emerald turned to Sapphire for a moment. To break the awkward silence between them, she said nervously, "Your hair is growing again, Sapphire."

She then continued to snip away Aquamarine's hair as she glanced at Sapphire a few times. Sapphire nodded silently.

When Emerald finished, she took the long strands and dropped them into the wastebasket next to her nightstand. Aquamarine stood, and quickly walked towards the last bed available. Sapphire sat in Aquamarine's place, still clutching her covers around her tightly.

Emerald grabbed the scissors again, and started to cut Sapphire's scarlet hair as Aquamarine sat quietly, looking down at the vanilla carpet. The only lighting in the room was from the small lamps hanging from the walls. There were no windows at all, and the only exit was the door from which Aquamarine had entered.

Emerald patted Sapphire's shoulder when she finished, and put away the scissors back into the drawer as Sapphire walked back to her bed. They all sat in silence for few minutes as they all sat, cross-legged, on their beds.

Aquamarine fumbled with her hair, Emerald rested her left cheek on her hand, a bored expression on her face, and Sapphire started to pull the loose string on her blanket.

Sapphire looked up. "What now?"

"We wait," was Emerald's response. "We wait until that (the other two ignored this word) gives us orders. We wait, unless we are going to die. _WE WAIT UNTIL THE WORLD ENDS!_" Emerald fumed, her face red. Aquamarine spotted the remote.

"Why don't we watch television?" Aquamarine suggested, glancing at Sapphire. Sapphire gave a shrug.

Aquamarine pressed the 'on' button, and let the image come into view.

"Hey- this thing has cable!" Sapphire exclaimed, and Emerald fell back into her bed.

"_This is stupid,"_ she muttered, loud enough for the other two to hear as she pressed her head against the pillow, and pulling up her covers to her chin. She stared up at the ceiling as she listened to the changing channels on the television.

Aquamarine stopped at a soap opera. Aquamarine and Sapphire stared at the screen.

The characters spoke in fluent Japanese:

"_Kazuhiro, please, let me explain-"_

"_No more lies. I am sick of this. Find someone else that can withstand your lies, because I will not take them anymore. Goodbye, Masami."_

_The young woman broke down into tears as the door slammed shut._

_The scene changed, and the young man that had appeared earlier walked swiftly, searching for someone. He spotted the young woman he searched for, sitting on a bench, her face buried in her hands._

_He approached her, feeling sadness in the pit of his stomach as the sound of her sobs reached his ears. He bent down to his knees in front of her, and she gasped softly as she looked up at him with dark teal eyes._

"_Mikiko- I'm sorry-"_

_She buried her face into his coat, and he let his arms wrap around her waist._

"_I'm sorry I didn't believe you- I'm sorry I shouted at you," he said, his voice muffled as he rested his head on hers._

"_It's okay… you loved her, an-and had all the right t-to b-believe her instead…" she trailed away. He shook his head, and she looked up at him confused._

"_I didn't love her… I… I love…you."_

Emerald had turned during the scene, to see the show. Aquamarine, Emerald, and Sapphire's faces reddened as the man spoke.

_Mikiko let out a small gasp. "No you don't, Kazuhiro-san- don't say that-"_

_She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her arms._

"_I love you, Mikiko. No one else-"_

_---_

Their faces grew to a brighter red.

---

"_-I want you, and only you."_

"_Kazuhiro-san…"_

"_You looked so beautiful the first time I set my eyes on you- and you don't know how much I've had to suffer inside because you could not be mine. Masami would always hurt you, and I yearned to kiss you, and hold you…"_

_A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked up at him. "Kazuhiro-san…I…I…I love you too!"_

_He smiled widely, and inched closer. He looked deep into her teal eyes. "Would you let me kiss you, Mikiko?_

"_Yes…"_

_Their lips met, and he let his arms pull her closer to him as the kiss grew more passionate._

_---_

Sapphire stared with wide eyes. _"H-how could they show stuff like this? We don't need to see other people's personal lives!"_ she exclaimed, her face a deep scarlet.

Aquamarine and Emerald turned to glare at Sapphire, and she stopped talking as the show continued.

---

"_I would never lie to you, or hurt you in any way, Kazuhiro…"_

"_I know… I trust you…completely."_

Sapphire felt her eyes water.

Their words echoed repeatedly in her mind, bugging her until she hid under the covers, and curled into a ball.

The other two noticed this, and Aquamarine turned off the television. They all fell asleep in a few hours, feeling only despair while they dreamt.

----

Kai stomped around the room, feeling the possessive self of him grow angry.

_The thought of Fei touching her, kissing her, holding her…_

His hands balled into fists.

'_If you hurt Sapphire in any way…'_ his thoughts trailed away as he picked up the silk lace she used to tie her hair.

He lifted it up to his nose, and took the familiar scent of hers, one that he could not compare to anything else. He loved the smell, and it was probably the reason he always liked to lean down to kiss at her neck.

A sudden chill snapped him back from his thoughts, just in time to hear a faint knock on the door. Kai allowed them in, and tall men in black suits who had offered earlier to look for Sapphire entered the room.

"Sir, we found no one," the leader of the men, Zen, said flatly. He had a slight British accent.

"We searched the garden, basement, backyard, and we are finishing our search on the second floor," said another man, who stood next to Zen.

"Should we track her down or would you like to involve the police?" asked Zen. Kai shook his head.

"You'll be using dogs to track her down-?"

The men smiled mischievously. "No…_ we'll be doing it ourselves_."

Kai stared at them for a moment, before he understood what he meant.

"We'll put our best men up for it," Zen said, and Kai nodded. Zen held out his hand, and Kai let the lace fall into Zen's open hand before they all bowed low and left the room.

Kai turned to look at the floor.

_Where are you, Sapphire?_

Kai walked towards the lonely balcony, feeling a slight breeze similar from before. He closed his eyes, in hopes that he fell asleep somewhere with Sapphire, and all of this was part of some stupid dream- or a nightmare.

Unfortunately, when he opened his eyes, he found that it wasn't.

He stared down at hands, then at the maroon carpeting.

Her hands were much more different from his, and he knew hers better than he knew his own: small with small wrists, cut fingernails, and no nail polish or any kind of nail treatment. Her skin pale, and her figure small so that she could barely reached up to his chin.

Her hair was straight, but long- longer than her own body. It was either a dark scarlet or light silver that shined gold in the sun. Dark sapphire-blue eyes around the edges, but they swirled into a lighter blue around her pupils.

Her knees were a slight pink, and so were her small feet. His hands could touch each other's fingertips when he placed his hands around her waist.

They were very different: She was fragile and delicate- he was muscular. She could barely defend herself- he was intimidating. However, when they held hands, or when they would hold each other tightly in an embrace, they would fit perfectly against each other.

Kai sighed as he felt his knees give out. He let out a deep breath as he looked down at the carpet again, as he stood on his hands and knees.

He felt so weak and vulnerable.

_What if she was hurt and he could not help her…?_

_Is she okay now?_

_One of the questions that bugged him the most:_

'_Are you thinking about me now like I am?'_

Kai sighed as he slowly stood up, and tilted his head backwards as he closed his eyes. He leaned back on the cherry wood of Sapphire's king-sized four-poster bed.

'_So this is weakness._

_How could I have been so careless? How could I have let my guard down?_

_Everyone wants her, and she willingly accepted me…_

_This is my entire fault. I was supposed to protect her… I…I promised…'_

_---_

It was about midday, and since it was Monday, most people had driven early to work. Today was no different.

However, Fei Ciao Xing Night the 5th, a Chinese 15 year old teenager had people to command. He stomped down the empty hall, through the door, up the stairs, and into the dark hall.

Behind him, his army of Sapphire/Emerald/Aquamarine robots followed obediently. They marched in a single file line as he walked into the main hall in front of the hall. They stopped and lined up in front of him, facing straight ahead. Fei let his trademark smirk appear on his face.

"I believe you know what you will do…isn't that right?" Fei said, in a cheery voice.

"_...Yes, sir,"_ they all responded at the same time.

"Good…" Fei heard three familiar pairs of footsteps descend the stairs. They had been upstairs in the bathroom to get their mark.

Emerald, Fei's first experiment, appeared at the top of the steps first. Her piercing dark-green eyes almost seemed to burn holes through Fei's silver.

Next, Aquamarine, his second, but most successful experiment, appeared. Her aqua-blue eyes glared at him with the same intensity.

They both reached the bottom of the stairs, and Fei stared expectantly. After a few seconds, he smiled. "Sapphire… we have so much work to do, and Kai has so little time…"

Sapphire peeked from the corner, and gave Fei the original and most fierce glare out of the three. Fei let his smirk appear on his face again.

And so, the original appeared, and descended, gripping the handrail tightly. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she lined up with Aquamarine and Emerald, standing in between them.

Fei lifted a hand to put under Sapphire chin, and he forced her to tilt her head upwards. She glared at him, and he said, "I do hope you remember our talk yesterday, Sapphire. I don't care if your scar is visible to everyone. Let them know that I have done it to you- _because you belong to me now_."

Sapphire slapped his hand away, and looked down at the floor. "I belong to no one. Especially not to you." She looked up to glare at him.

This earned her a fierce slap from Fei.

She fell to the floor, and the other two moved to help her, but he snapped his fingers, and the S.E.A. robots moved quickly to hold them back. They growled, but they only gained a kick in the back of the knees.

Fei clasped his hands behind his back, and turned around. "You all belong to me now. I'll make sure this is engraved deeply in your brains." He turned around, and received their cold glares, which had no effect on him. He smirked. "I hope you all accept this soon, or you will all bear scars similar to Sapphire's."

He bent down, and looked down at Sapphire, who had sat up. "I'm sure Sapphire can tell you all the details about it."

Fei stood, and started his small journey back to his laboratory. He waved his hand, and the S.E.A. robots released Aquamarine and Emerald.

At the top of the stairs, he turned once again. "For special reasons, Sapphire will be staying with me… We'll be accompanying you and Hiwatari soon."

Sapphire stood, and fixed her scarf and she looked at her clones for a moment, then followed Fei up the stairs, her hand rubbing her cheek.

Emerald sighed and said, _"Well… let's get this over with."_


	41. Without Equal

_**Sapphire Vixen**_

_**Chapter 41: Without Equal**_

Kai tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

He stopped, and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

'_She is going to be okay… we will find her soon, and everything will be back to normal…We will be fine.'_

He closed his eyes, glancing at the door every now and then.

'_I'm going to need serious therapy after this.'_

Kai jumped out of his seat when he heard the urgent knock on the door. He allowed them to enter, and he jumped back when a light grey-blue Firefox with a black mane entered the room, holding Sapphire's lace in his left paw.

He bowed low, and as he straightened, he transformed into his human form. He had jet-black hair, and startling blood-red eyes. He had slightly tanned skin.

"My name is Kiore, and I am Zen's best tracker. Master, I cannot locate Mistress' scent anywhere in our property. However, her scent is strongest here… in this room- permission to search, Master?"

Kai stared up at him before giving a curt nod. Kiore transformed once again, and tilted his head backwards, sniffing the air. A few minutes passed, and Kiore had sniffed Sapphire's bed, then her chair, the floor, then finally the balcony. He gripped the handrail with his black pointed nose in the air, and turned to Kai.

"Her scent stops here," he said. "Her scent is barely clear. It does not reach the garden- it stops at midair. How strange, I don't think Mistress can fly-"

"Aquamarine left that way also…"

"Master...?"

"Aquamarine left too."

"What? No-"

"She told me Sapphire would be fine where she was…she told me she was with Fei-"

A low growl escaped his throat. Kai held out his hand, and Kiore dropped Sapphire's lace in Kai's open hand.

"Master, if I had something more recent of hers, maybe her scent could become stronger…"

Kai's eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought for a moment. "I don't think I have anything…"

Suddenly, an idea popped into Kai's mind. He looked up at Kiore. "Can you track someone other than Sapphire?"

"Of course, Master."

Kai smiled slyly.

---

Aquamarine stared at the huge mansion of Sapphire's, then at the S.E.A. robots.

They all had blank, expressionless faces. Their eyes were silver, and two tear lines ran down their faces, from the middle of the eyes, down against their noses, and then disappeared beneath their faces, like a cheetah. A silver crescent moon mark was visible on all of their foreheads, and they all had metallic silver hair.

They all had black suits like the one Emerald use to wear. They had red scarves similar to the one she wore wrapped loosely around their necks.

Emerald turned to look at Aquamarine. "I wonder why Fei didn't want Sapphire to come…"

Aquamarine shrugged. "I though he wanted her to tell Kai… you know."

Emerald nodded. Then, birds burst out of the trees, screeching. They ran away from the sound that emitted from somewhere in Sapphire's mansion.

It was a screeching howl or high pitched yelp… _a sound that normally came from a fox._

The entrance doors burst open, and out came out a figure running on all fours, sniffing the ground.

"What the hell is that-?"

"It's caught our scent- MOVE!" Emerald yelled, and the S.E.A. robots sprang up.

Kai and many servants came running out the mansion, following Kiore, who had howled to catch everyone's attention all over the house.

They all looked up as the S.E.A. robots landed on the floor in front of them. The two clones walked out of the bushes, and Kai glared at Emerald.

The robots zoomed past Kiore, and grabbed a servant, so they were unable to move their arms.

"What are you doing- Where is Sapphire?" Kai asked, glowering at the clones.

"Master Fei has decided to use Sapphire's servants for his own… and Sapphire is with him-" she smirked, her dark green eyes twinkling with malice.

A deep growl escaped from him as he felt his possessive side of him grow furious. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the robots entering Sapphire's home and exiting with the servants, cooks, gardeners, and even some of the bodyguards he saw that morning… they put up no effort to escape.

Kiore was the only one who put up a fight, but the robots piled up on him and managed to control him.

When they finished raiding the house from people, two robots cornered Kai, and to his surprise, they looked like Sapphire. He spotted the tear lines and crescent moon on their faces.

When two of the robots held him back, he found that they were strong, unlike the real Sapphire.

"We hope you liked the surprise, Hiwatari…because there is more in store for you," Aquamarine said with a smirk. The servants stared confusedly at their Mistress's clones.

"_Mistress Aquamarine, why are you doing this?"_

"_Did we do something wrong?"_

"_We'll try to fix it, Mistress Emerald…"_

They stared with expectant faces, but the clones ignored them.

Emerald lifted a hand; her fingers were poised to snap. She smirked at Kai, but he would only glower.

"Don't worry… we'll take good care of you," Emerald said.

Kiore let out a roar that got everyone's attention. Panting heavily, he turned his glance to Kai. _"Master…" _he panted. _"Now you shall speculate our strength…because not only is the Firefox a curse…but also a gift-!"_

He was startled when white light from everywhere around him emitted. When he turned back to a servant, a tall, muscular Firefox took their places. Maids had much more feminine bodies.

A fight began between the Firefoxes and S.E.A. robots. The robots that held him tightened their hold- it seemed they wanted him the most because they would not let him move.

He stared as a Firefox with familiar light-blue eyes slammed a robot on the floor. He had an ivory mane, dark grey fur and black blotches on his stomach.

The robot smashed onto the floor, and its head rolled off somewhere. He turned to Kai-

Now he recognized the male's eyes- _Steven._

He grabbed one of the robots holding Kai and swiped at its chest. The body landed on the ground and shook strangely for a moment, then went dead. Then he grabbed the other one and hurled it high into the air it came down with a loud crash. The body was sprawled on the ground and pieces fell from the sky onto the ground with a _clatter_ sound.

Steven made no action that proved him tired. "Master Kai, we need to hurry and go back inside-"

"What about the others?" Kai stared at the fight between the robots and Firefoxes, but it did not seem the Firefoxes were the underdog.

A small smirk appeared on his fox face. "They can take care of themselves- let's go, we need to find Mistress Sapphire."

Kai gave a nod, and they both ran back to Sapphire's home.

---

"_I expect you will give Hiwatari a nice surprise…"_

"_I'm sure it'll be enough to frighten him, Sir."_

_A light chuckle was heard, then footsteps, and a creaking of a chair._

"_When will they arrive?"_

"_In about… ten minutes, Sir-"_

"_Good…Tell me, how is my laboratory useful to your company…?"_

"_For security reasons, I cannot discuss it here, Sir."_

"_Right, right…"_

---

Sapphire sat in a chair next the occupied one, her mouth in a firm, straight line. Her foot tapped impatiently on the floor, and her fierce glare almost burned a hole through the door.

Around her, tall bookcases crammed with books in different languages sat quietly. A chubby book sat open on one of the coffee tables in the library.

'_Introduction to Russian Culture and Language' lay wide open._

She knew they were speaking Russian; the book gave an obvious hint. She had heard Kai curse in Russian a couple of times anyways.

It took probably a month to learn Japanese... How did Fei accomplish learning a new language in less than 2 hours?

She pushed a scarlet strand of her hair back, and removed her scarf. It was warm and the peaceful sunlight that glided through the tall windows blinded her eyesight. She placed the back of her hand on her forehead and covered her eyes.

_I wonder what Emerald and Aquamarine are doing now, she thought, closing her eyes. I wonder how he is doing…_

She opened her eyes as she let out a small sigh. _Give him up… you won't you be with him anymore,_ she reminded herself.

The door opened, and Fei calmly walked out, an average-sized man in a dark-colored uniform right behind him. Sapphire quickly stood up.

Fei walked right past her, as is she was not there. The uniformed man opened the door for the teenager, and Sapphire followed them as they exited.

_What now…? She wondered, and switched her gaze to the uniformed man. She stared at the large B patch on his jacket's back._

_A logo? She thought, and pondered for a while about it, when Fei suddenly started to speak._

"Sapphire, fetch Hiwatari's blade, then joins us at the library once again. And hurry…" A small smirk appeared on his face.

She glared at him "Would you like me to roll over too? Or maybe even play dead?"

"It'd be entertaining-"

"Idiot!" she yelled at him as she stomped off to find Dranzer.

His smirk grew as he turned and headed towards the backyard.

---

"_In here."_

Kai opened the door slightly, and then opened it more when he spotted various maids, including Nikki. Takato was there too- next to Riza.

Steven started to close the door, when someone stopped it. They turned, and stared at maroon Firefox. Its mane a dark scarlet, and its whole face vanilla white, she resembled a fox-version of a Siamese cat.

She transformed into her human form, and Kai stared at the maid who had dressed Sapphire with her new clothes.

Her dark teal eyes lowered, avoiding all their gazes as she silently walked towards the back of the room.

Riza cleared her throat, and they all turned. "There is a back exit behind me- where is Kiore?"

"He's holding them back, along with the others like we planned, Mistress," a maid with pale blond hair piped up. Riza gave a nod, the turned to Takato.

He nodded, and withdrew a small key from his back pocket. They all crowded around the door as he started opening it.

They all pushed their way out, and when Kai finally exited, he stared at the location they were.

_The garden…?_

The tree-made tunnel covered the sky, sun, and everything else.

The people ahead walked in a line, walking fast.

Kai turned around, and Steven smiled at him. He returned a small, weak smile.

"We'll arrive near the front gate, behind their backs. The rest will be leaving one by one, in order from weak to strongest." His smile grew.

Kai gave a nod, and continued walking, following a small, plump maid in font of him. She shook slightly, and fumbled with her fingers.

Kai stared ahead, and glimpsed at the light at the end of the tunnel.

---

"They have arrived…excellent."

Silver orbs stared at the descending helicopter. His silver hair blew at the wind the blades created, and a tall man with dark purple hair stared back through the window.

"Night...?" asked the purple haired man's mouth right after his shiny black shoes made contact with the pavement. Fei's mouth curved into a smile.

"Correct…Boris?

He complied with a curt nod.

"_We have a lot to discuss…"_

---

Sapphire pressed various buttons, and the glass container slowly opened, as warm steam escaped. Her fingers curled around the small royal blue and red object.

She stared down at Dranzer's shiny surface. "I'm sorry, Dranzer. I swear I will return you to Kai, no matter what. You are worth much more than I will ever be. You're the last one he's got now."

She pressed her lips against Dranzer's image. "_Coo_…"

Tears clouded her eyes. "He's your master now…not me- remember that. Okay?"

"_Cooooo_…"

She nodded. "The first thing I'll do is get you away from his filthy hands and back to Kai, alright?"

At the sound of Dranzer's small cluck, she smiled and left the room, gripping the blade tightly.

---

"Amazing… It is incredibly sturdy... What type of metal is this? I have never seen it before." Fei's silver eyes lit up at the silver collar he held as if it was a new toy.

"Ah, that- according to my scientists, is actually a rare mineral found in only Russia-"

The doors opened, and Sapphire entered the room, oblivious to the purple haired man sitting across Fei.

"Here. Anything else I can get for the king?" she spat, her voice filled with venom as she glared at Fei. Boris immediately sat up, and Sapphire turned to face him.

Her eyes automatically filled with terror, and Boris let a smirk appear.

"Is this the one you offered? She is beautiful-"

"_Exactly the reason why I am keeping her to myself," Fei said darkly, as he quickly stood and curled his arm around Sapphire's waist and pulled her towards him before he could caress one of her fox ears._

Sapphire was too terrified to notice what was happening, and stood still, her wide eyes fixed upon the man.

_A scream… a loud, piercing scream was heard, and then a gunfire. The scream died, and a small 'thomp' echoed through the air._

_Then a small chuckle. It increased to a loud laughter, and the man held up the animal in one hand._

"_Isn't it beautiful, Xander? The scarlet fur… the ears… it's incomparable to any other animal…" a man said, another small chuckle emerging._

"_Sure is, Boris. It was pretty fun chasing it…"_

"_Damn right. We assure you that we shall be coming back… You hear that, you mangy Firefoxes?"_

Fei glared at Boris, and he bowed in apology.

"I apologize… but it has been long…_too long_…since I last hunted this species… They are extremely rare…"

"There is a whole pack waiting, you can have the whole lot, for all I care… as long as you don't touch this one, understood?"

"A…_pack_…? _How generous, Mr. Night_…" Boris bowed low once again. "Of course I agree- understood perfectly…"

"Good…because she is mine and mine only…" Fei caressed Sapphire's neck tenderly.

She stood still, her eyes blank as she trembled slightly, resting against Fei, his arms holding her around her small waist possessively.

"Now… about that collar?"

"Ah, yes…" Boris lifted the collar that Fei was examining just moments ago and pointed at the silver buckle. Engraved upon it was a dark silver crescent moon.

"I ordered them to have your logo, Mr. Night…"

"Very good…I like your thinking, Boris." Fei opened the collar, and placed it around Sapphire's small neck. It hung loose, but it was secure.

She was still as he secured the collar, leaning against him, her eyes still fixed on Boris.

"Now, the control-"

"It's back in the helicopter, sir- shall we go?"

"Yes… I think Hiwatari has lived long enough."

They laughed as they made their way to the helicopter, Sapphire still in Fei's arms.

---

"We made it- the front gate is only meters away-!"

Many relieved sighs and whispers echoed through the tree made tunnel. Takato turned Riza's wheelchair around, and they stopped, causing some people to bump into each other.

"We will leave in groups of four, to avoid attention. Takato and I will leave first-"

"Wait…"

They all turned to Takato.

"I…hear something…"

Kai raised an eyebrow, but the others stared at him expectantly.

"Like wind…"

"Tornado-?"

"_No_… more like…gust," he said, closing his eyes, and cupping one of his ears.

"Enough…we need get out of here-"

"Riza- It's coming closer-!" Takato exclaimed his eyes widening as he turned to her.

They all stampeded out, and they spotted the fight between the Firefox and the robots. In the distance, a huge helicopter carrying a giant metal box flew towards them.

It lowered itself in the middle of the driveway, and the metal box made a thunderous sound as it dropped to the ground. The helicopter landed next to it, and they all stopped to see.

The light tap of Fei's black shoe on the ground made the robots run over and line up in front of him.

They all stared with wide, dilated eyes as Sapphire stepped out, her short hair blowing in the soft breeze.

She stood next to Fei as he smiled at the robots. Her eyes stared straight at the floor, oddly dark and gloomy. The collar shined bright silver in the sun as it hung loose around her neck.

Fei spotted Kai, and he sneered. Fei raised his hand, and pointed at Kai.

"_You_… You took away everything I had. How does it feel to have everything yanked away from you now?"

Emerald and Aquamarine hurried over and stood quietly next to Sapphire.

Kai continued to glare at Fei, his amethyst eyes filled with only hatred for the smirking teen smirking back at him.

Fei turned his head back to the helicopter. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself? I'm sure Kai will be glad to see you once again- and probably the Firefoxes will too…"

"I hope they will," a deep voice inside said, and stepped out. _"I've missed them both dearly."_


	42. Coincidence

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_Vixen:I'm sorryI didn't update last week! TT_

_I didn't finish it in time and the homework was piling up! (small whimper)_

_This is the last update for the week, and I probably will have to change the way I update from now on..._

_I know some people probably won't like this, but when I get done with a chapter, i'll put it up, with a limit of one chapter per week...(ducks and covers)_

_Sorry again for this, but i've got so much work to do! If I could, I'd write up this story until the end, but that's pretty impossible since the government orders people to send their children to school..._

_Anyway, thank you thank you thank you thank you for reviewing! (throws candies everywhere) I feel so loved! (points at number of reviews)_

_And yes, you may see a change of names more often. But that's because I like them better than the dubbed version's (wide grin)_

**_Chapter 42: Coincidence_**

"No…" Riza breathed her eyes wide.

The Firefoxes hissed, their tails swishing vigorously behind them as they got down on all fours. Their eyes turned to thin slits.

A smirk curved Fei's lips. "I've heard you haven't gone a nice hunting expedition in a while…"

"Nothing incomparable to the Firefox-"

"Well… _enjoy_."

The Firefox hissed louder, glaring at him.

Aquamarine and Emerald turned to Fei. _"What?"_

He would only smile mischievously, so they turned to Sapphire.

"This wasn't part of the deal-" Aquamarine grabbed Sapphire's arm.

She only received a painful slap from her.

"_Don't. Touch. Me."_

They all turned to see. Emerald glared at her.

"_What is wrong with you?"_ Emerald asked, taking her wrist.

Sapphire took her arm, and flicked it so Emerald landed on the ground, a surprised look on her face.

"What have you done with her?" Kai spoke up, anger evident.

Fei chuckled. "She's my pet… don't they all deserve a collar? I don't want to lose her, now."

Sapphire's silver collar sparkled in the sun. Fei grabbed her collar, pulling her roughly towards him. He took her by the waist with his other arm, and she only stood there, limp, staring down at the ground.

Kai scowled, daring him to make another move.

Fei slipped his hand under her shirt, and the material rose as his handwanderedhigher.

Kai growled, but Fei pushed her away by the collar, and dragged her in front of Kai.

He snapped his fingers.

Sapphire got down on all fours in front of Kai, and made a low growling sound. He stared at the scar on her back as a small roar escaped from her, and she transformed into her Firefox form.

Her sapphire-blue eyes glared up at him as she stood. She stood taller than Kai, and her glare kept him on the spot.

A glint came from the collar that now fit snug around her neck. Sapphire roared at him, her sharp teeth and glare intimidating.

"Come here, Sapphire," Fei commanded, and she slowly backed away. She sat at his right, and he moved his hand to pet her ears. "I don't think she minds that I treat her this way…"

A low purr escaped from her throat, and she slowly closed her eyes. Fei smiled.

Kai glanced at the collar. '_It's doing something to her…'_

Aquamarine and Emerald had stood up by now, and Fei turned. "Release the next set of the S.E.A.s. They already know what to do."

They nodded, and left.

"Leave us alone, kid." One of the male Firefoxes shouted, and stood on its hind legs.

"This _kid_ has more power than you'll ever have, you stupid animal," Fei said, glaring at the Firefox.

The robots zipped into a line in front of the Firefoxes, and Fei gave a nod. Kai jumped away as the robots tackled the Firefoxes to the ground, and snapped a collar on to the fox they held.

Kai turned, and stared with wide eyes as robots took Riza and snapped the collar on her neck. Takato fought, but the robots piled up on him and they snapped the collar on. The others behind them suffered the same fate.

They roared and hissed loudly as they tried to release themselves from the collars. They gnawed, scratched, and tried to pull their collars away, but with no success.

"Get down on the ground." Fei murmured, and they struggled to remain standing up, but their collars forced them to bend their heads. Slowly, they all sank to the ground, bowing low, growling and glaring at Fei.

Their hisses and roars did not stop, but Fei continued to smirk. "This _kid_…thinks you are all pathetic little animals that will continue to serve humans- to serve _me_."

Boris approached a Firefox that bended low, and softly stroked its soft fur. "What a beautiful animal… There really is no animal that is close to an equal for this species…" He sighed. "And they are such an exciting hunt…"

_He hunts them… Kai asked himself. How does he even know about them…?_

"This is a rather large amount- if he kills them all, won't they be endangered, Master Fei?" Aquamarine stared at him as she whispered her question.

"You think I don't know that?" Fei snapped as he glared at the purple haired man.

Aquamarine looked back at Boris. He was still petting the firefox behind the ears, as it growled and glared at the cement ground. It bared its sharp teeth, saliva dripping down onto the ground like venom.

Its collar kept him on the ground, and it pulled back with its neck. It growled in pain.

Kai looked back at Sapphire. Her eyes were fixed in nothing in particular, and they were hazy. She seemed exhausted, and the rims of her eyes were slightly pink. She blinked lazily.

"Get inside," Fei suddenly commanded, and the robots marched back into the giant metal box. Some of the Firefoxes stood up straight away, but others, like Kiore, fought against the command.

Kai stood there, not able to do anything as Takato helped Riza stand up. They were dragged roughly inside.

From the helicopter, a man threw a dog chain at Fei, and he caught it effortlessly, and snapped it on Sapphire's collar. He smiled at Kai before pulling on it, making her move.

She looked and moved like a jaguar, with her backbones sliding up and down with grace, and her head hunched but poised so she looked straight ahead. Her paws were big, with narrow wrists and strong-looking biceps. Her tail and mane moved side to side with each of her steps.

"_Not jealous, are we, Hiwatari?" Fei mocked, his thin lips curving into a sly smirk. Kai felt his head heat up, but he simply glared at the silver haired boy._

Sapphire turned and looked at him, her sapphire-blue eyes staring at him as if waiting for him to do something. Fei tugged at her collar, and they hopped on the plane. They hovered into the sky, attached the metal box, and soon they were out of sight.

---

"Rei? You okay?"

"Eh? Oh… yeah."

The pink-haired girl stared at him worried. She sat next to him, her legs hanging from the side of the cliff, as he sat.

She stared at the horizon, beyond the mountains, trees, and the birds that flew past. She turned to Rei, staring at his pointed ears and jet-black hair that rained down like a peaceful waterfall along the sides of his catlike features on his face. He stared entranced at the orange-red setting sun.

"I don't think so, Rei," she murmured, as she looked back at the semi-circular sun.

He sighed deep. "Nothing to worry about, Mariah, I'll be alright… Why don't you go to bed-?"

"No, Rei. Tell me what's wrong," she said stubbornly. Rei turned to her, her thin eyebrows pushed down against her large golden eyes. Her mouth was shaped into a small frown.

He smiled. "I have to take of this on my own, Mariah…But thanks for caring-" He stood, and with one last look at the sun, it disappeared, and so did he.

---

"_Takao!"_

"_Oi_…you woke me…up…" he snapped, but trailed away when he caught Kai's glare.

"It's almost 2 in the afternoon, there's no time to doze off-"

"You're absolutely right- I'll go eat instead-"

"Sapphire's been captured."

Takao turned to go inside. "Now… I wonder what's in the cupboards- ramen… cookies, junk food, a large supply of- _missing Sapphire_?"

Hitomi slid open the sliding door. "Well, that doesn't sound good-"

"Won't taste good either-"

"_Shut up…"_

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-n-" Takao stopped when Kai gave him another glare. "Alright… _I'll just_….yeah…"

They stepped inside, where Kai retold what happened that morning.

"-and you think it's the collar that's controlling her?"

Kai sighed and gave a nod. He leaned back into the wall and gazed at the ceiling. "It's hurting her too."

"But what is he doing with Fei?" Takao asked a pathetic confused look on his face as he stared up at Kai.

"Not sure, but Fei's probably promising him all the Firefoxes in the mansion."

"What would he want with-?"

"He used to hunt them."

"_What?"_

"-And Fei took them all, along with his aluminum cans," Kai murmured, while in deep thought-

_HELP._

He lost himself in the letter he had practically memorized by now.

If he took away the third line and fifth line, the capitalized letters in the two sentences and the greeting would spell out the word _'help'_…

Nevertheless…_It could always be a coincidence…_


	43. A Break in Time

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

**_Chapter 43: A Break in Time_**

"Fei…take…take this thing off!"

"…Can't do that, love. _How will I control you?_"

"Exactly….Now take this off!" Sapphire pulled the collar away from her, over her head, even pushed it down, but with no success of removing it.

Fei smirked as he leaned back into his comfortable chair in their bedroom.

The room was simply elegant, with its fine Persian carpets, silk window drapes and bed coverings; it seemed the room was built for a great sultan.

However, the room was the master bedroom, and the only one who slept in there was Fei. He watched amused, as she tried to push it over her head.

Finally, she plopped down on the ground in defeat. Her pale neck was now red and bruised.

He stared down at her as she stared down at her collar, her arms hanging from her shoulders in a defeat. He finally sat up, and pulled her into his lap.

She made no struggle, and he stroked a strand of her scarlet hair in between his thumb and forefinger.

He heard a small whimper, and small hiccup. She looked up at him, and he felt a small pang of guilt when he saw her eyes full of tears. Her eyes were red and puffy, her lips cherry red, her nose a bright pink, and rosy cheeks. She looked adorable, but miserable at the same time.

"_Why do you do this, Fei?"_

He did not answer. She knew exactly what his motives were: power. Then why was she asking?

"Is there anything else that you want more than that?" she asked, her face hopeful.

He glared down at her. "There isn't anything. My mind's set on getting strong as possible and make others feel nothing but…but despair-" He pushed her away, and stormed out of the room.

---

"_Mama…where are you?"_

_A small boy wandered over the snow, and he cried out, as his foot remained stuck into a hole._

"…_Mama!"_

_He looked over the snow, and blocked the light flakes from entering his eyes. He bent down and tried to remove his foot._

_The hole seemed to suck him, and his foot would not budge. His silver hair blew in the wind, and his eyes burned from the cold. He felt his nose grow stuffy, and his ears felt frozen._

'…_Mama…? Why haven't…why haven't you come back yet?'_

_He felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes. His silver eyes swelled with tears, and a small river formed at the side of his face._

_He was so afraid…he felt so cold and alone…and why didn't his hands warm up? No matter what he did to them, they would not absorb any heat._

_He removed his mitten, then the thick glove underneath. He felt nothing but the cold. Nothing but the white snow that attacked his small hand._

"_Hey…what are you doing here?"_

_He gasped, and looked up at the person who spoke. She was a girl, probably younger than him, maybe 4 or 5 years old._

"_I-I… I was…was left here-"_

_She gasped before he could finish. "On purpose? Where do you live? Are you okay?"_

"_No… not on… not on purpose…umm… I live…I…I don't know…"_

"_But are you okay? How long have you been here?"_

"_Yeah, I'm okay- I've been here a while…my foot's stuck-"_

_She bent low, and looked at his foot. "It looks really bad…I think we'll have to cut it off-"_

"What?"

"_I'm just kidding… I'll help you out!" She grabbed his hand, and he gasped when he met the warmth of her small hand. She pulled with all her might, but his foot only felt pain, and now, frostbite._

_He whimpered, and struggled to stand up. She pulled at his coat, and after a few minutes of struggle, his foot became unstuck. They both fell into the snow._

_They panted slightly, and slowly, they smiled at each other._

"_Thanks…"_

_She smiled. "You're welcome!" She giggled, and stood up. She offered her hand, and she helped him stand._

"_You're hand…it's so cold… why don't you put your gloves on?" she asked, her breath visible in the cold air. Her cheeks were bright red with the freezing weather, and he slowly tucked his hand inside his glove, and covered it with his mitten._

"_Right… well, want to come inside? Mommy's making chocolate milk!" Before he could respond, she grabbed his hand again, happily dragged him away, disappearing into the soft foggy blizzard._

_---_

Fei stared down at his hands as he leaned back into a wall. They were still cold…

---

"Hey…Rei? Where you going?"

"Oh…Mariah! What…What are you doing up?"

"Don't change the subject, Rei…"

"I apologize…but… I just needed to be alone for while-"

"A while? Rei… you've been by yourself all this week." Mariah stared at him with concern. Rei looked away. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Well…yes…" Rei changed his stare to towards the trees.

"What is it, Rei?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, trying to make him look at her.

"I just feel…that something bad is going on back with Takao and the rest…"

"That girl… umm… _Sapphire_…is this got to do with her?" Now she looked away.

"…yes…" Rei gripped Driger tightly. The points stabbed at his palm. She sighed, her eyes lowering towards the forest floor.

"Well… I…" she trailed away.

'_What am I supposed to say?_

_I cannot tell him to ignore the feeling…_

_But I don't want him to leave-'_

"I don't think I'm going back."

'_Pfft. I wish he would actually say that-' Mariah looked up at Rei with wide eyes. "But Rei…maybe something is happening…and…they need your help-"_

"If I go back… I will see her…_them_.I just… don't want to look at Sapphire any different than any another friend would or feel something when I'm around her."

Mariah felt her heart make cartwheels around in her chest. "…are…are you sure, Rei?"

Rei silently nodded, and loosened his grip on Driger. He smiled at Mariah, who looked uncertain about what he just said.

"Let's just…go back to the village, Mariah, alright?"

She slowly nodded, and they began their way back.

---

"Kai… you know what this is called?"

Kai ignored Takao, and continued to pick at the lock with a twig.

"Well, it's called breaking into a house- err- mansion."

"You're not exactly _breaking_ into a house, though."

Takao screamed.

"Hey, Max." Hitomi gave Max a bright smile.

"Hey."

"Don't creep up behind me like that, Maxie!"

"I didn't- I walked."

"It doesn't matter!"

"Whatever… You're just embarrassed because you got scared easily." Max smiled in victory. Takao stuck out his tongue.

They all heard as the twig Kai was using snapped. They all stared as Kai became red in the face. Hitomi laughed nervously before placing her hands on his shoulders.

"We'll just…try another door Kai…" she pushed him away from the door before he could go back to tackle it.

"_What?" Takao exclaimed. "We've already tried gajilli-ton-illion doors! I don't want to go looking for another one!" Takao yelled angrily._

Hitomi glared at Takao. He did a double take. "It has only been seven-"

"-And gajilli-ton-illion isn't a word, either-" Max added.

"-and if I hear another complaint from you I'll rip your head off and throw it into a dish washer making sure I put lots of _detergent_." Hitomi placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe it will wash out all the stupid out of your miniature brain!"

From there, all was riot between Hitomi and Takao, which included pinches, punches, kicks, screaming, yelling, and pulling of hair and name-calling. Kai and Max left them to find another door.

"Hey, Kai- have you tried the back door?"

Max flinched when he saw an evil glint in Kai's eye.

"I guess you already tried it huh?" Max giggled nervously, while scratching the back of his head, trying to think about another option they could take. "How about…"

"The windows," Kai suddenly said, looking at one of the windows.

"Yeah… _that's _called breaking in."

"We're not going to break anything." Kai continued to walk, away from the entrance.

"But how are we going to open them? All the windows are closed…"

"-from the first floor. Sapphire's room was never touched…not even her balcony doors."

"Great thinking, Kai!"

They continued to walk until they were only feet away from Sapphire's room.

Max smiled happily, but it disappeared soon after. "But…how are we going to get up there?"

Kai said nothing as he looked up at the long vanilla window drapes that blew at the wind.

No vines or anything that could help him climb up. His shoulders slumped, and he stuffed one of his hands into his pockets.

He looked down and stared at the object he pulled from his pocket.

Sapphire's blade sparkled bright in the afternoon sun. He could see his own hand through the transparent beyblade. It was small, and he could even see the small gears and all its components it had.

The last time he launched it, he felt incredible warmth grasp him. He actually felt the rush and the wind the blade picked up when it began spinning. It was almost…addicting.

"Kai… I don't think you should use it… last time it was only for releasing Dranzer-"

Kai ignored him, and reached for his launcher and ripcord inside his jacket.

"I'll even let you borrow Draciel! Kai? Kai!"

He snapped the blade into his launcher, grabbed the end of his ripcord, and aimed at the long drapes that continued to blow peacefully in the wind.

"I really don't think it's a good idea, Kai…"

Kai waited until the wind picked the drapes up, and pulled at the cord with all his strength.

From there, he left earth.

---

_The warmth wrapped its small arms around him, holding him tightly. He felt the adrenaline in his body build up, and Kai loved the feeling. The power was incredible, and it made him feel numb all over._

_The warmth laid itself on Kai, placing its arms around his neck. He found that his eyes were closed, and his mouth fell slightly open when he opened them._

_Everything around him was aura, like oneiric mist or fog. He floated on his back in what seemed pure and transparent water. It was endless, and the warmth that he had felt before whispered his name._

_Whatever had whispered his name he wished that it would again. He smiled and he felt shivers when his name slid through its lips._

_It whispered his name again, now more urgent and anxious. He opened them, looking for the source of the voice._

"_Kai…"_

_He suddenly felt heat on his left cheek, and he looked down._

_Sapphire smiled at him._

_His hand immediately jumped towards her, where they could hold her in a tight embrace. She was warm, and her skin felt soft, as if her body was covered in millions of invisible feathers._

_Her body was cloaked in a thin sleeveless silver-lavender Chinese dress with white outlines of flowers. There were sliver borders around the sleeves and collar. The dress revealed her curves, and he could feel a blush cover his face._

_Her hand rested against his cheek. Tears suddenly swelled at the corners of her eyes, and her arms tightened around his neck as she leaned against his chest._

_Kai barely noticed that her hair was silver that shined gold and her fox ears weren't visible. He smiled down at her, and she looked up to smile at him._

_Kai felt a pang of happiness ring out through him. He felt he had just left earth and entered in a wonderful state of utopia._

_Her eyes were a soft sapphire-blue color, her skin as pale as ever, and her full lips a wonderful rubicund._

"_Kai…" she reached up behind his head, and closed her eyes halfway, her eyes staring lustfully at his lips as she pulled him towards her._

_Their lips were barely inches apart when she stopped, leaving time for them to gaze at each other. Kai stared down at her with urgent want as her warm breath tickled his lips._

_In a barely heard whisper, she began to say, "Kai…Kai, I love-"_

However, when the blade reached its destination, and the cloth ripped, the ticket for his ride back to earth appeared.

"_Kai! What happened? You okay?"_

Kai opened his eyes at Max's voice. His big dark blue eyes stared at him in worry.

"What happened…?"

"You fell backwards right after you launched the blade," Max said, helping Kai up.

The blade made a clattering sound when it landed on the balcony floor. It made a smooth rushing sound as it spun.

Kai stared at his ambiance. Everything was back as it was before; the trees, the clouds, the birds… they appeared as if they were always there.

But how…? The world he had visited was just fog, and he floated on his back in clear water that felt like he was resting in a bed of feathers.

But most important, he was alone with Sapphire, in that strange but intriguing place. He felt that he could master all form of prestidigitation that came his way. He felt that nothing mattered but Sapphire, he, and the deep feeling they both felt…Well, at least what Kai felt…

"Hey… Kai! I'm not losing you again, am I? Kai-!"

"I'm alright…" Kai stared up at the cloth that the breeze blew at. It was strong, and kind of thick- but it would not be able to hold his weight.

He turned to Max. He was thin, and he did not weigh as much as Kai did.

Kai jumped up, grabbing the cloth firmly, and pulling it down so it ripped enough for him to hold at shoulder level.

"What are you doing?" Max stared as Kai kept pulling at the cloth until it ripped, and a long piece of cloth was in Kai's hand. The transparent blade came down, and landed on the floor with a small clang, and suddenly, it jumped into Kai's hand. He wrapped the beginning of the cloth around the blade a couple of times, and looked up at the balcony fence.

He threw his arm back, and then threw the cloth-wrapped blade. The blade made the cloth heavy, and wrapped itself around the handlebar, making some loops around the metal and a nice knot.

Kai held out the other end of the long cloth to Max.

"What- what do you want me to do with it?"

"Climb up, get in, go downstairs, open the door," Kai said flatly.

"Easier said-"

"-when you are able to hurt someone badly if they don't do what you say."

"…but I've never even climbed a rope before!"

"Where's Draciel?"

"Ueh? Why do want him?" Max reached into his pocket and pulled out his blade anyway.

"He'll be your source of…inspiration." Kai threw the little green blade up into Sapphire's room. They all heard small clatters at it bounced off the floor.

"_Why did you do that?" However, before Kai could answer, Max was already working his way up. Kai watched as Max struggled to climb higher, but stopped midway to take a breath. He panted loudly, but kept going._

Finally, after a while, Max touched the bar of the balcony. His hand struggled to grip it and a drop of sweat trickled down his pale face. He placed his feet on the narrow floor, swung a leg over the fence, and jumped.

He crouched when he landed, and sprinted towards his blade He grasped it tightly. "I'm so happy to see you again, Draciel!"

Kai heard a few happy sobs come from the room above him. "Open the door!"

Max was oblivious to this, and continued to sob from happiness. Kai growled in anger, and roared, _"Tate!"_

No answer. Kai took hold of the cloth, and quickly began to climb using only his hands. He could feel the cloth lowering, so he climbed faster. He grabbed the bar, and just when he was about to grab it with his other hand, the cloth decided it was time to rip and Kai was left, hanging there, while Max huggled his blade.

Kai struggled to grasp the bar with his other hand, his muscles tensed, and he panted slightly as he climbed up. He jumped over the railing and stomped towards Max. He snatched Max's blade, turned around and threw his ram back, and tossed it out the window.

"Why did…" Max whined as he sprinted out of the room. Kai heard more sobs from downstairs.

Kai sighed and followed Max out the door. He looked back at Sapphire's room. It was cold in there, and it made him feel miserable.

He could almost see Sapphire's figure sitting on her chair as she combed her hair. She buttoned up her blouse and pulled up black stockings over her slender legs. Then she bent down to slip in her feet into small black slippers.

She looked up at him and gave him a smile. She slid her arms around his neck, and before she could lean in to press her lips against his, she vanished.

The room was not warm anymore. It was cold, as it had given up hope of its owner returning. Her scent disappeared along with the warmth, and now it smelled liked the wind, the earth. He turned and continued to make his way to his room.

He passed through the halls, staring at the decorations that he had passed by before but never took a closer look.

He sighed, and walked faster towards his room. Everything was in the same state when he had left it. He spotted the letter, and quickly picked it up.

He scanned it, and he smiled. He was right…

He reread the letter once again…

'_Promises that I have told will not be broken…_

_Until we find a way…'_

"What promise?" he muttered.

In a soft murmur, someone answered his question.


	44. The Battle of Price Against Value

**_Sapphire Vixen_**

_--By SunFireVixen--_

**_Chapter 44: The Battle of Price Against Value_**

Sapphire opened her eyes wide, sweat trickling down her forehead.

She panted slightly, looking down at the ground.

'_Someone is using my blade!'_ She panicked, and hoped that it maybe Kai had dropped it somewhere and one of the maids had picked it up.

Sapphire could feel pain in her chest, urging her to follow the source of the intense power she was feeling.

She closed her eyes shut and scowled. She took a step forward, and fell to the ground. She clawed at the carpet.

She let out a small cry as she bent down to meet the ground. She couldn't take it anymore-

Sapphire jumped up, sprinted out of Fei's room, her collar jingling as she turned the corner of a hallway.Her eyes glowed a malevolent red before she jumped out of the window.

Before she could hit the ground, she swiftly materialized into her Firefox form. She jumped away gracefully, her scarlet coat matching the color of the setting sun.

---

Kai turned, and met two pools of dark emerald-green eyes. His expression changed into a frightening glower that Emerald ignored.

"You're probably not going to want to listen-"

"I'm relieved that you understand. Now leave."

Emerald glared at him as she ignored this. "All of this…everything Fei has done is because he is using Sapphire. If he doesn't have Sapphire, he is nothing-"

"_Then why des she stay with him!"_ Kai yelled as he crushed the letter in his hand.

"I can't… say-"

"I thought so-"

"I am programmed to follow orders. It's impossible to say anything freely. And when I return, Fei will do my daily sound checkup. He will know every word I have said, to you, to Sapphire- to everyone I have communicated with." Emerald looked up at him again. "And when he knows, I will receive punishment."

He stared at her. She did not express any sign of fear. "You are lying."

"You think I don't fear what he's doing to Sapphire and Aquamarine? What pain they could be in right now?" She growled, her voice rising. She glared at Kai. "Everyday we run a risk of being hurt by Fei. And you don't have a clue why we support this. It's so sickening that she has a interest in-" she stopped talking.

"Do me a favor and shut up, Emerald. If you say anymore _I'll_ be the one to rip you apart." Aquamarine stepped away from Emerald, removing her gun from Emerald's side.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Emerald growled her eyes wide with terror. "You're supposed to be guarding-"

"I am. She's outside." Aquamarine placed her gun into the pocket of her loose belt.

"Who's outside?" Kai asked his voice urgent. They turned to look at him, reluctant expressions on both their faces.

"...no one." Aquamarine uttered, moving in front of the door, her eyes fixed on him.

Kai switched his stare from Aquamarine to Emerald.

"Why won't you let me see her?" Kai asked, a scowl forming his features. She avoided his gaze, her eyes shifty and undecided.

"Let's just call it…rules." Aquamarine said no hint of amusement or sarcasm in her voice.

"Kai!"

A small gasp escaped from his throat. He recognized Sapphire's voice and automatically, his legs responded by making a swift sprint towards the door. Unfortunately, Emerald stepped in front of Aquamarine, helping her block the door.

She glared up at him. _"You don't know how much danger you can put her in by just looking at her," _she murmured in a dangerous voice, extending out her arms, shielding Aquamarine and Kai's only exit.

She banged her small fists on the door. Tears formed at the corners of her almond-shaped eyes. Her sapphire-blue eyes brimmed with tears as she slid down the door, her small hands trying to turn the locked doorknob.

"_Kai…"_ she whined.

"No, Sapphire," Aquamarine's voice said behind the closed door.

She banged on the door again, this time weaker. _"I…I need to…see him…"_ she whimpered.

"_Will you pay the price Sapphire? Will you do it just to see him once and once only?"_ Emerald screamed, frightening Sapphire, making her back away from the door.

Kai could hear her small sobs and hiccups. He could rugby tackle these clones, blast the door with Sapphire's blade (or just yank it open) and escape with Sapphire, but he was thinking about what Emerald had said.

What is the price to see someone you have smiled at fondly in almost two days?

---

"What should I do with you…skin you right now or let you have a 5 minute head start before I shoot you?" A wide smirk appeared on the man's rough features. The Firefoxes hissed as they glared at Boris. They bared their black claws, growling.

The room was dark, and the huge room occupied all the Firefoxes the S.E.A. robots had captured. The only light source came from the open door behind the purple-haired man.

But it was covered when a shadow overcame Boris'.

"_You will do none unless I allow you to."_

Boris immediately turned around to look up at Fei. His face wasn't visible in the dark, and Boris smiled. "Yes, Sir. I apologize." Under his breath he muttered something similar to _'Damned brat'_ in Russian.

"If you would like me to keep feeding you scientists, I suggest you hold your tongue, Boris."

Boris scowled, wondering how the silver-haired boy had heard him. Fei descended, his giant shadow shrinking, making the Firefoxes visible.

"I was blessed with great hearing." Fei answered his unspoken question. "And I eat my carrots, so I can see that idiotic expression on your face."

"Sorry sir-"

"I don't have a use for your apologies, Boris."

'_Then what the hell does this stupid kid want?'_ a voice screamed in his head. He was tired of the spoiled boy of fifteen to tell him and his men what to do.

Fei stared at a group of Firefoxes- one of them licked at its paw, one groomed another, others slept soundlessly, and other stared at him as if they were puppies that had just come from a bathroom break, waiting to get into the house.

He had to admit, their fur were well taken care of, and they alllookedperfectly healthy. He stared hard at one of them as it slept. _Why do they not try to escape?_

"Have you thought about my deal, Mister Fei?"

"I didn't need to."

"Really? That's-"

"She's priceless."

"You mean… she's free or-"

"_She's not for sale."_ Fei glared at him. In the low light, his silver eyes glinted with malice. A smirk formed Boris's thin lips.

"_Everything has a price."_ He turned and climbed the stairs, then disappeared.

The Firefoxes shuffled behind him, calming down at last. He stared down at the floor; his cold hands stuffed into his pants pockets.

---

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm asking if you can or can't…"_

_She made a cute pout, pressed a finger against her lips, and looked up at the sky, wondering. He recognized it as her 'thinking pose'._

"_Well…"_

"_See? You can't."_

"_Hmm…" She suddenly gasped, and her eyes lit up. "I know how!"_

_She grabbed his hand, and happily dragged him away. She would always do that, oblivious to all his complaints about 'blood circulation' and 'loss of emotion' and something else about his arm._

_Almost four years had slipped by when Eiko, the girl that dragged him, had heard his cries, ventured out alone in a soft blizzard, pulled him out, and dragged him into her home. She asked him if he wanted hot chocolate, and when he said no, she bugged him until he gave in._

_When he was about to take a sip, she gasped loudly, told him to stop, and carefully plopped five giant marshmallows into his cup. It took a while for him to finish it because she talked nonstop for over half an hour. He nodded in agreement (even if he didn't know what she was talking about) at certain times._

_However, the snow was gone, and the beautiful and warm sun embraced them this summer season._

_Fei stared up at the sky. Fluffy white clouds spotted the sky here and there, and a light breeze shuffled his silver hair. He smiled. Everything was perfect._

"_We're here!"_

_She halted suddenly, and he almost crashed into her back if he hadn't stopped._

"_The ice cream parlor?" he asked curiously._

"_Yup!"_

"_How does this answer my question?" He turned towards her, a questioning look on his face. She smiled mischievously, and took his hand again._

"_You'll see!" With that said, she happily dragged him into the shop._

"_Hello! What can I get you both today?" asked the man behind the counter with a wide smile across his face. They both returned the smile, and Eiko piped up._

"_Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and Cookies and Cream for me, please!" she said._

"_Here you go." The ice cream man held out their ice creams and Eiko reached into her pocket and dropped the money on the counter. They took their ice creams and thanked him._

_They exited the shop, and they sat at one of the tables nearby. Eiko licked at her ice cream happily. He did the same, a wide grin on his face._

_She stopped to smile at him. "So! How do you feel?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Are you sad?"_

_He stopped to stare at her. "Are you kidding? I'm feeling the exact opposite!"_

"_Well, there you go!" she said happily, and continued to lick at her ice cream._

_He smiled, his eyes flashing with excitement. _

"You **can** buy happiness!" she exclaimed happily.

_---_

Fei scowled, shaking his head.

"_You're wrong."_ He turned, his shadow broadening behind him. _"I'm rich. Yet I can't buy something that compares to the happiness that you offer…"_


	45. Nothing Is the Same Anymore…

_**Sapphire Vixen  
**--By SunFireVixen--_

_**Chapter 45: Nothing Is the Same Anymore…**_

Sapphire's small hiccups and sobs slowly ceased, and then, Emerald let out a deep sigh.

"We're leaving," she uttered. Aquamarine swiftly exited the room, and small muffled sounds emitted from the other side of the door.

After Emerald heard footsteps walking away, in swift and graceful catlike jumps, she pounced over the ledge, and after her, the wind carried her whisper, "_I'm…sorry…"_

---

"Fei…you can't be serious."

"I told you that there would be punishment."

Tears had formed at the corners of Sapphire's eyes. Emerald glared at him, though being on the ground without being able to move was not helping. She turned to Aquamarine, hoping that she would regain consciousness any minute now. She lay; limp, on the floor, small puddles of blood splattered on the floor around her.

"_Don't you dare touch her,"_ Emerald hissed, her eyes filling with hate for the silver-haired boy.

Sapphire backed into the corner, and Fei simply ignored Emerald. Her fox ears were pulled back in fear, her eyes refusing to believe what Fei was about to do.

"_...Fei, no-!"_

A scream scared the birds that happily fluttered by, breaking the moment of peace around the great Ciao home. It was not peaceful to start with, anyway.

---

A week passed by since Kai last saw them.

He paced around the room, his fists at his sides, fingernails jabbing into his palm.

"_You think I don't fear what he's doing to Sapphire and Aquamarine? What pain they could be in right now? Everyday we run a risk of being hurt by Fei. And you don't have a clue why we support this…it's so sickening…"_

What is so important to her?

Kai stopped midway across the room. …Can he be the one worth so much to her?

Was it possible for him to be worth putting yourself in danger for?

_---_

"Sapphire… Send someone to clean this up."

"_Yes sir."_

Fei ran his fingers through his hair. He pushed his silver bangs back, exposing his forehead.

The maid eventually arrived, holding various cleaning supplies. She removed the pieces of broken glass into a black plastic bag, and left and returned right after with a vacuum to dispose of the flowers.

Sapphire stood quietly at the entrance of the room, her hands clasped behind her back, looking down at the carpet with a blank expression. Fei smirked as he removed his hand away from his hair.

She never did anything but stand around, waiting for his orders. He sat back into his chair.

The maid finally finished, and waited for her permission to leave.

"_Both of you can leave,"_ he said in a dull tone. They both made their way out, and when Sapphire closed the door, the maid suddenly took her arm, and dragged her away, leaving the hallway quiet and lonely.

---

_He stared down at her as she sobbed, clutching the parakeet in her small hands._

"_...Eiko? I swear… w-with all my heart, that I didn't do it-"_

"_Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she yelled at him, holding the parakeet closer to her chest._

"_Eiko… I didn't-"_

_She screamed, blocking out his pleas. "You hated him, Ciao. You hated him so much that you couldn't support him!" She glared at him, and he shook his head frantically. _

"_I didn't hate-"_

"_Go away!" she screamed at him, as her hand gabbing one of his toy cars and hurling it across the room._

_Blood splattered across the white wall and his small head collided with the door._

_She let out a small gasp, and hugged the parakeet closer to her chest in fear._

"_Ciao?"_

_She started to panic when he did not move, but slowly, his eyes opened revealing beautiful silver orbs. Blood covered his entire left cheek._

_When she saw he was all right, she scowled at him. "Stupid Ciao- You're trying to make me forget what happened!"_

_He slowly stood up, and began to wipe the blood away with the back of his hand. She picked up another of his cars, and he covered his face with his arms._

_She sobbed as she threw a truck at his back as he ran out of the room. It hit him squarely on his back, making him almost fall forwards. He kept running, until he reached the front door._

_Her sobs echoed through the room empty except for herself. She clutched the dead parakeet in her hands close to her chest._

-

_He only stopped when he reached his favorite place and stood at the edge of the silent lake. He panted heavily, staring at his own reflection as he rested his hands on his knees for support. Blood trickled down his face, and splashed into the peaceful and clear water he faced._

_The dark red liquid mixed into the water, and faded in only seconds. He stared at the water, and a boy of ten with silver hair with piercing silver eyes stared back at him, the left side of his face covered in blood._

_He cupped his hands and lowered them into water, and slowly, he began to clean his face._

_-_

_He did not return until night, and crawled into his room through the window._

_A small thump was heard and then a groan._

"_I forgot Nana moved my stuff around…" He muttered, rubbing his head. He stood up and quietly walked to the bathroom connected to his room. He applied cream to the scar on his cheek, and bandaged it._

_His lower lip had swollen, and turned a violet color. He avoided seeing his reflection on the mirror._

_He slowly walked across his room without turning the lights._

"_Ciao is my child-"_

"_He is not yours legally OR by blood, Skye."_

"_I won't let them take him away-!"_

"_Please calm down, Skye-"_

"_NO, Nana. They're going to take Ciao away- how can I possibly be calm?"_

_-_

_Sobs were heard, and Ciao found himself glued to the door, trying to listen._

_-_

"_Honey…look," Ciao heard Skye's husband say. "…what if they find his true mother and father?"_

_Nana responded this time. "Please, Ryo…you know very well that they won't do that. I am confident enough to bet my own life that they are not even part of the government. Plus, their loyalty has a price. All you need is to cough up-"_

"_Mama? What is happening? Why are you crying?"_

_-_

_Ciao stepped away from the door… It was Eiko's voice._

_-_

"_Eiko…Eiko, I have something important to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_The govern- umm… people are looking for someone."_

_She gasped. "The police?"_

"_No… It is not the police. It is more like the police's bosses. They are very important people. And… And they are looking for a child who got lost around here four years ago."_

"_Daddy, are you talking about Ciao?"_

"_They're going to come look for him somewhere in the night. And the people who are looking for him are bad people."_

"_But Ciao's wanted by police! Why should we hide him if he's bad!" she said angrily._

"_Ciao isn't bad, Eiko. Why are you saying these things?"_

"_He killed my parakeet! Ciao is bad!"_

"_Ciao is afraid of your parakeet. He wouldn't even go into your room when we first bought him to you."_

"_But he was in the same room when I found him-"_

"_Honey… he only went in there because I told him to get me the yarn in your closet so I could finish making you birthday present for next week."_

_-_

_By now, Ciao had started packing his things, stuffing everything that he could see in the dark room into a backpack._

_-_

"_But I saw him with those big stick things, Mama!"_

"_My knitting needles? I told him to bring those to me too."_

"_But…But Mama…"_

"_Ciao is afraid of your bird, Eiko. He knows that you love your bird, and we were both planning to make you a blanket with a design of him on it."_

"_You…were?"_

"_It was Ciao's idea."_

_-_

_He stared at the ground quietly, listening. He looked out at the dark, navy blue sky. Only one star sparkled in the sky. For only one moment, it shined bright._

"_I won't come back…and only that star would know where I have gone." _

_He climbed over the window, and as he ran into the dark forest ahead, he never turned to look back once._

_---_

Fei uncovered his lips, and a small and barely noticeable scar ran vertically across the corner of his mouth.

"_The scar has not faded."_ Eyelids closed over silver pools. _"Do you still hate me?"_

---

"I can't believe you…_you_…you have-"

"Hey- I did this so I could get to you!"

Giggles followed after. Sapphire stared at one of his male servants, dressed in a maid's navy blue and white uniform. He even wore a cute hat, stockings, and shoes to go with it.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, and smiled down at him. He was young, probably twelve years old. He had a very feminine face and, of course, Fei had fallen for his disguise; he was slim.

His dark green eyes formed a cute glare. A pout appeared on his face, and a rubicund blush appeared upon his cheeks. He took off his maid's hat, and stomped on it with his shoe.

"Alright… calm down- let's go to my room so you can change into something else."

---

"Computer Camp…?"

Takao stared up at Hiromi, as she patiently waited for Kenny's answer.

"Okay. Don't- don't worry. I will tell him. Bye." The phone went _click_ as she hung up.

Takao waited for her response, and she sat across from him, on the wooden floor.

"Kenny left for computer camp-"

"_Again-?"_

"-and says he'll bring you one of those prototypes of new beyblades if you don't get riled up."

"I'm down with that."

She smiled at him. He had been sick for almost a week, and even if he obviously kept coughing at random times, he refused to believe he was sick. She convinced him to sit for the most of the day, instead of staying in bed.

His nose was red, and so were the brim of his eyes. His dark navy blue hair screamed for a comb, and his hat had rolled off somewhere. She placed her hand on his forehead, feeling for his temperature.

"You're getting better." She stood up, and his eyes filled with relief. "You still need to take your medicine, though," she added quickly, sensing his hope.

He glared at her as she happily walked into the kitchen. He looked around, and felt a small piece of him die- he was alone.

"…I wonder where Kai is."

In the corner, as always, sat quietly a bundle of blankets in a neat pile. And as always, he did not leave a note.

---

"Do you feel okay with that?"

The little boy, who introduced himself as Shinji, held up his shorts.

"I'll be okay." He tucked in his shirt.

She sat on her bed, and patted the place next to her, offering him to sit down. "Did you escape on your own?"

"Yes, Mistress. Everyone else is down there- and they are paralyzed. They can't move at all."

"How did you escape?"

"Well, not everyone put up a fight, so we didn't use up much energy. Anyway, there was this puddle of water in the corner, and I was sleeping. I rolled over, and the next I know, I felt like I was being zapped." He lifted a finger to point at his neck. "My collar had been fried. Everyone who was still conscious helped me take it off."

"Are the rest down there? Are they okay?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah. We're all right. This woman always feeds us good food. She takes care of us when we need to get food. She's the one who lent me a dress so I could come to find you." He took a sip of soda that one of the maids had brought in earlier. "Another girl got free too. Her collar fried because of mine. She was taking mine's off when hers went boom."

"Is she okay?" Sapphire asked, nervous. He took another sip, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He nodded. "But some of them say…bad things about you. They say you're selfish or something."

"I…expected that-"

"But they shouldn't be saying that, especially not about you-"

"They have every right, Shinji. But they don't know that I told Emerald to free them somehow, right?"

He stood up. "Really? That's great! I'll be able to go back home!" He embraced her with his small arms. They both heard a small tingling sound.

"You…you have a collar." he said, letting go. She smiled sadly at him.

"Yes. I do."

"So then they're wrong. You're not doing this at will," he said, grabbing her collar with both his hands. He tried to separate the rings that united them, but his attempt proved fruitless.

She sighed, and kissed the center of his forehead before giving him a tight hug. "There's always some out there that is stronger than you. That… will probably hurt you." She stared down at the floor, tears threatening to come. "They…they will boss you around, and maybe tell you what to do with your life. You just keep climbing up that ladder. And then, when you are higher than them, they will notice what they did wrong." She let go, and patted his head.

He looked up at her with vivid hazel eyes. He nodded. "My friend is still out there looking."

"Okay. Let's go find her."

They headed out the room, closing the door behind them.

---

Blood dripped down his sleeve. _"Stupid animal!" _he shouted, cradling his wounded arm.

Some of he Firefoxes whimpered, and others growled menacingly, saliva dripping towards the ground.

He chuckled as he ripped cloth and wrapped his arm. "No matter. You are all mine now. I can do as I please with you."

"You can't keep us here forever," a Firefox shouted from the back.

One from the front spoke up. "He's right- Fei will eventually notice."

Their glowing eyes glared at him like cats in the dark. He scowled, and turned away. _'True. But how could he be led here?'_

He walked into the next truck. He sat in one of its seats, waiting for the truck to move.

There were some clanging noises coming from the previous truck, and soon, they began to move.

The rough wind carried leaves at the sides of the road. The road ahead and behind was empty. His breath was visible with the cold air.

---

"Kimiko!" Shinji exclaimed, racing across the hall and holding his friend tightly.

"I'm so glad you found me, Shinji- I was getting a bit scared…" She giggled nervously. She wore the same maid's uniform. Her eyes were also hazel, and so was her hair. She returned his embrace.

"Oh…there's something important I wanted to tell…are you Mistress Sapphire?"

Sapphire blinked, and smiled nervously. "Yes."

Kimiko's eyes sparkled with amazement. "_You look so much prettier up close_…" She sighed.

"Hey…you were telling me something? Hello…?" Shinji waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh yeah." Her face became serious. "When I tried going back to the others, they…were gone."

"_Sapphire!"_

Sapphire cursed quietly under her breath. "Shinji, show Kimiko to my room. Lock yourselves in and don't open the door for anyone," she said, without even looking at him. She faced the end of the hallway, and quickly turned to him with stern eyes.

He nodded quickly; grabbed Kimiko's hand and they ran.

She made her walk towards Fei's voice. Finally, she heard his deep breathing coming from the room were they kept the Firefoxes.

"Yes sir-?"

Before she could react, he pulled her by the hair and slammed against the wall, pressing against her so she would be able to escape.

"Did you by any chance know where my Firefoxes went?"

"…n-no…no, sir…" she hissed in pain. He pushed her away.

"I want guards to position themselves around the gates of the mansion. Then track down where they all went. Take 'Marine and Emerald with you," he murmured, his back to her.

"As you wish," she said, and bowed, even though he could not see. She made her way upstairs, her shadow growing smaller and smaller as she walked away.

---

Kai made no noise at all, as he moved. His shoes made a small tap, and his scarf hovered just centimeters from the ground.

In the week that passed, he had figured out most of the problem. He knew he was the target. He knew the cause of Sapphire's new behavior. And as an added bonus, he found a loophole.

All he needed is for her to find her- Sniffing a tree?

She touched the tree gently, and when she stopped, she jumped to another.

He jumped behind a tree, and examined. He had hid just in time to miss Aquamarine.

Sapphire turned to talk to her, and she nodded after Aquamarine had said something. She left, and Kai moved closer.

She stopped halfway down the street. He was quiet as he could possibly be. One of her ears twitched, but before she could turn, he encircled his arm around her waist, covered her mouth, and picked her up effortlessly.

He backed back into the small tree filled area. Sapphire struggled and clawed at his hands. Kai bit back a yelp when Sapphire sunk her teeth into his middle finger.

Kai sat down, pulling her into his lap. She squirmed in his hold, but he pressed her body against his.

"Stop it. It's me."

She froze, and slowly, he uncovered her mouth.

After a few seconds, she murmured, "Kai?" Tears glistened at the corners of both her eyes. He took her small hand in his, holding tightly.

"Just close your eyes when you ever want to look at me," he said, and leaned closer.

He removed her scarf, exposing her neck and the collar. It shined bright for a moment, and Kai placed his chin on her shoulder. She shivered when she felt his warm breath caressing her neck.

He stroked her hand with his thumb. "I-"

"I missed you." Tears finally broke free and ran freely down her blushing face. He smiled, and tenderly caressed her cheek. He placed his hand over her eyes, and pulled her backwards. He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.

After contact, they shared a long passionate kiss. They came up for breath, but lack of air did not stop him. Kai lowered his head again, kissing her hard and long.

He had longed to touch her lips again, to see her, to be with her.

Sapphire whimpered in pain, but did not tell him to stop. She finally felt blood, and that is when they stopped, chests rising and lowering with breaths.

"I didn't want to hurt-"

"It's okay…I did it to you first-"

She stared down at the ground, her back to him. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You didn't…"

"You finger…I'm-I'm sorry."

He had completely forgotten about his bleeding finger. He smiled at the small bite marks. "It didn't hurt," he lied.

Sapphire smiled; she knew he was lying. Kai stroked her fox ear. He suddenly stopped.

She knew what he had noticed.

"He knew. And he cut part of my ear as punishment," she said, lifting her hand and gently removing his hand. They uncovered her scarlet fox ear, shaped like an isosceles triangle sticking out of her scarlet hair at the side of her head. The point of her ear had been shortened by an inch.

...And it was not looking like a triangle anymore.

* * *

_Vixen: -tear- Poor Sapphie. That won't grow back ever._

_Anywho... -drops to knees- I'm so sorry! I was supposed to update about two weeks ago! But I was in Peru the whole time and there was no way I could put up this chapter!_

_I'll try to update sooner this time- but please review... we're in our last chapters!_

_Thank you!_


	46. Farewell

Hey, Everyone!

Remember me? I hope so.

It's been a long time! I've missed all of you!

My computer is being a bish. I can't open programs right anymore, internet connection is slower than ever, I like cheese (XD Random, yes. Helpful, no.), and after all this time I haven't finished Sapphire Vixen.

I gave up on it for while, but then I put it on 'Hiatus', thinking that maybe I could go back. But how can I do that? I can't resurrect dead things.

I would love to go on, but with high school, my current grades, and even newer problems, which can even involve the police… I'm not sure if I can keep up.

So, in conclusion, I guess I'll have to delete this. I worked hard, but near the very end, I kind of couldn't keep going. I am positively sure that I will come back, and write more stories for people that I don't even know can enjoy.

I'll come back at the beginning of the summer, where I'll have enough time to do everything that I couldn't do before. I'll come back and finish what I started. Because if I where any of you, I would be so pissed at me, I'd fill my inbox with flame letters.

I wonder if you all even remember me. It's really been a long time. And I blame my computer.

Hopefully you guys actually get to read this message. I'll miss you all.

Have a good life! XD

-"Vixen"


End file.
